


A love trough time

by HHeyMateyy



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 104,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHeyMateyy/pseuds/HHeyMateyy
Summary: Falling in love with someone is a crazy feeling. Whether it's forbidden or secretly that can't do anything about it.But MoonbyulCouldn't she be more crazy for falling for someone who died a decade ago?I  posted this somewhere else first and I decided to also post it here.





	1. An old photo

** _Chapter 1_ **  
** _ An old photo_ **

_No one's POV_

Moonbyul was in her second month of her first year abroad in England when she stepped in the shop that would change her life. Recently having graduated the Los Angeles high school of arts, she won a scholarship to attend a prestigious private arts school named Broadlands college. It was located in a small community, called Herford which was located just outside of London.

Things had gone well and she had settled in her small flat that was over a bakery. Besides spending her time involved with school work, she would frequently explore the town in her spare time. A town which prided itself on a small town feel, being located so close to London.

On this particular Sunday afternoon, she wandered into an antique shop that was located just off the downtown. She hoped to find something gothic looking to decorate her rather plain flat with. It was a small shop and was packed with antiques floor to ceiling. Moonbyul wondered just how they could fit so much in.

But on this visit, not much caught her eye. Well, the antique end table did. But once she saw the price of 300 pounds, her interest quickly waned. She had only about 55 pounds to spend.

"Nothing caught your eye yet Miss?" asked the elderly shopkeeper in a cockney accent.

"No" Moonbyul said with a shake of her head.

"Are you looking for something specific?"

Moonbyul shrugged, just decorating my flat, seeing if anything looks interesting. "

"Well just let me know if you have any questions." the man said, leaving Moonbyul to her task.

Eventually Moonbyul wandered over to a table with a sign, 'newly arrived.'

She was about to turn away, when a small photograph in a gold frame caught her eye. It was a very old picture of a young women in a long white dress covered with lace. She was holding a bouquet with flowers and her hair was done up with a flower in it. It appeared to be a wedding or some kind of formal portrait.

Moonbyul would have to put it down, if not for one thing. The women's face. It was the most beautiful she had ever seen. She looked somewhat Korean and had cheekbones, perfect lips and a set of dark eyes that caused her heart to beat like mad.

Moonbyul found herself unable to look away from the women. Tough one thing bothered her about the photograph, the woman in the picture looked sad. Loneliness was the first word that ran trough the Goth's head.

"Why do I think she's lonely." Moonbyul mused.

In any case it bugged her that this beautiful creature was unhappy. Moonbyul who was openly lesbian since high school, couldn't remember ever seeing such a beautiful face.

"Who are you?" murmured Moonbyul quietly.

Thinking she opened the back of the frame so she could examine the back of the picture for a name. Moonbyul just had to know woman's name if anything. But luck was on her side, as written on the back in pencil was;  
Yongsun Solerea Kim Ferrer - July 1869

"Solerea?" Moonbyul said as she thought.

"Spain is not far off, perhaps she's part Spanish."  
The thought that this lady would have Spanish blood - but also looks Korean... It only deepened the mystery. Moonbyul put back of the frame in it's place, turned it around and smiled.

"Hello Yongsun. Would you like to come home with me?" Moonbyul said to the picture. It was labeled 7 pounds.

Moonbyul wasn't sure why, but she just had to have this picture. It was more than the fact that this woman was stunningly beautiful, it was much more. But Moonbyul just wasn't sure why.

Picture in hand, Moonbyul walked to the cash register and put it down.

"Found something I see." He said as he looked at the frame.

Moonbyul smiled "I think she needed a home. Do you know where this picture is from? I got from the table of new arrivals."

The man appeared to think for a moment and appeared to have remembered something. "Ah yes. Last week they tore down the mansion, on the old Nam estate, the house had been falling apart and was empty for ages. The land has been sold to a developer who's going to build a new Tesco supermarket. My nephew who was on the demolition team found this and a box full of old junk in the basement. Looked like no one had touched it in over a 100 years. The bankruptcy court had sold everything and wanted the rest disposed of, but he knew that I may make a few pounds with this stuff so he passed it to me. It was going to get thrown out otherwise. I'm glad you're giving this lady a good home. That will be seven pounds."

Moonbyul handed the man a 10 pound note, got her change and left with the picture in her hand.

As she walked the 5 blocks to her flat, she felt a strange giddiness to get her new addition home. It was like she wanted to show Yongsun her new home. It was strange since since she's probably been dead for decades. In her small one bedroom flat, Moonbyul immediately thought of where to put Yongsun. Only one thing came to mind. Her very small bedroom.

After a few moments of thinking, Moonbyul hung the picture of Yongsun on the wall next to the bed. Over the next few nights as she was laying in bed reading, as was her habit before going to bed, her attention would frequently move to the picture of Yongsun.

Moonbyul would sit there and wonder who she was, what her voice sounded like. What color where her eyes. Actually Moonbyul was obsessed with that. Were they dark brown? Of course Moonbyul wondered, why was she so unhappy. Moonbyul found herself loving to look at the picture. She even moved it closer to the head of the bed so she could see it better. It had a strange hold on her, but she could care less.

_ **Moonbyul's POV** _

I've owned the picture for a week and every passing day it seems to take more and more of a hold on me. She is beautiful in a way, I can't even begin to describe. Just seeing her makes my shattered hard, want to beat again.

I never thought I would even want to be with anyone after Krystal. I met her at a party after my sophomore year at Los Angeles arts.

_Flashback_

_She was leaning against a wall, watching people with a discerning look. She was wearing ripped bleu jeans a Slayer shirt under her leather jacket. Her face was oval one with piercing ice dark eyes and long messy blonde dyed hair. A moment latter she turned and saw me._

_She was a rebel like me. I had been with girls before but I never wanted one as much as I wanted her. I couldn't even begin to understand what those glacier like eyes were doing to me. We had barely made eye contact and I knew she was judging me; checking me for every flaw. That just made her more appealing._

_Her blood red lips were curved into a scowl that sent shivers down my neck. She looked like the coldest person I have met, and that's how I knew I would love her. Then there were those skin tight pants, she could do no wrong in them. She showed off every single curve._

_Before I knew it, I was moving towards her. It was like she was calling to me and I couldn't resist. Much like a siren out of ancient Greek mythology, her pull felt that strong._

_I couldn't help but think of the irony of it all. I had come to that party to make a conquest. Some drunken freshman girl to see how the other half lived maybe. No tonight...I was going to be the conquest._

_As I approached her, her smile widened. She knew she had me. "I see you know what you want. I like that in a girl." she said in a sultry tone._

_I felt the need to do something take initiative. She was well in the process of turning me into a mewling that would happily worship her form. My pride would not stand for it._

_I said nothing and looked her over with a lick of my lips for a moment. Then stepped forward and put one hand around the back of her neck and the other behind her back. Before she could react I pushed my lips to hers and gave her the most passionate kiss I could muster. It was an incredible kiss, my whole body felt like it was on fire. But I had to leave her wanting more and the part of me that wanted to be that mewling thing asserted itself. So I broke the kiss._

_She looked dazed for a moment, but quickly recovered. I had momentarily taken control. Something I suspect, her pride wouldn't tolerate. I was proven right about second later._

_She took my hand and looked me death in the eyes with a paralyzing look._

_"YOU'RE MINE!"_

_I felt myself getting wet right there. I knew she was dead right._

_We took one of the bedrooms and soon I was fucked silly._

_Afterwards, we talked and found that we had similar tastes in music, movies and books. We clicked and within a month we were officially a couple. Some would say we were twins, based on the fact that we were so much alike. For all of junior year and most of senior year we were a couple._

_Spending lots of time Goth clubs, hanging out. It was great. Sex, what can I say about the sex. She loved sex. I eventually had to learn to study alone since when we did it together we nearly always ended up in bed. Come to think of it, we almost always ended up in bed. I loved her and thought this would be the one._

_About a month into senior year I learned of the competition for a scholarship to Broadland's college. I heard of it and it's very prestigious drama program._

_I mentioned it to Krystal, she encouraged me to apply for it. So I did. I filled out the application, wrote my essay and went to the interview for the judges and hoped for the best._

_I was told I wouldn't get the results for several months so I went on with things as normal. Life in school and with Krystal were good. But one day in mid February I got a letter. It told me that I had been selected. I had never even thought I would win, but I did._

_I went straight over to Krystal's house to tell her._

_"I got it, I won." I said holding the letter as Krystal opened the door._

_"What?" She said looking puzzled._

_I was quite excited, "The scholarship. A full ride to Broadland's college outside of London. Isn't it great?"_

_She smiled and threw her arms around me. "That's great baby, I'm so happy for you."_

_I should have picked up on it then. There was a brief but subtle change in her expression. But I was to happy to really notice._

_I did pick up on it soon after. She started to take longer to respond to my texts and phone calls. She would miss phone call. She seemed to touch me less and less. Even during sex something seemed to be missing. The passion seemed to slowly fade away.. She had suddenly changed. It was like a wind that had suddenly shifted from a warm summer breeze, to a biting cold autumn wind._

_I caught her one month later in a club flirting with another girl. In a rage I flew up on her, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away._

_"Care to explain yourself Krystal?! You've been avoiding me all week and now I find you here flirting!" I exclaimed, nearly livid._

_She stood up straight and took a defiant posture, "We're done, I'm moving on. I was going to tell you tomorrow but I guess today's as good as any."_

_I was blown away. Hearing her wanting to break up send my emotions into a tailspin. "Just like that we're done? We've been together for over a year and a half. What is it? The scholarship?"_

_She nodded, "Yes."_

_"Pardon my faulty, but I seem to recall you encouraging me to apply." I snapped back, suddenly veering back from despair into anger._

_"I did but I never thought you'd actually win. Now you'll be in London and I will be here."_

_"I told you, we could talk on Skype an I'd visit and you'd..." I bargained suddenly feeling desperate._

_She chuckled mockingly, "So I could only get some every couple of months. Do I look like the type who would wait for someone? If you can't fulfill my needs, then I need to find someone else."_

_That felt like a dagger trough my heart. I honestly thought she loved me. I hated to cry especially in public, but the tears burst out._

_" I thought you loved me? was that all I was to you, someone to fulfill your needs?"_

_She crossed her arms and looked at me as like I was a fool. "Oh I loved being with you, and the sex was great. But you need to realize that..."_

_I never let her finish her sentence, as I threw a hard punch squarely into her nose. She flew backwards landing on the floor. By the time she landed, her nose was gushing blood._

_Nearly every instinct I had told me to kick her ass, but my shattered heart told me to run. Run and cry._

_That's exactly what I did._

_End of flashback._

That was the last time I ever spoke or saw Krystal.

I was blindsided by her, plain and simple. I had given her my heart and she crushed it. It was plain now, that I had been played for a fool since the first day we met. The thing is, she was so much like me, I should have seen it coming. That was stupid of me. Since that day with Krystal, my heart had remained broken and still. It wasn't until I saw that picture, did my heart begin to beat again.

Yongsun appers to be the exact opposite of Krystal. She's pretty, has long flowing hair and I can't get enough of seeing her.

Krystal didn't want a long distant relationship, her needs seem to take priority over everything else. Though I find myself in one anyway. Not separated by miles, but by 149 years.

It's late and I need to go to sleep, as I have 8am classes. I take a moment more to study Yongsun's face and once again I can feel my heart beat a few times.

"149 years." I say with a sigh as I hang the picture back on the wall.

Turning off the lights, I imagine her soft form pressed up against me, as a line from an old 70's song, that comes to mind.

Imaginary lovers never disagree

They always care

They're always there when you need

Satisfaction guaranteed.

**....... **

**Thesong quoted is 'imaginary lover' by the Atlanta Rhythm section.**

**The town Herford does not exist.**


	2. The box

**The box **

**Chapter 2**

_Moonbyul's POV_

Call me obsessed if you wish, I will wear the label if you choose to hang it on me. But I can't stop thinking about her. Like a ghost, she constantly haunts my thoughts. That mysterious women from 1896. A young beautiful thing that makes my damaged heart move every time I see her. Today as I leave my flat and head to school on a rather foggy morning, I think about her. From the old church that's across the street from my flat, to the point I sit down in class I still think about her.

I want to know her more. Half way through my costume design class it hits me. The old guy at the antique store said there was more stuff from the Nam estate. Perhaps there was something more that belonged to this Yongsun. As soon as classes were done for the day I headed straight to the antique store.

Entering the store. I found the older gentleman waiting behind the counter with a friendly smile.

"Hello may I help you?"

"Ah... yes. I was here more than a week ago. I bought a old picture from the Nam estate. You said that it had some stuff that had been forgotten in basement." I asked letting some of my eagerness show.

He thought for a moment and then seemed to remember. "Oh yes. That picture of the pretty young woman. I remember now. You don't want to return do you? All sales are final I'm afraid."

I shook my head, "No... actually, I'm interested in what else you may have."

The man tapped his fingers on the counter for a moment as he appeared to think. "Hmm... let me see. I sold most of that stuff the other day to some collector. Some old candlesticks and an end table... Oh--! I do have something left. Follow me."

As followed the man I asked, "What do you know about the estate itself?"

"The Nam family was once quite prosperous. One of them was even part of the parliament for a time, ages ago. But over the last century or so, their fortunes declined. Some scandal there was, some time back. Uhm... one of the main heirs, a rather promising young fellow I heard, was killed at the battle of Somme in 1916. The family died off and the last of them passed away in the 1980's. The estate was completely bankrupt by then. The old house, sat unoccupied for years as it wound trough the courts. The land was sold off to pay off the depths to some developer who as I said, knocked it down and is currently putting a supermarket in it's place." He recalled as he rummaged around in a dark corner.

"Ahh... here it is." he said as he pulled out a small wooden chest.

It was plain, it appeared to be made of maple and seemed about 2 feet by 2 feet and about a foot high. "This is the last piece. A small wooden chest."

"What is in it?"

He shrugged, "haven't the foggiest idea. It's locked and no key was found."

I had no idea what was in it, but I had know if there was something of Yongsun was in there. "How much?"

He put a hand on his chin "40 pounds. "

I cursed silently as I had only 31. "I have 31, how about that?" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. Just a casual touch brings wonders sometimes.

It must have worked as he nodded "31 pounds it is."

I reached over and picked up the chest. It had something inside as it had some weight. But I was able to carry it. After paying the man I happily heaved my bounty home. I could only thank my lucky strars that he accepted my offer. I half expected to have to leave and scrape together some more money.

Speaking of money, I need to find a job. At least a part time one. I made a mental note to start looking the next day. The chest itself started to grow heavier the longer I carried it. But I finally managed to drag it home and put it on my kitchen table.

But now I had another problem. It was locked and I had no key. I could use my scissors and spend hours trying to jimmy the thing Open. But instead I took a hammer and the front of it. No point in wasting time.

Having destroyed an antique chest to get at it's contents-- like the violent Korean-American I don't deny being, I opened up the lid. On the top was the faded remains of a ones white silken dress. It practically fell apart in my hands, but I could tell it was once beautiful. I felt a stab of sorrow seeing the once beautiful dress, crumble in my hands.

I tried to imagine Solar (yeah I'm gonna call her that assuming it was her nickname, ) wearing this on some fancy occasion. I could feel my heart flutter as I held the remains of once elegant dress in my hands. I think, it was just knowing that she, Solar, once wore this.

Below that were a number of objects. They appeared to have been thrown in there haphazardly and with little care. On top was an old, but well preserved book. It had a red bound cover, with what appeared to decorative pillars. The spine read Moore's Lalla-Rookh. In the inside was written Yongsun Solarea Kim-Ferrer.

A quick check of Google told me, the book was an 1817 oriental romance.

Well I know she's literate and seems to enjoy romance. Below that was a ragged 1852 copy of William Shakespeare's, Much ado about nothing. There were three other books.

Curious, I pulled out another worn book and opened it to the title page.

It read. 'The Undying one; Sorrows of Rosalie and other poems. By Caroline Norton.'

Looking at the table of contents the title of one caught my eye; My heart is like a withered nut.

I paged trough the book to find the said poem, then I read the first few lines aloud.

'My heart is like a withered nut,

Rattling within its hollow shell;

You cannot open my breast and put anything fresh within it to dwell.'

It was about heartbreak, something I was all too painfully familiar with. I identified with the poem immediately and found it to be quite excellent. I gently put it and the rest of the books aside for a moment.

Next was a set of small crystal jars. Each contained some colored substance.

Opening one, it faintly smelled of lavender. I guessed these were perfumes, oil and other make-up items. I found a cracked hand mirror, some tweezers and a few other small items I couldn't identify.

I couldn't help but feel a thrill as I knew I was going through the very things that sat in her bedroom. Though I did feel somewhat guilty as these were her personal things. I had bought them, but in my mind they still belonged to her.

There were some hairpins as well and a beautiful looking broach. Under that appeared to be a small sketchbook. In it were charcoal drawings of landscapes. They looked like the park that was on the edge of town.

She was an artist as well. The pictures were very good and she had a particular attention to detail. I was very impressed. Next to that was a comb that appeared to be made of ivory. I found myself, almost without thinking running it through my hair. It made me feel close to her. Next to that was a brush also made of ivory. Some coarse bristles remained in the brush. I was about to put it down when I saw something.

It was a single strand of hair, twisted around the bristles. My heart jumped at this find. I quickly pulled out the long strand of dark hair and held it up. It was about 8 inches long and was a beautiful single strand of hair.

I was never a romantic person, but finding a single strand of hair. For an instant the gulf of years between us vanished. She was here with me, if only a tiny piece of her. That may seem insignificant, but having a tiny piece of her, makes all the difference to me. Me the dark cynical Goth, thrilled about a single strand of hair.

I must be cracking up.

I held it up to the light to see if I could tell what color it was. The picture was black and white so I could not tell if her hair was brown or black. A close examination revealed that she had brown hair. I could scarcely believe she was here with me.

Not wanting to loose what I had, I carefully placed the single strand of hair in an envelope. I truly must be nuts if I'm saving the hair of a woman who died some 60 or 70 years ago. I'm being totally fangirlish. But my heart is broken, I'm alone in a foreign country and have no friends here, so I'm entitled to go a little insane. But all I have to do is look at that picture, look into those eyes and it doesn't seem so crazy anymore.

Below that was a piece of white linen. Pulling that aside I was surprised to see a number of small books. Pulling one out, I didn't see any title listed on the book. Not knowing what was inside I opened a random page.

_October 3rd, 1866._

_It rained most of the day. The weather since last Monday has been rather cold, gray and rainy. I miss the sunshine. But that did not keep them from the inn. We kept busy well into the evening, until the last drunkard had departed. I worry about them sometimes, some of the soldiers look very rough. They eye me constantly and some even grab me when my father isn't looking. But my father, being a decorated ex-army officer knows how to handle them. I had hoped to see my friend Wendy today._

_But with the rain and the crowd, I didn't find a time to call upon her. If it's not raining tomorrow, I think I shall go riding out past Pennington lane. No more for today. _

My heart practically stopped. I pulled out another book and there was yet another entry.

_July 19th, 1863._

_It has been one week since we buried mother. I thank the lord that he took her quickly and her suffering from the sickness was not prolonged. The Reverend Watts, said a special prayer for her today in church. Sadly, it did little to lift my spirits. In fact the spirits of me, father and my sister Suzanne are all very low at the moment. We miss her terribly._

_That's all I feel like writing today._

I couldn't believe it. Not only did I have her things, a strand of hair, but I also had her journals. I could actually could get to know her. Put a personality to go with that pretty face. I was thrilled beyond imagination.

Looking through the journals, I quickly found the earliest one and sat it on my night stand, along with the Thomas Moore book. I actually planned on reading all the books, but would start with that one. It would be a great change of pace from the horror novels and the graphic novels I've been reading.

By now it was dinner time and I decided to go down to the local pub to eat. I had a dinner consisting of a few pints of ale, with some steak and oyster pie. I've grown fond of that particular dish. As I walked home I passed a message board. People looking to hire frequently put messages that they are seeking employees. I looked at it, as I found myself needing a part time job.

'Lab assistant wanted. No experience needed but must be adventurous and discrete. Pay is lousy and hours long, but possible great rewards.'

Below that was a phone number and e-mail adress for someone called Professor Southwark. Even odder than the manner the note was worded, it looked like it was written in crayon. A pink one no less. I was tempted to keep going and forget it, but something inside me told me to grab the note. I hastily pulled the note of the board and put it in my pocket.

I had no idea what to expect from that job. If I got it. But my thoughts returned quickly to Solar as it frequently did these days.

**.............. **

**The part of the poem that Moonbyul reads 'My heart is like a withered nut.' Is written by Caroline Norton.**


	3. A new job

A new job  
Chapter 3

_Moonbyul's POV_

My funds were running low so I most certainly needed a job. While my college was paid for and I had saved enough for my room and board, I had little else to spare. My purchases of things belonging to Solar, used up a good sized chunk of the cash I had.

I had spotted a note advertising a job for a lab assistant. It was a strange note stating that the job had long hours and had lousy pay, but possibly great rewards. So I called the number, but got an answering machine. I left my name, number and e-mail address and said I was interested in the lab assistant position.

I got an email 2 hours later.

_'come today at 12 in the afternoon to my lab for an interview. It's an old factory on the east end of London. 320 Black Church lane.'_

Looking at my clock I realized I needed to leave that instant to get there on time. I didn't even have time to change into something more presentable. I was dressed in black jeans and a black lace shirt.

"Oh well. You didn't give me enough time to change. What you see is what you get."

I mumbled as I grabbed my keys and headed out.

I made it down to the tube station in a record time. Fortunately luck was with me and I managed to arrive at the address with 5 minutes to spare. The building looked very old and appeared to be a small factory once. The erea had several old factories that appeared to have been converted into lofts and small businesses.

The front seemed to be remodeled at some point and some storefronts put in. There was a dry cleaners and a Chinese restaurant that seemed to be the only two occupied at the moment. 320 Black Church lane. Was at the end and I noticed immediately that the glass was painted over. But over the doorway in faded letters read 'Atlas Records and Tapes.'

I began to have a bad feeling about this job and reached inside my leather jacket to make sure my trusty pair of scissors were present. I knocked at the door but I got no response, so I tried the knob. The door was open so I walked in.

The front room was obviously a record store at one point in time. I saw a counter, and racks with boxes of what appeared to be electronic parts. Other boxes held papers and reference books of some technical nature. The whole place looked chaotic and unorganized. In one corner sat a cluttered desk that was covered with papers.

Before I could do anything, a man who looked about 40 burst out of the door in the back. The door itself said Keep out. His hair was unkempt and dressed kind of like a hippy.

Holding something in his hand he rushed up to me with an excited expression. "Tell me, what is this?" I noticed right away he was a American.

I took a quick look at the object in his hand. "Um... It looks like a socket wrench that is half melted."

He huffed and looked at the thing rather strangely. "I thought so too. At least it didn't completely melt this time."

He then pulled out a can of coconut milk from his pocket opened it and took a sip while lookin me over carefully. "Dressed in Goth clothing, hasty judgemental expression. Do you like science fiction?"

I shook my head "Only when people die."

"Are you a patient person?"

"No!"

"Let me guess. You love horror movies and all kinds of morbid things."

"Yes."

"Are you a student?"

"Yes."

"What is your major? Please tell me it's not physics, mathematics or history."

This was the strangest interview I've ever had. He didn't seem menacing just a bit odd. "I'm majoring in Theater, with a minor in writing."

He then leaned in and gave me a very suspicious look. "Jacob Foster didn't send you, did he? He's always spying on me."

I searched my mind for who that was and came up empty. "Who's Jacob Foster?"

"what's your name?"

"It's Moonbyul."

He then smiled and extended his hand, "Well Moonbyul. You're hired. The pay is 300 pounds every two weeks. The working conditions are messy, I may call you at odd times and have you do odd things. But thanks to an arrangement, meals are included. In courtesy of the Chinese restaurant two doors down. We have an arrangement. There are two rules at present."

"What are they?"

"The door in the back has a hallway. You will find the bathrooms there. But at the end of the hallway is another door. There is some very dangerous equipment in there. Until I say so, you must stay out. Second rule is that you must not discuss what you see or do here. Deal?"

I'm going to regret this. "Sure." I said as I shook his hand.

He handed me a wad of pound notes. "Great your first task is to get me a new socked wrench. Since my last one melted. When you come back, I need you to search through the boxes in the room to find something for me."

"What's that?"

"A book called, Linear equations of Particle physics by D.Schneider."

It was then I realized that there were no less 20 boxes of books around the room. "One socket wrench coming up."

He said goodbye and I headed out. I used my phone to find a hardware store nearby and started to walk. About half way into my 20 minute walk to hardware store, I suddenly realized something. This part of London is where Jack the Ripper once stalked his victims.

"So cool. I must find time to see the murder sites."

I returned about a hour after I left, with a new socket wrench in hand. Southwark wasn't in the bathrooms or the front room so I knocked on the door in the back.

It suddenly opened an inch and an eye appeared in the gap. "Were you followed? Perhaps by an older looking gentleman in a wheelchair. He doesn't move and speaks in a mechanical voice."

I slowly shook my head and held out the wrench. "No. I have your wrench though."

The door opened slightly. Southwark then reached out and grabbed the wrench.

"Thank you. Let me know when you find the book." With that he slammed the door shut.

I spent the next two hours looking for the book he was searching for. He had boxes of electronic parts, technical papers and science books. Though I noticed that most of the books related to physics and several of them seemed to have something to do with wormholes.

I had heard that wormholes were supposed to be little holes in space that would take you from point A to point B, allowing you to bypass millions of miles in normal space. That was pretty much all I knew. I eventually found the book and gave it to Southwark. He spent almost the entire time in his lab, only occasionally coming out to see how I was doing. I would occasionally hear him, making noise in the back room and once or twice the lights dimmed as I heard a loud humming sound.

He then had me do some data entry. He had a whole notebook of numbers and had me enter them in an excel spreadsheet. I finished about 7:30 in the evening. He gave me some Chinese food and send me home, asking me to return in two days.

I could have asked him about his experiments, but I figured with his paranoia he wouldn't tell me squat. As I rode the subway home, I found my mind falling into the past. Letting my thoughts once again return back to Solar.

A long death women who's face, haunts me. The more I saw that face, the more I has to know her. So when I arrived home, I sat in bed and read the first of her journals. I felt this thrill to know that I would finally get to know this mysterious beauty.

_June 3rd 1862._

_Today is my birthday. I turn 12 today. I'm so excited. Mother and father --- for my present, bought me a journal to write in. They must have heard me talking about how Roseanne Park had one and that I wanted one too. I want one do that I can write about my exciting adventures. My friend Wendy and I went walking by the river in the park. I saw a swan with it's babies swimming behind it. I love the park. It's my favorite place._

The first entry wasn't to exiting, but from the number of books, I can tell that Solar managed to keep up with her journals. I expected them to get more exciting as time went on.

I soon discovered that there were a few gaps in the entries. Solar wouldn't write every day, but did frequently. There were a couple of spaces between books. I'd have guessed that some of the journals were missing. By the end of the end of the first night, I managed to make it through her 14th year and learned quite a bit about her.

Her name was Yongsun Solarea Kim Ferrer. She was born in London, England on June 3rd, 1850. She was the youngest daughter of Major Carlos Ferrer of the British Army and his Korean-Spanish wife, Hwayeon Kim.

Carlos Ferrer was born into a family of minor nobility, whose fortunes had long since faded. With little left to his estate, Carlos' father managed to scrape up enough to buy him a commission as a Lieutenant in the 24th Regiment of foot. I had to look it up online, but learned that in the British army it was a common place for wealthy families to have purchased officer commissions for their son's.

From what I read, Carlos Ferrer served in India and was decorated for bravery in the Second Anglo-Sikh war in India in the 1840's. Carlos from what I learned actually turned out to be an excellent officer who earned the respect of his men and his superiors. It was in India when he met and fell in love with Hwayeon Kim, the daughter of a prosperous Korean-Spanish merchant.

In 1848 they had their first child, a daughter named Suzanne. However I learned that for reasons not quite stated, that she was rarely ever referred to her full name. She's always called simply Suzy. In 1849, Carlos transferred to a regiment stationed in London, where Solar was born.

Carlos served in the British army for three more years before retiring at the rank of Major. Afterwards he settled in the nearby town of Herford where he opened an Inn and tavern as well as being a merchant.

Solar stated that her mother wanted to settle down and not be dragged all over the earth like her father had done to her. As a merchant's daughter, Solar's mother lived in several part of the globe.

He soon became a respected member of the community and with his military and family background, he was accepted as a peer of the more upper class families of the area----The Son's and the Nam's.

Things passed normally until Solar's mother died of Cholera in 1863. Solar was greatly saddened by her mother's loss. But beyond the basic facts of Solar's parents, I learned that Solar was a bright and happy person, who thought frequently of others. She loved spending her time in the park, riding her horse when she could and loved to sing.

Though singing in the church choir was her only outlet for that. Her sister Suzy was a bit more selfish and self-centered, and picked on Solar from time to time.

Solar's best friend was Wendyline Son, the daughter of a wealthy family in town. Apparently her strange brother almost always referred to her as Wendy so the label stuck.

I noticed something odd as I read. While Suzy came of age, her interest in boys became quite clear. Solar's interest in boys however, seemed to be lacking. I had noticed one other thing. When she described woman, she was usually more descriptive than with males. The details seemed to be lacking with men, as if she really didn't pay much attention to them.

It got my mind thinking and wondering if we had more common then originally thought. But I quickly cautioned myself not to read to much of the ramblings of a 14 year old.

But ramblings aside, I felt myself being pulled in deeper and deeper.


	4. Is she or isn't she

Is she or isn't she  
Chapter 4

_Moonbyul's POV_

The more I read the journals, the more I'm taken with Solar. She's bright, cheery, upbeat and cares deeply about others. She loves walking in the park on sunny days and reads romantic stories. Maybe not the attributes a lesbian Goth would look for in a woman, but after having her heart crushed by Krystal, she's like a breath of fresh air.

I continue my odd work for Southwark working about 3-4 days a week. He has me run odd errands around Londen frequently. He'll have me get a circuit board or some other piece of computer equipment. Sometimes he has me fetch a particular book or scientific journal. I've been doing a lot off data entry, but most of that is just putting numbers into a spreadsheet.

I did some research and learned that my employer is Dr. Erwin Southwark, who graduated near the top of his class from Cal Tech. He has a doctorates in both Physics and Math. From what I've learned, he was always the person who went against the grain and some of he theories had been ridiculed by his peers. His specialty seems to deal with wormholes. Holes in space and time that can take a person across far distances in an instant.

But that's not all that relevant, as this is only a job. As long as I get my free Chinese food and paycheck, I'll do anything that doesn't involve me getting naked or ending up death.

In the journals I'm up to Solar's 16th year. She works in the the Tavern/Inn her father owns as a waitress and spends a lot of time with her friend Wendy. I said this before, but I've noticed something recently in the journals. It's subtle but hasn't escaped my attention. I had previously noticed her sister being man crazy, but Solar not nearly so. But lately, I have noticed an odd thing.

When she described men, it's usually not really descriptive. She gives only the most basic descriptions, such as; 'he was tall and thin with curly brown hair.'

But with woman she often goes into much more detail. Such in this entry;

_December 14th, 1866._

_Father, Suzy and I were blessed with an invention to the Christmas Party at Wendy's parents estate. It was a wonderful affair with excellent food, good conversations and we even danced. Wendy introduced me to her cousin Veronica Sal, who was from Coventry. She was a saucy kind of girl and rather fun to talk to._

_Veronica was about my height with an oval shaped face, green eyes and narrow lips. Her lay in tight, dark brown ringlets. She was what they call a full figured girl with a large bosom._

_Veronica and I spent most of the night just talking and getting to know each other. Her father, William Sal, was an owner of one of the coal mines in the area. He was a rather short round fellow, but a friendly jovial sort._

_Suzy spent time talking to the newly commissioned lieutenant Akers. He was tall and handsome with short brown hair. With a laugh, I watched as she tried to goad him into asking her to dance._

_Father spent time talking to Mr. Son and the other adults where the subjects of business was the main topic of the conversation. We had a wonderful night._

Now the fact that she describes women in much more detail may mean nothing. But something inside me tells me it's because she prefers to look at women. It's not just that, but lots of other small things.

With every entry, I fell more in love with Solar. Though I started to call her Solar for short. My own little pet nickname for her. A lot of entries were just day to day in Victorian England. I went to get groceries, attended school, but some were her more deeper thoughts. But sometimes even I felt like she was holding back.

The next summer was a very interesting entry. Much to my disgust, I learned that Solar's father had arranged for her to marry Eric Nam.

_July 3rd, 1867_

_Today was a rather strange day. Father spoke to me of a boy that will have my hand when he is older. I have a picture and he is attractive I suppose. His hair is a nice hazel brown color and his eyes are an auburn hue. His name is Eric Nam and other than that there is not much to note of my future husband. I was told he is now 23 years of age. I'm told he has traveled extensively throughout the world._

_Though I smiled and said he looked nice, honestly I felt little enthusiasm for him._

_Though later in the day, much more happened than I was prepared to deal with. Wendy and spent the evening by the lake and I sketched her._

_The sun shone radiant off the dark hues of her hair. I fear my drawing failed to do her large and bright eyes justice. Though, it is far too common to have brown eyes as I myself do, but hers had a special impact._

_They expressed her youth and innocence and her lack of concern or care as she was ready to brave the world._

_Perhaps her best feature aside from her painstakingly flawless skin were her lips. I loved her cupid's bow. They were a nice and gentle shade of pink that suits her skin well._

_Whenever I looked at her I was never certain if I felt envy for her looks or I merely appreciated true beauty. Either way part of what I enjoyed when spending time with her was looking at her._

_Still though part of the night was tainted when Wendy began to go into detail of her first kiss. Evidently a stable hand felt cocky when she went to see her horse. I had seen the stable hands and they were all grown and rather bulky men. I wasn't infuriated at the thoughts of his hairy almost ape like arms grabbing hold of her petite frame. I couldn't really describe what I felt. Still, she spoke of how it ran an incredible sensation trough her body as their lips collided. I could only hide disgust at the thought of her perfect lips meeting against a thin line hidden by an ungodly amount of facial hair._

_Oh my dear, how wonderful of a person I am that I did not lose the contents of my last meal when she confessed of his tongue meeting hers._

_That's all there is to write today._

I was now beginning to suspect she was gay. With a very ungoth like whoop, I jumped in the air. "You like girls I know it. I can't be wrong." It was exiting and only further drew me in.

I read on and spent some time looking through the sketch book that was in the chest. While she liked to sketch she wasn't all that great. She frequently did scenes from the park, like ducks in the pond or an interesting looking tree.

A few months later there was another incident that further convinced me that she preferred the company of woman.

_September 1st, 1867._

_Suzy was working in the tavern today and I took my pencils and sketchbook and went to the park. After a 20 minute walk I arrived at a serene but isolated area near the lake. It had been cloudy all day yesterday but the clowds were finally broken up letting the bright sun shine through. It was turning out to be a rather hot day. I took a moment to sniff a patch of flowers then sat down next to a tree._

_The serenity that this place gave me was unmatched, as I sketched the old dock on the other side of the lake._

_About an hour later I heard the sound of an approaching horse. A moment later from around a tree came my friend Wendy who was out riding her favorite steed._

_With a warm smile she greeted me and approached._

_After dismounting from her horse she looked around, as if to see if anyone was around._

_"who are you looking?" I asked._

_With a sly grin Wendy said, "I want to make sure we are unseen. I am to hot and need to cool down. I shall trow caution to the wind."_

_Then before my eyes she croushed down behind a bush and began to strip. I quickly gasped in horror at her carefully discarding her clothes. "What are you doing?" I asked._

_Wendy let out a laugh, "Join me, Just a short dip. No one is ever at this end of the park. They always stay at the river at the other end. We will feel refreshed."_

_Wendy was always a bit more adventurous than I, but today I felt the adventurous spirit within me as well. Soon I was by her removing my clothes._

_As I did, my eyes wandered to Wendy's soft porcelain skin. I had never been in her presence without clothes, and found the sight of her naked body gave me an odd sensation. It felt uncomfortable at first, but soon I felt strangely at peace being in the presence of an other naked woman. We took a short dip in the lake and both quietly prayed that we would remain undisturbed. Fortunately we were not and both enjoyed our dip. I found myself wanting to do it again, but with it being September the warm days ahead of us would not last long. _   
_ That is all I have for today._

I tried to imagine Solar slowly stripping her clothes off next to the lake and soon found my hand sliding down my pants. I kept that delightful image in my head, as I retired to my room to pleasure myself.

There was a gap in the journals until the next January. I guessed some of the journals had gotten lost at one point or another. I kept up with work, school and reading the journals when I had the chance. I now was fairly certain that Solar was a lesbian.

Though I noticed much too my disappointment, that she would mention Eric from time to time. While she hadn't officially met him. She would hear from his trips. He had recently been to Egypt and seen the Sphinx. She knew she was destined to marry him and would occasionally wonder what kind of man he was. Would he let her go to the park and sketch? Would he be kind and loving? I didn't like him at all.

The next summer was her 18th year and Solar seemed bright and cheerful in her entries. But I sensed in the writing that she yearned for something, also there was a sadness that lay hidden underneath it all. It was like she was afraid to even put it on paper. Like the mention of her wanting to be with a woman would condemn her to hell. After all, she did attend church on a regular basis.

Was she a lesbian, was she bisexual or was she just another confused teenager who didn't quite know who they were?

An entry from May of 1868, quickly answered my questions.

*_May 3rd, 1868._

_My apologies for waiting so long to write something. I usually end each night writing but I had been unable to express my feelings until now._

_At the very least when I burn in hell, the devil and I can perhaps take joy in reading my memoires. Perhaps there are many of my heroes there. This week I was incredibly selfish, I confess. I had only made the pact to repress my urges not too long ago yet at the first true temptation I made no efforts to resist._

_I suppose in truth I hadn't planned to be miserable forever. One can only deny themselves for so long. Though I did plan to object. I had always fully intended to most earnestly reject the first temptation at least once, even if only for show._

_I am disappointed in myself for that._

_Now, my faithful companion, that I have chastised myself I can go on to express my sin fully. Perhaps in enough years what I am about to write and all that will remain is discipline I gave myself and the perhaps I shall foolishly be admired. Won't that be a laugh?_

_Wendy had been busy as of late. She often is, as she's higher class then I._

_She has constant lessons in husband finding, or etiquette. I believe they work as she has many suitors. Now it came about when her Aunt was visiting from London._

_At first it was surprising to see that she was in our lowly tavern but Wendy wanted her to meet me. She was a highly trained tutor and it was a honor to be her student. The idea that see would do it for free was enough to send me in shock. I was more thankful I didn't. Far to many people strike death before they get the chance to do anything worth doing._

_But simpletons doing the same one thing live forever. I would like to be somewhere in between. Just let me do something before taking my life? I don't need to be remembered I would just like to know. Well, at least let one other person know. Then I won't just lie to myself and get lazy._

_Her name was Miss Victoria Son, and when she introduced herself to me, there was a strange sparkle in her eyes that sent a tingle trough my entire body. She said she would be happy to tutor me in the finer arts and told me I could start immediately._

_So I had begun, my first week with the Mistress was beyond delightful. She was impressed with the etiquette I already had. She only thought me the minor details such as forks and knives._

_When we moved on to arts, I decided to make a portrait of my mother._

_I was worried that I was an atrocious artist and father had lied because after an hour of staring she said nothing._

_But then she spoke later that evening, when we were completely alone._

_She approached. "You care for women as men do, don't you?"_

_I blushed and was ashamed that I made no attempt to lie. Damned my honest and good hearted nature._

_She smirked and lounged back on her chair. "Your mother's bosoms were to large... Whether it's accurate or not you have to have affinity to woman to notice it."_

_"Erm... Mistress I apologize. I never meant to make it inappropriate."_

_"I was merely joking. Large bosoms in your art is obvious because she died. You missed nurturing."_

_My relief was far to audible. "Right. A fine joke."_

_"Well now I still believe you prefer woman. It was just that I merely wanted you to know that your art didn't expose you." She smirked and leaned in._

_Miss Victoria's finger found its way under my chin. Her eyes were auburn but with the sinister way her lips curled I swore they were crimson. A delightfully confidant succubus and I was blissfully ensnared in her web. I could not move and even if I could, I would not. All that moved in me was my raising heart._

_I wanted to ask what made it obvious._

_Part of me believes nothing made it obvious. Part of me believed that she was just confident enough it didn't matter what I liked. The old pervert down the road in love with his sheep would be no match._

_As I looked at her she was pretty. All wealthy women are pretty as they can easily afford perfection. If I was truly being honest her looks weren't much. Still, I had been yearning for a woman's soft touch and here it was._

_For a moment I was surprised. I should have been suspicious what if this all was a joke for the wealthy to have a laugh at a stupid woman loving poor girl._

_I lost all concern when her lips crashed against mine. I doubt anyone has ever submitted more earnestly._

_Each kiss she placed on my body awakened me and send shivers down my spine. In the cacophony of moans, groans, and pleads that escaped my mouth I became more entrenched in my new life of sin and I had no desire for redemption. The pleasure of her soft lips gently gracing mine, was a pleasure beyond imagination._

_However, it was not for long. Alas, my dear companion, after my week with her ended she made no claims to continue to see me. She left me with a final kiss and that was that. And perhaps I am a terrible person, darling friend, but I missed only the pleasure she brought me._

_That is all I can say for this night. _

Upon reading this entry I stood up with a wide eyed expression on my face, as I ran my hands trough my thick black hair. I was totally blown away. There was absolutely no doubt what so ever.

Solar was a lesbian.

My heart races at the mere thought of it. If there was some way I could race to her side, I would. But I found myself cursing the years that separated us.

This madness, this obsession the tears at my damaged heart. What purpose does it serve? I find myself wandering gnat from time to time. I could easily say and I do feel that it's true that only she could restore me. But sadly, a single strand of hair is all I have of her.

And that's all I'll ever have.

So in the end I ask myself. Why did I have to fall for her?

The answer to that question, much like Solar herself, will certainly elude me.


	5. A spiders web

A spiders web  
Chapter 5

_ **for this chapter, Moonbyul will read more about Solar's life. Instead of it being a number of journal entries, I will present it as a cohesive narrative. So we're essentially following along as Moonbyul reads.** _

_Solar's POV_

It's now July of the year of our lord 1868. Some two months after my experience with Miss Son. I knew it was wrong and sinful, but I simply couldn't resist. It was as if every part of my body and soul wanted it. While it lasted, I felt alive, more alive than I had ever felt. But now she has returned to her home and I'm left with only memories and guilt.

I sinned and I know it. Every Sunday sinds, I have gone to church and prayed for forgiveness. Prayed that I yield not to give in on such infernal temptation again. But I fail sometimes.

Now such unearthly forces have been unleashed, I have found myself thinking unholy thoughts about other women. I must resist for the sake of my soul.

I dare not tell anyone about these experiences and feelings. Not even Wendy, my closest friend, can I divulge this to.

Now I feel sad and alone. I can't help it.

My father has been mentioning Eric Nam a lot more recently. He's due back from an extensive trip abroad soon and I am to meet my future husband for the first time. I wish I could feel more enthusiasm about this. But I can't.

I can't blame my father, he only wishes me to marry well. The fortunes of my father's family have waned in recent years and he only wishes to restore the status of his children by having them marry well. I can only hope to be happy in this marriage to a man I've never met. But deep down, I'm not sure if I could be happy married to any man.

2 weeks ago, father took Suzy and I to London to see a production of a new play called of all things 'Play' by by playwright Thomas William Robertson. It was a grand night and we dressed in our finest and took the carriage to the Prince of Wales Theater on Charlotte Street.

All was fine that summer evening, until the intermission. As we mingled in the lobby with the other theater goers I spotted Miss Son. The object of my runaway passion was on the other side from the lobby speaking with some upper class women that I didn't recognize.

My heart as of it's own accord, started to beat furiously upon seeing her. What I saw next dragged my spirits back to earth.

Miss Son was in the presence of a young woman of my age. She's was a young woman with sandy brown hear, pleasant figure and a large bosom, which my eyes were brought to like a magnet. She was standing close to Miss Son but said little.

For a moment I watched her eye her with a look I knew all to well. It was a look of sinful hunger. It was subtle of course, but to me unmistakable. I'm sure officially she was Miss Son's latest pupil. In reality, she was much more I'm sure.

I had done my best to push Miss Son out of my mind, but seeing the other girl with her, raised a jealous monster in me that I hadn't even known existed. Had that young woman looked at me, she would have seen a look of hatred unlike no other. I wanted to be in that woman's place.

That attendant rang the bell a few moments later, indicating the intermission was almost over and we all walked back inside. As we did, Miss Son briefly looked in my direction and for a moment our eyes met. Seeing her eyes once again focused on me, sent tingles trough my entire body. Once again I longed for her gentle touch. But the look only was for an instant. She gave me a polite smile and a curt nod, which I returned. A moment later, she and her companion vanished into the crowd.

It was a all to short forey into heaven and once again I felt myself feeling plunged into the depths of hades. It only furthered to lower my spirits even more. Fortunately I managed to put on a very convincing smile. Since my brief lesson with Miss Son, I've been wearing that all too convincing smile quite a lot.

It is now August of 1868 and my sister Suzy has just announced her engagement to Captain Ian Haverford, the grandson of Major General Sir Charles Haverford. My father having served under General Haverford for a time, had like in my case arranged a marriage between the families. They are to be married in December of this year.

A party was held at the Haverford estate, just outside of London in honor of the recent engagement. Before we had left, father had told me that Eric Nam would be in attendance and we would meet for the first time. For the occasion I picked my nicest dress and took extra time to make myself look presentable for my future husband. Though I wanted to muster more excitement for the occasion, I could find little in myself. I feel torn about all of this.

We arrived at the party and while my sister spent time greeting the various well wishers, I was presented to my future husband. I'll admit I found the sight of him not all that displeasing. He was pale and well built, with a pleasant smile and thick black hair. It had been a fear of mine that he would look like something like a pig.

He was polite and greeted me with utmost courtesy, taking the time to kiss my hand.

"Your beauty is far beyond any description that has been given to me, for you are in league with Aphrodite no less"

I couldn't help but blush at such a wonderful description of me. I'll admit that I hadn't really thought of myself as a great beauty.

"Thank you ever so much Mr. Nam. I've heard much of your travels to such far off exotic places."

"Solar, Mr. Nam is so formal. Please call me Eric. After all, we are to be married."

After conversing for a time with both my father and his parents carefully watching where we were left alone, one could tell that they were eager to see how we hit it off. The conversation was pleasant and as far as men go, he was rather charming.

A short while later we were left alone, though I knew that eyes would still be firmly upon us. He asked if I would like to take a stroll on the patio to see the moon. I accepted, hoping to make the best out of the situation.

It was hard to imagine that I was finally with Eric Nam.

Soon I will be married to this man. I had only heard of him throughout my life. Mostly that he was traveling all over the world and seeing many exotic places.

Eager to learn about his travels I asked him to tell me about them.

He talked about the snow in Sweden. The fine art in Italy. He even told me about the time he visited an opium den in China. It was so exciting.

When we are wed he spoke of his plans to show me the true beauty of this world. Then he spoke of how it still would fail to hold a candle to me. I'll admit he made me blush. He is just so charming and he is handsome. I like him best for being clean shaven sort with an almost delicate appearance though he still maintains a rather rugged air.

I don't hold the same attraction to him as I do for a certain female whose name I dare not to write, for it will send shivers along my whole body. Still, I am beginning to believe that in time I grow to be quite content with being Mrs. Nam

_no one's POV_

'_Still, I am beginning to believe that in time I grow to be quite content with being Mrs. Nam...'_

Moonbyul read that final sentence of the entry with some dismay. Through the journals and the few meager possessions of Solar she owned, she felt close to Solar. She felt terrible that Solar couldn't express her sexuality as one could today. But on top of that, she was being pushed into a arrangend marriage.

She was at work and during a break she was reading another one of the journals. Everything at work had gone as normal, except recently Southwark has her pick up some supplies for mice. She had gone and gotten some cages, food, water bottles etcetera. As normal, Moonbyul didn't bother to ask what it all was for.

Though she wasn't happy about how things were turning out, Moonbyul kept on reading. She had to keep on reading. She just had to know what happened.

The next several months, Solar and Eric courted in the usual manor. Most of there dates of course were chaperoned, either by Solar's father or Eric's parents. Though several of the dates were at high class party's. Moonbyul could tell that Solar, while not in love with Eric or very exited by him, had come to gradually accept him as her future husband. She found this as an avenue for her to resist those unholy urges. Ultimately Moonbyul concluded that Solar felt trapped and going through with the marriage was the only way out.

But Moonbyul, as she kept reading, was to find that those urges of Solar didn't just go away.

_Solar's POV_

By mid October, Eric and I had the date for our wedding picked out. We are to be married on Saturday July 10th, 1896, I've met Eric's parents on a number of occasions and found them to be nice, though a bit dull. I've been told that Eric has a brother named Robert, who is currently serving as 1st lieutenant in the British army. But he is away thus I haven't met him.

Eric himself is frequently away. When not courting me, he has been engaged by his father to run one of the family businesses. He is primarily responsibility is overseeing and running a prosperous trading house.

Eric frequently comes into the tavern that my father owns. I've found that he enjoys playing cards with some of the other patrons and seems to wager from time to time. Though he's engaged to me, he does seem to attract attention from other women in the village. He says while it does flatter him, his eyes are only for me.

We had a lovely walk in the park today, followed by dinner with him and his parents at the rather large Nam mansion.

After a day with Eric I was certain I was making strides in conquering my perversions. However, it would be on such a day that I received an invitation to spend a weekend with Miss Victoria Son.

Apparently it was felt by my father and Eric's parents that I needed to be educated on the finer points of being a wife and a lady's proper place in society. Her reputation on educating young women in the finer points of etiquette and grace, were well known and they engaged her for such a task.

Normally my mother would have told me such things but she has been gone for several years. Upon learning of the invitation my heart immediately started to race.

I had no idea what it would or could mean, but just the thought of being with her, filled me with those sinful thoughts.

Two weeks later I found myself and my belongings standing in front of Miss Son's large house. As her footman took my luggage and led me inside, I once again felt like a fly wandering into a spiders web. My deepest and most sinful thoughts involved getting thoroughly caught in that particular web.

Upon arriving she greeted me politely, showing no sign of our previous encounter. She then laid out various objects I was to learn this weekend. Such as how to properly host a party, and the duties of the wife of such an important person such as Eric Nam.

My first lesson was that evening at dinner, as we ate she explained the various types of functions that I would be required to deal with. But all the while she spoke, I found myself looking at her lips. I wanted those lips to once again grace my skin. But seeing her seriousness of the subject at hand I pushed it away and focused on my lesson.

Upon the completion of the last course and the lesson for that evening, she dismissed the servant's for the evening.

We retired to a drawing room and for a time discussed my wedding plans. It was to be held at the Nam estate. Afterwards it would be mine and Eric's home. His parents at that point were moving to a different house in Kent. As always, I spoke of such plans with enthusiasm. Though deep down I wasn't really so.

At one point Miss Son got up and stoked the fire in the fire place. But instead of sitting back down on the chair she had been sitting, she sat down on the couch rather close to me. I'm sure my face flushed immediately.

"You're a beautiful woman and your husband should be proud to have you as his wife." She said gazing into my eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Son."

"Victoria. Now that it is just you and I. Please call me Victoria." She paused for a moment and with a strange smug look she inched closer. "Tell me, when you saw me and my companion at the play, was that a look of jealousy on your face?"

I instantly froze, I was certain neither Victoria or her companion saw my brief look of hatred. My mouth parted slightly but no sound came from it, but a small gasp.

Victoria smiled and gently put her thin soft fingers on my leg." You can answer me Solarea. Were you jealous of my companion?"

Once again I was at her mercy and all I wanted to do was give in. "Yes."

Her smile quickly grew as her hand slowly crawled up my leg. The feeling from it, sent the most wonderful tingles all trough my body. Why is it the touch of a female does such things to me, send my thoughts so into the depths. Once again I'm giving in to sin.

"You've wanted me to kiss you. Haven't you? Is that why you keep staring at my lips?"

All I could do was nod in agreement.

A moment later, she leaned in and gracefully pressed her lips against mine. I felt like the earth suddenly moved from under me. This one simple action set my soul ablaze with desire. I quickly fell into temptation and kissed her back.

After a wondrous kiss, she broke it and stood up. "Come on, Solarea, it is late. We must retire."

I felt somewhat disappointed that she was calling it a night, the look on my face must have been noticeable.

"Yes, Victoria."

"Come on, follow me."

She took a candelabra and led me upstairs to what I guessed would be a guest bedroom. But much to my surprise, she led me into what appeared to be the master suite.

I stood there, a stunned look on my face. Not even able to think as she shut the door behind us. As I had only imagined, I was now firmly in her web. With a desirous look, she moved around in front of me.

She than planted a kiss under my jaw and smiled, "Tonight, we shall share a bed. Much like a husband and wife would. It will help you prepare for what is to come. You are a special pupil and shall receive special instructions. Now prepare for bed."

Now besides my heart racing, my hands trembled. Even if I wanted to flee the room I couldn't. Though I had no desire to do so.

"My bedclothes?" I said quietly.

Victoria gracefully slipped out of her dress. "Not needed. Here let me help you."

I stood there quietly as she slowly undressed me. With each passing second I became more full of desire, but at the same time nervousness.

Seeing that I was trembling, she gently kissed me and took my hand. "Fear not, for a woman's touch is the most gentle and graceful of all."

With a warm smile she gently took my hand and led me to the bed. Soon we were both under the covers of her large four poster bed.

She ran a hand trough my long brown hair. "To please a husband, you must know the ways of love. Do you wish to know such things?"

I nodded.

She then moved on top of me, now the spider had gotten it's pray. I never felt more alive than I had at that moment.

"Then I shall teach you."

A thought occurred to me and a look of horror came to my face. "If I'm not a virgin, he will not marry me. I will be disgraced."

Victoria immediately sought to calm my fears. "You will remain a virgin and will be on your wedding night. Now give yourself to me and we shall commence."

I gave my consent and she poured her kisses onto me. Long into the night, our body's tangled as she taught me all she knew about love. Three times she had brought me ecstasy with just her sweet tongue and the experience was beyond anything I could imagine. Though I was with a woman and preferred to be, she did explain how me and my husband would make love. I did not find it appealing. Wanting to bring her to the heights of joy she did me, I followed her instructions and did the same to her.

I don't think I have ever felt so close to anyone in my life as had that night. When our 'lesson' was done, she carefully slipped me into her arms where I drifted off to peaceful sleep.

The next morning I woke to find her gone, and my clothes for the day laid on the foot of the bed. I dressed and combed my hair and went to breakfast. Again it was as if the lesson of the previous night hadn't occurred, but that was probably because the servants were present.

We spent the day with her giving me long laborious lessons on how to be a proper wife. It was long and boring and the only lesson I could think of was the one that I had hoped to come that evening. The one where I would know the beautiful touch of a woman. Not once during that day, did she even give the slightest hint of what happened the previous night.

Sure enough at the end of the day she once again took me into her bed, where I happily received more instructions on how to please my husband. Though at the time, my mind was firmly focused on pleasing the woman I was with.

I knew I would be damned for the deeds I had preformed those past two nights, but I simply did not care. I had never felt so right, so perfectly loved.

But sadly it has to end. The next day was Sunday, the day I had to leave. A part of me wanted to stay, but I knew perfectly well that I was just a pupil. With lowered spirits, I suspected another pupil would replace me in no time. Though I bore no ill will to Victoria Son. In fact, I was grateful for her instructions. But still I remained very sad at me having to depart.

As I stood before the carriage ready to leave, she gave me a strange look of sadness. I thought I was the only one who was sad on this day.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek as she shed a single tear. "You've been a wonderful pupil. I shall miss you. You are a true beauty."

I shed a tear myself. "Thank you. I wish I could say more, but words escape me. What of you next? I saw trunks being delivered today."

Her look grew solemn, "I'm off to France to teach the finer young woman of Paris and shall be gone some time. I shall think of you, more often than most. I know you don't love him and I am truly sorry. But we must make the best of what life gives us. Goodbye Solarea."

I gave her a hug, hoping to smell her sweet fragrance one last time. "Goodbye Victoria."

Somehow I sensed our paths would never cross again. Judging by the sorrow filled look on her face, I got the impression she had gotten the same feeling. Not only that, but I sensed that maybe I was more than just a pupil. At least for a wonderful few nights.

As the wagon took me away I cried, not only for the fact I was leaving happiness behind but the fact that a man I did not love was waiting for me. Also waiting for me was a life where I would never again know the touch of a woman.

_No one's POV_

Moonbyul was crying by the time she finished that entry as it was heartbreaking and sad. Never had she felt so much for Solar and what she had been trough.

Putting down the journal, Moonbyul walked around in the all the junk that was pilled in the old record store trying to compose herself.

"Are you ok?" Southwark said as he poked his head out of the door leading to his lab. The one Moonbyul hadn't been in yet.

Moonbyul wiped her tears and nodded. "I'm fine, I was just thinking of something sad. What do you need?"

"Moonbyul, you've been a good and trustworthy worker in these last several weeks. I think it's time I take you into my confidence. And show you what this is all about."

Moonbyul was rather surprised that the somewhat paranoid Southwark, would trust her. "Okay then show me."

Southwark lead Moonbyul trough the door in the back past the bathrooms to the door to his lab.

"This has something to do with wormhole, correct?"

"Yes," Southwark said as he opened the door.

He led Moonbyul into a large room. The room itself was filled with all kinds of computers and strange looking electronic equipment. But the biggest feature was a large device shaped roughly like an upside down U. It had all kinds of wires leading out to various pieces of equipment in the room. Sitting underneath the upside down 'U' was what looked like a large wicker basket, like you would see on a hot air balloon. A cable ran from the top of the basket into the U.

With a look of pride, Southwark patted his hand on the large device. "You're probably wondering what this is?"

"Yeah..."

"It's a time machine."

Moonbyul stood there with a rather unimpressed look. "Yeah right an I'm Professor Who"

Southwark grunted in annoyance. "It's called Doctor Who!"

"Whatever," Moonbyul said dismissively.

The scientist shook his head, "This really works and uses wormholes to travel trough time. A wormhole normally is an opening between two different points in space. What my device does, is open a wormhole between the same point in space but two different points in time. Underneath the upside down U is where the wormhole opens up. On the floor below the basked. Once the wormhole is open, I can lower a basked down trough the hole. The other end of the hole will be in this very same room at the ceiling in another time. So once the basket is lowered into the other time, you step out and you can explore."

Moonbyul understood what he was saying but immediately dismissed his idea as nuts.

"Think of the possibilities!" He said proudly as he went intro a long explanation behind the theory of it all.

But as to not offend her employer, Moonbyul listened and pretended to not think he was totally nuts. Time travel was the stuff of bad science fiction and Moonbyul hated science fiction.

She momentarily thought of Solar, but quickly dismissed it. No point in getting her hopes up for something that wasn't possible. Over a hundred years separated them and no force in the universe could change that. It was a very sad fact and one Moonbyul reluctantly accepted.

Moonbyul held up her hand as a thought came to her, "Uh... Okay. The wormhole opens on the floor and you lower a basket down into the other time. Wouldn't it be much easier if you opened it on the wall and you just walked through."

Southwark pulled his back as if baffled, "Why would I want to do that? The basket is much more fun. You get to ride down in it."

"Of course is has to be fun." Moonbyul said somewhat acidly.

"Now, in case you're interested, I will eventually like to try it with a human subject. I'm trying with mice and so far they've been good. They don't come back frozen anymore or explode. If you would like to add time traveler to your resume, I can of course give you a raise."

Not wanting explode or clap a comeback, Moonbyul quickly shook her head. "No thanks. I think I'll just be your errand girl. No offense."

"None taken. Just remember not to tell anyone. That's all I ask."

Moonbyul suddenly wanted to get out of there, already feeling sad due to Solar's situation. She just wanted to go home. "It's late and if you don't mind I'll head home. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

A few minutes later Moonbyul was riding the subway home. She kept thinking about that ridiculous contraption and how it would probably just blow up half of the building.

"Note to self, be far away when he tests that thing. Like in Australia or the far east. Very far away." Moonbyul muttered.

The whole thought of traveling trough seemed absurd. But then again, Moonbyul thought --- so was marrying a man you don't love.

With that thought in mind, Moonbyul rode home.

**...**

**note: The prince of Wales Theater on Charlotte Street was later renamed The Scala theater. It was torn down in 1969. It however can be seen in the concert sequences in the Beatles film; 'A Hard Day's Night.'**

**The play that they describe going to 'Play' By Thomas William Robertson, did in fact run at the Prince of Wales Theater in 1868. **


	6. Possibilities

Possibilities  
Chapter 6

**Another long one, but it is a very important chapter. **

_Moonbyul's POV_

There was a gap in the journals that went from November 1868 to March of 1869. I do know that Solar's sister, Suzy, married in December of 1868.

By may of 1869, the wedding preparations were in full swing. Solar had her dress fitted and picked her bridesmaids. They were her sister Suzanne, her friend Wendyline Son and Stephanie Young a cousin of hers. Many of the journal entries went over the details of the wedding which Solar seemed to write with little enthusiasm.

As the wedding got closer and closer she made an effort not to mention her attraction to women. I think she's trying to push it out of her mind. She speaks of going to church a lot in those days. Her husband to be is mentioned frequently. But he also reported to be in London, working at the Trading house frequently. Solar says he works late hours sometimes and thus has a small room near his work were he can sleep. That saves him from having to travel all the way back to the Nam Manor when he's tired.

He also joined one of those exclusive clubs that they talk about. Men sitting around smoking cigars, talking business, playing cards, that sort of thing. It's called Hallcroft club and Eric also seems to spend a lot of time there as well.

Much to my dismay, Eric does have some effect on Solar. He always seems to go out of his way to be charming and gracious. He regularly gives her compliments and little gifts. She spoke of a tiny figurine he had brought back from China he had given her.

I actually found a small curved figure of an elephant in the chest with Solar's stuff. It looks oriental and it must have been the gift.

When he works his charms and fills her with his sweet talk, she becomes more receptive to marrying him. I find myself not liking him. Not simply because he's engaged to Solar, but I get the impression he's a phoney. The words, silver-tongued devil, come to mind.

Solar though doesn't love him, but believes that he truly is a great guy. She further believes that she can grow to love him. So in retrospect she is grateful she's marrying a handsome, adventurous, intelligent, charming and honest man.

But I think she's being a bit naive.

_June 22nd, 1869. _

_Eric came calling today and took me for an early evening walk through the park. The full moon was out and it was in fact very romantic. It had been the first I'd seen him in nearly a week. His work with the trading house taking up so much much of his time. He told me that my beauty was even more enhanced by the glimmering light of the moon. He likes to say I'm pretty and how charming I am. _

_It feels good to be complemented so often. It helps me know that I will come to love him and will be happy as his wife. I tell myself that I am just nervous and once it is past and I settle into the role of wife, I will come to enjoy it. The way he looks at me, he does seem truly smitten. _

_He speaks of the wonderful parties we shall have and how I will meet all the upper crust of British society. He speaks of travels we shall make. He has a way with words. I find myself getting caught up in it. They give me hope._

In the weeks and days up to the wedding, Solar kept telling herself that --- That she would fall in love and they would live happily ever after. But I could read between the lines, as I knew her now. Deep down she was depressed and she felt trapped. The whole situation depressed the hell out of me as well.

In that time I realized the photo I have was of her in her wedding dress. It was taken a week before the wedding. Hence that faint look of sadness that I picked up on when I first saw it.

Solar was married to Eric Nam on July 10th, 1869, in a ceremony that took place at a church near the Nam estate.

_July 10th, 1869. _

_Today I am Mrs. Yongsun Solarea Ferrer Nam. The marriage took place at St. Andrew's Church which is on the outer edge of Herford. It is a bigger and more opulent church than St. Michaels, which is my parish. Thankfully, it was a bright and sunny day, and all the arrangements went off without a hitch. _

_The party at the Nam mansion afterwards was a grand celebration. I even met a distant cousin of Queen Victoria, plus several members of the parlement. _

_All the well wishers were very kind and accepting. My father even pulled out his old uniform and put it on for the occasion. Though he filled it out a little more than he used to. I can't help but feel some sadness as my mother could not see me be wed. _

_Now I can go on with my life and be happy. Push those sinful thoughts away forever._

Though Solar sounded happy and upbeat in her entry, I knew she really wasn't. She was probably more depressed than I once was I realized she had been married. At least I could go quietly to the pub and get drunk and I did just that.

As I expected, she found the sex less than satisfying.

_July 11th, 1869. _

_We were so exhausted after the wedding that we both fell sound asleep as soon as we retired to bed. Today was our first day of men and wife. We went riding for a time and spent time packing for our honeymoon. His father rented a small castle in Scotland. _

_He is sleeping now as I'm write this. Only a short while ago we consummated our marriage. I was hoping it would be more like with Miss Son. But his touch was rough and did not make my heart stir. The sex was painful and I bled some. _

_Strangely those compliments he would so often give me were lacking during our lovemaking. But I did my duty and preformed as any wife should. But that's all it was --- a duty. I made love to my lawfully wedded husband wich in the eyes of God is without sin. But why do I feel so empty... why do I long for a softer touch... why do I feel so disgusted by his touch. Like all things in this marriage, I'm sure I will grow accustomed to it._

Solar wrote sparsely in the period after the wedding. She did write again how sex with Eric felt like a chore and nothing else.

Solar settled into the Nam estate and his parents had moved out. Solar found herself living in the large home with all these servants. She felt a bit overwhelmed at first but managed to adapt.

They threw a few large parties and did hobnob with the rich, but it didn't take long for Eric's true colors to start showing. For starters, he would spend many nights working late. On those one's he would stay at his small apartment near the trading house. He did explain that the business was quite large and needed a lot of attention to be run properly. He also took a few business trips to various parts of the country.

Eric would spend a lot of time at the club and most of the time was spent gambling.

By December of 1869, Solar realized that Eric gambled very frequently. An other thing she quickly noticed that he would many a night he would come home stumbling drunk. She, as a proper wife, dared not to bring such things up to him. What she did learn was via correspondence he would leave on his desk from time to time. They were notes detailing the money he owned in gambling debts.

Solar didn't think much of it at first. But at this time his true colors started to show, he at the same time started to lose interest in a way. Gradually Solar felt more and more alone. Even when he was there. Besides being distant, he seemed to resent her presence slightly. Solar did the best she could. She spent many of hours riding her horse or drawing. She also spent many of hours in the library reading books and occasionally making social calls to neighbors. Though none of them she considered a close friend.

Much to my further dismay, in early 1870, Solar found out that she was pregnant. It temporarily lifted her her spirits, but not all that much. In fact, they fell even further when Solar began to suspect that Eric had a mistress.

It started with her finding that his jacket smelled faintly of parfume. A perfume she did not recognize. At this point she started to pay attention to the rumors and talk around her and trough bits and pieces she would hear from various people in the town and talk by the servants it became clear.

_May 1st, 1870._

_I wonder if my husband will be home at all this week. He claims that work has been keeping him very, very busy. But these days, he seems to find any excuse not to be around me. I had such hopes that I could find happiness in this marriage if only I tried. But now I only find loneliness and misery. It is as if my swollen belly repulses him._

_I've seen him avert his eyes when I have to undress in the privacy of our room. I ask him to at least take me out to a play or some function. I've hardly gone out at all since I found out that I was bearing a child. But he says that a woman who is with a child should remain in the home and it is not proper to go out in such condition._

_I suspect if I was with him, he could not do what HE wants to do. Drink, gamble or spend time with 'His mistress'. Once he poured attention and compliments on me, now he seemed to resent me._

_The only light in my day was when I was reading around midday I felt my baby kick for the first time. I felt alive for the first time in weeks. He wants it to be a boy, but I wish it to be a girl. I want a daughter._

_That is all for today_

As Solar's pregnancy progressed, Eric in fact seemed to not even want to touch her. Solar quickly fell into a depressed state. She used to be able to go out and ride a horse or wander in the park, but as her pregnancy got into the advanced stages she could do little.

My beautiful Solar was miserable and alone. I hated reading these entries. A lot of days she wouldn't write anything. Probably because she was to depressed to write or simply had nothing to say. Her baby was her hope for any kind of happiness.

Her selfish, cheating bastard of a husband certainly wasn't bringing her any.

_August 17th, 1870._

_It was dreadfully hot today. But the heat is hardly the thing that makes me most miserable. The midwife says I am due in weeks if not days but something feels off. I've barely felt anything move inside of me recently. She assures me that everything will be fine. I'd talk to my husband, if he were ever here. He's in London on a business trip again. _

_I know about the gambling at the Hallcroft club. A friendly game of cards Eric would say for a small wager whenever I would bring it up. He's probably there now, involved in an other "friendly wager"._

_I wonder how much he'll lose tonight. He tries to hide it from me, but I have seen one or two pieces of correspondence recently where he is pledging to make good of his debts. I have heard him arguing with his father begging for more money. But beyond the gambling is the drinking. I worked in an inn and seen many drunkards who can handle their liquor a bit better. _

_But the worst part is when I overhear the servants referring to "Her, " _  
_They speak in whispered tones amongst themselves as they spread the household gossip. I didn't want to believe it or even listen to it at first, but I eventually could see the truth. _

_He has a mistress in London. If he's not in the club gambling, he's in her arms. _

_He pledged to love and cherish me. He seems to prefer her company over mine. I married him, hoping I would fall for him and be happy. Now I sit alone day after day, in this huge house which feels more like a tomb. His parents have been down in Kent at their home there. So other than the servants and the occasional visit of my "loving" husband, I'm alone. _

_My dearest friend Wendy, is now living up in Hampshire with her husband and I seldom get to see her. My sister Suzy now resides in India where her husband is now stationed. I am alone. _

_The servants treat me with the utmost courtesy, but I see the sad look of sympathy in their faces. I'm trapped here, pregnant with his child and married to him. How I was so stupid to be blinded by his tender charms and silver tongue. Now I can see him as he is. _

_It's a burden I must bear, soon at least I'll have a son or daughter to dote over and keep my mind off things. It will make it easier for me to pretend all is well. Perhaps all will be well, people do change. _

_I feel ill again. I felt ill yesterday and hoped to feel better, but I feel even worse today. I think I will retire early. Escape into my dreams where I have someone to love me and things will be better._

_No one's POV_

More of the same Moonbyul thought. This asshole Eric marries her and now ignores her, while he gambles and sleeps around. Moonbyul wanted to reach out and stab him repeatedly.

Moonbyul turned the page to read the next entry, but the page was blank.

"Blank... blank? How could it be blank?" Moonbyul said with surprise.

Flipping trough the rest of the journal, that all the other pages were also blank. Quickly, Moonbyul picked up the last three journals in the box and much to her horror realized...

They were all blank. There wasn't so much of a mark in any of them.

"No... No... No... No you can't do this to me, Solar, I love you. Please don't stop!" Moonbyul said. Feeling as if she had lost a lover.

She rummaged around the objects that were in the chest, but they gave her no clue as to what happened next.

Then Moonbyul remembered what the antique store clerk had said, that the picture and all the other stuff was found in the basement and had been forgotten. Not to mention that the items in the box appeared to have been deposited in with little care. Moonbyul suddenly had a very bad feeling. She needed to know what happened next.

Moonbyul made a quick internet search about 'Yongsun Solarea Ferrer Nam,' but found too many entries. She really didn't know anything about genealogy and realized she needed an expert. It was late, being past 11, so Moonbyul went to bed and tried to sleep. It took longer than an hour to do so and then it was a very restless sleep. As Solar's fate, weighed heavily in her mind.

She dreamt she was in a fog and Solar was calling out to her, but trough all her searching, Moonbyul could not find Solar. Eventually the voice simply faded away.

The next morning by asking around, she was able to find the name of towns local historian. She was an elderly woman named Mrs. Givers and volunteered to find out what happened. Moonbyul paid her extra because she needed to do it in such a rush.

"Why do you need to this in such a rush?" Mrs. Givers said with a puzzled look.

"I just need to know, please." Moonbyul pleaded.

Mrs. Givers nodded. "Okay, I'll go down and start it right away. I'll call you when I find out."

It was several hours later when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Moonbyul, I found the information you were looking for. I'm down at the library."

"Great. I'll be there in a few minutes." Moonbyul tore out of the building just as she felt a drop off rain against her forehead.

It had begun to rain and by the looks of the clouds in the distance; it was going to storm soon. Not caring for the rain, Moonbyul ran as fast as she could to the library.

She found Mrs. Givers at a table with a number of papers and documents on it.

"Hello Mrs. Givers. Tell me. What happened to Solarea?" Moonbyul said, cutting to the chase.

"You said that the last entry was August 17th, 1870, correct?"

Moonbyul nodded. She felt a change of worry and it only seemed to be growing more and more distinct. "Yes and there was no more."

"That would make sense." Mrs. Givers said.

"Why?"

"Because she died August 18th, 1870."

Moonbyul suddenly felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. Her knees suddenly went weak and she had to hold the edge of the table to keep herself from collapsing. On top of that, she felt tightness in her chest.

"What happened?" Was all the completely devastated Moonbyul could muster to say.

"I'm afraid she died in childbirth. The baby was a stillbirth and Solarea bled to death." Mrs. Givers said sadly.

Suddenly stricken with grief, Moonbyul sat down in a chair. For a moment she imagined her beloved Solar laying in bed, screaming in pain. It was simply to much for Moonbyul to bear. A thought occurred to her. "What about her husband?"

"He was in London and arrived back at the home the next day, according to the newspaper. The only person with her at the time was a midwife."

"He wasn't even there. You mean she died alone? No family or friends with her. No one to hold her hand?!" Moonbyul merely hated Eric before, but now she utterly despised him.

As impossible as it was, Moonbyul didn't want to believe it. Through the journal, Moonbyul had gotten to know her so well. Though separated by time she felt as if their hearts beat as one. Before this, Moonbyul would have never subscribed to such romantic nonsense, but now she felt a real sharp pain of loss in her heart.

"I'm sorry my dear, I remember my grandmother telling me about one of the Nam's being rather scandalous sort of fellow. Her husband Eric was probably the one she was talking about. I did some research on him."

"I knew he drank, gambled and had a mistress."

"Yes after Solarea died, he married his mistress 2 months later. The marriage lasted about 4 or 5 years. He then left her and married yet another woman. But by then he had been disinherited by his father. In 1883 he sailed for Australia, running from his creditors apparently. The ship he was on reported to have been lost at sea in a storm. Only some floating wreckage was found, no sign of survivors."

"Why was he disinherited?"

"He had gambled away a lot of the family's money, ran up huge debts and severely damaged their reputation. One newspaper reported that he had been accused from embezzling from the family business in order to cover his gambling debts and support his mistress. He had a number of affairs and ruined the reputation of more than one young girl. They had to sell of a number off assets to cover his debts. What was left went to his older brother Richard, who was in the Army. Richard then returned home and managed what was left. But the family's fortunes quickly declined after that. Richard's son was a very promising kind of fellow, there was talk of him running for Parliament for a time. But he died in the battle of Somme in 1916. The last male heir died in 1947, but by then the family was near broke. When the last Nam died in 1987, the mansion was all that was left and that was falling apart. Even that's gone now."

Moonbyul couldn't believe what she heard. "He ruined her. He destroyed her. Barely in the ground and marries his mistress. That bastard." Moonbyul hissed.

"I looked up Miss Moonbyul. Solarea is buried in the church yard of St. Michaels." St. Michaels was one of those old churches with a graveyard directly next to it.

Already reeling. Those words hit Moonbyul like a hamer. "St. Michaels?" She gasped.

"Yes, that's correct."

A tear ran down Moonbyul's face. "She was so close to me all this time."

"I don't take your meaning dear."

"I live directly across the street from St. Michaels. I can see the graveyard from my bedroom window. I remember liking the few."

"Oh.... I see. Are you going to be alright dear?"

Moonbyul stood up as another tear ran down her face. "I'm just very shaken up. Thank you Mrs. Givers."

"You're welcome dear. I'll type this up for you. I have it for you tomorrow."

Moonbyul nodded blankly. "Thank you. I... I... I need to go."

As she emerged outside, the rain had tu  
turned into a steady downpour with the rumblings of thunder becoming ever closer. But Moonbyul ignored the rain and ran home as she began to cry. Getting there, she rushed into the graveyard that she had looked down on so many times.

As the rain slowly soaked her to the skin, Moonbyul searched frantically amongst the weathered gravestones.

Then she saw the stone. The name jumped out at her and seemed to stab her right in the hear. It was a simple grave stone, old and weathered. A piece of the top had broken off at some point and it had a few lichens clinging to its surface.

With a broken heart and her tears flowing much like the rain around her. Moonbyul fell to her knees in front of the grave.

After a moment, she traced the words with her pale wet fingers.

Here lies Yongsun Solarea Kim-Ferrer. Wife of Eric Nam. Born: June 3rd, 1850 --- Died: August 18th, 1870.

"NO, Moonbyul cried out in rage. Her cry would have been heard if it had not been drowned out by a distant clap of thunder.

So bright, so beautiful, so caring, yet so miserable, and so lonely. Moonbyul couldn't help but think of the Solar she had gotten to know. It was so unfair. She died in childbirth at the age of 20 years. Moonbyul had figured that Solar was long dead, but not like this. This was far too cruel.

Moonbyul, now beside herself with grief, continued to sob at the grave. It was over, her story was over and there was nothing she could do about it. Moonbyul wanted to take Solar in her arms and hold this beautiful woman. Tell her how special she was, something that worthless excuse of a husband never did.

"It's not fair... It's not fair..." Moonbyul said as she pounded on the soaking wet ground.

Then a thought skipped across her mind. It were the words of Professor Southwark.

_"imagine the possibilities." _What if it worked? He has been testing it on animals, Moonbyul thought.

Soaked to the bone, Moonbyul got herself back up and struck her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Possibilities. That's it."

A smile came to the Korean rebels face.

Moonbyul than stood up and spoke to the grave. "Solar. You don't know me, but I love you. You've been dead almost 150 years and I love you. I need to be with you. Take you away from this place. Love you as you should be loved. You're here in this grave, dead at the age of 20 years. It doesn't have to be this way and it's not going to... I swear to God. If this works, none of this will have ever happened. I'm coming."

Having no more business in a rainy church yard, the Korean-American girl turned on her heel and walk away. As she did, a single word kept running her head.

"possibilities." 


	7. Groovy

Groovy  
Chapter 7

_no one's POV_

Moonbyul instead of going home, went straight to Southwark's lab. When she arrived she was drenched and covered in mud, but that hardly mattered to her. She was on a mission.

It was Saturday and she wasn't due to work, so understandably Southwark was rather surprised as Moonbyul burst into the lab.

"Tell me," Moonbyul said then pointed to the machine. "Does this thing actually work? I need to know. Can I go back in time?"

Southwark stood there, rather surprised by Moonbyul's sudden interest in the machine. The fact that she was drenched only added to his confusion, "Yes. I've ran tests, it works. Why the sudden interest?"

Moonbyul wiped some rain water from her forehead and sat down, a look of fierce determination on her face. "Because he's an asshole. Because while he drank and slept with his mistress, Solar died alone in misery and pain. No one there too hold her hand. No one was there to tell her how special and beautiful she was."

Now Southwark was confused. "I don't follow."

"It's simple, I will be your Guinea pig. I'll be your test subject for this machine. All I ask for is one thing return. You've to let me go back and stop the wedding."

Southwark scratched his head, "When did this wedding take place?"

"1869."

Seeing the still confused look on his face, Moonbyul went back the beginning and told the whole story. From the finding of the picture to the revelation that Solar in fact had died in childbirth. Moonbyul told the tale. All the while Southwark listened carefully, one hand under his chin.

Upon finishing her story, Moonbyul stood up. She was still very sad and agitated. "I know you're going to lecture me about not changing the past and all that time line bullshit but I don't care. Solar was or is, a wonderful and beautiful woman and I can't live another day knowing that she ended up like she did. I have to safe her."

Moonbyul fully expected him to say no but instead, he smiled. "I've made this machine to benefit mankind, and if God didn't want me to develop this, he would have simply stopped me. Had me hit by a bus or choked to death on a cashew nut. Let's do it."

Moonbyul looked to the machine and headed towards it, "Come on, I'm ready. Let's go."

Southwark genty stopped her, "Hold the phone. I can't just dump you in 1869. We need to see if it even properly works. A couple of test jumps. I know your impatient but it's the wiser course."

Moonbyul lowered her head and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Let's face it. I'm probably a terrible candidate to be a time traveler."

Southwark vigorously shook his head. "No. In fact your perfect. That's why I hired you. You're majoring in theater. You're taken a class in costume design. You can't just go there, even if you had the right clothes. You would stick out like a sore thumb. You need to approach this like you're a part in a play. Make a character, come up with a background. Why are you in England for example? You need to prepare and learn how to do things in that day and age. Ride a horse for example. While we work on getting the machine perfected you can develop your 1869 character. You're acting and theater experience will greatly benefit you. So when you go, you will fit in and no one will suspect a thing."

Moonbyul laughed as she realized that Southwark was right, "Okey, I can take some time to prepare." That look of determination again reappeared on her face, "But I will save her."

"Good, one thing however. In time travel movies, the machine can go back and return at any time. This is a bit different. It opens a doorway between the times essentially and time will flow at the same rate in both times. You spend one day in 1869, you lose one day in 2018 and so on. For safety reasons, I won't shut the door while a subject is back in time. Instead I shrink the doorway to microscopic size. I'll give you a recall device. When you're ready to use the door again, you activate the recall device and I'll expand the door back up for you. Then I will send the basket back down to retrieve you. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I got it."

"Now it may take you some time in 1869 to get to know this Solar and be in a position to break up her and Eric. So you need some time to be able to put aside for this. I would recommend the first day of your summer break. That way you can go back and have almost 3 months to succeed in your mission. I know that summer is several months off, but that will also give you time to completely prepare for your role as a person from 1869. In that time, I can work on perfecting the machine so I can get you to the proper date in one piece."

It made sense to Moonbyul. For every second she spent in the past, one second would tick away in the present. So she would need time and summer would be perfect, as she wouldn't have to worry about missing school.

Southwark then gave Moonbyul a towel to dry off with and sent her home. He told her he hoped the first real test the following week.

That night Moonbyul had a nightmare. She was standing outside a bedroom window looking inside. In the room itself, Solar was giving birth, but it was going badly. She was screaming in pain and in great distress. Moonbyul kept pounding on the window to try and get inside but could not. Nor could Solar or the midwife even hear het banging on the window.

Moonbyul watched helplessly as Solar died in front of her. Moonbyul woke up crying at that point.

As she splashed some water on her face she said. "I'm coming... I'm coming."

For the next week, Moonbyul came and helped Southwark with the various test animals. The wormhole opened at the bottom of the arch and lowered into the hole. They all came back in one piece. Eventually he sent down a video camera to a point of 30 years ago. On the monitor they could see that very room but instead it was dark and filled with boxes. They knew that this very storefront from 1968 to 2003 was a record store.

With each passing day, Moonbyul got a bit more exited for her first trip. After a number of tests, Southwark told her that it was time for her first trial trip. Which would be a quick trip into the past.

The night before, Southwark told Moonbyul to come dressed in plain blue faded jeans, ordinary looking white sneakers, a plain black shirt and a rather mundane looking purse. On her way home Moonbyul made a quick trip to the store and purchased the items needed. Southwark also asked her to come with no additional streaks of color in her hair.

The next day she came, dressed as she should.

"Good," Southwark said as he looked her over. "I'm sending you back to the 70's and your look won't attract much attention. It's very plain. But first you need to put this on for your protection during the trip. It's a radiation suit. Here's some money from that year. Your mission is to exit the music store and go to the newsstand that was across the street. Buy a paper and return."

She gave the silver radiation suit a look of scorn, but put it on.

Moonbyul felt silly wearing the silver radiation suit. Of course that was on top of the fact that she was about to climb into a machine that would supposedly take her back in time. That just made her feel stupid and perhaps insane.

"That geek Jackson would be so jealous. Not sure if I feel good about that or not." Moonbyul mumbled, as Southwark typed something in the main computer terminal.

Moonbyul turned around to see the huge contraption behind her. The main bulk of the machine was shaped like big silver arch. All kinds of tubes and wires ran from the arch into various pieces of computer equipment all around the room. Underneath the arch was a basket. A steel cable ran from the top of the basket and into the top of the arch.

As she stood there, the sound of the machine turned from a quiet hum to a loud roar as the machine suddenly came to life.

"Are you ready?" Southwark said as he came up to Moonbyul.

"NO! But let's just get this over with. You know if I die, I'm so haunting your ass. And it won't be pretty." Moonbyul snapped, as Southwark checked the seals on the suite.

"Is this suite really necessary? Couldn't you at least find one in black. No self-respecting, Goth would be caught dead wearing silver."

"Look Moonbyul, I know we tested it on the animals and all of them came back fine, I don't want to worry about any radiation. This suite will also keep you warm as you pass through the wormhole. It's all a precaution. You do want to get to this Solar lady in one piece don't you?"

Moonbyul nodded, "Yes."

Southwark moved and opened the door of the small cage, "Please get inside the basket. The wormhole will open below you and the cage will be lowered down trough it. The other end of the hole will be several feet of the floor in this same room on a date in the past. Once you're there, you get out of the basket."

Moonbyul moved inside the basket and watched as Southwark fires up the machine, "Now, from my tests. The trip trough the wormhole should only take a few seconds. If you have any problems press the panic button on the inside of the basket. If you push it, I'll pull you back up."

Moonbyul looked down to see a simple red button on the side of the basket. "I'm going to die!"

"Stop saying that. Remember what you need to do for our first test."

"Yes, go and bye a paper with the money you gave me from the newsstand that used to be across the street. Then come straight back. The money is from the right year?"

"Yes. Now remember, you will appear in the back room of what this place we currently in used to be, a record store. Just make your way out to the front of the store and out onto the street. It shouldn't take you more than a few minutes. You have the recall device?"

Moonbyul looked at the watch on her wrist. It appeared normal but it had an additional bleu button, "Yes."

"If you don't hit the recall button after 30 minutes, I'll reopen the wormhole every 5 minutes. Ready?"

"The things I do for love." Moonbyul said, with a thumbs up.

Southwark hits execute, the already loud machine suddenly got even louder. A moment later Moonbyul felt a momentarily dizziness and noticed many colors started to swirl around the basket. Suddenly it moved down, as if the floor below it vanished. Instead there was a large opening that was filled with lights and sound.

Moonbyul closed her eyes and grabbed onto the basket, as Southwark started to lower her down into the wormhole.

As she was being lowered, the dizziness became more profound. Moonbyul was able to fight through it, as she felt herself being lowered. She remembered she should come out of a hole near the ceiling and be lowered to the floor.

Moonbyul just thought of Solar and how she would be just a bit closer her. But she hardly had time to think as she came to a stop.

Opening her eyes she could see a dark room with lots of boxes. The lights weren't on but some light managed to creep in trough the windows.

"This is crazy," Moonbyul said as she got out of the basket.

A second later the basket was being pulled up back trough the wormhole. A few seconds after that, the basket vanished up the hole, the hole itself seemed to vanish.

Moonbyul started to shed her suite, thinking that she was probably just down the street. "I should've taken the job at Arby's."

Suit off, she hid behind a box and began to move towards a door on the other side of the room. It appeared to be the same room Southwark had his lab in, but now it was filled with cardboard boxes. Curious. She took out her pen light and picked the nearest box to open. It was filled with old vinyl record albums. But unlike the ones she saw in vintage record stores, they all looked brand new. Moonbyul pulled one out.

Moonbyul recognized it right away. It was 'LA Woman' by The Doors. The Korean rebel liked this album and made a mental note to rip one off, when she returned.

"Still doesn't mean anything, this could have been here for years." Moonbyul picked another box and opened it.

Again it was full of brand new record albums. This box was full of copies of George Harrison's; 'All things must pass,' album.

"Looks interesting. I'll have to steal you too. Still, let's see if this bizarre thing actually worked."

Now was the true test as Moonbyul moved to the door. To not look too out of the place, Southwark had Moonbyul wear plain faded blue jeans, plain black shirt and remove the streak of color from her hair. He explained that a person wearing Jeans and a shirt, would probably not be noticed.

Moonbyul cautiously opened the door. If it was indeed the same place, there should be a small hallway beyond, she thought.

Beyond the door was a short hallway. On the left were two doors. One marked Gentleman and the other marked Ladies. Opposite to those doors was a door marked office. At the end of the small hallway was yet another door. Standing there, Moonbyul could faintly hear music coming from the other side.

"That must be to the record store. For me, it's probably a patted room because I must me totally nuts to try and believe this." Moonbyul said, as she quietly moved down the corridor.

She grasped the doorknob and took a deep breath, "Is this 1971 or am I just nuts." Let's find out.

Moonbyul stepped trough the door and found herself in what appeared to be a record store. Long racks of vinyl albums sat in neat rows in front of her. Along the walls were posters for, The Who, Pink Floyd, The Doors and half dozen other bands, All from the late 1960's or the early 1970's.

Looking around, Moonbyul was distracted by a voice coming from a loudspeaker above.

"This is Mick in the afternoon, with the track that's been number one on the UK pop charts for almost 4 weeks running now. 'Knock three times,' by Tony Orlando and Dawn."

A second later the song, Moonbyul remembered as an old pop song, came over the speaker.

Half in a daze of disbelief Moonbyul, listened to the old song as she wandered down through the racks. Every one filled with brand new record albums. Like in the back each and every album was from the early 70's. She saw a display advertising the brand new album by The Rolling Stones; 'Sticky Fingers.'

Knowing the music, Moonbyul continued to look. Not one single album she could find was from past 1971. There was 'Let It Be' by the Beatles--- 'Atom Heart Mother' by Pink Floyd--- and 'Bridge Over Trouble Waters' by Simon and Garfunkel.

Slowly but surely, Moonbyul began to believe what she was seeing. If this was a fake, then it was a perfect fake. Every album was brand new.

At one point a young man wearing a name tag that read Kevin walked up to me.

"May I help you?"

Moonbyul smiled as she thought, "Do you have any CD's, compact disks?"

Kevin gave her a very puzzled look, "I'm sorry, I don't know what a campact disk is. We carry all the latest record albums."

Not that she liked the group, but she figured she ask anyway. "Do you have any One Direction?"

"I'm sorry, I can look, but I never heard of that group. Are they new?"

Moonbyul nodded. "You could say that. What about Camila Cabello, Ariana Grande or Beyoncé?"

Kevin looked even more confused, "I'm sorry, I haven't heard of them either."

Moonbyul studied Kevin carefully, to see if he was an actor. Moonbyul being an actress knew a performance when she saw one. A second later Moonbyul realized, Kevin wasn't acting. He had never heard of One Direction, Beyoncé or the others.

The thought as impossible as it was ran across Moonbyul's head, 'He hasn't heard of them because it's 1971.'

"I'm just going to look, thank you."

Moonbyul said as it finally sank in.

The Korean rebel laughed out loud, "Holy Shit, it's 1971."

"What other year would it be?" said some young girl in 70's clothes, rather sarcastically. "2018?"

Moonbyul just shook her head---- 'Girl if you just knew, how ironic.' and rushed out of the store to see the street. Just like the inside, it looked like the early 1970's. The people's clothes, the cars, everything. Moonbyul even noticed the Starbucks down the street was no longer there. In it's place sat a very old looking warehouse.

She couldn't help but jump with joy, "I did it. I did it, that stupid thing actually worked. As they would say in this day and age, groovy." She was ecstatic, because it meant one thing.

She could see Solar. She could save Solar, Solar could be hers. What was impossible, now no longer was.

But as much as Moonbyul wanted to explore she remembered her mission. She fished the coins out of her pocket and ran across the street to the newsstand. There she bought a brand new copy of the Times dated, May 2nd, 1971.

Glancing at the headline, Moonbyul could see it was about some group called the Angry Brigade, who had taken responsibility for a bomb that had gone off in a Biba clothing store that previous day.

Looking away from the paper, Moonbyul couldn't help but laugh as she stood in the street, looking at the old cars. All of them looked shiny and new, "Holy Cow, a world where no heard of Justin Bieber or Dua Lipa and Led Zeppelin is still together. I may never want to leave!"

It was almost to much for Moonbyul. Her head was practically spinning, but it was a good thing. From her purse she pulled the faded old Victorian era photograph that started it all and gazed at it. A smile immediately came to the rebels lips.

"It worked Solar. It really worked. Don't worry. I'm coming. You're not going to die of pain and misery. You're going to be with me. I'm coming."

Moonbyul quickly put the photograph in her purse and with paper in hand rushed back into the store. She went into the hallway and back in to the storeroom. Fortunately no one noticed.

Keeping her promise earlier, she grabbed the two albums that caught her attention and put the radiation suite back on.

Moonbyul pressed the button on her watch, "Now to get back. Let's hope this thing works."

A few moments later a hole of light appeared in the ceiling and the basket was slowly lowered down. Giddy with excitement, she hopped back in the cage and closed her eyes as she was brought back to the present.

**....**

**On May 2nd, 1971, the number one song in Britain was in fact 'Knock Three Times' By Tony Orlando and Dawn.**

**The Angry Brigade that is referred to in the paper, was a real British Anarchist group that set off a number of bombs in England between 1970 and 1972. They did in fact set off a bomb in a Biba clothing store on May 1st 1971. There were no injuries. The members of the group were eventually arrested.**

**Moonbyul wil be getting to Solar, but she has some preparations to make and a few test trips. One only knows what the future, or in this case past, has in store for her. So please bear with me and be patient folks. **


	8. Happy Birthday, John

Happy Birthday, John  
Chapter 8

**A bit of a long one today. I do hope you enjoy it.**

_No one's POV_

Moonbyul came into the room where she could see that Southwark was readying for another trip in time. The previous night he had said she was going to take yet another trip.

"So where now?"

Southwark looked up from the computer he had been working on, "I need to run more tests and sent you further back. I'm sending you to a festive occasion. Something a bit fun."

"What's that?"

"Wednesdays, May 12th, 1937. It's the date that King George the sixth was crowned. They will be having a big ceremony at Westminster Abbey. There will also be a huge procession with the new king and all that. It will be a very festive occasion and lots of people on the street. You can blend in with the crowd easily. I have some period appropriate clothing for you in that bag on the chair right there."

While Moonbyul would rather go straight back to Solar, further tests had to be run and she needed to finish preparing so she could act the part of someone from 1869. But this seemed like a fun little trip. She grabbed the back and headed to the bathroom to change.

The outfit consisted of a rather plain looking checkered blue dress. Along with that where a simple pair if shoes and silk stockings. Lastly there was a simple hat and a long gray woolen coat and a black purse. Everything of course was in the style of the mid 1930's.

Soon Moonbyul was dressed and upon looking at herself in the mirror thought she looked rather silly. A few minutes later she was ready to go.

"Okay Moonbyul, in the purse you will find directions to the parade route. It shouldn't be too cold of a day so why don't you just walk and see the sights. Practice blending in. I've also put a few pound notes from that period in your purse if you get hungry. Feel free to stay a bit, have some supper and see a show. It's 1937, enjoy it."

He handed her the watch she would use to recall the wormhole, "One addition. The red button, it's an emergency escape. Push it 3 times and in theory the wormhole will travel to your location. But I must stress that it is to be used only in a dire emergency. The machine isn't designed to move the wormhole very far from this spot. It will probably overload and could result in its destruction. There is a chance it may not work at all. So use in only dire emergency. Are you ready? "

Moonbyul took her phone and dropped it into her 1930's purse, "Yes."

"Now in 1937, this building is a factory that makes buttons. But since it's coronation day, it will be closed. Now lastly..." Southwark handed her an old iron key, "I picked this building as it has a original door with an old lock. This door has never been replaced and uses the same key. It leads into the alley behind the building."

Key in purse, Moonbyul claimed into the basket and waited for the wormhole to open. A few moments later she could here the hum machine get louder and a glimmering appeared below the basket. Just as before, she was lowered down and found herself in the same room. Only it was 1937.

Like in the 1970's the room was used as a storeroom. Only this time the boxes helt buttons of various shapes and sizes. Moonbyul stepped out of the basket and it quickly retracted from where it came. A second the glimmering hole in the ceiling vanished. She knew it was still there, but in microscopic size.

Moonbyul smirked, "Well 1937, here I come."

The Korean rebel exited the building and made her way around the front. The street looked much like it had, only the buildings looked less run down and there were a few more she didn't remember being there. For another moment, she marveled at the old cars and started to walk.

As she made her way down the street, Moonbyul just couldn't believe she was in 1937. She could see a few people on the street, all dressed in old clothing, driving old cars, but they were all new. The best part was that no one, seemed to give Moonbyul a second look.

_Moonbyul's POV_

I enjoyed walking through 1930's London and seeing how different it was. I had gone some 2-3 miles towards when I gradually began to sense something was off. First of it seemed later in the day then I thought I would arrive. The sun was just going down when I arrived and now it's getting dark. Not to mention it didn't feel like spring. I thought the coat would be to warm, but it's actually perfect for this weather.

I also noticed the streets only had a few people and cars on them, but at first I assumed everyone was at the parade. But looking at the few people that were on the street ---- a housewife, a worker, a man in a suit. They all seemed to be in a hurry and looked a bit nervous.

But I was enjoying myself too much and merely disregarded those odd things. That sense of something being wrong got a bit more intense, when I noticed some other things. On my walk, I saw no less than 6 buildings which recently had burnt down. A short while later I became aware of a low hum somewhere off in the distant. It was a strange sound. Pausing to look around  
I suddenly realized that most of the people on the street had vanished.

The hum itself seemed to make the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up. I suddenly got a very bad feeling, "No... No... Something is wrong."

Trying to figure out what to do, I became aware that the distant hum was now ever so slightly louder. Suddenly I spotted a trashcan with a newspaper sticking out of it.

Moving quickly to the trashcan I grabbed the paper, which was half covered in some muck making it nearly impossible to read. It was the still visible date that grabbed my attention.

October 9th, 1940.

At that moment, I did not only realize I was in the wrong year, something else clicked in my mind. Ruined buildings and anxious looking people. Not to mention that I noticed that I couldn't see lights in any windows. They were all covered with thick curtains. There was the low hum and the year 1940...

Suddenly three words from a long ago history class I spent little attention to, emerged from my memory.

"THE LONDON BLITZ!"

A bit more of that long ago lecture, surged trough my mind. The London Blitz, that period in World War 2 when German bombers for months, pounded London and other British cities repeatedly, in an attempt to break their morale.

It was that second, much to my horror; I realized what that low hum was and why it was getting ever so slightly louder. That rather disturbing sound were the engines of several hundred German bombers, headed in my direction.

The sudden wail of what I recognized as an air raid siren, confirmed my worst fears an instant later.

"FUCK!" I cursed loudly, "Southwark, you fucking asshole, you dumped me into the path of a German air raid!"

I looked at the emergency button on my watch, but I decided getting back to the factory was a safer choice. As I hurried, I could hear what sounded like explosion in the distance.  
I made it half way back when I suddenly saw many blocks up the street, a building getting hit by a bomb and collapse into the street. It was then that I realized, that heading back to the factory, was putting me directly into the path of the German bombers above. That low hum wasn't a low hum anymore, it was now a very loud, angry droning sound and it kept getting louder.

For a minute a sense of panic gripped me, as I knew I had to get out of here fast. It looked like I may have to use the emergency recall, but I also knew if I destroyed the machine, my chances of getting to Solar would be gone forever. I couldn't risk that. I've come all this way, I can't fail.

"Think... Think." I said as I tried to vainly remember the history class and something I could find useful. I was so confident at the time that Mr. Moorse's history class wouldn't have bearing on my life what so ever.

"Mr. Moore, I stand corrected." I said suddenly feeling very stupid. "Shelter, I need to find a shelter."

The problem was I had no idea where the nearest one was. Suddenly another fragment of Mr. Moore's history lecture, coursed trough my mind.

"During the Blitz, many Londoners took shelter in the London underground."

I remembered passing the entrance to one a block back. With the explosions getting louder and closer, I ran for the tube station. Despite the fact that the shoes I was wearing weren't disigned for running, I made it quickly and ran down the stairs. A minute later I emerged onto where the platform was. It looked much like it did in my day with obvious differences of course. Standing on the platform, I could see all the people.

Dozens of people were crowded on the platform and tracks. Most of them were laying down with blankets. Men, women, children, old, young, families they were all here. I remembered from the lecture that people would spend the whole night here. So it's understandable that people would have brought blankets.

The crowd was mostly quiet save for a few people chattering about. They mostly seemed intent on listening to the muffled sounds of explosions above. It was the pensive looks on their faces which struck me.

"Miss, would you like some coffee?" Said a man with a Red Cross arm band to my left.

After the experience I had just been trough, the thought of coffee was a wonderful one. "Yes, please."

A part of me wanted to make a snarky comment about how I thought the Germans were trying to kill me personally. But seeing the fearful looks on the people's faces, I didn't have the heart.

Instead I took my coffee, found an empty spot in the corner at the end of the platform and sat down. All I could do now was wait. To pass the time, I put my headphones in, covered my ears with my hair and listened to my iPod.

It struck me, Beyoncé probably never guessed that at least one of her fans would be listening to her during a WWII air raid.

After a while, I had to use the restroom, so I made it into the bathroom which seemed deserted. But as soon as I sat on the toilet, I could hear what sounded like the sound of a child quietly crying.

I realized that the crying was coming from the stall next to mine. As I finished up and washed my hands, I realized that the child and me were the only ones in here. Why is she alone? I wondered. As pissed off and annoyed as I was, there was something in her sobs that I couldn't ignore.

"Hey... Are you alright?" I called out.

The sound of crying stopped for a second but I could hear it start up again, "It's ok to be scared. Are you scared? Why don't you come out. It's okay."

A moment later I saw a small girl of about 6 in a grey wool coat with curly brown hair and blue eyes emerge from the stall. She looked scared and was crying, "I want my mommy!"

I looked to the door and then back to her. "Isn't your mommy out there with the others, or maybe your daddy?"

She shook her head. "I don't know where my mommy is."

Then I realized that she must be lost, "Are you lost?"

She nodded and more tears came down. "We were at the big store, and I went to look at the toys and didn't tell my mommy. When the siren sounded, people were rushing to get to the shelter, I couldn't find my mommy."

"So you got lost, but knew to come down to a tube station where it would be safe."

"Yes, I want my mommy." She sobbed.

She looked so lost and scared; I also noticed with the sound of each explosion above, she cringed ever so slightly. Maybe it's this Solar business just softening me up, but I couldn't leave this poor little girl.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "It's going to be okay, you did the right thing by coming down here. It's much too dangerous up there. I'll let you in on a little secret. This is my first air raid and I'm a bit scared too."

She looked at me and seemed slightly comforted, "You're American?"

I nodded and extended my hand, "Moonbyul from Los Angeles, California at your service. And I'm Korean too!"

A second later she shook my hand, "I'm Margaret Bell. I'm 6 years old."

I smiled, "Well pleased to meet you Margaret. Tell you what. I'll make you a deal. If you sit with me out there and keep me from being scared. I'll see you get home when this is all done. I'm sure I can find a policeman to get you there when the time comes."

Her face immediately lit up, "Would you, please."

"You bet. Come on. I have a nice cozy corner out there. Let's sit down and wait."

I took her to my corner and we sat down. She was a bit quiet at first but gradually got to talking. Her father was in the British Navy and worked in the engine room of the Aircraft Carrier, HMS Argus. She seemed proud of her father's service in the Navy. She said her mother was nice and made her cookies and she had two older sisters. She told me about her school and her friends. How she loved her favorite doll, Sara.

I told her that I was an only child and wanted to be a actress like Katherine Hepburn. I told her lots of things about my life. Leaving out such details that would be hard to explain. But we talked and seemed to hit off.

"Are you still scared?" I asked eventually.

She nodded letting some fear creep into her expression, "I'm scared. I'm scared the Germans will invade and take away my mommy and sisters. It gives me bad dreams." She said less than a second before we heard the sound of a bomb nearby, causing her to visibly cringe.

I realized that at this point, the threat of a German invasion of the British Isles was still a very real possibility. I could see the fear and apprehension in the others here. They were all scared.

Sitting there I thought about the war in general and how instead of something in a book, it was now something that was going on around me. Only I knew what would happen. I knew that this war would drag on for another 5 years and kill millions of people. It occurred to me that at this very moment, a young girl in Amsterdam, named Anne Frank was probably sleeping in her bed; unaware of the horror and darkness that would soon close in on her. But there were a lot of others just like her all over that were at this moment, unaware of their fates. I've always been a lover of death and all kinds of morbid things. But this was too much, even for me.

But like Margaret, many were fearful of what would happen. I could feel fear and only now could grasp the full horror of the war that was now raging around me. The muffled explosions from above served as a constant reminder of that war. It was a lesson that I could never learn in Mr. Moore's history class. What it felt like. To see, hear and experience the choking fear and terror of it all. Right now above me, a city was being pounded. People would certainly die this night.

I couldn't help any of them, but I felt the need to comfort Margaret. I just had to.

"The Germans won't invade. They won't take away your family." I remember that they had planned it, but it never took place. I do remember that.

"How do you know?"

I smirked, "I know they won't. And I'll tell you another secret. The Germans are going to lose this war. I guarantee it."

She looked at me as if she wanted to believe me but couldn't, "You can't know."

At this point, I decided to risk something. She was only six and even of she did tell anyone, they would think this is just story.

"Can I trust you Margaret? To keep a big secret."

She nodded. "Cross my heart, hope to die."

"Okay then. Have you ever heard of the book. The Time Machine, by H.G. Wells?"

She appeared to think for a moment, "No."

"Well, it's a book published some years ago. I'm sure your local library will have one. It's about a professor who builds a machine that can travel trough time. He can go to yesterday or tomorrow, or far into the future and he has adventures. Got that?"

Margaret nodded.

"Okay, well here's my secret. In the future, a man will build a real time machine and I used it. You see, I'm not from this time. I'm from the future. I'm still from Los Angeles, but in the future."

She laughed, "No... That's just a story. My uncle Jack tells me stories about fairies. That's the same."

"Wanna see some proof?"

Her eyes opened wide, "You have future things?!"

"You have to promise me you won't tell anybody. If the Nazi's get their hands on this stuff. Bad things can happen. How does it go? Oh yeah... Loose lips sink ships," I remember seeing that on a old poster.

"I promise."

I carefully pulled out my iPhone X and showed it to her. But I was careful to hold it, so only Margaret could see. "See this? This is a telephone. Now the phone part won't work right now, but I can do all kinds of fantastic things. Would you like to see one?"

She eyed the thing with a look of wonder as I activated it, "Yes. Very much so."

"Okay, now smile." I held it out and made a picture of us.

Then I showed her the picture of us on the phone. Margaret looked utterly amazed and she visibly gasped, "You took a picture, and it's in color. How did you do that?"

"It's just a machine. Like a car or plane. It has stuff in it that makes it work. It's just a bit of a fancier machine then they have now. But see this picture. It's called a selfie. And you... Are in the world's first selfie. Some day when people are doing it, you can smile and say. Hey... I was doing it years before it was cool."

I spent a few minutes showing her, what she described as my wonder phone. I even took a small video of us and played it back. She was so amazed by the device, she seemed to completely forget the air raid that had her so frightened earlier.

The others around us were either asleep or not paying any attention to us. The fact that we were in a far corner, helped cover up what we were doing.

"Do you like music?" I asked.

"Oh yes, mommy plays the phonograph for my sisters and I."

"You want to hear some? My phone can even play music."

Margaret looked even more amazed and excited, "Oh yes please!"

"Let me put this in your ear," I said as I helped her put an earbud in her ear. I put the other in my ear. "Okay, I'll play something you may like. You're lucky I'm a closeted Fifth Harmony fan. Not that I would ever admit that, but in this case I'll make an exception. We'll avoid Beyoncé and Rihanna because you're not ready for that... quite yet."

A few moments later, I was playing 'Brave, Honest, Beautiful' by Fifth Harmony. Margaret just sat there next to me, listening to the music of a group ---- who would be born for 50 plus years or so years. At first she listened intently but gradually she began to bop her head slightly to the music. A moment later she smiled, "I like this song. You have a phonograph in your phone? How does it fit?"

I Iaughed as I selected yet another Fifth Harmony song, 'Better Together', "Special future stuff. Top secret so just enjoy the music. But get this, you are not only the world's first person to take a selfie but also the world's first Fifth Harmony fan--- a Harmonizer! See, I'm from the future and take it from me. The Germans will never invade England, and not to mention they will lose."

Now she believed me, I could see a visible look of relief in her eyes, "Yay!"

As I sat there, there was something about todays date, that seemed familiar. It had nothing to do with the Blitz or the war. But listening to the music made me think I was missing something. It was on the edge of my mind. I went to flip trough my phone for another song Margaret might like then I came across Abbey Road--- when it hit me.

"Oh My God, It's today! It's today!" I said with a laugh.

"What?" said Margaret.

"It's nothing. Here listen to this. It's a silly song, but I hope you enjoy it." I said as I played the song, 'Lucy in the sky with diamonds.'

Today was October 9th, 1940.

Today in a hospital of Liverpool, a baby with the name John Winston Lennon had come into this world. I imagined him at this very moment, lying in his crib, unaware of the wonderful music he would one day create.

"Happy Birthday John..." I said with a smile.

We listened to more songs for a while. I did pick ones that I felt she may like. I threw in some more Beatles songs, in honor of John Lennon's birthday.

'Octopus's Garden' by the Beatles, She thought was silly. Each one she listened to with a look of wondrous amazement. I even played 'Havana' by Camila Cabello which she especially enjoyed. Soon I did notice she seemed to be getting tired. I guessed it was well past her bedtime.

"Are you getting sleepy?"

"Yes"

I took off the headphones, put my coat over her and put my arms around her.

She seemed to quickly fall asleep peacefully in my arms. Not having anything else to do, I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the fear I couldn't help but feel. I drifted off and slept, but rather uncomfortably.

When I woke up the next morning, my back felt like someone had walked on it repeatedly. Serves me right for sleeping in the corner of an underground station during a German air raid. By this time, the other people in the station were also getting up and gathering their things. Soon they would go back out and survey the damage.

I woke the sleeping Margaret with a smile. "Time to get up little one. Let's find a cop and get you home."

"Could you walk me home? I know where I live"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I live at 194 Stepney Way. My mommy made me know my adress."

"Sure kiddo. Let's get you home. I'm sure your mommy is worried."

We emerged from the underground and started to walk for her home. On the way, I asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up.

"I want to be a fireman," the girl said cheerfully, but then frowned. "My sister Eva says that's only for boys."

"Nonsense. In my time, woman do all kinds of things that no one thought possible. They run huge companies, run an entire countries, are scientist and doctors--- you name it. You Margaret, can be whatever you want. Even if someone tells you that you can't. Don't listen, you just keep trying and do it. Prove them wrong. If you remember anything I tell you, it's that. Find out what you want to do and go for it."

She listened carefully and smiled, "Yay, I can be a fireman!"

On the way home, though I spotted a few buildings that had been hit. The raid of the previous night appeared to be heavy one numbers of damaged and destroyed buildings. Each time we saw one, I could see the fear on Margaret's eyes, "I don't like the bombs. They scare me."

I had helped her through the night, but the thought of this little girl being afraid bothered me. I had to do something, to help her. Then an idea came to me. I reached in my purse and pulled out one of my favorite keychains.

"You see this Margaret, I'm going to give this to you. It's my favorite keychain and it will keep you safe. You've seen what my phone can do, how wonderful it is. This keychain will keep you safe from bombs. You just need to have it. Now this is important. It's a bit sharp and it can hurt you. So you must hold it carefully and never use it to anything that will hurt you. It's only for keeping the bombs away. You should never use it for anything else. Can I trust you with it? You will still need to go to shelters."

The girl looked at the keychain and smiled, "Yes, I will be extra careful. I will only have it during the bomb raids. Will it keep me safe?"

I knew it was a lie, but if she was hit, I doubt she would feel a thing. At least then, she would feel safe and not so scared, "Yes. But like everything else I told you. It's our secret. We can't let those naughty Germans know."

Margaret tries to twirl the keychain on her hand. It was small and fit in her hands nicely. She looked at it for a moment and put it in her pocket.

I held her hand and we sang some Fifth Harmony songs on the way home. By the time she got home, she was happy. Arriving at her house I knocked at her door and a brown haired woman in her late 30's answered. She had a worried look on her face, until she saw Margaret.

"Margaret! Where were you? I looked everywhere for you I was worried sick," Margaret's mother quickly scolded her.

Margaret ran up and hugged her mama, "when I couldn't find you. I did like I was supposed to and went in the tube station to be safe. My friend Moonbyul here kept me from getting scared."

The woman then gave me a grateful look, "Thank you for bringing my Margaret back, I'm Charlotte Bell."

I shook her hand with a smile, "I'm Moonbyul. I was in the tube station and found her alone and crying. I just kept her company and brought her back home. She was very nice."

"I can't thank you enough. Please do come in."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry I can't I have people waiting for me and they are probably worried too, I'm leaving London today and they're waiting."

"Thank you ever so much for keeping Margaret company and bringing her home. I hope she wasn't too much of a bother."

"No, not at all. I entertained her with some stories, I write science fiction stories, and told her a few fantastic tales." That would cover my bases if Margaret opened her mouth about anything I had told her. They would assume it was just a story I had told her. But at that moment I gave Margaret a subtle wink, which she returned.

"Again, thank you ever so much."

"You're welcome. Well I need to get going."

Margaret gave me a sad look, "You're leaving Moonbyul?"

I kneeled down and looked her in the eyes, "I have to go back where I came from. Just remember what I told you. Everything is going to be fine." Then I whispered to her. "Remember to keep our secret and stay safe."

She smiled and gave me a hug, "I promise, thank you Moonbyul."

I gave Mrs. Bell a smile and said my goodbye. I then walked to the factory and surveyed the damage in the city. Sadly I knew this ordeal was just the beginning. But they would make it.

**...**

**Well Moonbyul had a bit of an adventure and helped a little girl over her fears. She'll be getting to Solar very soon, just bear with me.**

* * *


	9. Never pass up a chance to see Freddie

Never pass up a chance to see Freddie   
Chapter 9

_No one's POV_

Southwark was at the controls when Moonbyul hit the recall signal. As he had promised her, he widened the wormhole from microscopic to normal size. Then he sent the basket down. A minute later he could see the gandola coming back with Moonbyul in it. Her normal scowl had been replaced by a look of intense anger.

"So... you were gone for almost the entire night. You had fun... Yes?" he said hoping the look was just Moonbyul being overly grouchy.

Moonbyul quickly got in his face and narrowed her eyes, "Fun. NO! You need to check your machine it was a bit off."

Southwark backed up with a worried look, "OFF? By how much?"

The Korean rebel huffed and hardened her jaw, "3 years and 5 months. So instead of a rather festive May 12th, 1937, I got into a rather terrifying, October 9th, 1940. Which as it happened to be---was during the London Blitz. So I got to see a German air raid first hand and let me tell you. NOT FUN. Not fun at all. I even got see some poor bastard they were pulling out of the rubble on my way back. He didn't look to good. Normally I would have loved to see a dead body. But because of my long night, I couldn't even enjoy it. I spent the entire night sleeping, rather uncomfortably I may add, in a corner of an under ground station. And I'm tired, my back hurts and I'm hungry as hell on top of it. So no, I didn't have any fun!"

Southwark turned white and took a rather nervous sip from the coco's water he was holding, "Oh... my I'm so sorry! I... I... need to check the calibration."

Moonbyul nodded and grabbed the bag of her modern clothes that was in the corner, "Yes... you do that." She said in a chilling voice, followed by an equally chilling glare. "Now, I'm going to changed, go home, take a shower, eat down about 10 aspirin and half a bottle of bourbon. Watch some scary movies or series, or whatever. Then go to sleep, bye..."

Southwark felt terrible, not to mention he was half scared out of his wits, "Uh... Take the next week off with pay while I fix this."

Moonbyul just grunted and left the room. For the next week Moonbyul relaxed and attended her classes as normal. Though her thoughts remained on Solar, she pushed aside any thoughts of her eventual trip to the 1800's.

She returned to the lab a week later to work. No trips had been planned so Moonbyul figured she would just run errands, as she did normally.

"So did you get the thing fixed? Because the rather unnerving buzzing which is the sound of a few hundred German Heinkel bombers headed in my direction, it's not one I care to hear again." She said abruptly, as she walked into the lab.

Southwark stood up and handed Moonbyul a small box, "Yes. A circuit board had failed, causing the calibration to drift. I need to watch that in the future. I also took the time to install a secondary backup. I feel very bad for what I've done and I've gotten something to hopefully make it up to you. Here."

Moonbyul looked at the box and opened it. Inside was what looked like a small but old ticket. Pulling it out, Moonbyul could see it was well preserved and unused concert ticket.

''You've mentioned that you like Siouxsie and the Banshee's lot. So I found this on ebay and ordered it for you."

"Hell yeah, it's probably my favorite band, period." she then read the ticket.

Siouxsie and the Banshee's

8:00 PM. August 25th, 1981

Hammersmith Odeon, London England.

"Oh... Cool. Thanks." Moonbyul said as she looked back up at Southwark. "I'll have to frame this and put it on my wall."

A rather puzzled look came across Southwark's face, "It's an unused ticket."

Moonbyul rolled her eyes, "I'm not blind. I can see that."

Suddenly Southwark stepped back and gestured towards the equipment behind him, "You don't see my dear. You have a unused ticket and I have a TIME MACHINE!"

It took half a second for Moonbyul's mind to connect the dots. At which point her eyes opened wide, with a long audible gasp. Looking down at the ticket, Moonbyul's hands began to shake.

Realizing she could see her favorite band off all time in their prime, Moonbyul had a mini freakout, "Oh... oh my God... I can...I can see Budgie. I can see Siouxsie. Not the old Siouxsie. But the new Siouxsie, when she was new and not old and broken up like today. Oh my God. 1981, that's juju. I can hear night shift. Oh my God I can go... I can see Siouxsie and the Banshee's!"

"Well technically you already have. In fact I have the machine ready to go. You're dressed in all black as normal, so if you're ready. You can go now. I even have some pound notes from that time you can spend. Here they are."

"ARE YOU KIDDING!" Moonbyul snapped as she grabbed the pound notes, "This is Siouxsie. I can't just wear any black outfit. Oh my God. I have to rush home and get my best Goth outfit." With that, Moonbyul ran out of the door and returned just over 5 hours later.

He knew not to say anything but Moonbyul appeared much like she did before. She was wearing a black leather boots, tight black leggings under a black and green plaid skirt. She had in a black lace top and leather jacket with a long necklace with a strange Goth like design. Her hair was done and very much looked like a Goth. "Let's go. And if you dump me in the Blitz again, I'm going to hurt you."

Southwark was pretty sure Moonbyul wasn't kidding.

Southwark, made sure he had the date and would place her in London with plenty of time to to reach the venue. With that, Moonbyul was sent back. Arriving in 1981, she found the place to be a record store again. She exited the store and made her way to the concert venue.

Soon she was standing on Queen Caroline Street in front of the Hammersmith Odeon theater. Looking at her watch, she could she it was just after 7:30 PM and people were filling into the venue.

For a moment, Moonbyul marveled at the concert goers. There were a few small groups standing outside smoking. There were some with spiked hair, some with new wave hair, sticking out in every direction and many with the very classic punk look. Some were dressed very Goth like, but in an earlier style. Moonbyul felt like a sleek deadly panther in the middle of a gaudy flamboyant zoo. No one however seemed to notice the Korean rebel in her 21st century Goth outfit.

Moonbyul looked at the ticket in her hand and grinned, "Holy fuck, I'm here!"

With a building tense of anticipation, Moonbyul walked in, handed her ticket to the usher and found her seat. Much to her surprise, the seat was a pretty good one about 16 rows back from the stage. She wondered briefly if the people next to her knew the original ticket holder. If they asked she'd just say she saw the empty seat and moved forward. She realized she couldn't admit to having the ticket if they did know the person.

Still, Moonbyul was beyond excited, as the venue filled up and behind a curtain a few guitars could be heard as they were tuned up. The whole thing was like a dream. But at 8:00 sharp, the curtain rolled back and the stage was flooded with red light.

An instant later, the band members seemed to come out of the darkness and began to play. With an approving roar of the audience, a young, vibrant and mysterious looking Siouxsie Sioux began to rattle off the first lines of 'Red Light'.

As the lead singer casually strolled across the stage, Moonbyul literally had to pinch herself. But it was all true. She was now seeing her favorite band of all time playing in their prime. By the time the band hit the second song; 'Halloween', the crowd was into it.

The thing that struck Moonbyul was how young and vibrant they looked. Full of raw energy, they powered their trough song after song. Siouxsie stood there with a wild look in her eyes that were heavily covered with eye shadow. Moonbyul was spellbound, by her raw sexuality. For a brief time, even Solar fades away from her mind. Moonbyul may have been in love, but she was still very human.

Moonbyul also paid particular attention to guitarist John McGeoch, who was in the band at the time. She was amazed at his talent, yet couldn't help but feel sad that he would eventually have a nervous breakdown and leave the band. Even more sad, Moonbyul knew that the man on stage, playing with such dedication would die in his sleep at the age of 48 in 2004. She found the sound of his playing to be immensely bittersweet.

Partway trough the 3rd song which was 'Hong Kong Garden', Moonbyul remembered that her ex Krystal, was an even bigger Siouxsie fan than she was. For a moment she pictured the look of near insane jealousy on her face if she learned that Moonbyul was here this night.

Moonbyul could only laugh and then shouted out, "Krystal, eat your fucking heart, you worthless bitch!"

To Moonbyul's dying day, this concert went down as the very best one she had ever seen. From 'Night Shift', to 'Vodoo dolly' to the final song of 'Spellbound'. Moonbyul was completely blown away. Of course she couldn't really tell that she was there. How would one explain how they attended a concert that took place 13 years before they were born. But still, Moonbyul utterly enjoyed every single second of it.

The whole thing with Solar had been weighing heavily on her mind and the concert was just what she needed. By the time she walked out, she felt like she was walking on a cloud, at least for a short while.

Upon coming back, the Korean rebel profusely thanked Southwark for the opportunity to see such an incredible show. A few weeks later, after finding an another unused ticket online, Moonbyul went back in time to see David Bowie on May 12th, 1973 at Earl's Court during his Ziggy Stardust tour. Again she was totally blown away.

Having an unique opportunity, Moonbyul scoured the internet for a show she was dying to see. Finally she found it.

Southwark even helped her buy the ticket from the collector as he still felt very guilty about the Blitz incident. The next day, Moonbyul went back and was one of the 72,000 fans attending the Live Aid concert at Wembly Arena on July 13th, 1985. There she saw, U2, Adem Ant, The Who, Ultravox along with the other artists that performed that day.

But for Moonbyul, the best part was seeing Queen, with Freddie Mercury fronting the band in all his glory. She simply couldn't pass up the chance to see Freddie, that would be criminal. As Queen played, Moonbyul was in awe as she watched Freddie strut across the stage belting out 'Radio Ga Ga'. He acted as if he owned the stage and seeing the audiences wild reaction, he most certainly did. Next to Siouxsie and the Banshee's, seeing Queen was the best show she'd ever seen.

The date for her to go back to 1869 was set for June 3rd, one week after her last final exam. Ironically that was also Solar's 168th birthday. As it had been explained that for each day she spent in the past she'd lose one day here, she'd need some free time. Also she needed time to prepare.

Besides classes and working for Southwark, Moonbyul threw herself into preparations. She read up on history, slang, dress and politics of the era. She downloaded a number of history and reference books onto her kindle so she could consult them. She even scanned in Solar's journals and had them transferred to her kindle. Using her acting skills, she made a character with a background.

Her character was Moonbyul from Los Angeles. The daughter of a well off horse trader who recently passed away, she had decided to sail around the world. Her character pretty much herself with a few modifications.

Moonbyul consulted the teacher that taught costume design at her college in help on designing some 1868 clothes. She said it was for a play she was in the process of writing.

Knowing that Solar loved to ride and her character was a daughter of a horse trader, Moonbyul even took riding lessons on the weekend.

Moonbyul in addition to that, scoured antique shops for things her character would need. A comb, toiletries, etc. That and she went through old coin shops to find some money from that period. Southwark did help with some of the expenses.

As the days got closer and closer, she got more anxious. To relieve some of the tension, she made some other trips back in time. One of the things she did was see several silent movies that in the modern day no longer exist. There are many films that over time had been lost for one reason or another.

The very first one Moonbyul saw was called 'London After Midnight.' It was a 1927 horror/mystery film starring Lon Cheney Sr. In this case, Moonbyul wore some appropriate 1927 clothes, went back in time and saw the movie. She even covertly videotaped it with her iPod.

A while later, the British Film Institute was shocked to have someone covertly mail them a DVD copy of the film. Along with DVD's of at least 20 other lost films from the silent era. It created quite a stir, but no one was ever able to find out who has those films in their collection. Not to mention they were baffled by the superior quality of the footage.

Finally, Moonbyul finished her first year at school and the summer break was due to begin. Moonbyul despite her other activities managed to get an A average.

That last week was torture for her, waiting to see Solar. But she finally made it. All arrangements were made. She had told her family she would be backpacking trough Europe and out of touch. She arranged for Southwark to get her mail and pay her few bills.

On June 3rd, 2018. Moonbyul stood in Southwark's lab all ready to go. She had 2 authentic looking bags. One contained her clothes which consisted of; two simple simple dresses and one night shirt, plus authentic undergarments. She also had a plain pair of 1869 shoes. All her clothes were perfect replicas.

The other back had het toiletries, a 1863 copy of Richard the III, a 1860 copy of 'Tales of the Grotesque' and 'Arabesque' by Edgar Allen Poe with her iPhone, iPod, kindle and solar charger. While the phone it self would be useless, some of the apps could be useful. The modern items were hidden in a carefully constructed false bottom of the bag.

Moonbyul outfitted herself in what she described as traveling clothes. They consisted of 1864 model US Army issue black Cavelry boots, a pair of plain black pants, a simple white shirt and with a brown leather vest. Her hair was tied back and on her head she wore a Civil war union Forage cap, otherwise known as a kepi. Over that she wore a bleu union army great coat. Hardly things a woman would wear, but she was no ordinary woman.

Her characters father served in the US Civil War, thus Moonbyul used her "father's" things to travel in.

Lastly she had her snacks hidden underneath her tops and her family's wallet sized picture in her back pocket.

"Do you have the watch, so you can recall the wormhole?" Southwark asked as he warmed up the machine.

"Yes, plus to activate the emergency. I press the button 3 times."

"So which exact date do you want?"

"April 29th, 1869."

"Why, that date, specifically?"

Moonbyul smiled, "As it turns out, in the journals Solar mentions that one of the servants who worked at the inn. A girl named Cecilia, quit on that day. They didn't find a proper replacement for at least 3 weeks. So guess who's going to show up the day Cecilia quits, looking for a job? It will give me the perfect way in. Plus it will give me just over 2 months to do my work."

"And you brought the other things from the box, the journals etc..."

"Yes, in this plastic tub. Why?"

"An experiment. If you change history, those items may have never ended up in that house, thus you never got them. They may simply vanish. However I think that if they are in close proximity to the machine, they will be shielded. I will keep the tub safe and sound."

"What about you? What of you forget?"

Southwark pulled out a small thumb drive and handed it to her, "Keep this and if I don't remember give this to me. It has a video recorded explaining what's going on."

She carefully stuck the thumb drive in the secret part of her bag and threw her stuff in the basket. Then she crawled into the basket herself.

Southwark hit a few more buttons and the machine warmed up, "Okay, you will arrive at 6:00 AM on April 29th, 1869. That will be one hour before the factory that this place once was. Will open for that day. You're lucky this building was built in 1863. The place will be empty and no one will see you arrive. As I said, I will keep the wormhole open, but in a microscopic size. No one will even see it. I'll make sure that I monitor the machine at all times. I have a remote that can tell what's going on. Are you ready?"

Now feeling giddy and nervous, Moonbyul nodded, "I'm ready!"

A second later, Southwark hit a button and the machine started to make a loud hum. Then Moonbyul could see the wormhole open beneath her, "Good luck!" he shouted.

"Thanks!" Moonbyul said as she felt the basket begin to lower.

Moonbyul couldn't help but grin, "Solar her I come..."

**...**

**The three concerts that Moonbyul attended all really took place on the dates and venues listed. With the Siouxsie and the Banshee's show, they did in fact play the songs she mentiones on that night. I took the liberty of looking up the setlist for that night.**

**The comment about the guitarist for Siouxsie and the Banshee's, John McGeoch was very true.**

**Here's a question. If you could attend any concert that took place in history, which would it be? It's a hard question as there would be so many too chose from.**


	10. End of a long road

End of a long road  
Chapter 10

_Moonbyul's POV_

As the basket came to a rest I could see boxes in the room, in the dim light that streamed in through the windows. For a moment, I mused how this particular room almost always is a storage room. At least until 2018, when it became a laboratory.

Eager to get going, I grabbed my bags and hopped out of the basket. With a strange feeling, I then walked, the basket retracted back up the wormhole which soon after seemed to vanish. This was the farthest back I had ever gone. Previously, I only gone as far back as 1902.

I slung my bags over my shoulder and went to the rear door. This time, it looked rather new. I quietly unlocked the door and stepped out into, Friday, April 29th, 1869.

I promptly stepped into mud as well. The alley behind the building, which was paved in later years was not in 1869. I had guessed it had rained during the night causing the dirt in the alley to turn into a very large mud puddle.

"Mud, ugh how wonderful." I grumbled as I locked the door and headed out.

Coming around the alley, the first thing I spotted was a light horse drawn carriage, known as a digcart. It's driver, who looked to be a laborer of some sort, paid me no attention as he urged his horses down the cobblestone street.

It was then I noticed the smell. Being in 1869 and horses where a common form of transportation, I got a nice whiff of horse shit. First mud, now the wonderful aroma of horse shit.

Looking around I could see the street was pretty deserted, as it was just after 6 in the morning. Only now the city of London was waking up and going about it's day. Having a very long way to go, I looked at the old buildings and started to walk. Every other time, I came out here from Herford, I took the underground. Sadly that hadn't been built yet and I had to walk. I could catch a horse drawn cab, but wanted to save my money.

Besides the obvious differences in the fact that there were no cars or anything modern, one thing really stuck out. It was the people. As I walked, I started to see many laborers walking in crude clothes to their work. You could see that many of these people had a hard life. I could see it etched in their faces and in their eyes.

In my research I had seen pictures of men working long hours under the most miserable conditions. These were those men. Many of the older ones looked tired and worn out. I also noticed that people in 1869 London, often didn't smell all that great. Many smelled of sweat and misery.

They paid me little attention as I walked. With my clothes, I appeared to be just another out of work soldier. Only upon closer examination would one notice the long hair and soft feminine features. But not to tempt faith, I avoided looking anyone in the eye.

It was odd; I kept expecting to find myself walking off a film set to find lights and cameras just around a corner. But this was no film set. The horses, buggy's, wagons, cobble stone streets and the workman were all the real deal.

I even spotted a crudely dressed prostitute in a well-worn and torn red velvet dress. Her make-up was crudely done and she looked to be a solid veteran of the streets. She was leaning up against a building, waiting. It then occurred to me that Jack the Ripper in about 19 short years would begin his reign of terror right in this neighborhood.

Besides the workman, I spotted many poor and destitute. I spotted a group of children dressed in rags, playing tag in an alley. They looked filthy and their hair looked very unkempt. Not wanting to attract attention, I just averted my eyes and kept going. I also noticed more then one beggar.

I can see now why Charles Dickens wrote the poor and misery of the down and out. It was everywhere. Many would choose to ignore it, but he obviously didn't.

Being hungry after walking for an hour, I passed a number of food vendors at crude little stands. For 2 pence I bought an apple and a small loaf of bread. Someone had some sausages, but they looked rather nasty. Of course, being in Victorian England, I had to get acquainted with the completely insane money system they have.

They had 20 shillings to a pound, 12 pence to a shilling. There was a florin which was 2 shilling, a half crown which was 2 shillings and 6 pence, there was the farthing, the quarter farthing and the 3rd farthing, the half farthing, the half penny, 3 pence, a groat and a Joey which was 4 pence, a bob and of course a guinea which was just over a pound. They had coins of all dominations and sizes, not to mention there were slang words for nearly every coin they had. It gives me a fucking headache, just thinking about it.

I ate along the way and just blended in. Thankfully almost everyone paid me no mind. One or two did give me strange looks as I was wearing a US Army coat, hat and boots.

About 2 hours into my walk, it started to rain. It's England, it has to rain. I think it's a law or something. I could have fallen for the girl with the blonde pixie cut hair and the huge breasts who bartands at the pub I hang out at. But noooooo... I had to fall for a girl who lives in 1869. It's probably better anyway as the girl with the pixie cut seems to love very built and rather stupid men. But I am a bit biased, as I pretty much think all men are stupid.

I was about half way to my goal and thankfully the rain had paused for a time. I was in a working class section of London when I heard from behind me.

"Hey you're an American. I recognize that uniform."

Stopping I spun around to see a guy, with brown hair who looks to be around his 20's, in crude dirty clothes coming up behind me. He studied me for a moment then his eyes suddenly went wide, "Hey...you're a girl!"

I scowled at him and snorted sarcastically, "Aren't you a bright one."

He seemed put off for a moment, but smiled revealing his very ugly looking teeth. I don't think he owns a toothbrush, "Hey... If you're new in town, I'd be happy to show you some sights..."

At this point he put his hand on my thigh, "And after maybe you and I can go..." He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as I promptly kicked him in the nuts.

Judging by the shocked look in his face, he really wasn't expecting that. He stood there for a moment before grabbing his crotch. He then crumpled to the ground, with a loud groan.

A few other people who seemed to standing nearby looked at me, almost as shocked as he was. Apparently they had never seen a woman kick a man in the nuts before, at least on the street.

Smirking, I leaned over and said, "Listen up, you lousy glock. It's not nice to touch a woman without permission. Especially the one WHO DOESN'T LIKE TO BE TOUCHED. So if you know what's good for you, you'll stay on the ground until I'm out of sight."

Playing the part, I tossed in a Victorian era slang word. In the 18th century, the word glock meant half-wit.

With that being done, I stood up and walked away. Though as I left, at least three woman gave me an approving nod. I got further up the road, I turned to see the getting up and limp off in the opposite direction.

But than, my luck changed and it began to rain again, and this time it didn't stop. So I walked through the rain across London. Finally I reached the outskirts of London, I was now only a few miles from Herford. But by then, I was pretty much soaked to the bone and my legs and arms hurt like hell. I am carrying two bags after all.

As I approached Herford, I found it strange that half the town I was familiar with simply wasn't there. Where the movie theater was, there was a field. Where block apartments were. There was now a grove of trees.

But wearily I trudged on. From my research, I learned that the Tavern/Inn that Solar's father ran was on the far edge of town, near the large park which still exists today. The Tavern itself was torn down sometime around 1917.   
Solar and her family lived in a decent sized house that sat next door. That house was torn down in 1956. The land he one's owned is now all, rather dull looking houses.

Finally after 6 and a half hours of walking, I reached Herford. A chunk of of the town was as I remembered it. I even passed the sight of the bakery which 149 years from now I'll live in. But now a stable sits in its place.

At that point I went across the street to St. Michaels church. It looked very much the same, except for the graveyard around it looked smaller. But what brought a smile to my weary face, was the fact there was no grave in the spot where Solar was buried in my time.

Continuing on, my legs screamed in pain as I walked the last mile to the inn. But with each step, my heart beats faster as that meant I was getting closer to Solar. I would finally see her. That was pretty much the only thing that kept me going.

Finally I reached it. Standing in the still pouring rain, I found myself in front of a large two story wooden structure. A sign hung above the door.

'3 Bells Inn.'

Nearly exhausted and filled with anticipation, I walked in the door. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the dim candle light, but I found myself in a large common room. There were a number of wooden tables and chairs, half of which were occupied by various people. To my right along the wall was a bar, with several casks on shelves behind it. To my left, trough a doorway was a small dining room. Past that was a stairway going up to a balcony. I could see 4 doors up there, which were rooms at the inn.

Then I saw her.

She was standing behind the bar, chatting with some older man who was seated at a table. She had a smile on her face and seemed to be engrossed in a lively conversation. Solar was wearing a nice but simple looking white dress and her hair was up.

At that moment, the fact that I was nearly exhausted, sore and soaking wet, didn't even remotely bother me. I stood there paralyzed and awestruck by her beauty. The picture which I had, didn't even remotely do her justice. From the doorway, I could clearly see the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. She had flawless cheekbones and a gorgeous face. Her smile was beyond my imagination.

After a moment she stopped talking with the man and looked directly at me. I literally thought my heart would explode. She then smiled and began to walk towards me. My jaw opened wide and my mind suddenly stopped working.

"Hello Sir and welcome to the 3 bells in." She said in an English accented voice, which was a sound like that of an angel.

"Uhh.." That was all I was capable of saying that moment.

There she was, my love, my obsession, standing in front of me. Still I could not move or even think. Part of me wanted to declare my eternal love right then and there. Even if that was a good idea, which it wasn't, I could barely even speak.

She tiled her head and looked me over with a concerned look, "My Sir... You look soaked to the bone and very tired. Well you've come to the right place."

"Uhh... Mi... Miss... Miss... I... I... I'm a girl... Woman... I mean miss... Female... I'm a girl." I sputtered out looking very much like a fool. Someday, could I be able to form complete sentences again?

She took another look at me and tilted her head, "A girl indeed, your clothes were a bit deceiving. And an American on top of it, judging by your accent."

I dumbly nodded.

"So...what brings you to Herford?"

My mind immediately went wild. You...you...yes...you...my eternal love...let me carry you up the nearest bedroom so I can worship you. Then we can get married tomorrow--- or no...now. Have babies...lots of babies.

Oh God! She got me so screwed up, I'm already planning our family and I hate babies. All they do is poop and cry. I hope they all have her perfect eyes though. I am fangirling right now, it's embarrassing.

Instead I managed to mumble a; "I'm... I'm trav--- traveling. Seeing England." Yes. I freaking traveled across 149 years of time, meet Solar and promptly fall apart.

Solar quickly nodded, "Well, welcome to Herford. Have a seat and a pint if you like. We serve a limited dinner menu after 6 PM. Unfortunately we have no available rooms, but..."

"Job!" I shrieked, as my mind partially cam back to life.

"What?" She said suddenly looking puzzled.

Realizing I was on the verge of blowing my one way in, I managed to piece myself together, "Well I'm traveling and need some funds. I'm looking for some work. I heard someone in the village said that one of your servant girls just left your father's employment. I'm a good hard worker. I can't say I will stay forever, but this is a nice place and I could stay for a few months until you find permanent replacement. You'll have to excuse my odd behavior. I've been walking for hours in the rain and I'm cold, wet and tired."

From the looks on Solar's face, she seemed to understand, "Quite excusable. We get many tired travelers here." She then thought for a moment and looked even more confused. "You heard that Cecilia left?"

I nodded, "I overheard someone in the village talking about it."

Solar cutely scratched her head, "So strange, she told my father she was leaving less than a hour ago."

Shit!

Had I arrived a bit earlier, than I would have asked for the job before she quit. Thinking quickly I responded, "Small towns. News and gossip does travel fast."

"You're quite right," she said with a smile and extended her hand. "You'll have to talk to my father, but I think you'll do. I'm Solar Kim. I am very much pleased to meet you."

One of my eyebrows suddenly rose up as I gave her an incredulous look. Solar Kim? Seeing the look on my face she continued.

"Since you're American, I thought it would be okay to introduce myself in my American name. Though, you look like more Asian to me." She paused as she looked me over. "News and gossip does travel fast, so is my name. Besides that's what they call me here."

But Ferrer your last na--- never mind. Maybe she uses that to honor her mother, right? Yeah that must be it. "Uhh... yes. I'm Korean-American."

When she shook my hand, my mind went wild again. She's touching me... her skin is so soft and warm. I want to kiss it. If she touches me anymore, I think I'll just have a orgasm on the spot.

"Ah... I'm Moon... Moonbyul. I'm from Los Angeles, California."

Solar then pointed a door near the bar, "Well Moonbyul of Los Angeles, California. Come with me, my father is in his office. I have the utmost confidence he will approve your employment."

I couldn't help but grin, "Perfect."

**...**

**Well they finally meet and Moonbyul promptly goes to pieces. But she's been trough a lot and it's understandable.**

**I hope you all enjoyed them meeting. **


	11. Roughing it

<strike></strike>

Roughing it  
Chapter 11

_Moonbyul's POV_

"Right this way, Moonbyul" Solar said as she led me through the inn.

I followed her to the far right corner, near one end of the bar where there was a door. I followed her through the door to a small hallway. To the left was a kitchen to the right was a door where she knocked on.

"Yes?" Said a stern voice from within.

"Father, it's me Solar, may I enter?"

"Yes come in."

Solar opened the door and I followed her in. The room was a small office. In the center sat a large wooden desk cluttered with paper of all sorts. Behind him were some shelves with various books. The office had other things, paintings, a sword hanging on the wall, but I didn't pay much attention to that.

Instead I focused on Solar's father, he appeared to be a man in his late 40's-early 50's, with graying hair and piercing blue-green eyes. Upon me walking in, he immediately eyed me with a strange look.

"Father, this is Moonbyul. A Korean-American, from Los Angeles, in California. She is traveling, seeing England and heard about Cecilia's resign. She's looking for a job."

For a moment his eyes narrowed, "Come forth please." He said, "A most unusual manner of dress. If you don't mind me saying so."

I guessed that may be one of his comments, "I have been traveling so I wear clothes that can take some wear and tear. That and dressed as a man, I tend to get bothered less. The coat, hat and boots were my late father's."

"He served in your recent Civil War? I'm a military man myself, retired of course."

I could tell he was once an army officer. His bearing was stern and serious and he sat up straight. His eyes, never diverting from me.

"Yes, my father Jun Myeon did serve in the Civil War. We had moved west to California in 1858. When the war broke out, my father returned to his native city Michigan and signed up for the 5th, Michigan Cavalry Company E. Serving from 1862 to 1865 and rising to the rank of sergeant. He fought in numerous battles, including Gettysburg."

My father is Jun Myeon and he was born in Michigan, that much of it is true--- but he relocated back to Seoul which was his ancestors country, raised a family and decided to finally settle in Los Angeles. While he obviously didn't serve in the civil war his great great grandfather did serve in that very regiment. In reality, my father is an executive at an insurance company.

He looked mildly impressed and seemed to think for a moment before nodding, "I see, you are traveling and seeing England."

"Yes. My father died about a year ago. Since then my mother sold the family business, for a good sum of money. We sold horses. I've always wanted to see some of the world. My father had a huge library in our home; I've read about all these places in the world and thought I might go see some."

"What did your mother think of your little trip?"

"Actually she was fine with it. Her family is originally from South Korea and has some distant relatives there. I promised I would visit them before I returned. Her father raised her to be very independent and thus she did with me."

He took it all without changing his expression, "You mentioned you read in your father's library. You are literate I take?"

I couldn't help but smirk at this point, "Yes Sir, In both English and Spanish. Though I'm more familiar with the Mexican dialect--- Korean also. My father got me the best education that was available."

Solar who has been standing next to me suddenly lit up, "You speak Spanish? My mother was from Spain, but she was also originated in far east side of Asia. Since my sister has gotten married. I've had no one to speak it with."

I turned to Solar with a smile, "Estaría mas que feliz de hablar a español."

I do actually speak Spanish fluently. I took it in school and it also made me know pretty much every Spanish swear word and insult in existence.

"Muy bien, gracias." she answers back with a grin.

Turning back to her father. "I told your daughter, I can't promise I'll stay forever, but I am a very hard worker and can stay for several months until you find a more permanent replacement. Herford is a nice town and I wouldn't mind staying a while."

"Good, good. You seem quite suited. You've come right in time. I am in need of a servant as Cecilia has just quit. She has just gotten engaged and will be moving up to Yorkshire when she marries. The duties will be split between maintaining the house which is immediately behind the Inn and helping in the Inn itself. When working in the house you will report to my housekeeper, Mrs. Bailey. Working her you will report to either me or my daughter. I can pay you 3 Schillings, 6 pence a week. Is that satisfactory?"

I nodded, "Fine, perfect. I do have one question."

"Go ahead."

"Are lodgings included? If not, do you know of a room I can rent somewhere nearby?"

"Well in the house itself no. Cecilia lived just up the street with her parents, so she didn't live in the house."

Solar then interjected, "Sorry to interrupt father. But what of the old gamekeeper's cabin?"

He quickly nodded, "Perfect. My property along with the park adjacent, was once part of a larger estate, belonging to the Leeway family. At the far end of the property, about a half mile back, there is a small cabin. It used to belong to the gamekeeper that they once employed. I do not employ a gamekeeper so it has gone unused. The cabin itself is sturdily built and remains in good condition. How about I let you stay there, and we adjust your salary to 3 schillings, 3 pence a week. If that is not satisfactory, I believe Mrs. Currie has a room to..."

"No, that will be perfectly fine." I said cutting him off. I just wanted the job. I would have even slept in the stables, that's how much I wanted this. Though, I'd would rather sleep closer to Solar, like in the same bed. Being in a cabin may be a good thing, it would give me some privacy. When not working, I can entertain myself by listening to music or watching movies on my kindle.

He nodded with a smile and extended his hand, "Excellent, welcome aboard. I'll have you shown to your quarters and you can then start tomorrow. You look both tired and wet and I'm sure you would like to unpack your things. Mrs. Bailey will fill you in."

He then turned to Solar, "Solar, Miss Moonbyul to the house and introduce her to Mrs. Bailey. Tell her that she is Cecilia's replacement and she will be starting tomorrow."

"Of course father."

Solar gestured me to follow her and I followed her down the hallway out of the back door. From there, we took a small stone path to their house. Thankfully it had stopped raining at this point.

The house itself was a decent sized 3 story wooden Victorian house. While not a mansion in any respect, it was very nice and looked rather elegant. It reminded me a bit of the old plantation houses I would see in civil war movies. The front of the house had a large porch with a few wicker chairs and tables.

I said little as we walked, but I deliberately stayed behind her so I could just watch her. I wanted to see how see held her head, how she walked. I wanted to know everything about her, even the smallest details. I even studied the dress she was wearing and her shoes.

She was indeed a creature of beauty. I also said nothing as I was afraid I would spout out more nonsense and look even more like an fool. Just the sight of her, the way her brown hair falls across her shoulders so gracefully does things to me.

Not even Krystal had this effect on me. I never wanted to have her babies, I don't even think the thought ran across my mind.

Solar's making all kinds of thoughts run across my mind. Giving birth to her babies is just one of them. How on earth, does she make me feel so girly? I find myself feeling rotten as I don't look pretty enough for her. I'm an angry, I mean pissed off. I'm not supposed to care if I'm pretty enough for a girl. They should feel that way about me. A good number of the rest of my thoughts involve her being naked and in some of them naked and wet.

We entered the house and were in a foyer where Solar called out for Mrs. Bailey. A moment later a woman who looked to be in her early 60's with graying hair in her bun, a black dress and a dour expression came from the back of the house. The expression got even dourer when she eyed me.

"Yes Miss Solar?" she said in a more working class British accent.

"Mrs. Bailey, This is Moonbyul, a Korean-American. She is taking, at least for a few months, Cecilia's duties. She will be staying in the old gamekeepers cabin. See that she is shown the way there and made as comfortable as possible. She will be starting tomorrow."

Mrs. Bailey nodded, "Yes Miss Solar."

Solar then turned to me and gave me smile that made my heart jump, "Well, I shall see you tomorrow. Mrs. Bailey will show you to your quarters. If you have any questions in regards to your duties, feel free to ask. If you will excuse me, I need to return to the inn."

I smiled back and indulged myself by looking into her brown eyes maybe a bit longer than one normally would. I just couldn't help myself. If she noticed me looking at her a bit longer, she made no sign that she did so. "Of course. It was very nice meeting you."

Solar then turned and left, leaving me with Mrs. Bailey. Despite her rather dour expression, she was actually quite nice.

"You look soaked to the bone child, and cold. Before I take you to your quarters, let me get you some hot tea to warm you up a bit. I've just made some."

She lead me through the very nice house into the kitchen where we sat at a wooden table. A moment later she put a cup of steaming hot tea in front of me. While I've never been a tea lover, after having walked in the rain for hours, it warmed me up nicely.

We chatted a bit, I told her my cover story and she told me that she and her husband had been working for the Ferrer family for over 13 years. She is the housekeeper and her husband Thomas is the cook. Her name is Catherine. They have small quarters in the back of the house. There were two other servants working for the family, a kitchen maid named Emily who worked with the cook and another servant named Robert who was both a handyman and took care of the horses.

Mrs. Bailey explained that I will both be working in the kitchen and around the house. I know that normally duties were more specific, a kitchen servant wouldn't make the beds, but that's the way it would run here. Of course I would spend some hours working in the inn as well. Emily and Robert also had small rooms in the back of the house.

She explained that she expected hard work, which I promised to give. After the tea was done, she fetched some thick wool blankets from a back closet and let me out of the house.

"The gamekeepers cabin hasn't been used in some years, but Mr. Ferrer had seen it was kept in decent condition and cleaned on regular basis. He very much still has a military mind in some things. Keeping everything looking proper and well maintained. In fact Colin who is the bartender and keeps things going in the inn, is Mr. Ferrer's former Batman from the army." Mrs. Bailey said as she led me into the woods behind the house, down a trail.

"Batman?" With my luck, the Joker will show up.

"Oh, that's another name for what you Americans call an orderly. A low ranking soldier who is a personal aid, servant and a valet to an officer. Colin has served Mr. Ferrer, since his days in India."

"I see."

She led me down the path about half a mile and suddenly a rustic came into view.

"Beyond the cabin, a short ways is a stream where you can get water."

The cabin itself was in a small clearing and looked well maintained. In addition to the cabin I could see what looked like 2 small sheds nearby. The first one was directly behind the house. I guessed that was a storage shed. Further away at the edge of the clearing was the second one.

It took me all of 3 seconds to realize. That was no shed. Oh goodie, I get to use a outhouse, just what I always dreamed of. Sarcasm alert people. The things I do for love. I'm not going to think of that now. I think I'll just hold it for another 150 years.

"I think there is some firewood stacked on the side of the cabin. I'll have Robert bring some more out to you. If you need anything else, Mr. Ferrer operates a dry goods store in town. You should be able to buy anything else you need."

The cabin had a small porch on the front with a rocking chair to the right of the doorway. Pushing aside my disdain for cabins and all things rural, I smiled and followed her inside.

To my right along the wall, was a fireplace. It even had one of those little arms that you could swing over the fire to cook things on. In front of the fireplace were two old but sturdy looking chairs. On the opposite wall was a bookshelf with some old books and other things on it.

Next to that was a small chest of drawers. To my left was a dry sink and some cabinets above it. Also next to the dry sink on the right wall, was a small wood burning pot-bellied stove. On the left side of the far wall was a door. There were two windows. One on the front to the right of the doorway and one on the left wall, behind the pot-bellied stove. It looked relatively clean, but smelled a bit musty.

"I believe you will find some candles and matches in that chest of drawers next to the book case. That door there leads to the bathroom. You will find a bed and a small dresser. You look around while I put these blankets on the bed. I think there are some linens in there."

"Little house on the fucking prairie," I muttered under my breath as I looked around. There were a few other odds and ends in the room. On a shelf above the fire place was a clock which would need to be wound. Above that, mounted on the wall, was what appeared to be an old muzzle loading rifle. I also spotted 2 lanterns on the bottom shelf of the book case.

"Mrs. Bailey came back into the room, "I took the liberty of making up your bed for you. I expect you to be in the kitchen tomorrow morning at 6 am sharp. Unless you have any other questions, I'll leave you to your unpacking."

I shook my head, "No Mrs. Bailey thank you."

A few seconds later I was alone. Only then did I realize how cold and wet I still was. My whole body ached, with my legs hurting especially... not to mention, it was a bit chilly in the cabin itself. Surprisingly I managed to get a fire going with some fire wood from out back and some matches I found in a drawer.

I drew the crude curtains over the windows and stripped out of my wet clothes. Like the frontiers woman I have no choice in being, I laid my wet clothes by the fire to dry. I was too tired to unpack, so I just put my bags down and went into the bedroom. Looking around, I half expected to turn and see that I had wandered into a museum exhibit.

As crude as the bed was, it looked very inviting. It was mid-afternoon, but I was exhausted. I quickly changed into my sleeping clothes and and set my phone alarm for 5:15 the next morning. I'll screw with the clock on the mantel, later. So I crawled under the thick woolen blankets and fell asleep nearly the second I put my head on the pillow.

**...**

**Estaría mas que feliz de hablar a español = I would be more than happy to speak to you in Spanish.**

**Muy bien, gracias = very good, thank you.**

**A gamekeeper is a person employed by a land owner. He would have the job of making sure there were enough game for shooting, fish for fishing, etc. He also was responsible for keeping poachers off the property. He would also procure game for the family as well.**

**The 5th Michigan Cavelry was a real civil war unit and saw many battles. One of its members was responsible for the death of Confederate General J.E.B. Stuart in battle.**


	12. Upstairs/Downstairs

Upstairs/Downstairs  
Chapter 12

_Moonbyul's POV_

The next thing I knew my alarm was buzzing. Much to my surprise I slept from mid-afternoon until 5:15 the next morning. I'd like to say that I felt well rested, but that bed would take a bit of getting used to.

The next thought had depressed me completely. It was that I realized I had to go to the bathroom. After a minute I crawled out of bed and stood in a somewhat cold cabin for a few seconds. Then I decided to brave the outhouse.

The first unpleasantness of my day was that I had to walk outside across the cold dew covered ground.

"Son of a bitch, stupid morning dew. I hate it." I cursed loudly as I walked to the outhouse.

Upon arriving at the outhouse, I detected as what I merely describe as "The Smell". A smell so rank, that no amount of the spray stuff that my mom keeps in the bathroom would cover up. I nearly threw up as I walked in the little wooden outhouse.

Entering, I was greeted by the sight of a round hole on the small platform in a room which was the size of a small closet. I didn't bother to look down the hole, no person should have to see that. Of course it got even better when I noticed what they had for toilet paper; some old rags. Thank god, I only had to pee.

After quickly peeing, I quickly fled the outhouse and returned to the cabin. Normally I would take a hot shower to wake up and get clean. But that wasn't an option. I didn't have any soap. But considering the smell I detected from some people here, bathing wasn't done all that often.

So I did the best I could, I threw on my shoes, grabbed a pitcher from the cabinet and got some water from the stream. Taking a drink, it was cool and clean, at least something here didn't smell.

After splashing water on my face, I combed my hair and dressed in my other dress. The entire time, I had to ignore my hunger and desperate need for coffee, from the yet to be invented Java Barn.

I hated the conditions, but all I had to think of was Solar's grave in 2018 to spur me on. I refuse to let the Victorian age beat me, I am Moonbyul and I will crush it. I also think of it this way, if I'm ever up for a part in the Victorian era, I've got it nailed. The last thing I did was put my phone on the solar charger. I did take pain to put it in a way, it would not be easily be seen.

At this point a thought occurred to me and I dug my kindle out of my bag. I had scanned in all Solar's journals and maybe I could see what she wrote last night. Would they change with me interacting with her? I desperately wanted to know what she thought of me.

But my spirits soon fell as I read the entry.

_April 29th, 1869._

_It rained most of the day. The big news was that Cecilia, the servant, quit today as she has just gotten ingaged to her beloved, Richard Howe. She was always a quiet sort, but very attentive to her work._

_She will be busy planning her wedding and will also soon be moving away. I hope father will be able to hire someone to replace her soon. Until then, we will have to do without. I spent some time working on my needlepoint, but otherwise it was a pretty normal day._

_I find myself wondering what life will be like when I live in the Nam estate. They have many more servants than we do. I just know I will be happy there. I have my doubts, but I am positive they will disappear, once I happily settle into married life._

It didn't change, after re-reading the entry three times, I realized the entry didn't change. Not one single word changed from the first time I read it and no mention of me. I know from the comments she always wrote in her journals just before she went to sleep. So she would have known of me by then. Somehow the journals I have stayed exactly as they were. So much for knowing what Solar was thinking. I guess the powers that have decided, that would be one advantage too many. I guess I have to earn this one.

Ready for my first full day in 1869, I headed down the path towards the Ferrer home. I arrived a few minutes before 6. Entering the back as all proper servants should. I found myself in the kitchen where a middle aged man looked at me with a smile.

"Hello, you must be Moonbyul. I'm Thomas Bailey, the cook. My wife told me that you would starting today. I've made some coffee. The pot is on the stove. I'm not sure if you drink it."

'COFFEE THAT WONDERFUL, BLACK, LIFE GIVING BLOOD THE ESSENTIAL TO SUSTAIN HUMAN LIFE. GIMMIE, GIMMIE.' My mind immediately screamed, "Thank you, I could really use some." I said, while ignoring my internal excitement.

"You'll find a cup in the cupboard to the left of the stove."

Badly in need of some coffee, I found a cup and poured myself some from the antique coffee pot, which was on the stove.

I immediately took a drink, only to discover the coffee was extremely strong. I'm pretty sure you could strip paint with it. Regardless, it was coffee so I drank it.

Feeling marginally better, I turned to Tom. "So, where do I start?"

"Well, my wife left you out a proper servant's uniform for you. She guessed at the size. It belonged to a servant that quit some years ago. After you change into that, you can help me in preparing breakfast. Breakfast itself, will consist of Devilled Kidneys, Kedgiree, muffins and fresh milk from one of the local farms. Breakfast is served promptly at 7:30. Mr. Ferrer is very strict on punctuality. A holdover from his old army days. But I'm used to that, as I was once a soldier myself. Was wounded fighting in Ashanti in 29." He said while slapping his leg, obviously showing the location of an old wound.

I wasn't familiar with the Ashanti conflict, but the British army was involved with numerous conflicts in the 1800's as they expanded their empire. Undoubtedly that was one of them. I just nodded quietly.

I found a small empty storage room and changed into the uniform, which was a simple black dress. Despite my experience with time travel, it still was a bit disorienting. Here I was in a house full of antiques and not a single modern device to be seen. Not only that, the clothes, the attitudes, everything. But I pressed on. Not only did I have a mission but also I was an actress and I would play my part. I guess I get to be a method actress for a few months. No problem.

Returning to the kitchen, Tom looked me over. "Good, it fits. My wife was worried she would have to make some she would have to make some alterations. Oh, once the main meal is prepared, we make a simple one for the guests at the inn who have paid for it. Though that is usually just porridge. The staff eats here in the kitchen at the table once everyone else is fed."

In the center of the kitchen was a large round wooden table, with several chairs. The kitchen itself, looked like the ones I've seen in movies and TV shows. In my research, I even stooped as low as to watch the hideously boring Downtown Abbey. It would be better if more people died. The kitchen had a huge wooden stove, prep areas and a sink with the old fashioned pump. A door at one end of the kitchen led to the pantry, another door led to the dining room.

A moment later a young woman of about 22 years of age, with light brown hair in a tight bun came in. "You must be Moonbyul the new girl. I'm Emily Hughes, the kitchen maid. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said in a wonderful crisp, Welsh accent.

I quickly made a mental note to learn to copy that accent. I could use it on stage or in a production.

"Nice to meet you as well, Emily." I said as I shook her hand.

"Emily see that Moonbyul gets started." Said Tom as he walked into the pantry.

Emily took the coffee pot and poured some of it into a smaller pot, "Moonbyul, take this out to the barn and give it to Robert. To get to the barn, go out the back door and take the path to the left. It will be just past the trees."

I did so and met Robert, who was a sort of grumpy loner type, but that didn't bother me. Upon returning, I was put to work doing menial prep work. It was like prep work in any kitchen, except I did it all the old fashioned way. Which took 10 times longer than I was used to. But without complaint, I got my nose to the grindstone. Everyone except Robert was nice, but once they started to work, they were all business.

There was some chatter and a little gossip, but Mrs. Bailey seemed to frown on it. I did get a lot of questions about America and if I had ever been in an Indian attack. I had done my homework and stuck with my character and cover story. That I was the daughter of a horse trader in Los Angeles, California who was born in Michigan. I told them I remembered the trek westward in a covered wagon, but said it was very boring and the Indians didn't bother us any. I figured it would be best not to embellish too much. If I go and make up wild stories of the old west, or in this case the current west, it will only invite trouble.

A minute before the large clock struck 7, Emily poured a cup of coffee in a China cup and placed it on a silver tray.

"Moonbyul, Mr. Ferrer takes his coffee in the dining room promptly at 7:00 am. Could you take it out to him please."

"Of course."

The second the clock struck 7. I took the coffee and walked out into the dining room where I found Mr. Ferrer, who was already dressed and looking at some papers.

"You're coffee Sir," I said as I placed it on the table in front of him.

I knew from my research striking up conversation shouldn't be done. Servants were meant to serve and not to talk. Unless spoken to first.

"Very good, thank you Moonbyul. How is the cabin? Are you settled in yet?" He said after taking a quick sip of his coffee.

"The cabin is perfectly fine. I went to sleep right away and haven't had much time to get unpacked. I also need to stop by at the store and pick up a few items when I get the chance. Thank you again for employing me."

He nodded and turned to his papers again, "Very good. Thank you again, Moonbyul."

Realizing I was being dismissed, I left quickly.

I spent the last half an hour helping to ready the breakfast dishes and helping to set the table. It was long hard work, but I just kept thinking of that lonely gravestone. If I fail, that gravestone will be waiting for me when I return.

At 7:30 sharp, Emily and I served breakfast. I'll admit seeing Solar in a beautiful white dress, made me smile broadly. It was the highlight of my morning and made me feel as if I was walking on air for a moment.

"Hello Moonbyul. Are you settling in okay?" She said with a cheery smile.

I smiled back, "Yes Miss Solar, I am fine. Thank you."

"Very good."

I'd be lying if I didn't hope she would invite me to eat with them or at least talk, but just as quickly, she turned to her father and began to speak of the fitting of her wedding dress that was taking place in a few days. It was as if, I was suddenly no longer there, which kind of hurt.

Hearing the name Eric mentioned a moment later, only plunged my spirits further back to earth, as a rather distinct scowl appeared on my face.

At that moment, I heard the voice of Mr. Mahan, my acting teacher from the previous year at college, boom in my head. "Stay in the part, don't get distracted. You're fucking up."

He was right, I'm a servant and I need to not let this get in my way. I quickly removed the scowl from my face and replaced it with a more natural expression and went about my work serving breakfast.

I could see now that my work was cut out for me. Though the journals would be of some use as they would tell when certain events would happen. I could no longer know what Solar was thinking. I only could read what originally happened. On top of that, I had to remember what I was.

I knew what I wanted to be and that was a lover, but for now, I'm just a lowly servant.

**...**

**A/N: Now while the journal entry remained the same on Moonbyul's kindle, Solar did in fact write something different. For your benefit, you'll be able to read what Moonbyul could not.**

_April 29th, 1869_ **.**

_A strange day indeed. First it rained most of the day, which isn't that strange. Cecilia, the servant quit today as she has just gotten engaged to her beloved, Richard Howe. She was always a quiet sort, but very attentive to her work. She will be busy planning her wedding and will also soon be moving away. But oddly enough less then an hour after Cecilia quit, a strange woman entered the inn. At first I thought she was a soldier of some kind. But quickly identified herself as a woman and inquired about the position that Cecilia just quit._

_At that second I realized she was a woman. I looked at her eyes, they were a stunning Chocolate brown. I could look at them for hours. Not only that she was simply beautiful, even as oddly dressed as she was, I couldn't help but notice. All of this caused my heart to beat furiously._

_I quickly became aware that she was looking at me most strangely. It was of course as she caught me looking at her and didn't know what to make of me. She probably thought me to be most rude in my prolonged stare. I did try to cover it, but I need to control my unholy impulses and will pray for forgiveness before I go to bed._

_Father hired this Moonbyul and she will be staying in the old gamekeeper's cabin. I was exited to know she could speak Spanish. I could talk to someone in my mother's native tongue. I told father that I would have many questions about America and was looking forward to getting to know this Moonbyul._

_But father quickly reminded me that I am getting married in just over 2 months and need to focus on the task at hand. While he said he is quite impressed by her ability to read and write in three languages, he remembered me that she is one of the help. He said that getting to know and being friendly with our new servant is perfectly fine, but a distance must be maintained._

_He is quite right of course. I find myself wishing she was of higher status and I could get to know her as a friend. Still, I have a funny feeling about her. It's just the way she carries herself, it's so different than I've ever seen. But I need to focus on my responsibility. Marrying Eric Nam and realizing I can be happy as his wife. I know I can be. I know I can. I just need to focus on keeping thinking that and all will be well._

**...**

**More of Moonbyul's first day in the next chapter. But already she has ran smack dab intro the class barriers that were common in Victorian England. Upper class people and being friends with the lower classes was not something that one would do. Solar is a product of that society and finds herself being torn between her upbringing and her interests in Moonbyul.**

**Devilled Kidney's was a common breakfast dish in Victorian times. The other dish mentioned, Kedgiree, was also a common breakfast dish in those times and was commonly made with Rice, Haddock, eggs, parsley and butter.**

**The title of the chapter is a reference to the classic British television series of the same name. A show that followed the wealthy Bellamy family during the Victorian age. At the same time it also followed the lives of the servants that kept the house running.**

**When Thomas the cook mentioned being wounded by the Ashanti in 29, he is referring to the 1st Anglo-Ashanti war that took place in what's now called Ghana from 1823-1831. It was between the British Empire and the native Ashanti Empire. It has no bearing on the story, but I thought I would explain it none the less. **


	13. Not in our stars

Not in our stars  
Chapter 13

_Moonbyul's POV_

As Solar and her father ate breakfast, we prepared a simple porridge for the 3 guests at the inn that had requested to eat. I delivered that then helped clear the table as Solar and her father had finished eating breakfast. Once that was done, Thomas the cook, made a simple but hardy meal for us. It consisted of eggs, bacon, toast and milk that had been squeezed from a cow only a few hours earlier. The milk was a bit different, but I was hungry and didn't care. The food was actually pretty good.

Once our breakfast was prepared, we ate in the kitchen. Being new, they asked me a few more things about America, California and the old west. I stuck with my cover story and answered the question as best as I could.

After eating, Emily was assigned to cleaning dishes and the kitchen and Mrs. Bailey took me to help with some of the household duties. I could only imagine what she would have me do first.

From a closet, she pulled out a greenish ceramic pot with a lid and handed it to me.

"Your first duties will be to empty the slob or if you're not familiar with it, take this pot and empty the chamber pots in Mr. Ferrer and Miss Solar's bedrooms. Once the slob is emptied into the privy outside, you will take the soap from downstairs closet and thoroughly clean both the slob bucket and the chamber pots. Once cleaned and dried, they should be put back under the beds. Once you're done with that, you can assist me in changing the linens."

Chamber pot? Seriously you said chamber pot? Oh goodie, I travel back more than a 100 years and I get to do what for the girl of my dreams? Clean up her piss, that's what! It took every bit of acting skill I had, not to visibly cringe at the thought of it.

I just bowed slightly, grabbed the slob bucket and set off to work. Heading upstairs, I first went to Mr. Ferrer's room and looked under the bed where I spotted the white ceramic chamber pot. Pulling it out, I did cringe as I could see it had been used.

"So Moonbyul, how did you spend your summer vacation?" I muttered as I emptied the vessel. "Oh, nothing serious, really. Just cleaning the girl of my dreams dad's piss, that's all!"

Next was Solar's, but I felt much different as I crept into her room. Though I had a perfect reason to be there, I felt like an intruder as I crept into the empty room. Mrs. Bailey told me, Solar had gone riding this morning and wouldn't be back until lunch.

The first thing I noticed was the faint smell of wildflowers. I could see a bunch in a vase by her bed. The room had a large 4 poster bed, an antique dresser and a vanity table with chair. There was also a large trunk at the foot of the bed and a small bookcase in the corner.

I was in her room, though on one level I felt like an intruder. I also felt an odd thrill as I walked to her dresser to see her things laid neatly out on the dresser. I picked up a comb; it was the very same comb that in 2018 I would find a single strand of hair on. It looked much newer and had a lot more hairs caught in it. It felt so strange to be holding it again.

But I quickly snapped out of my reverie as I realized, that messing around in Solar's room would not be a good idea. So I retrieved the chamber pot and did my duty, despite of how disgusting it was.

When I was done with the rather horrible job of emptying and cleaning the chamber pots. I helped Mrs. Bailey change the linens then I scrubbed the pantries floor. After that, I polished the silver. In this household, there was always something to do and always something that needed cleaning.

Before I knew it, lunch had come around and I was once again tasked to making and serving of lunch. Actually by the time I had arrived, Emily and Thomas had almost already finished making it. I would be serving and helping with cleanup. Lunch today consisted of a vegetable soup, assorted cut meat and cheeses and a pudding for dessert.

Like breakfast, lunch was always served at the exact same time each day. In this case, lunch is always served at 12:30 sharp.

Walking in the kitchen I could see Emily readying three bowls of soup on the gleaming silver tray. It better be gleaming, as I was the one that fucking polished that thing.

I am now able to add on my long list of things I hate, the following; Chamber pots, emptying chamber pots, cleaning chamber pots, polishing silver.

I'm sure that list will grow much longer by the time I leave 1869.

I looked down at the three bowls, "Who's dinning with Miss Solar and Mr. Ferrer?"

Emily blushed a bit and couldn't help but gush, "It's Mr. Eric, Miss Solar's husband to be. He's joining them today."

Instantly I felt a sickening feeling form in the pit of my stomach. I would finally meet the villain of this tale. I was brought out of my thoughts, by the chime of the kitchen clock indicating it was 12:30.

"That's my cue." I said with a fake smile, which only resulted a puzzled look by Emily.

Walking into the dinning room, I could see Solar and her father both seated at the table. However across from Solar sat a young, well dressed and even I will admit, handsome man with thick black hair and sort of a roguish smile.

"Who's this?" he said with a raised eyebrow as he looked me over with a subtle look I've always seen from horny men and woman all to many times.

Avoiding the overwhelming temptation to take the nearest knife and shove it in his eye, I put on my best fake smile and said. "Miss Moonbyul of Los Angeles, California, at your service."

The only service I want to give him, is bury the asshole. I had read today's journal before I went to work and there was no mention of Eric coming over for lunch. But then again, lunch was never mentioned at all. I guess Solar left out details sometimes.

"Yes Eric." Solar said. "This is Miss Moonbyul. She's a Korean-American and is traveling. She has taken a job as Cecilia's replacement for a while. Today is her first day."

He nodded politely and turned his smile on me, "Well it's nice to meet you Moonbyul."

I nodded in return and played my part as a respectful servant perfectly, "Thank you Mr. Nam"

Despite that I was screaming inside at the fact that I knew what he would do to Solar. I get him now. He's charming and devilishly handsome. But behind that, lays a total self-centered asshole, with an utterly black heart. A bit like a male version of my ex girlfriend Krystal. Wouldn't it be hideously ironic if Krystal was his descendant?

Not wanting to be in his presence anymore, I quickly but efficiently served the soup and returned to the kitchen to get the rest of the food.

"Isn't he handsome?" Gushed Emily as I returned. I could tell she, like probably half the woman in this town, had a crush on him.

Not wanting to be rude to Emily who was rather simple but nice, I shrugged noncommittaly as I grabbed the next tray to be brought out. "I guess."

I served lunch and then went to help to dish the pudding that would be for dessert.

I came back out at the end of lunch with Emily to collect the dishes, so the pudding could be served. As I came out I could hear Eric boasting.

"I've been told I have some talent in the field of acting. Lord Ellsworth was so impressed by my reciting of the opening soliloquy from Richard the III, that he said I could be the next John Philip Kemble."

"Oh could I hear it please?" Solar said looking impressed, and that irked me to no end.

I kept on collecting dishes as I heard him speak.

"Now is the winter of our discontent   
Made glorious summer by this sun of York;

And all the clouds that lour'd upon our house

In the deep bosom of the ocean buried.   
Now are our brows bound with victorious wreaths;

Our bruised arms hung up for monuments;

Grim-visaged war hath smooth'd his wrinkled front;

And now, instead of mounting barded steeds

To fright the souls of fearful adversaries."

"Oh. That's so good Eric," Solar said clapping and looking even more impressed than before, sending my jealousy meter off the scale.

But thinking over what he just said, I realized something and though it was a horrible idea, I couldn't resist.

"You forgot two lines," I said as I started to walk out of the room.

Besides being an actress, I played the part of Lady Ann Neville from that play in high school.

Eric's smug smile abruptly melted off his face. "I'm sorry, what?"

By now both Solar and Mr. Ferrer were looking at me oddly. From the doorway, I could see Emily looking at me with a horrified expression on her face.

I stood up and put a slight smirk on my face, "You did well, but you forget two of the lines. After, Our bruised arms hung up for monuments; You should have said..." I stood up straight and confidently said.

"Our stern alarums changed to merry meetings,

Our dreadful marches to delightful measures; Then comes the line,

Grim-Visaged war hath smooth'd his wrinkled front."

To say they looked stunned wasn't quite the word for it. Judging by the embarrassed look on Eric's face, he knew I was right.

"I...I...Think that's correct." he stammered briefly before trying to recover. "You are familiar with Shakespeare?" He said cautiously.

Besides the fact that I played in Richard the III, and Macbeth at different times, got an A+ last semester in my class on William Shakespeare.

"My father had an extensive library and believe it or not there was a small theater troupe that operated in my area that was led by one of your former countrymen. His name was Barnabas Collins. I attended several of the performances and had a few minor parts."

Still looking slightly insulted, he said in a rather snotty tone. "Perhaps you could quote something for us."

I looked him straight in the eye and confidently recited another one.

"Men at some time are masters of their fates:

The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars,   
But in ourselves, that we are underlings.

Julius Ceasar, Act 1, Scene 2."

It was a quote about fate and in this case very appropriate. Eric sat there looking as if he didn't know what to make of me. Solar just looked really puzzled, and Mr. Ferrer's face had a very unreadable expression.

After a moment, Mr. Ferrer nodded politely. "That was quite good Miss Moonbyul."

Realizing my jealousy and the need to drop Eric down a few pegs, may have gotten me in hot water, I quickly bowed.

"Over the years I've grown to love Shakespeare and I just hate to see it misquoted. My apologies. If you'll excuse me, I have to attend for my duties."

I didn't want to apologize, but I felt it was necessary as the last thing I needed was to lose my job.

As I walked into the kitchen, Emily looked at me as if I had strangled a whole basket of puppies. Mrs. Bailey quickly pulled me aside and mildly chewed me out for embarrassing The almighty Eric Nam. I was reminded that I was there to serve and had done an excellent job so far, but I was not hired to correct misquoted Shakespeare. I apologized profusely and was told to return to the duties of serving.

"you're lucky Miss Moonbyul. Miss Solar's grandfather was a great lover of Shakespeare so Mr. Ferrer will understand, but don't press your luck." Mrs. Bailey said as I went back to work.

"I am sorry; I just let my passions get the best of me. It won't happen again."

When I returned, Eric gave me a rather dour look and Solar's father looked at me suspiciously for a moment. Solar's jaw I think was still hanging open from before.

Knowing it was the best course of action. I quickly swallowed my pride and apologized.

"Again my apologies, Mr. Nam. I meant no offense. I would hate to see you embarrass yourself by misquoting it another time. My father always said, if you do something. Do it right."

This time Eric eyed me suspiciously for a moment, but then begrudgingly accepted my apology. "Quite alright Miss Moonbyul. I see you are quite passionate about Shakespeare. It's nice to know that not all Americans are totally uncultured."

I think there was a insult buried in there, but I half expected that. At this point I smiled, finished serving the pudding and began to leave.

"That was very impressive, Moonbyul." A now smiling Solar said as she looked at me with admiration.

Just seeing that, made my heart sing right then and there.

I genuinely smiled back, "Thank you Miss Solar. If you'll excuse me."

As I left the room, I reminded myself that I needed to not let my jealousy interfere with my plan. Little victories like that are nice, but could to more harm than good. If I blow this job. I might also possibly blow my chance to save Solar. I need to be more careful.

**...**

**John Philip Kemble was a famous Shakespearian actor in the 19th century.**

**I have never typed Shakespeare so many times in my life. **


	14. One day down

One day down  
Chapter 14

_Moonbyul's POV_

Fortunately I had gotten away with my little transgressions.

I just need to remember that servants need to serve and not be jealous smart asses.

After lunch was finished. Solar, Eric and her father retired to the parlor to talk. I and the other kitchen staff, cleaned up and ate our lunch, which consisted of beef sandwiches.

After lunch, I was allowed to go to the dry goods store that Mr. Ferrer operated. It was down the street a small way from the inn. I had told Mrs. Bailey that since I was new in town I needed to get some things such as some candles, coffee, soap, etcetera.

I found the store and purchased some items I thought I would need. Some basic food for the few days I'll have off. Normally I eat with the staff, on days off I am on my own for food. I bought some candles, some oil for one of the lamps, coffee beans, some canned food, rice, beans and some other things.

I found a blank journal similar to the one that Solar writes in. So I purchased that, along with some ink and a pen. I found myself wanting to document my time here and keep my thoughts straight. Also as I already had an idea for a horror story that I want to get on paper.

After dropping those items off at my home, I returned to the Ferrer home and arrived back by 2:00. By this time, Eric had left and Solar had gone to pay a social call on some neighbors. Mrs. Bailey told me that I would be spending the rest of the afternoon at the inn/tavern and would work there until supper.

Arriving at the Inn, I reported. myself to Mr. Ferrer who was in his office. He would spend most afternoons in his office going over his accounts and other businesses.

Though he made no mention of the incident at lunch, he looked mildly annoyed. He told me to clean the 2 vacant rooms and then report back to Colin, who runs the place day to day.

I found the cleaning materials and cleaned the rooms as instructed. For the next couple of hours I got to play waitress as a number of people had come in to have a good time. There are some army barracks a little way out of town and usually there are a few soldiers lingering about at any given time.

I quickly found out that the men of this period are quite bold, as my ass was pinched more than once. Many of them were also very fascinated by the pretty, raven haired Korean-American who was the new barmaid. But much to my credit, I stayed in character and laughed it off each time. A few of the men and other towns people were nice.

Colin, the man who ran the inn from day to day, was a friendly but rather simple guy. I learned from him, that Solar came in several days a week, to act as sort of a hostess. Her mother did that when they first opened the inn. She would chat with people and made them feel welcome. After a while, Solar would do it along with her mother when she was a little girl.

When her mother died, Solar kept up the tradition. While it may seem like something unworthy of a person from the upper class, I learned that Solar's mother was considered very beautiful, charming and was very well liked by everyone she met.

So out of respect for her mother, no one ever dared to say a word about Solar essentially working in a bar. The most she ever does is bring a glass of beer to someone on occasion, or anyway. Colin told me that Suzy didn't like work of any kind and hated the tavern/inn as she thought it was beneath her.

Around 4:00 o'clock in the afternoon, I felt my spirits lift as I could hear Solar coming in from the back.

"Hello Colin, How are you today?" She asked in a cheerful tone.

"I'm fine Miss Solar, Thank you. How are you on this fine day?" I could hear Colin reply as I returned to the bar with some empty glasses.

"I'm good, thank you."

Solar then looked at me with a smile, that warmed my heart. "And how are you doing so far?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you Miss Solar."

Colin than spoke up, "she has done a fine job, Miss Solar."

Solar nodded, "Very good." She then noticed an elderly man enter the inn.

"Ohh... There's Sir Ian McCulloch. He was decorated for bravery by King George the III for bravery at the battle of Waterloo. He's one of our regulars. Moonbyul get him a pint of our best ale. I'll greet him."

And so it went, while I loved working in close proximity of Solar, I had little time to actually chat with her. She was always busy with talking it up with someone in a most friendly manner. We did get to chat from time to time, but it was just useless small talk. It was a bit frustrating.

I didn't have to help make supper, but I did eat with the kitchen staff. After dinner, I worked in the inn for a while longer. But much to my disappointment, Solar was gone.

I finally finished my day at 9:00 in the evening and had been working for nearly 15 hours. In my preparation for this trip I read how servants in this period worked these type of long hours.

At Southwark's suggestion, I did a bit of jogging to help build up my stamina. I hated jogging, but now I'm very glad I did. Had I attempted a day like this out of shape, I'd feel ten times worse than I do now.

I was worn out when I returned to my cabin at the end of my first full day. But I did get a bit of a reward. In 2018, I live in a small flat above a bakery and I frequently sit in a lawn chair up on the roof looking at the stars, with a beer in hand. I find it to be relaxing.

In high school, I remember a teacher talking about light pollution. How lights from cities, block out the light from stars. So in the big city, you would only be able to see perhaps a few dozen stars. It was something I only paid half attention to.

I had arrived home, made myself some tea and decided to sit for a bit on the chair on the front porch. It was when I looked at the sky, I got a shock.

Not a few dozen stars as I was quite used to seeing at night in Herford, I saw hundreds of stars in the sky. The lights of Herford and the nearby London weren't as bright in 1869 so they hadn't been blocked out yet. I was totally blown away at the difference between the visible stars in 2018 and 1869.

After a long hard and a bit of a frustrating day, where I made little progress with Solar, I was treated to the sight of a beautiful star filled sky.

Sitting in the chair, sipping my tea, looking at the stars and the only sound was the gentle night time breeze rustling trough the trees. It felt like a near perfect moment. The only thing being missing is Solar of course.

But with luck, I may be able to change that.

**...**

**As before, I'll state that the journals Moonbyul has scanned on her kindle, have not changed from the way they were originally written. But for you the reader, you'll see what Solar wrote in her journal that night.+**

*_Solar's POV*_

_April 30th, 1869_,

_Today was Moonbyul's first day at our home as a servant. While she seemed nice, I still was not sure how she would work out. I found myself hoping very much she would as she seemed quite exciting. From what I heard from Mrs. Bailey, she worked very hard and did well at her duties. I was quite pleased._

_Though there were a few odd things._

_But she is an American and they have different ways of doing things that us British. My fiance Eric came over for lunch today. We were having a delightful time chatting and Eric had been reciting some Shakespeare for us._

_But rather surprisingly, Moonbyul pointed out a mistake he had made. Eric had omitted 2 lines of the section of Richard the III he was reciting. I could tell he was extremely annoyed by her correcting him. Probably for two reasons, she was correcting him and she was a servant. No normal servant would have dared to do such a thing, but just the fact that she went ahead and did it, impressed me for some reason. I could tell father was annoyed as well, but his own father was a great lover of Shakespeare so I know he will soon be over it._

_I looked it up later in the day and indeed Moonbyul was correct. She even quoted from Julius Caesar and is apparently an actress of some sort. I found myself very amazed by her knowledge. I do love attending the theater and think acting is a most interesting profession. Though I doubt I have much talent for it myself._

_Another strange thing, but it may be nothing. I had to come into the kitchen after breakfast to tell the cook that we were having a guest for lunch when I passed the pantry door, which was cracked open. Curious, I peered in, where I saw Moonbyul scrubbing the floor._

_She had not noticed me and for reasons, too sinful to write, I lingered for a few moments to gaze at her._

_But as I stood there, I could hear her softly singing to herself. I had to strain to hear it clearly. It was a strange song that I had never heard before, but at the time, enticing._

_I could hear her sing the strange lyrics as she scrubbed._

_"I've got you under my skin_

_I've got you deep in the heart of me_

_So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me_

_I've got you under my skin."_

_Listening further it sounded like a song of love of some kind. Though she was singing it softly, she was singing it with such feeling. I wonder if she was singing it about someone in particular. I would have stayed longer, but I heard someone approaching from the kitchen and didn't want to be caught spying._

_Hurrying away from the door, I ran into the cook which was the person I needed to talk to. Fortunately he didn't notice I was a bit flushed and my heart was racing. An odd song indeed, possibly some sort of folk song from America. I dare not ever mention it to Moonbyul, as I wouldn't want her to know that I was rudely spying on her. I must not do that and I will pray for forgiveness in church on Sunday for doing such a horrid thing._

_I got to work with her during the afternoon for a time and was able to watch her work first hand. Moonbyul does seem to be a very hard worker as she claimed to be._

_I find myself wishing she was more my social circle. But sadly she is not. Things are what they are and I dare not question them. So much is going on these days with the planning for the wedding. My mind is dizzy with all the details that need my attention. But when I saw Moonbyul sing, I thought of nothing else but her._

_But my happiness lies in making a good life with Eric and being a good wife, and hopefully a mother someday. I must not let distraction take me from my destined path._

**...**

**The song that Solar heard Moonbyul sing was 'I've got you under my skin' written by Cole Porter and made famous by Frank Sinatra. **  
**Though a Goth, I have always imagined Moonbyul having a much wider taste in music than she'd ever admit to.**


	15. Breaking character

Breaking character  
Chapter 15

_Moonbyul's POV_

I would love to tell you that we immediately fell in love and lived happily ever after. But in the 3 weeks I've been in scenic 1869, I pretty much gotten nowhere. All I've managed to accomplish is get is a blister on my right foot and proven to myself I can play the part of dutiful servant girl continuingly and only go slightly crazy.

I'm not going to go into all the 21st century luxuries that I have to deal without. I've cleaned every square inch of that house and inn no less than 5 times in my estimation. My iPod, kindle and phone have kept me from going completely nuts.

After a long day, I collapse in bed, listen to some music, watch a movie or attempt to beat the latest level of angry birds. Note to self: Strangle Jackson when I get back, for getting me addicted to this utterly stupid game.

Actually it was Seulgi taunting me that I couldn't beat the stupid game that got me so worked up. I ended up taking her stupid challenge just to spite her. I'll deal with her too.

As I said, I only got slightly crazy.

As far as Solar goes, We can hardly best be described as friendly acquaintances. I see her every day and my heart jumps every time I do. I will admit I steal glances of her whenever I can. She's so beautiful, I can barely restrain myself sometimes. But she's a member of the upper class and I'm just a servant. Not that she treats me poorly. In fact, she's very nice and we menage to talk. But there is this line that she won't cross. I can't even get into the dreaded "friend zone".

About a week after my arrival, I read in the journal that she had gone riding one afternoon. It was my day off and I thought that if I happened to be by the barn, I could ask to go riding with her. I know that the journals haven't changed with my arrival, but I hoped that was still true. I know what you're thinking, it is a bit stalkerish and you're right off course. But I'm doing this for a good cause. On the path she is on, she will die a painful and lonely death in little over a year's time. I can't just let that happen.

I've seen Eric on a few occasions, but I've played the part of servant and held my tongue.

I found her on her horse as she was walking out of the barn.

"Hello Moonbyul, what brings you out here?" She asked with her normal friendly smile.

"I was just walking around, I've been working so much, I haven't had much time to enjoy the local scenery. I see you're going out for a ride, can I join you?"

For a split second, there was a hopeful look in her eyes, but then she quickly looked to the house and a nervous indecisive look came to her face. She then gave me a rather sad and embarrassed smile.

"I think it's best that I ride alone, no offense."

I couldn't help but frown, "None taken, see you around then."

I quickly turned to leave as I couldn't hold the look of extreme hurt off my face much longer. Yeah, I know it's just riding, but being rejected stung rather badly. I've come all this way and my heart burns for her. I know she dies lonely and in pain. Walking home, I burst into tears. Perhaps I'm expecting too much too fast, I just don't know.

I went home, had a good cry and spend the rest of my day off in bed listening to music. Very sad music I may add.

The next day I put on my game face and did my work as if nothing was wrong. Since then, I don't feel like I've made any serious inroads. The wedding is less than 2 months away and I'm starting to get a bit frustrated. I'll add that I am a bit homesick, I would kill for a coffee from Jetbrew, cruddy food from Nozu or even a fucking shower.

Today is Sunday, May 23rd 1869, it's early in the evening and the inn is full. On Saturday and Sunday nights, a very limited meal is served while the food lasts. It's normally some kind of stew or soup with some bread the cook makes. It's very popular and the place is always packed.

I'm working the tables, delivering drinks like I always do. Solar is her normal happy self, taking with the various towns people who have joined us tonight.

It's the normal crowd, with one exception. There is a group of 4 soldiers, being loud, drinking heavily and gambling in the corner. Unlike the normal soldiers who frequent this establishment, these man look a bit different. They appeared much tanner than the other ones and their uniforms look a bit more worn. They also have a look of hunger in their eyes and it's not for food. They just look kind of rough. I'm guessing that their regiment has probably just arrived back from India, Africa or some other far off place.

I had served them drinks and got my ass slapped twice, but I just shrugged it off, that doesn't mean I hate it any less, but I need to play my part.

I was behind the bar manning it as Colin had to go in the back to get more beer. Solar's father was in London for some business tonight. I hadn't paid attention at first, but suddenly I looked over to see Solar talking to the 4 soldiers. She tries to greet everyone at some point.

Expect, taking was what they didn't want to do.

I couldn't hear what they said, but I could see a look of slight discomfort on her face. Before she could turn to leave, a soldier with dark hair and wearing sergeant stripes stood up and put his arm around her.

"How about a kiss from Sergeant Blake?" He said a bit louder, as he pulled her in a bit closer and tried to kiss her on the cheek.

"Please, no thank you!" She quietly protested, her voice a bit strained.

My blood had already begun to boil at this point. I've seen some drunken assholes here before, but this guy was a major league asshat.

"Well I take what I want!" He exclaimed belligerently. Then he not only leaned in to kiss her, but he also grabbed her breast and laughed.

I totally lost it at that point. No one does that to Solar. To hell with the character. I quickly ran around the bar and tore off across the room.

Fortunately he didn't see me until I was on top of him. He still had one arm around her but had released her breast. I quickly grabbed his free arm and pulled it behind his back, lifting it up as high as I could. He instantly let out a released Solar.

I then smashed him against the wall, "Owww... you're hurting my arm wench." He sputtered out drunkenly.

I was livid at this point, "I'll twist the fucking thing off if you even think of trying that again you worthless guttersnipe. Didn't your mama ever teach you some manners? She's a lady and you will apologize for groping her right now!" I said as I forced his arm up just a bit higher behind his back, causing him to groan even louder.

Surprisingly he quickly relented, "I'm sorry Miss, for grabbing you most improper. Please forgive me."

With that being done, I released him and glared at his three shocked companions. "You're supposed to be soldiers, not drunken fools. If you have any issues with my treatment of your sergeant, I'll be at the bar."

I half expected the group to start some shit. But I, quickly humiliating their sergeant must have taken the wind from their sails.

"Let's get out of here." He said as he rubbed his shoulder and moved for the door. His three companions were still looking rather shocked but quickly complied and followed him out the door, "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out!" I taunted, earning me strange looks from the surprised people in the room.

I shrugged, "Hey, they need to be thought some manners." Then I looked to Solar as my anger turned to worry. "Are you alright Miss Solar?"

She quickly looked at me and much to my surprise, didn't look all that grateful. She immediately grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room and into the back.

We past a confused looking Colin who had just come out of the back, "What's going on?"

"I need to talk with Miss Moonbyul. We will return in a moment." Solar snapped.

I wasn't expecting this reaction and I suddenly had a sickening feeling that I was in deep shit. She dragged me down the back hallway and pulled me into the broom closet.

"What was that about?" She said furiously, washing away the last remnants of my feeling of triumph.

My brain suddenly froze and I stammered before I could actually say anything, "I... I... wa... was just trying to help you. He was grabbing you."

Solar quickly poked me into the chest, "I know that and I could have handled it. My mother always wanted to make people feel welcome here and we have a way of handling people like that. Handling it in a proper manner, not like an ignorant oaf who nearly twists a man's arm off. That is not the way we do things here! Do you understand me?"

Maybe I'm just emotionally involved, but her sharp criticism was actually rather devastating. Again I found myself wanting to cry, but I would not break down in front of her. Instead I froze my expression in a rather stoic one.

"I see someone that looks like they need help. Then I help." I was about to say something harsh like, maybe I will just let him grope you next time, but I bit my tongue and said nothing else.

"I know you meant to help. But if I want help, I will ask for it. You're done for tonight. Go home!" She said, sounding even harsher, before walking out the door and unceremoniously slamming it shut.

Barely able to hold back my tears, I quickly exited the closet, left the inn and ran home. I had no idea she would be so angry. I thought I was doing the right thing. I just don't know anymore.

What the hell am I doing here anyway?

Solar's dead, she's been dead more than a century and a half. She's dead and buried; she just doesn't know it yet. She fooled herself into thinking that, that douche would make her happy. She died and what gave me the right to play God. Maybe it was just supposed to be this way. I thought, as a torrent of emotions blitzed trough head.

I was in such a hurry home, that I failed to see a rock and tripped. I landed on the ground and bashed my left knee pretty good. Now I was angry, upset and in pain.

I limped the rest of the way home, with a bleeding knee. Coming inside I screamed in utter frustration.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE?!"

Just as Solar fooled herself into thinking she'll be happy with Eric, maybe I have done the same thing to myself. I've fooled myself into thinking a long dead girl would make me happy. All I am, is just a fucking stalker anyway. I'm no better than that obsessed freak Chris. I'm probably going to get fired and then the games up anyway.

After lighting a candle so I could see, I cleaned my knee as best as I could and layed down to try and think.

I must have been rather tired as I quickly fell asleep.

I awoke some time later to the sound of knocking at the door. I didn't know how long, but the candle I had left burning on my nightstand had burned down at least an inch.

I'm finished, I know it. I blew it, but I never had a chance. The gods were watching me vainly run around time, simply for their amusement I'll bet.

I heard the knock a second time, only deepening my growing sense of dread and defeat as I walked to the door and opened it.

**...**

**Moonbyul is getting frustrated and jumped to the rescue, but Solar didn't appreciate it all that much. Now Moonbyul is questioning if she should be there at all.**

**Who's at the door? That answer will come next time.**

**'Guttersnipe' is a Victorian era insult. She was basically calling him a low class.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	16. Knock Knock

Knock Knock  
Chapter 16

_No one's POV_

Moonbyul's heart dropped instantly when she saw the tall form of Mr. Ferrer standing on her doorstep.

"May I come in?" he said quickly.

"Please do," she said with a nod of her head.

Mr. Ferrer walked in and turned around, waiting for Moonbyul to close the door. As soon as she did, he began to speak.

"I heard what happened tonight. Both from Solar and one of our regulars, Eddie McMaster. He witnessed the whole thing."

Moonbyul found herself unable to look Mr. Ferrer in the eyes. Instead, she lowered her head so she was looking at his shoes. Moonbyul knew she was dead.

"I take it I'm discharged," Moonbyul said, wanting to get it over with.

"Is that what you think I'm here for?" Mr. Ferrer answered, sounding a bit surprised.

Slightly confused, the Korean rebel looked up at Mr. Ferrer. "Frankly Sir, yes. I treated that sergeant rather roughly, not to mention I pretty much humiliated him by doing it in front of his men. My father thought me how to fight. He wanted his girl to be able to handle herself."

He smiled slightly and shook his head. "No Moonbyul, you are not discharged. In fact I wanted to thank you."

"What?"

"I know Solar wanted to handle things her way, but these soldiers from the sound of it just arrived back from somewhere. I've seen men like that, especially after a long posting overseas. Men like that are capable of nearly anything. You preformed above and beyond your duty as a servant."

"Thank you," Moonbyul mumbled quietly.

Though the last part of what he said, stuck in her mind. As if he were somehow reminding Moonbyul of her place.

"In gratitude, I will increase your salary by 2 pence a week. You've done very well so far."

Moonbyul bowed slightly, "Thank you ever so much Sir. How is Solar?"

"She's a bit upset, but will recover. Thank you for your concern," he said in his usual polite, but military like manner.

"You're welcome Sir."

Mr. Ferrer moved towards the door, "Well, I have to attend some business before I turn in. I will leave you alone for this evening. Good night, Moonbyul."

"Thank you Sir, have a good night." Moonbyul responded as she walked him to the door and closed it behind him.

A few moments later, Moonbyul was alone. While she had kept her job, Solar was probably still mad at her. Plus there was no telling when and if Solar would ever talk to her again. Moonbyul felt about as defeated as she did before. Sighing, she sat down and tried to figure out how to get back into Solar's good graces.

Moonbyul was still sitting there a half hour later when there was another knock at the door, "What the hell?"

Puzzled as to who was now at her door, Moonbyul pulled it open to see Solar standing on her doorstep. Unlike before, she did not look angry; in fact she looked somewhat humbled.

"Can I please come in, Moonbyul? I would like to speak with you if I could."

Not quite sure what this was about, Moonbyul gestured for her to come in. As before, she waited until her guest was inside and shut the door.

As she turned to Solar, she quickly noticed the half Latina, half Korean fumbling with her hands in a rather nervous manner. "Thank you for seeing me."

"So what can I do for you, Miss Solar?" Moonbyul addressed her as she would normally while she was working.

Still a bit upset at being yelled at, she decided to keep it a bit formal.

"I've come to apologize, I'm sorry of how I acted earlier. My behavior was dreadful. You were trying to protect me and I reacted badly." Solar said quietly as she lowered her head towards the floor, much like a child that had just been scolded.

First, Solar's father thanking her and now Solar was apologizing. Moonbyul wasn't sure what to expect next. She was still in the game, but in the back of her mind, she wondered if it were the gods, just playing more tricks. Letting her just a bit closer, before yanking her all the way back again. Though she wasn't sure if it was a good idea, Moonbyul decided to be direct. "No offense, but did your father make you do this? He was here a short while ago, he thanked me."

Solar looked up at Moonbyul for a moment, with almost pleading eyes. "No, I did this on my own." She sat down and ran her hand trough her hair as a single tear came to her eye, "My mother had a way of handling even the most belligerent drunks. She could charm anyone, and I just wanted to be like her. When you did what you did, you were protecting me, but I was angry because I couldn't try and charm him like my mother would have. My father said I meant well, but it could have easily gotten out of hand. The soldiers we normally get usually well behaved as my father is a friend of the local barracks commander, General Owen. If any of them would act poorly, they know General Owen would hear. But these man were obviously just back from overseas. You were right in defending me. I am sorry, please accept my apology."

Looking at her, Moonbyul was moved when she sensed from Solar's behavior that she really wanted her forgiveness.

" It's okay, apology accepted. You miss her don't you?" Moonbyul asked, knowing perfectly well that Solar did.

A very sad look formed on Solar's face, "Yes."

"Look it's over and those guys are gone. If they stir up any trouble, I'm sure your father will let this General Owen know. As I said, apology accepted."

For a moment, there seemed to be a awkward silence, which was broken by Solar standing straight and looking directly at her.

"Would you like to go riding with me tomorrow?" Solar asked abruptly.

As surprised as she was about the apology, Moonbyul was blown away by Solar's out of nowhere invite to go riding. In fact it took her a full 2 seconds to process what she heard.

"Riding?" was the only word that Moonbyul could muster to say.

Solar stepped forward with a nervous smile, "Riding, yes. You had expressed interest in riding with me a few weeks ago. I do know tomorrow is your day off. I was going to go riding in the afternoon. Would you like to come?"

Moonbyul became aware that her heart was beating furiously, "Yes!" She said, with a bit more enthusiasm than she wanted to show.

Solar's smile became just a bit wider as she moved towards the door, "Good. How about we meet at the stables 2:00. I'll have a horse ready for you."

Moonbyul by then was able to restrain herself a bit better, "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Moonbyul." Solar bid goodbye before walking out of the door.

For a few moments after Solar left, Moonbyul stared at the door, dumbfounded. Once again hope had been restored, but Moonbyul could only wonder what would happen next. Only time would tell.

**...**

**A/N: you'll now read what Solar wrote in her journal that evening.**

*_May 23rd, 1869._

_Moonbyul! Moonbyul, that mysterious American who has been in my father's employment for over 3 weeks now. I hardly know where to start. Today some rough looking soldiers were at the inn and one of them, grabbed me, tried to kiss me and touched my breast. I felt so dirty and disgusted at his touch. While no one else in the room did something, Moonbyul rushed in and in amazing fashion, got him away from me and rendered him helpless. She even made him apologize to me. I've never seen a woman do that before. I was in awe of her. But then again, I think I was already._

_She's more different than anyone I've ever met. Except for that first day at lunch, she's been a respectful and hard worker, but she's just different. With each passing day, I become just a bit more fascinated with her. I need to confess, that I've found myself looking at her secretly a number of times. She is so beautiful. In fact, she seems to grow more beautiful by the day._

_I know it's a sin, but I always find myself wondering what her naked form looks like. Such unholy thoughts will be the undoing of my soul, but I need to know her._

_She is of course a servant and I am of a higher station. In fact when she rescued me, how did I react. I yelled at her. I wanted to handle things like my mother did. But when I explained what happened to father, he said Moonbyul's methods were certainly unorthodox, but effective in dealing with the problem. He told me Americans have a very independent spirit and don't back down from a fight easily. I guess that's a trait I don't quite understand._

_Almost as soon as she left, I began to feel guilty. I had sent her away. I had sent her away. I don't want to send her away. I want her to... I dare not even hope for that. I want to know her, I want to be her friend. I think, she is worth knowing. After speaking to my father about the matter, he informed me that he was appreciative of Moonbyul's efforts to protect me. I was afraid that he would discharge her for a few moments._

_After he came back from speaking with Moonbyul I walked over there to apologize. I was so horribly nervous and felt more terrible by the moment about my beastly behavior. Thank the lord, she was very gracious and accepted my humble apology. I know I have to answer my father later, but I invited her to ride. I was so nervous. Even more so when I apologized. I'm surprised Moonbyul didn't notice my shaking. I was afraid she would reject my request. But happily she did not I want to know her._

_I hope we have a good time and I can take my mind off all the wedding details that plague my mind. But more then just mundane wedding details._

_Every time I think of Moonbyul, I feel an odd swirling of emotions inside of me. It's like a storm that's only getting stronger. I'd have to be a fool to think she could or would even want to be with me. I don't want to think these things but I find it harder and harder to push them out of my mind._

_I do realize that father may not approve of me associating with her. I have always done what my father and mother have wished. Just once, I want to stand on my own._

_But all these things will soon not matter, once I'm happily married._

**...**

**A bit of shorter chapter today, but you found out what happened. Next chapter will be their afternoon riding together.**


	17. The ride

The ride  
Chapter 17

_Moonbyul's POV_

I found myself unable to sleep very well that night as I was to busy thinking about my ride tomorrow with Solar. I was exited, to say the least. Fortunately I had nowhere to be in the morning so I could sleep in.

After getting up, I washed up, made myself some breakfast with some eggs I bought from a local farmer and read some on my kindle. As the time approached to meet Solar, I suddenly got a bit nervous. All I had for lunch was a meat and cheese sandwich.

Though it's a pain to have to buy everything fresh, either from the local farmer or the sometimes the farmers market, some of the food is quite good. Not to mention no preservatives. But one must be careful to buy only what you can use that day, because most of that stuff won't keep long.

Not having any proper riding clothes like Solar did, I dressed in my traveling clothes; cavalry boots, pants and a white shirt. The day itself was overcast, windy and a bit cold, so I did wear my coat. The last thing I did was to comb my hair so it looked perfect.

At 2PM sharp, I came to the barn where I found Solar waiting inside.

"Hello, Moonbyul. I have your horse ready for you. You can ride Percy, and I will ride my own horse, Emma."

"Thanks." As I walked in, I got a strange look from Robert.

I was one of the servants like him, only I was going to ride with Solar. What I was doing was most unorthodox, to say the least.

Ignoring Robert, I went to my horse and checked the saddle. Once I was satisfied everything was secure as it should be, I mounted my horse. I found myself being very glad that I took the riding lessons before I came here. I used to hate horses, thinking they were stupid. Now I didn't mind them so much.

"So where are we going?"

Solar smiled at me enigmatically, then quickly mentioned for the horse to take off on a full gallop out of the barn and towards the park.

"Why---- you little..." I muttered as I sat off in pursuit of her.

For almost 5 minutes, I chased after Solar. The Korean-Latina would occasionally look back and giggle, all the while her long brown hair was flowing with the wind. It was a very beautiful sight.

By the time I had caught up with her, we were at the far end of the park, nearing the edge of the fields and meadows beyond. Solar then laughed and eased up a bit to let me ride alongside with her. But my competitiveness got the best of me and I quickly zoomed ahead of the surprised Solar.

"Hey, I was slowing down for you!" She protested.

I merely waved goodbye as I raced out onto a meadow, towards a group of trees at the far end. Soon, Solar and her horse galloped past me. Obviously she had no intention of being beaten.

Quickly, she raced ahead and reached the stand of trees a 10 seconds before I did, where she stopped.

"Moonbyul, I figured that you would have beaten me easy. Your horse is as fast if not faster than mine," Solar said, looking briefly puzzled.

I thought quickly of how to respond and shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not used to this horse. Not sure what it can do." In reality, she was a much more experienced rider having years of experience.

I, on the other hand, had only a few months of lessons. In the back of my mind that did exist as a worry, that I would be seen as a fraud. But that worry, sat along with all the other anxieties about how well the day would go.

Solar nodded, seeming to accept the excuse and gently nudged her horse towards a nearby road. "Come on."

I followed and for a short while, we rode in a somewhat awkward silence.

"I can't believe it sometimes, you left your home and went on a big adventure. My father or my mother would never permit that," she said in an exited voice.

"I got lucky I guess."

"So how did you get to England?"

"By 747," I said without thinking, realizing how stupid I was a second later.

Solar's face scrunched for a moment. "What's a 747?"

"Ah... It was a new kind of transatlantic clipper ship. They hadn't given it a proper name yet. Some kind of odd sailor's superstition." It was a lie of course, like about 90% of what I've told her since I've arrived.

With anyone else, I wouldn't care. But with her, it bothers me. With each lie it bothers me more.

"Oh... I see. I've heard that sailors are a superstitious lot. So tell me, what do you do in Los Angeles?"

This time, I'd tell the truth as if it would kill me. "I read a lot, I also go to the beach sometimes."

"Ohh... my father, me and my sister also went to the beach once. Down in Brighton. We stayed at the Grand hotel. It was such a wonderful time. What do people in Los Angeles do at the beach?"

"Like in your case, families go there a lot on nice days. They will lay out a blanket and sometimes bring a picnic lunch. Children will play and swim a bit. People will lay out in the sun to tan themselves, also."

"Tan themselves?" Solar asked with a blank expression.

"It's kind of a new thing, Solar. People lay in the sun to tan or darken their skin. I know here having light skin is very popular. But there, people like to look tan.

Solar looked to me with amazement, "Most interesting. What do you do at the beach? I notice you do not look...tan."

"I've always been a night person. I like going down before sunset, find a secluded spot on the beach and sit down. Then I'll watch the sun set. It's very beautiful. The sky will turn orange. Then I lay down in the sand and look up at the sky. Then one by one the stars will appear and I just watch them. I love the night, I've always loved the night and being out in it. You look at the stars and just let your mind wander amongst them. Imagine what wonders they may hold, what mysteries there are out there." I found my voice had a dreamlike quality as I spoke. I was being truthful and was quite happy to do so.

Looking over I could see Solar riding beside me with her mouth slightly parted and she looked a bit spellbound, "That sounds beautiful. I've never thought about the stars or anything like that."

"I can't say I'm too knowledgeable about that, but I do know the sky holds many beautiful things. Through a telescope, I could see the rings of the planet Saturn, the moons of jupiter, I was even shown the great nebula of Orion. A cloud of some short, far from this world. But mostly, I just look up and relax. Clear my mind of day's problems."

She nodded, "I should do that. I have many things on my mind these days."

"The wedding?" I said, trying not to let my utter contempt for Eric to leak trough.

"Yes. So much to plan, so much to do."

We rode on trough the countryside, and I let Solar talk about the wedding and the stress of being in it. I listened carefully but said little. It was stressing her a lot. I hated the wedding and the thought of it taking place made me sick beyond my imagination. So I just put on my best fake smile and listened. Though I think she just liked to have someone to talk to about it.

For a while after that, she asked me more questions about my home and I mostly had to use my cover story. Again, I found myself feeling bad for having to lie. There were periods where we would say nothing, but after a while the silence didn't feel awkward anymore. I loved being with her, in her presence and from what I could see, she seemed to enjoy my company too. I got to steal tons of glances of her that afternoon. From time to time, Solar would point out some interesting features of the countryside. I saw the Nam mansion, albeit from far away. It looked so big and grand, but someday all that will be there is a rather drab looking supermarket.

About an hour and a half into our ride, we spotted 3 riders coming toward us on one of the country lanes. As we got closer, I could see the riders were three women in expensive looking riding outfits. Looking over at Solar, she suddenly frowned.

Before I could ask, one of the woman called out. "Hello Solar!"

Solar put on a sudden and rather obviously looking fake smile and waved, "Hello, Vivian."

"Who's that?" I said looking at the girl she called Vivian.

She was rather pretty, with jet black hair and very light skin. She was wearing a red riding outfit, which looked quite expensive. Her two companions were dressed in green and blue riding outfits and had blonde hair.

Solar rolled her eyes and quietly spoke, "Her name is Vivian Cha, her family is so rich they make ours look like paupers. Her father is the current Duke of Wessex. I've been told she's in line of the throne, it's something like 532nd or something. Though I'm of the same class, she still looks down on me. We used to get along alright, but over the years she soured on me. In the last year or so, she's been quite more so. Her companions are Sana Minatozaki and Charlotte Williams, friends of hers." Solar then stopped talking as they had come within earshot.

"Well, hello Solar." Vivian greeted in a sickly sweet tone of voice, "Sana, Charlotte and I were just discussing your impending marriage to Eric Nam and how lucky you were to marry just a good specimen of manhood." Just by looking at the way Vivian looked at Solar, it was obvious that Vivian only pretended to like her.

Solar nodded her head politely, "Thank you. I do hope all three of you can attend my wedding."

All three nodded and said yes. Only then did Vivian look at me, with rather disapproving eyes. Remember everyone had nice Victorian era riding outfits. Everyone but me, who was dressed in men's clothes. "So who is your companion?"

"Vivian, Sana and Charlotte. This is Moonbyul who is visiting England. She has come all the way from Los Angeles, California. Moonbyul, this is Vivian Cha, Sana Minatozaki and Charlotte Williams."

In a rather polite fashion I nodded, "Hello, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Sana and Charlotte nodded their heads in a polite but rather cold fashion; Vivian on the other hand smirked. "Wait, is this the new American servant your father hired and you've gone riding with her or is it her at all?"

Not wanting to embarrass Solar, I kept my face expressionless, said nothing and waited for Solar to respond.

In a most gracious tone, Solar spoke. "Yes, my father has hired her on for a time until we can find a permanent replacement for Cecilia. But since Moonbyul is a guest in our fine country, I saw no harm in showing her some of our beautiful countryside. She has been telling me tales of America."

Vivian scoffed, "Americans are such a beastly group, so rude and unrefined. Look at her she's dressed like a man."

Again I said nothing, though I pleasantly pictured a pair of chainsaws sticking out of her chest.

Solar glanced at me apologetically, then back to Vivian. "While an accomplished rider, Moonbyul does not have any riding clothes with her, she had to make due. She's quite an interesting companion, knows about astronomy, can quote Shakespeare and is quite a conversationalist."

"You don't have to make excuses, if you wanted to ride, you could have joined us. I hate riding alone too. We will not make mention of this incident. I'm sure she's... acceptable."

Sana suddenly retorted, "She can quote Shakespeare and read, does she fetch too?"

Charlotte laughed immediately. Vivian did not, but I could tell from the look in her eyes that she wanted to.

Nearing the end of my rather short amount of patience, I gave Sana a brief but withering stare. She instantly seemed to recoil in fear. As I did it, I wanted to kick her ass into the next county, but I quickly recomposed myself and tried to look nonchalant. I suspected that Sana was trying to bait me into doing something violent.

"Well enjoy your ride Vivian, Charlotte and Sana. Have a pleasant day. Come on Moonbyul, let's keep going." Solar ushered quickly as she urged her horse past the girls.

I followed and for a short while nothing was said. I was silently fuming, but at the same time proud of my restraint.

Once the other girls were far down the lane, Solar lowered her head on shame. "I am so sorry, Moonbyul. Both Sana and Vivian were very insulting. I apologize on their behalf."

I shook my head, "Don't apologize for them. I do appreciate it, but don't waste your time, Yeba"

Oops, I said Yeba instead of Solar.

Shit!

"Yeba?" She said with an oddly amused look.

"I'm so sorry Solar, it was sort of a nickname I gave you. I meant it as no insult, please forgive me."

Solar suddenly smiled, "I believe you as I rather like that name. If you wish to call me Yeba, then by all means do so. But I am sorry for them ruining your day."

"No, they didn't as I got to spend some time riding with you. I've enjoyed myself immensely. Thank you very much for inviting me along." I couldn't help but say it, "I enjoy your company."

Solar's smile widened, "I enjoy yours as well."

We rode for another hour throughout the countryside, talking about various topics of the day. It wasn't a deep conversation, but it was enjoyable. Since I had gotten here, this was the very best day. I was happy and I certainly sensed that Solar liked me as a friend. But would it last or was this a one time thing?

"I hope you won't get in trouble with your father for taking me out, he will hear of it." I said as we approached the barn.

She patted me on the shoulder, "Do not worry, we are friends and that is that. I will handle my father."

The grin that I desperately tried to suppress escaped and appeared on my face. I was very happy.

_No one's POV_

It was nearing dinnertime when they got back, so Solar had to hurry back home to wash and change for dinner and not be late. Though she wanted to say more, Solar said she had a wonderful time and then goodnight before departing.

Arriving at home, she found her father in his study. She knew her father would have heard of it and decided to be upfront about it.

"Father?" Solar asked knocking on the halfway open door of the study.

"Come in."

Upon entering, Solar's father looked up with a concerned look. "I've been told you went riding with Moonbyul today. Must I remind you she is one of the servants."

Solar took a step forward, gathered all her courage and lifted her chin. "Father, I took her riding to thank her for what she had done for me last night. But I've found her a most interesting person and a person who's company I find enjoyable. It was her day off. I've always done what you have asked and I will abide by your wishes, but I must request that I can associate with Moonbyul when she is not working. She is only here temporarily and I would very much like to get to know her in that time. I have much on my mind with the wedding and it has been stressing me. I so want this to go perfectly. I found the afternoon we spend riding very relaxing."

For a moment, Mr. Ferrer silently gazed at her steadfast expression. "She seems to have brought out a certain independent side of you. It reminds of your mother when we first met. I will permit it, providing it does not interfere in her duties or distract you from your wedding plans."

Solar smiled, "No it won't. Thank you ever so much father. I need to change and wash up for dinner so I will take my leave."

"Alright, see you at dinner."

Solar hurried up to her room, shut the door and leaned on the other side and squealed of joy. She loved spending time with the mysterious and beautiful Moonbyul. Each moment spent with her, made her want to spend even more. While the wedding, Eric and the associated worries, were firmly on her mind, she found Moonbyul as a beautiful escape from that.

The next morning she found Moonbyul in the dining room, scrubbing the floor after breakfast.

"Moonbyul." Solar said lowering her voice as to not be overheard.

The Korean rebel looked up with a smile, "Yes, Miss Solar?"

Solar shook her head, "I said you can call me Yeba."

"It's a good idea to keep it formal during times when I'm working. No offense."

"Yes, you're quite right."

As she was about to say it, Solar found herself even more jittery than she was the other night. But she pushed on trough. "Next Monday, your day off, would you like to spend it with me?" Solar had intended to only say the afternoon, but that small but growing part of her which secretly desired Moonbyul, overruled her.

Moonbyul had to use every single acting skill she had not to completely gush with happiness and delight. Having Solar to herself all day was beyond anything she could hope for. Even if nothing actually happened, all that would matter was she was with her.

"It would be my pleasure." She answered, smiling broadly.


	18. Another outing

Another outing  
Chapter 18

_Moonbyul's POV_

I was very pleased with our day out, even more pleased when Solar asked me to spend the following Monday with her. Sadly, I had to make it through another week of playing servant. It's not fun, believe me. Start work at 6AM and working pretty much until late in the evening. Not to mention the work can be grueling; scrub this, clean that, empty that, chop that, serve this and so on and so on and so on. It's mind numbing, to put it simply.

During my work hours, I've been taking care to work extra hard and be as professional as I can be. Solar is taking a risk, by befriending me. I must not make her look bad by appearing to take advantage of her by goofing off. I find it hard to be with her so often and not be able to do or say anything.

It sounds strange, but in some respect I've turned off my 2018 personality and let my character take over. She's a tough frontier girl and can handle hard work with no complaint, it's one of the ways I cope with the long hours and hard work.

2018 Moonbyul would endlessly bitch and make everyone around her miserable from having to work 15 hours a day. I've got her boxed up pretty good, but she escapes from time to time. Like that withering glare one of the gank trio when Solar and I were out. I would have liked to kick the shit out of all of them. But that would embarrass Solar to no end and I simply won't do that.

I'm here with her, but it's largely a lie. I lay in bed at night, thinking how I could ever explain this.

But to distract me, I watch movies, read and play games. Since I'm an official time traveler, I decided to actually watch some science fiction. I had saved a few interesting looking ones on my kindle for me to watch. I started with the original Terminator. I liked that movie, it was dark, gritty and intense. I watched about twenty minutes of the second one, before I realized I couldn't stand the kid playing John Connor. He was annoying as fuck and I quickly found myself rooting for the evil Terminator.

The night before my next day off, Solar said she would come by around 9 in the morning, after breakfast. We hadn't discussed any plans, but I have been looking forward to it. Okay, I've been dying for Monday to come, I admitted it, happy now?!

As per normal on my day off, I slept for a bit, got up, washed myself using the ice cold stream water, made myself a meager breakfast and dressed. Of course, I made myself some coffee. I'm starting to get good at using the coffee grinder and the crude coffee pot.

It was already 9AM, I'm wearing my best dress when I heard a knock. I opened the door to see a bubbly Solar standing there wearing a smile. For the most part, I've always found smiles to be annoying. A smile is supposed to make you happy, so what if you don't want to be happy? Don't be smiling your smile and forcing your happiness on me. But I like Solar's smile, she's allowed to smile.

"Good morning, Moonbyul. How are you this fine morning?"

I couldn't help myself and let a bit of my modern snarkyness leak out. So I casually leaned up against the door frame, smirked and retorted playfully. "Well, I don't have to clean your chamber pot today, so all in all. It's a good day so far."

Her eyes opened wide and her mouth fell half open but no sound came out. I think she didn't quite know what to say. After a moment, Solar sputtered, looking somewhat embarrassed. "Ah... Ah... That's nice... I guess."

I nodded, "Yes it is, so what do we have planned for today."

Recovering from her embarrassment, she smiled. "Well, I have to go into London this morning. I ordered a ball gown from Paris and they said it would be in today. I'm going to go pick it up from the dressmaker."

My smirk widened just a bit more, "Aaaand... you need someone to drive."

Solar suddenly frowned and looked just a bit hurt, I guessed she didn't quite get my humor. "I didn't just need you to drive, I wanted to spend the day with you. A chance to get away from all the..."

Feeling bad, I put my hand on her shoulder. "I was jesting. Having a bit of fun at your expense. I've been looking forward to today. I'm ready to go if you'd like."

Solar smiled again and nodded quickly, "Yes, I have a surprise for later. I hope you like surprises."

"Normally I hate surprises. Actually I hate lots of things, but in your case I'll make a exception." I said as I left the cabin and closed the door.

She had the wagon and horses ready by the barn and soon we were off. Though I was kidding about driving, I did take the reins.

As our wagon got out of town. Solar, who had been mostly silent, asked. "So Moonbyul, I know you read a lot. What kind of stories do you like to read?"

"I like reading scary stories, ghost stories. Edgar Allen Poe is one of my favorites."

She shuddered a bit, "I do not like ghost stories. I've heard of Mr. Poe, the American writer. But I've never read any of his stories. Can you tell me about one?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I think if you tell me about it, it won't be scary."

"Well, my favorite is Masque of the red death. It's a short story. In olden times there is a kingdom where a terrible sickness has fallen upon the land. Many are dying. There is this prince who doesn't cares about the suffering of his people. So he takes all the nobles and the rich and they seal themselves in an abbey with enough food to last a while. They plan to let the plague run it's course, leaving the commoners to die, then emerge after.

One night, they throw a grand costume ball. All is well, until the prince spots a guest wearing the costume of someone with plague. Angered, he chases the guest trough the abbey, until he reaches him and pulls of the mask. Much to his horror, he sees nothing underneath. It is essentially death itself. Soon the prince and his selfish guests all fall dead due to plague."

Solar seemed to shiver, but at the same time enjoyed my little telling of the story. "That sounds scary. If I read such a story, it would most certainly give me nightmares. Do tell me about another story."

"Wait, I thought you said they would give you nightmares."

"I like hearing them from you."

A lot of stories I couldn't mention as they had not been written yet, but there were a number of ghost/scary stories that I could mention. I read a bunch of Gothic ghost stories in the last few months of my preparations.

I told her I liked stories of vampires and briefly described two novels I had read, 'The Vampyre' by John W Polidory, written in 1819 and 'Varney the vampire', written by James Rymer in 1847. Again, she seemed fascinated and scared at the same time. I got the impression that she would not read such stories alone.

Gradually, the conversation drifted to other subjects and we finally arrived in London. As I drove the wagon through downtown I spotted several woman standing on a street corner, holding crudely drawn signs asking to be given the right to vote.

As our wagon went down the street towards them, I could see several other people walking past who gave them rather dirty looks and a few verbally taunted them.

"Look at them," Solar said in a somewhat haughty and disapproving tone. "What is the world coming to?"

1869 Moonbyul would have said little or nothing. But in this case, 2018 Moonbyul broke free and decided to speak up. I love Solar, but I can't just sit by and say nothing.

"Yes, I see them. A group of women standing on a street corner, asking merely to have a say in their countries affairs. A vote, a voice, wanting to be heard. They are protesting peacefully and what is happening to them. They get insulted, glared at, treated with disdain."

She looked at me curiously, "Surely you don't agree with that rabble."

"Yes I do," I said as I gave an approving nod to the woman as we passed them.

They seemed appreciative of the gesture.

"Woman can't vote, it's just not done. They belong in..."

Quickly cutting her off, I ranted. "In the kitchen? No, we can do anything any man can do. I can make informed decisions about who I want to see in political office, I can run a business, I can do anything I want and so can you. Men want us in the kitchen, so that they can run things. Men are fools. They think with their penises more than anything else."

"I see you feel strongly about that," Solar answered in a somewhat demure and shy tone.

Realizing I had pushed a little too hard, too fast, I changed the subject.

"According to the directions you gave me, we're nearly at the dress store."

"Good."

Silence rained during the last part of the ride to the dress store. I need to keep the modern Moonbyul under the wraps a bit more. We arrived at the upscale dress shop and both entered. Solar immediately went to one of the clerks to inquire about her dress. I, feeling stupid and a bit angry at myself, quietly looked at the latest 1869 fashion.

Soon Solar was in the back trying on her dress and I was alone in the front of the store. I kept wondering if I blew it.

"Can I help you find something?" Said a young female sales clerk, "We have the latest styles from Paris."

"No thank you, I'm just waiting for my friend."

Sadly she persisted; each time I happened to glance at a dress, she would immediately extol it's virtues.

I remained patient for a while, but I quickly grew tired of the woman as she seemed hell bent on putting me into a dress. My mind was on Solar and my worries about having said too much."

She held a green dress, that looked like something out of 'Gone with the wind', up to me. "What about this one? It would look so beautiful, I'm sure you would have no problem at all finding a husband with this."

For a second time this morning, modern Moonbyul broke from her cage and I immediately snapped at the women. "NO, I don't want a dress right now. Besides, I have better things to do than find a husband. Like live my own life and make my own decisions.

Husband... heh... what a revolting thought. Go away, I don't like you."

The woman stepped back and suddenly looked at me as if I had suddenly grown horns and a tail. I'll admit I found the rather shocked look on her face pleasing. Wordlessly, she went around behind me, presumably to the back of the store.

Again I found myself feeling stupid for braking character, "Moonbyul, shut the fuck up!" I hissed, while rubbing my face.

"Moonbyul?" I suddenly could hear Solar say behind me.

Startled, I turned around to see her in a beautiful pinkish ball gown. "I have my new dress on, I wondered if you wanted to see it."

For a moment I was taken away by her beauty. She was wearing a floor length, dark pink ball gown with a hoop type skirt. It was covered in lace and frills and she looked amazingly stunning in it.

"You look beautiful, it certainly suits you."

Solar seemed to blush slightly, "Thank you, I'll have them box it up."

As Solar left, I realized that she may have overheard my little rant to the sales clerk. Just what I needed.

She emerged a short while later and changed into her normal clothes, with a large box for her dress.

"Please put it on my father's account," Solar said to a different clerk.

"Yes of course, Madam."

We were soon off back to Herford and I very much stuck to my character. If Solar did overhear me, she made no indication that she did.

Upon arriving back I found out what the surprise was. Solar had Thomas make us up a picknick lunch, which we took to the park. It was just after noon when we arrived back, so it was just in time for a picknick. We went to the park and had a wonderful picknick lunch. I stayed in character and we chatted for hours, talking about all the things that a person in 1869 would talk about. Solar seemed to avoid talking about her wedding. I knew it weighed heavily on her mind and today was an escape.

Regardless, I loved being with her and she seemed to love being with me.

We arrived back at the Ferrer home around 4 in the afternoon and I walked Solar to her doorstep.

"Well, thank you for the wonderful lunch and just spending the day with me." I said.

She smiled, the kind of smile that always makes my heart skip a beat. "No, it was my pleasure. You're a wonderful, intelligent and funny companion. I shall see you tomorrow Moonbyul, thank you. Have a good night."

For a moment there, it looked like she wanted to say something else, but that quickly passed and she went inside.

I had a wonderful day, other than a few outbursts from 2018 Moonbyul. But I was left with the same predictment, how do I get to Solar and how do I change things I have so few opportunities.

A few hours later, I was cooking a stew for my dinner when I heard a knock at my door. Opening it, I saw Solar's father and another well-dressed white haired gentleman.

"Moonbyul, I know it's your day off, but can we speak with you?"

I nodded and moved to admit them in.

As they entered, Mr. Ferrer pointed to the other man. "Moonbyul. This is Sir Miles Evanston, a friend of mine. Sir Miles, this is Moonbyul, the Korean-American I was talking to you about."

I curtsied in the appropriate fashion, "Hello Sir Miles, what can I do for you this evening?"

"Your employer has told me you are a grand talented actress and have some knowledge of Shakespeare."

"Yes Sir, I am an actress and have preformed Shakespeare."

"May I see a sample please."

I nodded and preformed a few lines from 'Much ado without nothing.' With me doing Beatrice. It was one of the plays I had studied in the previous year.

Sir Miles quickly clapped, "You'll do fine. I'm having a formal ball this Saturday June the 5th. I've always been a big fan of theater and thought it might be a bit fun to have some actors preform one or two scenes from a few of my favorite plays. The woman I had hired to play the woman's parts, has gotten sick. I had mentioned it to your employer and he immediately suggested you. If you are game, I'd like to hire you. I can pay 5 schillings for your work and after, you can feel free to enjoy my hospitality. It will be a wonderful party, are you interested?"

I would love to get a chance to do some acting. I looked to Solar's father, "I'd like to, with your permission of course."

Mr. Ferrer nodded, "Of course, and I'll even give you time to practice with the actor you'll be working with."

Curious, I looked to Sir Miles. "May I ask who I will be working with?"

Sir Miles beamed with pride, "I've procured the service of Charles Green, a well-known ."

I knew that name instantly and nearly fainted when I heard it. Charles Green, who was already well known by now, would be by the 1880's, probably one of the most famous Shakespearerian actors in all of Europe. He would eventually perform for Queen Victoria herself along with numerous other heads of the state.

I would get to work and see with one of the best, in acting circles he's considered a legend. I couldn't help but grin, "Well, you've gotten yourself an actress."

"Excellent! I'll send a carriage for you tomorrow evening at 7PM. It will take you to my mansion, where you and Mr. Green can rehearse."

Solar's father then chimed in, "Moonbyul, you'll need some appropriate attire. We'll arrange for something. Solar was quite exited for the party herself. I'm sure she'll enjoy having you come."

Now things were really looking up. Looks like Cinderella is going to the ball, "I'm looking forward to it."

**...**

**We'll leave Moonbyul for now and go to Solar's latest journal entry.**

_May 31st 1869. _

_I spent a good portion of the day with Moonbyul. I find her to be more fascinating with each passing day. She is bold and a bit opinionated, but every time I see her I feel something inside me move. Spending time with her, I see that there are two sides of her. One she shows most of the time and another which she keeps more hidden. I sense it. I know there is much more to her than I can see. She holds a secret, I know she does. I scarcely dare even put it on paper, for fear that I'm wrong._

_Like a subtle thief, she's been stealing glances of me. It took me a while to notice but she does. Perhaps I was to busy trying not to be seen stealing glances of her. Could she be one that desires a softer touch? I know I should not be thinking of such things so close to my wedding, perhaps at all. I heard her today saying the thought of a husband a revolting thought. I don't think she knows I heard. That convinced me once and for all. The forbidden part of me was thrilled at the thought, before I came to my senses. _

_I find her consuming more and more of my thoughts, I just don't know what to do. I have found that she has been invited to perform at Sir Miles Ball this Saturday and she will be coming along with me. My heart jumped when I first heard it, then I worried what it would mean. Eric, my husband to be, told me that he had business in London and would not be able to attend. I think I find the prospect of going with her more exciting than him. I must pray for forgiveness, for feeling that way. _

_I know I will be happy with him, but why can't I pull my thoughts away from Moonbyul. _

**... **

**The stories that Moonbyul mentioned are all real. The actor, Charles Green is a made up character.**


	19. A little peek

A little peek  
Chapter 19

_Solar's POV_

I like riding the most early in the morning. You can see the morning dew on the grass, the sun is just coming up and it seems like the whole world is slowly coming to life. I also like it, as I see few people around and sometimes I like the solitude. It helps me think and clear my head. With the wedding and its corresponding plans, I need time to think.

It's Wednesday morning, June 2nd, 1869 and it's before 6 in the morning. I'm heading home from another one of my morning rides. It had rained the night before and the morning air had an even fresher smell then normal. I've been thinking about Moonbyul this morning and could not hide my excitement that she is attending the party on Saturday evening. Normally I would have spent time at the party with Eric, but he already indicated that he has business to catch up on and cannot attend.

I look forward to not only seeing Moonbyul perform but also spending more time with her and getting to know her more. The more I know about her, the more mysterious she seems to become. The more I want to know about her.

As rode my horse slowly through the woods back to home, I soon came across Moonbyul's cabin. I could have taken several ways home, but I find myself going past Moonbyul's cabin most often.

I rode past and wondered what she was doing. Is she still asleep or getting ready for her day? Such a silly thing to wonder about. Today, my curiosity got the best of me. I quieted my horse as I approached the cabin then put the horse where it couldn't be seen from any of the windows.

Feeling nervous and giddy, I dismounted and slowly approached her bedroom window. I know what I was doing was wrong, but I just had to know something. The cabin itself had heavy woolen curtains and I may be able to see nothing if they are drawn. Creeping, I slowly made it to her bedroom window.

The closer I got to her window, the more I could feel my heart beating in my chest. Fortunately, the curtains were just ever so slightly apart. Peering in, it took me a second to be able to see.

There she was, still dressed in her night-shirt. Beautiful was the word that immediately sprung into my mind. Feeling guilty and thrilled at the same time, I watched her pulling a dress out of the dresser and hold it up.

I knew she could spot me at any moment, but still I kept watching. Maybe that was a part of why I was doing this; the risk of being discovered. I can't remember feeling more alive than I did at that moment.

A second later, she turned towards the door and slipped out of her night-shirt, revealing her pale and graceful naked form to me. My heart jumped nearly out of my chest.

After disrobing, she stretched for a moment and let her hair fall down across her back. She reminded me of an ancient Greek statue of Aphrodite that I saw at a museum once. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Then I saw it, she had a tattoo. As if I wasn't already dumbstruck, that did do rather nicely. I've never heard of a woman having a tattoo before. The only ones I've seen were the crude ones that the sailors by the docks have. Then they were usually a naked girl or something nautical.

But hers were nothing like those at all. Like her own body was a work of art itself. On the back of her right shoulder appeared to be a tattoo of a bunch of red roses. The flowers were drawn intricately with the most stunning detail. The vivid red of the petals and the greens of the leaves looked so real.

Then I saw the second one. It was on her left forearm and appeared to be in a foreign language.

Underneath it encrypted a 'Love Only' words. Like the other one, it was more like a painting then a simple tattoo.

Where does one get a tattoo like that, was just one of the hundreds of questions that surged through my mind. Again I found out more and she only becomes more mysterious. Her body was like a sensual, graceful, irresistible canvas for the most exquisite works of art.

But more than the tattoos, her form was breathtaking. Not able to look away, my eyes fell to her perfect bosom. A bosom that sent a wave of the most sinful thoughts through my mind.

I felt a most definite stab of disappointment when she covered it with her underwear. I shall certainly burn for this.

Then she began to turn around, which instantly snapped me out of my reverie. I immediately fell backwards onto the ground, right into the mud. Quietly, I crawled away from the window, out of sight.

Managing to get away from the window unseen, I ran to my horse and quietly led it away. Of course when I arrived home, I had to explain to Mrs. Bailey how my riding outfit got covered with mud. I told her I tripped when I dismounted.

I didn't want to leave. That part of me that lurks deep inside, wanted to go right back in and fall into her arms.

Who is she?

The rest of the day went as normal. My sister Suzy, Wendy and my cousin Stephanie, who were all standing up in my wedding, came over for tea where we discussed the wedding. Moonbyul was there serving and much to my relief, she made no sign that she saw me spying on her. My sister frowns upon my friendship with Moonbyul, but other than a few disparaging remarks towards her, she kept quiet on the subject.

I know Moonbyul was exited for the party and the small performance she will be putting on. In the meantime, Eric wil be taking me out to dinner tomorrow evening in London. A very fancy French restaurant, he told me. I have my doubts and worries about the marriage. But I know we will be happy. When we're out and he's being attentive and flattering I can easily see how we can be happy together.

When I'm alone the doubts creep back in. When I'm with Moonbyul, I'm just with her and I'm happy. I can't help myself when I'm around her, I know that. But these unholy feelings, urges and Moonbyul will soon be a thing of the past.

I can't help but feel some sadness at that thought.

_Moonbyul's POV_

It's been a busy week. I had my first rehearsal with the actor Charles Green, and it was at the estate of Sir Miles Evanston. He owned a large estate with a huge ballroom. That is where we were to perform.

Charles was a tall thin man with a head of curly brown hair. I worried about how he'd react to having to work with an amateur like me. But I found him to be friendly and gracious.

Sir Miles had picked out 2 scenes for us to do. One was Macbeth Act 1, Scene 7. I would be playing Lady Macbeth and he would play Macbeth himself. It was the scene where Lady Macbeth convinces her husband to kill King Duncan.

The other one was from Richard the III, it was Act 1, Scene 2. Charles plays Richard and I play Anne. It is a scene where the evil Richard woo's a woman right over the coffin of her husband the late King.

I was a bit nervous working with him as I said, but we got right down to work. He told me at the end of the night that he really didn't mind working with anyone, just as long as they were professional and serious. He told me I was both of those things and was quite impressed by me. I had some time to talk acting and did my best to observe his technique.

As far as a formal dress, I was given one of Suzy's. It was a slightly older one that didn't quite fit her. It was a simple blue formal dress and Mrs. Bailey was kind enough to have a friend make a few alterations that were needed to have it fit.

Finally Saturday came, Charles and I were ready, my dress was ready and my stomach was full of butterflies. Mostly because I really wanted to impress Solar.

So I pulled out some of the big guns. I washed my hair with soap. It's all there really available. But for a special occasion, I kept a small shampoo bottle and a small bottle of strawberry scented body wash in my bag. The type you would find in a typical hotel room.

Soon I was dressed and if I don't mind saying so myself, I looked fucking fantastic.

"Ready or not, Solar. Here I come," I said with a smirk as I left to meet Solar at the barn to go to the party.

*_No one's POV_

Solar and her father were waiting by the barn where they had a fancy looking carriage hooked up to the horses. Moonbyul had seen it before in the barn under a tarp and guessed it was only used for special occasions. Normally the plain wagon was used.

"Ah... Moonbyul, you're here. We can go now. You look wonderful this evening."

Mr. Ferrer who was dressed in a fancy 1860's suit said.

Solar who saw Moonbyul a second later, didn't speak right away, as the sight of the Korean-American in a formal gown with her hair done pretty much blew her completely away.

With slightly parted lips and a heart that had suddenly began to race, Solar stood there in awe of Moonbyul's beauty.

She managed to collect her wits a moment later, "Moonbyul, you look lovely this evening."

Moonbyul herself was similarly awestruck by Solar in her beautiful pink ballgown, who like wise returned the complement. "You look quite beautiful yourself, Miss Solar."

Solar's father ushered both women into the carriage and soon they were off, with Robert driving.

In the carriage, Solar could notice the faint sweet smell coming from the woman sitting next to her. She found it oddly intoxicating and her mind quickly drifted towards the other morning where she saw Moonbyul in the nude.

They made pleasant small talk on the way, but both Solar and Moonbyul had each other on their minds. Moonbyul while wanting desperately to impress the Ferrer's younger daughter, still was plagued by guilt. Moonbyul after all was essentially a fraud and still somewhat of a stalker. That didn't quite sit well with her.

Solar of course kept thinking of Moonbyul. How she smelled, her strange but beautiful tattoos. Just how mysterious she was.

Just before 8 in the evening, the carriage pulled up in front of the mansion belonging to Sir Miles Evanston. A well dressed foot-man promptly opened the carriage door and helped both Moonbyul and Solar out of the carriage.

Entering the mansion, the Korean rebel could hear the sound of classical music playing off to the left which is where the ballroom was.

Soon, they reached the door of the ballroom where the party was at full swing. In one corner, several musicians sat playing classical music. Men and woman, all dressed in their finest, mingled around the room. In the center, several couples were dancing a rather formal looking Waltz.

There were of course extremely well dressed servants, carrying sterling silver trays with both glasses of wine and food. Moonbyul could only imagine what a fancy ball in the 1800's would have looked like. Being there, it was much like she imagined it to be. Beautiful and Elegant.

"Ahh... Mr. Ferrer, Miss Solar and Miss Moonbyul, Sir Miles has been expecting you. May I announce you?" Asked one of the well-dressed servants who was standing in the doorway.

"Of course, please do."

The servant stepped forward and loudly cleared his throat, "Arriving are, Major Carlos Ferrer and his daughter, Miss Yongsun Solarea Kim-Ferrer of Herford, accompanied by Miss Moonbyul of Los Angeles, California."

Moonbyul looked at Solar who smiled and they all entered the party.

**...**

**I wanted to get this out and not make the chapters too long. I'll have the next chapter out soon where you will find out what happens at the party.**

**But you got a bit of naughtiness by Solar who spied on Moonbyul and got quite an eyeful. She just couldn't help but look. **


	20. The garden

The garden  
Chapter 20

_No one's POV_

Solar, her father and Moonbyul entered the ball. From what Moonbyul had read, there was a certain formality to how things were done. Such as, one could not ask a woman to dance without a proper introduction.

Mr. Ferrer promptly went off and returned a few moments later with a small card and handed it to Moonbyul.

He also gave her a pencil

"Here your dance card, Solar is engaged so she is not likely to be asked to dance as it would seem not in good taste. But in case you are not familiar, it is a list of all the songs and dances they will play and a line to put down who you plan to dance with."

" Thank you," she replied.

Moonbyul had heard the term dance card before, yet never actually had seen one. But that was how things were done, so she decided to play along.

Moonbyul's little play was not due for another hour so she, Solar and Mr. Ferrer walked around and mingled. Moonbyul was introduced to several well do to people; Young man, Old man, proper ladies, etc. They were are all engaged in polite conversation with many asking about America and what it was like.

Though she had no interest in men, she quickly noticed several of them were interested in her. Several of the young man were struck by her beauty and just by the fact that she was so different. After a short while, Moonbyul had been asked to dance by at least 6 men. Not wanting to be rude, she graciously accepted and penciled them down on her dance card.

Solar wanting to eat some food, pulled Moonbyul aside and took her into the adjoining room where a buffet of light finger foods was presented in a most elaborate manner. The table had tea, coffee, an assortment of ices, biscuits, cakes, cracker bonbons and small sandwiches. All of them were on a silver trays and each of the food looked delicious.

Moonbyul chuckled at herself for the sheer fanciness of it all. She couldn't help but think of some of the parties she attended back in high school. A half barrel in one room, A DJ in another and sometimes a few bags of potato chips to munch on. This was light years ahead of that.

After nibbling on a few sandwiches, it was time for her to dance with some of the men who had requested. She had explained that she didn't really know the steps, but the guys didn't seem to care.

Moonbyul of course, pretended to enjoy the rather formal dance. She did so for two reasons, first not to be rude and secondly maybe it would make Solar just a bit jealous.

Solar then spent a lot of her time, with her father or talking to some of the older ladies in attendance. All the while, she kept an eye on the mysterious Korean-American beauty, as Moonbyul danced with the young man. Solar found herself not liking it one single bit, much to her surprise.

Finally it was time to prepare for the small play. Moonbyul and her co-star quickly changed into their costumes as Sir Miles announced that for his guests he was going to have a couple of short scenes from Shakespeare presented to them.

The little play was presented on a small stage that had been constructed in one corner of the ballroom.

As they were about to go on, the Korean-American girl found herself a bit nervous. Though she was loathe to admit it, she did suffer from stage fright on occasion.

Seeing her nervousness as they were about to take the stage, Charles looked sympathetically at her. "Stage fright?"

She nodded, "I shouldn't. I know, but it happens sometimes. I want to put on a good show for my friend and I'm nervous. I'll bet that it is something you don't have to contend with."

Charles laughed then leaned in close, "I'll tell you a little secret. Stage fright, I suffer from terrible stage fright. Always have."

Moonbyul did a trouble take. From what she knew of Charles Green he was cool as a cucumber before he went on stage, "What? I never suspected. How do you deal with it?"

Charles paused for a moment, as he listened to their host introduce them. He then looked back to Moonbyul with a wry smile, "I just act as if it doesn't bother me at all. I do believe it's time. After you my lady."

The pair hit the stage and Moonbyul simply acted as if the stage fright didn't bother her. Soon they were in the scene and all was going well.

Solar quickly moved to the front and was impressed by Moonbyul's acting skill. It was amazing how the Moonbyul she knew vanished and was replaced by sinister Lady Macbeth. Solar was more than impressed.

As the performance went on, Solar found herself wondering about the tattooed roses on her shoulder. Roses signified love and from what Solar knew about tattoos is that they were of great significance to the person with them.

"Roses with huge thorns, someone must have broke her heart. It has to mean that. Who gave her the roses with thorns? Someone had to have," She whispered to herself, as she further mulled it over.

Moonbyul and Charles green's performance, though short, was very well received. They got a quick and vigorous round of applause from the assembled.

After they were done and changed back into their clothes, Sir Miles came up to Moonbyul and Charles looking pleased. They also noticed he was carrying two glasses of wine.

"You've both performed beyond my fullest expectations. I'll be sure to pay you both a bit extra. But in the meantime, while you mingle with the impressed crowd, have a glass of my finest wine, Chateau Yguem 1796."

Moonbyul smiled, took the wine and had a sip. Her mother was a huge wine snob and Moonbyul reveled in the fact that her mother would die of envy if she knew that her daughter was drinking wine form 1796. The best part was the wine itself was pretty damn good.

For a time Moonbyul basket in the adulation of the crowd. She was dying to know what Solar was thinking of it, but she hadn't spoken to me yet.

Finally, Moonbyul felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see a smiling Solar.

"Moonbyul, your performance was marvelous. I was quite impressed. You are a consummate actress."

Of all the praises that night, Solar's was the most important. But the words consummate actress bothered her. It only reminded Moonbyul that she was still acting and had been the whole time. The feeling of guilt quickly returned and with a vengeance.

Moonbyul for a while longer mingled and danced with several other young men, but this time she had a harder time pretending to be enjoying herself.

'I'm a liar and a fraud,' Moonbyul thought to herself as she danced with a young military officer. As she danced, the thoughts and doubts kept coming. 'Solar is so pretty and good. What right do I have to seduce her? I just need to safe her. Do we belong together?'

Across the room Solar kept watching her. While she initially appeared to be enjoying herself, Solar quickly realized that she wasn't and guessed she hadn't been at all. It only further confirmed her suspicions that Moonbyul preferred the company of women.

After Moonbyul danced with all the men she said she would, she decided to have a walk in the gardens outside of the mansion to think. This severe attack of guilt had come at a most inconvenient time and she just needed some time alone.

She wandered out in the moonlight in the rather immaculate gardens trying to think of what to do next. Finally she found a bench behind some tall shrubbery that was rather secluded.

For almost half an hour, Moonbyul stared up at the half moon thinking about Solar. The more she thought the more her conscience bothered her.

"I love Solar, but all I do is lie to her. Am I no better than Eric? What am I here for? To seduce Solar or to safe her from a disastrous marriage?" Moonbyul mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile a single figure crept into the garden. It was Solar who, not having seen Moonbyul in some time, decided to look for her. She soon found Moonbyul sitting on a bench, all alone.

Seeing Moonbyul alone, Solar once again found herself happy to have Moonbyul to herself. But there was a sad look on Moonbyul's face that Solar quickly found bothersome.

"Moonbyul?" Solar called softly.

Surprised, Moonbyul looked up to see Solar a few feet away. She couldn't help but think how beautiful Solar looked in the moonlight. At this point, Moonbyul no longer could go trough with any plans to win Solar's heart. It just didn't seem fair and it felt wrong. It wasn't the right way to build any kind of relationship on and Moonbyul knew it.

"Hello Yeba, what brings you out here?"

"You I hadn't seen you in a while and wondered where you were. Why are you out here alone?" Solar asked.

"I just needed some air, that and I wanted to enjoy the night."

"May I join you?"

Moonbyul felt another twinge of guilt pass trough her heart, "Yes, of course."

Solar quietly sat down next to her and thought how good it felt just to be sitting next to this fascinating woman. A woman she now knew she needed to know even better.

For several minutes, the pair sat in silence as they both looked at the moon. Moonbyul's thoughts were preoccupied by her dual feelings of guilt and desire.

"Moonbyul? I just wanted to say how glad I am to have gotten to know you. I will be the most sad when you leave us. You're quite an extraordinary individual."

"Thank you," Moonbyul replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Solar's heart beating like mad, as she made a decision. "Moonbyul, I know you have a secret."

Moonbyul's eyes momentarily bugged out as she looked back to Solar, "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

Moonbyul immediately began to fear that Solar somehow had figured out she wasn't from this time. It was an absurde thought, but Moonbyul couldn't help but think it as she quietly began to freak out.

Solar then inched herself a bit closer to her, "Don't fear, I know what it's like. You can trust me."

Moonbyul was now really starting to freak out, 'What is she doing?' She thought quickly.

After a moment of Moonbyul not saying anything, Solar said in a soft tone. "What was her name?"

The Koreans rebel's heart began to beat faster and faster, "Who... whose name?"

For a moment, Solar gazed into Moonbyul's eyes invitingly, then quietly took Moonbyul's hand in hers. "The woman that broke your heart."

Solar had guessed that the roses with thorns tattoo was put there, because a woman had indeed broken her heart.

Moonbyul audibly gasped as a whole sequence of thoughts plowed trough her mind. Krystal Jung, but how in the hell did she know some woman broke her heart? Oh my God, here I am debating if I should seduce her and now SHE'S SEDUCING ME!

Solar seeing the rather shocked look on Moonbyul's face, knew her guess was correct. She then took Moonbyul's hand into her lap and with the other gently caressed Moonbyul's cheek, "You are so beautiful, and you're not alone. I too enjoy the touch of a soft female hand. I love the touch of yours, it's so soft."

Solar knew she had the urges and couldn't, nor wanted to resist them. In the back of her mind she rationalized it away by telling herself in order to purge them, she had to give into them. But deeper still, she was falling for Moonbyul. Like Miss Son had her, Solar decided she would have Moonbyul.

Moonbyul opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out, as her brain suddenly went haywire.

Solar smiled, knowing fully well she had Moonbyul right where she wanted her.

"Nothing to say?" Solar teased playfully, "I guess I'll just have to kiss you. I can't leave those beautiful lips untouched for one second longer."

The next thing Moonbyul knew is that Solar had wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a soft, succulent and passionate kiss.

Moonbyul's mind exploded with joy, as Solar deepened the kiss. For Moonbyul, the kiss was beyond anything she had ever imagined and the fact that Solar was seducing her, negated those doubts instantly. Not able to hold herself back any longer, Moonbyul slowly pressed her tongue into Solar's and lovingly entered the latter's warm inviting mouth.

For nearly 10 solid minutes, the two young woman kissed with wild abandon. Other than a odd moan of pleasure, nothing was said. They spoke with their lips, their hands and passion.

However, just as Solar was thinking how to steal away Moonbyul, a familiar male voice broke the air.

"Solar?"

It was the unmistakable voice of Eric only a short distance away, which broke the spell between them abruptly. Solar remembered that he had been invited but said he had business and couldn't attend. She guessed something had changed. Moonbyul made a "shh" motion on her lips.

"We can hide," Moonbyul then whispered.

Solar however, found herself calling out as she stood up. "I'm here," it was the part of her, that wanted the normal husband and the life that went with it, that did.

A few seconds later, Solar looked to her right too see a happy looking Eric come around the corner of the tall shrubbery. She quickly planned to tell Eric that Moonbyul and her were just catching a quick breath of air.

"Ahh... there you are. What are you doing out here all alone?"

It was then; Solar realized that Moonbyul who was sitting on the bench to her left only a few seconds ago was gone.

"I was just having a breath of fresh air. Why are you here? I thought you couldn't make it."

Eric leaned in and stole a kiss, "I couldn't keep away from my lovely fiancée, besides whom am I to dance with? Let me escort you to the dance floor."

With very mixed feelings, Solar smiled and allowed Eric to lead her to the dance floor. She couldn't help but feel terrible for calling out when she could have remained hidden with Moonbyul. But she was with her soon to be husband and that moral part of her was quite pleased. Her heart however was not.

As they finished the dance, Solar's father walked up and warmly shook Eric's hand. "Good to have you here son. My daughter looks happier than ever. I can't tell how forward I am to have you as my son in law."

"Thank you Sir," responded Eric.

"Father?" Solar asked, realizing she hadn't seen Moonbyul since their moment in the garden. "Have you seen Moonbyul?"

"Oh yes. She had Robert take her home just now. He will return shortly. She said she had work early in the morning and needed some proper rest. Quite sensible on her part."

"Oh... I see," Solar said, barely able to cover up her feelings of remorse. Not for kissing Moonbyul, but for stupidly ending it in the way it had. It left her stomach tied in knots.

Eric who didn't even notice the brief look of distress on Solar's face, took her hand and led her towards the dance floor. "Come on, I feel in the mood for another dance. The night is young, let us celebrate."

Solar though smiling, didn't feel like celebrating at all.

**...**

**Some people have the worst timing don't they?**

**How will Moonbyul react? Will Solar try anything again? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter.**


	21. The moment (Part I)

The moment (Part I)  
Chapter 21

_No one's POV_

For the rest of the evening, Eric poured on his normal charm. On one level she was happy that all was as it should be; her at a ball with a very handsome man, who would soon be her husband. The other ladies were giving her looks of envy.

But Moonbyul was gone and Solar had no idea how upset she was. Solar felt torn, torn between tremendous pressure to confirm to the society norms, family obligations and her growing attraction to the Korean rebel.

By the end of the night, Solar managed to push those worries about Moonbyul out of her mind as Eric kept pouring on the charm and the compliments. The weight of those societal pressures didn't seem as bad when Eric flashed his smile.

Of course once Eric had said his farewell at the end of the evening, Solar started to worry again. As if released from some spell, thoughts of Moonbyul quickly returned.

Lying in bed alone, Solar soon fell into a deep sorrow for how she treated Moonbyul. What surprised her most, was the depth and intensity of the feelings of regret and sorrow that came upon her. For the first time since her mother died, Solar would cry herself to sleep.

The following day was Sunday and she first caught a glimpse of Moonbyul at breakfast. The actress came out holding a tray of eggs. What struck Solar was her emotionless expression. The young Korean-Latina immediately found it disconcerting.

"Good morning, Moonbyul. How are you this fine morning?" Solar asked, desperately trying to get some reaction out of her.

"Fine, thank you Miss Solar." Moonbyul replied in a monotone voice.

As Solar's spirits quickly dropped her father interjected. "Moonbyul, your performance last night was splendid. Sir Miles was quite impressed."

The Korean rebel paused from her serving duties and again replied in a polite but monotone voice, "Thank you Sir, it was my pleasure."

Moonbyul then quickly finished and vanished into the kitchen without some much as looking at Solar. The rest of the breakfast was the same. Moonbyul was there, but she showed almost no emotion and did her work quietly and diligently. It saddened Solar greatly.

'Moonbyul's furious at me, I know it.' Solar thought as she ate her breakfast.

"Is something wrong Solar? You seem sad this morning."

Realizing she had done a poor job of hiding her emotions, Solar quickly lied, "I was just thinking of mother. She will not be able to see me get married. It saddens me greatly."

Mr. Ferrer nodded his head, "I miss her as well. Your sorrow is quite understandable. We are going to church after breakfast; you should remember to say a prayer for her."

"I will father."

In church a little while later, Solar did pray. But she prayed for some way to make this all right, as she had really no idea how. At this point, she wasn't even sure what she wanted half the time.

After church, Solar hardly felt better. She felt even worse as the day went on. All day, Moonbyul played the part of quiet, emotionless, hard working servant. Solar also suspected that Moonbyul was actually avoiding her.

Moonbyul was in fact avoiding her. Last night's incident left her confused, frustrated, guilt ridden, aroused, hurt but mostly angry. Honestly, at one point when she got home, she found herself tempted to just go home and let Solar rot in that grave.

Realizing that she may do or say something wrong, not to mention she was angry at Solar, Moonbyul retreated inside her character. She would be the quiet, hard working servant and nothing else. She wasn't going to be rude to Solar. In fact, she found herself to be quite polite and very formal that day. That was when she actually spoke, which wasn't very much.

The only time they got to talk was when Moonbyul was working at the inn in the afternoon. But during all that time, they were never alone and Moonbyul stayed as she was.

After an hour of greeting customers, Solar told Colin the bartender that she was feeling ill and was going to lay down. In reality she found it harder and harder to be around Moonbyul. The woman she kissed so passionately only last night, had turned completely to ice. She would stay in her room for the rest of the day and didn't come to dinner.

Moonbyul didn't let that bother her and kept working. Her co-workers did notice she was less talkative than normal, but figured she was just tired from the ball the previous night.

That Sunday night, Solar went to bed feeling worse than ever and for a second night she cried herself to sleep. The guilt and longing she felt seemed to grow with each passing hour.

The next day was Monday, which Solar knew was Moonbyul's day off. Solar knew she couldn't handle another day with Moonbyul mad at her. In fact, she found herself wanting to be with Moonbyul more than ever.

After eating breakfast that morning, Solar told her father that she was going to take a long walk and probably wouldn't be back until lunch. That was something she did frequently, so he thought nothing of it.

As she walked out of her home, she immediately felt herself being drawn down the path to Moonbyul's cabin. She couldn't have walked anywhere else, even if she wanted to. She knew it was a sin, what she wanted, her thoughts, her feelings. She got that message every Sunday in church. But as much as she wanted to, she couldn't shake that desire. It was that part of her that stubbornly refused to fade away. Even more important, she more than wanted to be with Moonbyul. She felt somehow she needed to be with her.

She didn't understand any of it; all she knew is that she couldn't avoid it any longer. Superficially she justified it by saying that to indulge her feelings was the best way to purge it once and for all before the wedding. Having at least somewhat come to terms of it, she walked steadily to Moonbyul's cabin. The Korean rebel would be now, praying would come later.

The knock that Moonbyul heard at her door was both hoped for and dreaded all at the same time. The Goth figured Solar would come, so she waited by the fireplace sipping her coffee and staring at the flames.

"Come in," welcomed Moonbyul with a sigh as she stood up, but still faced the fire.

Cautiously, Solar opened the door, crept in and closed it behind her. Moonbyul was standing by the fireplace, holding a cup of coffee and staring into the fire. As Solar walked closer to her, the actress looked at her briefly, and then returned her attention back to the flames. She really didn't want to look at Solar at the moment.

"There's coffee in the pot on the stove if you want some," Moonbyul offered quietly.

"No thank you."

"So what can I do for you today, Miss Solar?" Moonbyul said in a rather cold and very formal tone of voice.

"Moonbyul, I said you could call me Yeba."

"I'm aware of that, so why are you here?"

Solar shifted her feet uncomfortably as she collected her thoughts, "I've come to apologize."

Moonbyul glanced briefly back at the rather nervous look Korean-Latina, "What for? Your fiancé was looking for you. You called out for him. Some would see nothing wrong with that." Moonbyul recalled, her voice laced with a hint of sarcasm.

"That's not what you see. Don't you?"

She didn't answer; all she did was take a sip of her coffee and continued to stare at the flames.

Solar at this point decided to change her tactics, "You never answered my question last night."

"Which question was that?"

"Who broke your heart?"

Moonbyul was still a bit baffled of how Solar knew, but answered anyway. "Her name was Soojung, Jung Soojung. But I just called her Krystal. We were a couple, not a fling or a brief affair, for more than a year. I loved her and she loved me but..."

Solar at this point could hear a noticeable bit of pain in her voice as she continued to speak. It wasn't there at first, but as if Moonbyul could no longer conceal it, the pain became evident.

"But... I was wrong. I was, to put simply... a plaything, a diversion. The second it became inconvenient for her, she..."

Solar took a step closer as Moonbyul sighed deeply, her face now registering the same pain as her voice.

"Just started to see someone else. Didn't even have the courage to properly end it. I loved her and I meant nothing to her."

The story was heartbreaking for Solar to hear. It was even more distressing to see how painful it was for Moonbyul to tell the story. It also made Moonbyul's behavior a bit more sense. It made Solar's regret even more profound.

"And you think you mean nothing to me?"

Moonbyul dropped her head and looked down at her feet, "The thought had occurred to me."

Moonbyul could hear Solar come close behind her. Part of her wanted to turn and face the Korean-Latina, hold her, kiss her, but she was too afraid of being hurt again.

"Moonbyul, I'm sorry for last night. I wanted to be with you but I just panicked. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. You mean so very much to me. You're the most beautiful woman I know, you're strange and mysterious, funny and bold. I can't stop thinking about you and I've felt horrid for the last two days. I never meant to treat you like that Krystal. She was a fool. Please forgive me." Solar said, as a tear ran down her cheek.

Hearing those sorrow felt words, Moonbyul found herself wanting to forgive her more than anything. But she stayed still, as some part of her remaining stubbornness. Then another thought popped into her mind.

"How did you know about her?"

"It's kind of embarrassing. I wanted to see you and peeked trough your window one morning. I saw those beautiful tattoos. I guessed those roses with thorns represented your broken heart."

Moonbyul chuckled slightly, "Did you like what you saw?"

"Yes, very much so. Would you like to see my body?"

Moonbyul's eyes opened wide as she realized she could hear what sounded like a dress falling to the floor. She also became actually aware, that her heart has started to beat in a most furious fashion.

"Yes, I would." She squeaked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Then turn around," Solar said in a soft voice. "We won't be disturbed. I can't promise anything about the moment, but it will be OUR moment."

Still not believing what was happening; Moonbyul slowly turned around to see that Solar had quickly and quietly undressed behind her. Moonbyul's already rapidly beating heart shifted into overdrive to see the object of her affection standing naked in front of her.

"You don't have to do this to get my forgiveness Yeba."

"Am I forgiven?"

She nodded slowly, still enraptured by Solar's perfect and naked body.

Solar then stepped forward, wrapped her arms around Moonbyul and ever so tenderly pressed her lips against Moonbyul's slightly parted lips. The Korean rebel was in heaven as she fell deeper into the kiss. She wanted to remain in Solar's arms forever.

Having already traveled more than a century to get here, Moonbyul didn't want to waste another second. She abruptly broke the kiss and picked up Solar in her arms bridal style.

"Moonbyul?" Solar said looking a bit surprised.

With a wide smirk, Moonbyul quickly carried her into her bedroom and gently placed Solar on the bed. Solar than watched as Moonbyul stripped in fewer than 3 seconds.

"Looks like someone is a bit eager," Solar commented playfully.

Moonbyul, no longer able to contain her desire for Solar, wordlessly jumped into bed and crawled on top of her. "You're mine, you're mine, you're mine." She recited, breathlessly before initiating a deep and sensual kiss.

As Solar was showered with kisses and affection, she was pleasantly surprised by the seeming depth of Moonbyul's passion. On top of that, her own passion was quickly building up inside her.

Moonbyul kept kissing her in an almost desperate fashion; much like a starving man would gorge himself at a table holding a luscious feast. At the moment, her guilt, her worries and her mission all faded in her mind as she held her precious and beautiful Solar.

Solar, for the first time in recent memory felt right, felt like she was exactly where she should be. Letting go with her deepest instincts, she kissed back and simply couldn't stop.

Quickly the temperature of the room seemed to heat up as the two woman in bed, unleashed their passions on each other.

But one errant thought did flash through Solar's head. "Moonbyul!"

Moonbyul who had moved to her neck looked up, "Yes?"

"I must remain a virgin. I would be utterly disgraced if I were to..."

She nodded and gave Solar a sympathetic look, "Do not worry."

It was a slight annoyance, but she understood. She had Solar for that moment and that's all that mattered.

"You're so beautiful Moonbyul. I don't know how many times I can say that."

Moonbyul immediately blushed, "Thank you. You're beautiful as well."

"Moonbyul."

"Yes, Solar?"

"Please, I still feel bad. Let me love you. Let me show you just how much I need you."

It was music to Moonbyul's ears and she flipped onto her back, "Your wish is my command, my lady."

Solar sat up for a moment and grinned. Then she ever so slowly began to kiss Moonbyul's neck. Small tender kisses, licks and a few nibbles, she planted on either side of her neck. For Solar, it came so naturally.

After a few minutes, she moved down to Moonbyul's breast and found herself happily playing with them. She touched them, sniffed them, licked them, all kinds of things. Eventually Moonbyul who was happy as hell, quipped. "Someone's having fun."

Solar simply giggled and resumes suckling on her left breast.

Moonbyul was simply in heaven. Solar was not only kind, thoughtful, funny and intelligent. But in addition to that was a wonderful lover. There was a tenderness and affection behind every kiss, every caress and it brought her not only physical ecstasy but as Moonbyul remembered Krystal as passionate but not loving. Only now did she see the true difference.

Before, Moonbyul only had sex, now this very morning she realized she was making love for the first time and she couldn't have been any happier.

**...**

**End of part 1**

**I'm breaking this encounter up into two parts. You'll get the rest in the next chapter. I hope you liked it.**


	22. The moment (Part II)

The moment (Part II)  
Chapter 22

_No one's POV_

Victorian era England had lots of rules and class barriers; rules for conduct in public, rules for greeting, rules for courting and a thousand others. Solar having grown up in that society, knew the rules all to well. She had lived by them all her life and was reminded of them daily.

Overall, it was a pressure to conform and be a proper part of Victorian society. She of course would be a dutiful wife and bear children for her husband, keep the home and be a good hostess. It was more than just the morality of church, it was society in general.

Solar knew from the time she was an early teen, she preferred the company of women. Such a preference was considered an abomination. She tried to ignore those feelings, but Moonbyul, the mysterious Korean-American made that increasingly difficult.

Her beauty, her strange way of talking and doing things, that whole allure of mystery only drew Solar in and gave her the strength to be herself and unleash the desires she had locked away inside of her.

Lying in bed, Moonbyul's pale but warm body pressed beneath her, Solar felt what she could only describe as true happiness.

'How could something that feels so wonderful, so true, so pure, be sinful? Am I not sinning when I pretend to be something I'm not?' Thought Solar, as her finger gently traced circles around the pink bud on Moonbyul's left breast.

With every little circle, her lover seemed to respond with a soft moan or some pleasant sound indicating that she was enjoying herself. Solar found herself loving the Korean rebel's soft moan the best. Each and every time she heard it, the sound seemed to touch something deep inside her.

The Korean-Latina giggled at the sound of yet another moan then decided to touch the pink bud with the tip of her tongue. Not just once, she just kept poking it over and over with the occasional lick. She in addition to that would flick it as well. The effect was immediate as the frequency and the volume of Moonbyul's moans seemed to increase greatly.

Solar having found a way to drive Moonbyul's weak spots, mercilessly kept going. It seemed strange that such a simple little action would have such an effect, but it did.

As she kept going, Moonbyul was writhing with pleasure, her eyes screwed shut.

Solar, the love of her life, was in the process of fucking her silly and that Moonbyul, one really happy lesbian. Already her core was dripping wet and she was already feeling the pressure building up inside of her.

It was the sounds Moonbyul made that spurred Solar on. More and more, the Korean-Latina would just keep playing with Moonbyul's breasts in the most teasing and playful manner.

Finally, Moonbyul who was now very hot and bothered, pleaded between moans. "Just take me... now please."

Not saying so much as a word, Solar moved down and positioned herself right in between Moonbyul's legs. She really wanted the Korean rebel to moan, Solar immediately began to suck on Moonbyul's clit.

That sent a wave of pleasure through her that she didn't think was possible. She quickly arched her back and let out a guttural moan.

But as soon as the first wave dissipated, she felt the second one push her closer to the edge. On and on, Solar kept going, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body.

"Oh fuck... Mmmh yeah... that's it, fuck..." Moonbyul panted breathlessly.

Again that sound was music to Solar's ears. Granted the language was a bit shocking, but considering the context, Solar did indeed like to hear it.

Though she wanted it to last, Moonbyul suddenly came very hard as her whole body convulsed with pleasure. Moonbyul just kept her eyes closed and rode the blissful orgasm.

Her work done, Solar sat up and gently caressed Moonbyul's leg. For Moonbyul, it was more than a simple orgasm. Just thought that Solar was with her made it a thousand times more special.

After she recovered, Moonbyul put out her arms. "I want to hold you, please..."

Solar smiled and crawled into her arms, where she gently kissed Solar's head and closed her eyes. More love making would come soon, but for now, Moonbyul just wanted to hold this beautiful woman. In fact she never wanted to let her go.

She had come so far from the day where she stood crying over Solar's grave. Now Solar was her lover, and she could only hope that she could be something more. The thoughts and the possibilities. But a sobering thought quickly came to mind, 'I'm still a fraud. Even if I just tell her I love her, that may scare her off.' All Moonbyul could do was to push those worries out of her head and just enjoy the moment.

Now that Moonbyul had her in her arms, she never wanted to let the Korean-Latina go. Too scared to say how she felt or even who she was, Moonbyul decided to show Solar how she felt through the act of love making.

She slowly ran her fingers through Solar's long brown hair, smiling genuinely and said softly; "Come on, lay back. We're nowhere near finished."

Solar giggled and layed back letting letting the pale Korean-American crawl on top of her. Solar at that moment, couldn't help but notice the deep intensity in her eyes as she looked in them. It was intriguing and a bit scary at the same time.

Taking the initiative, Moonbyul started with Solar's lips. She started with a slow burning kiss. She couldn't help but put all her feelings in that kiss, all the things she wanted to say and do, but couldn't. Again, Solar could detect a certain unsaid intensity with the woman she was with. It was both alluring and strange at the same time.

Soon their tongues met and the kiss only seemed to deepen. As Moonbyul kissed her, Solar took the time to run her fingers through Moonbyul's raven locks.

That was something that Moonbyul would eventually come to love.

Once the Korean rebel got started, she found herself moving faster and faster, as if that intensity in her took over. Through it all, Moonbyul found herself wanting Solar to feel mere physical pleasure. She wanted Solar to feel loved.

The kiss seemed to last an eternity, a wonderful blissful eternity. Then Moonbyul moved to her left jaw and then to her neck. As she began to kiss Solar's pulse point, the Korean-Latina responded with some soft moans of her own. Solar more and more loving the attention that was being lavished on her.

As she was working on Solar's neck, Moonbyul actually had to restrain herself from leaving a hickey on her neck. Some part of her wanted to mark Solar as her own right then and there, but she knew perfectly well that would spell disaster for Solar. Moonbyul told herself she had Solar for the moment and she should be happy with that.

Moonbyul sat up for a moment and just began to feel and touch Solar's body. Solar noticed that she seemed to be exploring and familiarizing herself with it, in a very tender and sensual fashion. However Moonbyul happily explored every little curve of her body, every little freckle and mole, from her head down to her feet. The touch was tender and soft, with Moonbyul planting an occasional kiss here and there.

For Solar, it felt like such a wonderful experience, just being touched in such a tender way. In her mind, she couldn't imagine a man touching her in such a way.

'Only a women knows how to truly pleasure a woman.' Solar inwardly thought.

Moonbyul at that moment, was working her way back up Solar's leg with a long line of kisses as she continued to explore. The Korean-American was savoring the moment, being in a near state of bliss herself. As she neared Solar's sensitive area, she was tempted to go straight to work, but resisted. She wanted to make this special.

Instead, she moved up and gave Solar a quick kiss on the lips. "You're so beautiful. Your long brown hair, your brown eyes, your smile, your cheekbones, I can never look at you enough."

Solar smiled, and ran her fingers through her hair. "You're beautiful yourself, Moonbyul."

That said, Moonbyul moved down to her breasts. While not particularly large, Moonbyul loved them. The pink buds were perfect and hard as a rock. So she wasted no time in putting the right one in her mouth.

"Oh..." Purred Solar almost dreamily.

Moonbyul promptly bite, nibble, lick and suck on the nub. Soon, Solar felt like she was floating on a cloud as Moonbyul just kept up pleasuring her. Moonbyul would even pull them up with her teeth until they popped free then just move to the other one. Now it was Solar's turn to be driven wild. All the simulation and affection was lighting her up like a Christmas tree.

"Keep going," panted Solar between moans.

"Somebody likes girls, somebody likes girls." teased Moonbyul playfully, as she slowly started to kiss her way down Solar's chest.

Delirious with desire and love, Moonbyul quickly made her way down and scooted right between Solar's wet core. As she dove in she was only driven further mad by the wonderful smell of her sex.

No longer able to control herself, Moonbyul buried her face right in Solar's sex. Soon, Solar who was already half on the edge, gasped as Moonbyul began to lick and kiss her other set of lips.

"Oh God!" The Korean-Latina screamed as her eyes widen in pure ecstasy.

"Want me to stop?" Moonbyul suggested with a smirk.

"NO!" Solar screamed once again, not wanting the loving assault on her dripping wet core to stop.

Solar was already sweating and grasping the sheets and Moonbyul's attention only seemed to make her more wet with sweat. At the same time, Solar's moans and grunts became louder and louder. Not to mention the Korean-Latina was squirming like mad.

"I'm so going to make you cum." Moonbyul muttered as she placed her thumb on Solar's nub.

Over and over, Moonbyul's tongue carefully swiped across her pussy in long slow strokes. Each one pushing Solar further towards blissful oblivion.

About 10 seconds later, Korean-Latina's moans increased in both pitch and volume as Moonbyul pushed her over the edge.

"GOD!" Solar screamed as the orgasm blasted her mind and soul half into the stratosphere.

Moonbyul on the other hand got a bit of a surprise of her own when her whole face was instantly covered with Solar's juices. Not only that, her mouth was nearly filled with it.

'HOLY SHIT! She's a squirter!' Moonbyul screamed in her thought as she happily drank from Solar's little gusher.

Solar had never felt so alive, so wanted, so loved. Even though Moonbyul had hardly said anything.

Needing herself to get off again and having an idea, Moonbyul smiled and began to turn around so her rear was towards Solar's face. "Let me show you something we do back home."

"What is it?" Solar asked, still floating from her own orgasm.

"It's called a 69 baby, just dig in. As the saying goes, give and ye shall receive."

Seeing Moonbyul's still moist mound being lowered onto her own lips, Solar grinned. "I think I like this 69."

Solar picked up at it rather quickly as once again she was both stimulated and was stimulated. This time, the girls were almost in a race to get the other one off first. In a mad rush of sex and lust, both girls licked, nibbled and lavished attention on each other's sensitive wet core.

The more Moonbyul was stimulated, the more she liked and loved Solar's wet mound and vica versa. The pair continued at a frantic pace until they both came simultaneously, with two very loud cries of ecstasy.

After that, Moonbyul got off of her, layed down beside her and took her hand. Nothing was said for several minutes as both woman just lay there. They both had an amazing, intense and intimate experience, and at that point, nothing was needed to be said. They were holding hands and lying together as happy as they could be.

After a few more minutes, Solar turned over, put her arms around Moonbyul and closed her eyes. The sound of her breathing deepening shortly after, indicating she had fallen asleep.

"I love you, Yeba." Moonbyul whispered to the sleeping Korean-Latina before she drifted off to sleep herself.


	23. Too little, too late

Too little, too late  
Chapter 23

**I move the plot ahead a bit in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

_No one's POV_

Solar woke up from a peaceful nap while still in Moonbyul's arms. Seeing the bright sunlight coming through a small gap in the curtains, she quickly guessed is was nearing lunch time and she couldn't miss that as they were having guests.

She got up quickly, "Oh my, I cannot miss lunch. What time is it?"

Moonbyul who was awoken by her, suddenly getting out of bed, muttered. "There's a clock on the mantle above the fireplace."

Looking quickly, she could see it was just before 11:45. That meant she had 45 minutes to get home and clean up. She needed to get cleaned up as she smelled like sex. While she didn't mind it here, at home it was simply not an option.

Moonbyul sat in bed with a saddened expression as Solar quickly grabbed her dress and put it back on. Once dressed, she looked at the sad looking Moonbyul and her heart sank. Solar then quickly kissed her on the cheek and then whispered in her ear...

"For the first time, I felt like a true woman. I wish we could be together longer, but I must depart."

"Thank you," the Korean rebel said quietly.

After a strangely awkward moment, Solar made a half smile and left.

Though the morning had been wonderful. Solar, as soon as she left began to feel guilty----dirty. While she was with Moonbyul, she felt safe, beautiful, loved, wanted and in general she felt right.

After returning home, she quickly got a basin of water and cleaned herself off. When Mrs. Bailey asked why the water was needed, she told her that she had sweated a lot from the heat of the day. It was in fact a rather hot day, so her explanation was perfectly plausible.

After eating lunch and conversing with their guests, she felt like she needed some time to think, so she took her horse out and did some riding. A little while later she found herself sitting alone on a isolated hilltop, trying to sort out what just happened and how she felt about it. Was it just her giving in to her urges, with the sole intention of purging them or was it much more than that?

Solar would sit there for a long time, trying to decide things. Even when she went to sleep later that night, she stayed in her mind.

Moonbyul on the other hand was happy, at least until Solar left. Then her own doubts and worries started to creep in as well as the rest of the day ticked on. She did try to occupy herself with a good horror novel but she had a hard time concentrating on it.

Though Solar was now her lover, Moonbyul was still very much a fraud and that stuck firmly in her mind. Not to mention she did not tell her about Eric. She was scared to, scared to say anything that would break the wonderful spell between them. That was why she didn't tell her. It all worried her tremendously.

Moonbyul would lay awake for hours that night, wondering how if ever she would explain this. Then maybe Solar could fall for the real her.

The next day if was all like it normally was, or at least it seemed that way. Moonbyul arrived at 6AM and helped Thomas, the cook, and Emily prepare breakfast. Deep down, she was worried. She was worried that Solar would say something or reject her or even her saying something to blow it.

'What if I say I love her and scare her off?' Moonbyul thought, as she started her tasks for the day.

The thing about yesterday that really bothered her was that it was largely physical. Little of anything important was said. No relationship was established, no secrets were whispered as the lovers held each other and so on.

Moonbyul wanted more than just sex with Solar, and she craved a much deeper connection. Something that her relationship with Krystal was lacking.

7:30 rolled around and it was time to serve Solar and her father breakfast. As Moonbyul grabbed the tray of eggs she was to carry, she found that worry inside of her suddenly turn into paralyzing fear. It felt like a strange kind of nervousness one would get just before a first date. Where a thousand scenarios would run through your mind. Would they like me? Would we hit it off? What if the date's a dud?

"You alright, Moonbyul?" Asked Emily with a look of concern, jolting her out of her paralysis.

She nodded quickly, "I'm fine, thank you."

"You just looked a bit pale----erhm I mean paler than normal for a moment."

"That is nothing, and thank you again. Let's serve breakfast before Mr. Ferrer gets cross." Moonbyul said as she moved into the dining room.

Though she was very scared, she took a page from Mr. Green the actor and simply acted as if she wasn't.

Entering the room, Moonbyul instinctively looked at Solar and for a moment their eyes met. She gave Moonbyul a pleasant but somewhat natural looking smile than her usual customary greeting.

"Good morning Moonbyul, how are you this fine morning?"

Solar than also greeted Emily, who had come in right behind Moonbyul much in the same fashion. That didn't help Moonbyul's nerves one single bit. But like a good actress, she didn't break character and served breakfast.

She retreated into her character and went about her duties, trying to ignore the worries that were plaguing her. About an hour later, Moonbyul was in the process of making the beds. Mrs. Bailey normally did that chore, but when she was busy elsewhere she had Moonbyul preform the duty.

Her mind was still on the Korean-Latina, despite not having seen her since breakfast. She was partway through making Solar's bed when she suddenly felt a pair of hands slip around her waist from behind.

Startled, she turned around to see it was Solar who had a rather mischievous smile on her face. Looking over at the door then back to her did Moonbyul realize she was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't hear her come in, close the door and sneak up on her.

"What?" Said Moonbyul with wide opened eyes.

Solar merely put her finger over her lips to silence Moonbyul, then planted a tender kiss on her lips.

After a brief but intense kiss, Solar moved her lips to Moonbyul's ear and whispered. "I couldn't go another hour without stealing a kiss."

She then giggled, let Moonbyul go and left the room without another word.

Moonbyul felt alright again, more than alright. She in fact did a little victory dance in Solar's bedroom, but stopped when she remembered she had to clean the chamber pots.

"How fair is it that I kiss her one minute, then clean her piss next? Someone upstairs has a demented sense of humor." Moonbyul said with a shake of her head as she finished making the bed.

Things for the rest of the day went well for her, considering she had to work her ass off as she always did every day. But that evening, after she got finished she received a knock at the door.

It was Solar of course, having told her father she was going on a nighttime walk. The only place she walked was straight to Moonbyul's bed.

And so it continued. During the day, Solar would frequently steal a quick kiss or a gentle touch. Moonbyul was just a bit nervous to initiate these little encounters. But in any case, Solar seemed to enjoy it. Since she was busy working all day, Solar would come to Moonbyul's cabin at night where they would make love.

The next few weeks seemed to zip by, with Solar and Moonbyul carrying on their clandestine affair. If there was one constant thing with their little sessions together, it was how very little would be said.

No declarations of love were made, nor any plans for the future. When they talked, there seemed to be a strange awkwardness that seemed to develop more and more over time.

Moonbyul of course was caught up in merely being with Solar. She knew she had to "drop the bomb" so to speak, but she kept putting it off. The more she was with Solar, the more she didn't want to lose her. The more she didn't want to lose her the less she wanted to screw this up.

Her fear seemed to feed on itself and kept her quiet. Every day, Moonbyul would keep telling herself; "I would tell her tomorrow and hold her today." She was terrified of losing Solar. Moonbyul found it all to easy, to say nothing and just fall into bed with her.

Solar on the other hand eventually discovered she was more than just purging sinful urges. Instead of her urges becoming less, they became stronger. She found herself wanting to be with Moonbyul more and more. Of course she went on with the wedding plans, fully planning to marry Eric Nam as planned. Eric had even come over several times and all seemed normal, but Solar would notice a subtle look of jealousy in Moonbyul's eyes. She afraid of losing Moonbyul so she kept her thoughts to herself.

While she could initially dismiss the affair as nothing. A distraction, a temporary means to purge her sinful thoughts and prepare herself for marriage. She found herself feeling more and more in conflict with herself.

Besides that, Solar soon came to the conclusion that Moonbyul was not telling her something. That only increased the tension between the pair.

But neither of the women about the fears and doubts they had.

They just kept meeting and things seemed to form into a strange, intense and physical relationship. At the same time, each wanted more out of the other, but were to afraid to open up to each other.

The wedding date got closer and closer and things seemed to become even more tense and awkward between them. Moonbyul just kept putting things off and Solar felt more and more conflicted about what she wanted. Not only did she get the feeling that Moonbyul was holding something back. At least 2 dozen times, Solar noticed it appeared that Moonbyul was about to say something important, but never did.

One day Moonbyul woke up and realized that she had no more time to put things off. It was now Thursday, July 8th, 1869. The wedding was scheduled for 12 in the afternoon on July 10th, 1869 and she had two days. They had made love the previous night, but she noticed that Solar seemed especially distracted and not into it. As if something was bothering her. She knew the wedding was in a few days, but seemed more than that.

Moonbyul's assessment was right and Solar was now very conflicted about how she felt. Torn between her deepening feelings for Moonbyul and her duty to marry Eric. She had thought Eric would bring her happiness, but could not say for sure. Further complicating things was the feeling that Moonbyul was not being honest.

She had gone home that night, physically satisfied but now very much in turmoil. She was due to be married in two days and she just didn't know what to do. She would get little sleep that night.

That day at work, things were very hectic because of the last minute preparations for the wedding. Moonbyul had more than enough for her to keep her busy for a week, but her mind was firmly on her duty to tell Solar the truth.

That day, Solar did not steal any kisses or barely glance in her direction which only made her feel worse. That tension between them now seemed to be at a fever pitch.

Desperately needed to talk to the Korean-Latina, Moonbyul leaned over to put a tray on the table and whispered in Solar's ear; "I need to see you tonight."

Solar said nothing and acted as if nothing was said.

That night after the work was done, Moonbyul was a nervous wreck. While she paced, she cursed at herself for putting this off to the last minute.

Just after 10 o'clock, there was a knock at the door. She opened it to see Solar, but her face was not a happy one. It was a rather somber expression with an odd determination to it.

Quickly, Solar strutted in and shut the door, and before Moonbyul could go into her much practiced speech, Solar began to speak.

"Moonbyul, this was wrong. I never should have given into my urges. We can not do this ever again."

That threw Moonbyul for a loop. Caught off guard, Moonbyul took a single step forward towards her, as her mouth fell open.

"What?"

After dinner that night, Solar's father took her aside and had a long talk with her. He had noticed how Moonbyul and her seemed to have spent much time together. While he had given his permission for Solar to associate with Moonbyul, he did notice she seemed more and more distracted.

While he had no suspicions that they were carrying on as they were, he did suspect that Moonbyul was beginning to have a negative influence on her or at least distract her from her proper duties.

He gave her a very long and stern lecture on her duty to marry Eric and how important it was to the family. A called off wedding would look very bad on the family, he stressed. He also gave her a strong lecture on morality and her proper place as a wife.

Solar who very much loved her father and would never do anything to make him look bad, she also looked up to him and his views. That lecture ended her inner conflict. It convinced her that she was wrong in giving into her urges and she shouldn't do so again. In fact she ended up feeling very guilty and shameful of her behavior. After some praying and reading of her bible, she concluded she had sinned and resolved not to do it again.

So she came over to end their relationship.

"You heard me, Moonbyul. This was wrong, wrong from the start and we should have never given in to the sin of lust. It's unnatural for us to be together. I have prayed for forgiveness and I suggest you do the same." Solar said looking very adamant.

Moonbyul took a step forward to her Solar who took a step back in return. Being suddenly dumped, caused Moonbyul to forget her carefully prepared speech. All that came out was; "I don't want forgiveness, I want you."

"NO! I am to be married in two days. I, carrying on like this, is disgraceful. I have come to end this. I shall say nothing to my father, but this thing, us is no more."

Moonbyul found herself quickly choking up, "Please, we can be together."

Solar looked at her as of she'd gone mad, "Together? Have you taken leave of your senses? Even if I wasn't to be married, you and I could not be together. It is not done and it's wrong."

Feeling like she was losing her, Moonbyul decided to drop the bomb. "You can't marry Eric. He's a very bad man. He gambles, lies, has a mistress and is stealing from----"

She never got the chance to finish her sentence as Solar suddenly and very angrily slapped her in the face. The blow stung and it left red mark on the said a very stunned Moonbyul's face.

"HOW DARE YOU MOONBYUL, SPEAK OF MY FUTURE HUSBAND IN SUCH A FASHION!" Solar immediately barked, "You're so desperate for my affections, you slander one of the nicest and kindest man in all of England!"

It was than she realized her 2nd major mistake. Her first was putting off this speech so long, it was that in all that time she was so busy trying to win Solar's heart that she had done nothing to undermine Eric's credibility. It was only now that Moonbyul realized just how badly she had fucked things up.

A tear came to Moonbyul's eye, "No, Solar... I-I am not lying. He's a bad man. There is a place were we can be together. I love you..."

Solar fumed, "Do not use those words with me. I thought you were kind and someone I would want to know, but your lies now sicken me. You seek to pull me into your perversions and destroy my life. I see you for what you are. You Moonbyul-- the mysterious Korean-American, so seemingly kind, tender and understanding seduced me like the fool I was. Let me quote some Shakespeare for you Miss Actress. 'When devil's will blackest sins put on, they do suggest at first with heavenly shows.' I will be pulled into your web of sin no longer. I will be married in two days and that is that!"

Before Moonbyul could answer, Solar already walked out, harshly slamming the door behind her.

Alone, Moonbyul fell to her knees and broke down in tears. It had all blown up in her face. She hit herself as she sobbed, cursed her own fear and stupidity for forgetting what she was here do to; To stop a wedding. Now Solar hated her and wouldn't believe a word she said.

In all this, a memory popped into her head. The time she tried out for the part of Maria in Westside Story in high school. It was down to her and one other girl, but sadly, Moonbyul wound up being the understudy.

Even worse the girl never missed a performance and Moonbyul never got a chance to perform the part. It was an odd memory to have at a time like this, but one of the songs seemed poignant at this rather painful time. That song was called somewhere.

Trough her tears, she slowly began to sing.

"There's a place for us

Somewhere a place for us

Hold my hand and we're halfway there

Hold my hand and I'll take you there."

Overcome with emotion, Moonbyul found herself unable to sing anymore and just kept sobbing.

Moonbyul that night cried herself to sleep. She felt so broken, so lost, so defeated.

The next day, the day before the wedding, none of the servants said anything to her out of the ordinary. One of her biggest fears is that Solar said something to her father, but obviously nothing had been said. Still, Moonbyul was pretty much in deep shit. But Solar however...

She hoped to try and talk to Solar at least for a minute. Try and reason with her. Moonbyul had messed up and she knew it, she was desperate to make things right.

During breakfast, Solar was cold to her and didn't look at her once. It was a bit later, that Moonbyul found her alone in her room.

"Yeba, please. Let me talk." Moonbyul pleaded as she silently shut the door behind her.

But Solar fumed again and pointed to the door, "Moonbyul, I have said nothing. But if you say one more word or try to drag me into your perversions, I will not only have you discharged, but forcibly escorted you out of town. Now get out of my bedroom!"

Moonbyul didn't say anything, she just lowered her head and slowly turned and left the room. The game was over and she knew she had lost.

She then went into a linen closet and cried again. Once she cursed herself for being caught up in chasing Solar and not saving her. Another thing that Moonbyul didn't think of was that Solar calling off the wedding would harm her father's reputation badly, and Solar would never do anything to harm her father.

"I'm stupid for even thinking that this could work, we're from two different fucking worlds." Moonbyul concluded sadly after crying for several minutes.

It was a heartbreaking revelation but one Moonbyul now knew was true.

Then she took a deep breath and pulled herself together, "But Eric Nam, Solar may hate me but I'll be damned to hell if I let you put her into the grave. I came here to stop a wedding and that's what I'm going to do.

Thinking quickly, Moonbyul came up with a plan to cause the wedding to not come off with any harm to Solar's fathers reputation.

The plan itself was quite simple: she had to totally and completely destroy Eric's reputation. Then the problem was, she had to do more than just say that he was a bad guy. She had to prove it.

Moonbyul barely managed to limp trough the rest of her day. Fortunately, Solar was at the church for the rehearsal and Moonbyul didn't see her at all.

The minute she was done with her daily duties, she grabbed her modern devices and convinced Robert to let her borrow a horse. In order to destroy Eric, she needed one thing 1869 did not have and that was internet.

With a broken heart and less than 24 hours to go, Moonbyul raced towards London in hopes of getting what she needed to stop the wedding.

For once, time was not on her side.

**...**

**The quote from Shakespeare that Solar quoted is from Othello, Act 2, Scene 3.**

**The song snippet that Moonbyul sang is 'Somewhere' from West Side Story.**

**I didn't want to rush things too much, but I was afraid of the story bogging down. So I moved things ahead a bit. **


	24. Running down the clock

Running down the clock  
Chapter 24

_Moonbyul's POV_

I had got of work at 9 PM and promptly set out towards London. Riding hard and fast I arrived in London just after 10:30 PM. It took me a bit more to reach the factory where the wormhole was. I can only access the wormhole when the factory is closed. During the day, the room is crowded with people working. Having a wormhole show up then, would cause all kinds of problems.

I arrived at the factory at about 11:00 PM and using my key, let myself in trough the back door. Once inside, I hit the recall button on the watch.

A few moments later, a whirling circle of light appeared on the ceiling. The basket was lowered shortly after.

I hopped in and rode back up. As I reached the top, I said promptly to Southwark. "Don't shut down the wormhole, I need to go back."

He nodded and again reduced the wormhole to microscopic size.

"Ahh... so how was 1869? Did you succeed?" He said after looking me over to see how I looked.

"No, I didn't succeed. I pretty much screwed things up. I need to destroy this Eric person once and for all." I then filled him in on what had happened to this point.

Southwark nodded, "Okay, so what's your plan?"

"That lady who did research for me, said that Eric was accused of embezzlement from his family's firm. How he used the money to support his gambling habits and womenizing. But all this didn't come out until several years after Solar's death. I need to destroy him utterly and I'm going to move up the clock a bit. I'm going to the library and research the newspapers from the 1870's and 1880's so I can find out all the details. How it was discovered, who accused him if anyone, and what happened. I also want to get some details of his 2nd wife which was his mistress when he was married to Solar. I know he later divorces her. I need to dig up every bit of dirt I can on him. Only the internet and the computers at the library can give me that information."

After thinking for a moment, he said; "Sounds like a plan. But you need to remember that I have the wormhole still open, so the time is ticking away in both times. Just to keep you up to date. You left in June 3rd, 2018. It's now 9:38 AM of August 14th, 2018. You've spent 10 weeks and 2 days in 1869 so 10 weeks and 2 days have passed here.

Now when you came back here; it was 11:09 PM of July 9th, 1869 there. Which means you have exactly 12 hours and 51 minutes before the wedding as the clock keeps ticking. More importantly you need to finish your business here in less then 8 hours.

Remember the factory in 1869 will open at 7 AM, and unless you want to cause a major panic by having the wormhole open up in a busy factory, you need to be back there in time. So you also need to be back there no later than about 5:30 in the afternoon. I know it's confusing but do you understand?"

It was a bit hard to get my head around, but I got it. "Yeah, I understand. The clock is ticking. Every second I spend here gives me one less second there. I have 8 hours to finish my business here or I won't be able to make it back before the factory opens. I need to go."

It was when I had rushed out on the street did I realize that I was still wearing a 1869 dress in 2018. I was so used to wearing it, I didn't even think to change. Fortunately I had a change of clothes here, so I rushed back in and changed in the bathroom.

I'll tell you it was a thrill beyond belief to use a real toilet with real toilet paper for the first time in 10 weeks. It's pretty sad that I would find that thrilling, but you use rags and leaves for 10 weeks and see how you feel about it. Besides, most out houses smell terrible and this bathroom smelled not too bad.

Having changed into my modern clothes I took off and found myself once again in the present. I took a moment to take it all in; the cars, the planes, the noise, cell phones, all of it. Even me who was used to it, was a bit taken aback by how busy everything was.

Not being able to resist, I ran to a local coffee place and got myself a decent cup of coffee, then I immediately headed to the library. I made to the library around 10:30, sat down and got to work.

The first thing I did was to look up Solar. I need to know if somehow I did manage to change her mind.

An obituary from August 20th, 1870 sank my spirits and made my stomach feel like it was filled with lead.

_Yongsun Solarea Kim Ferrer-Nam, aged 20, died Thursday the 18th at her home near Herford. The young Mrs. Nam was expecting and very excited to have her first child. However, complications resulted in the death of both of Mrs. Solarea and her child. Eric Nam her husband who was..._

Just those few lines made me utterly sick to my stomach and I could read no more. I had changed nothing. This plan was her last hope.

Closing my eyes, I sighed mournfully. "I tried to tell you Solar, I tried."

I then took a deep breath and threw myself into my task; finding out every bit of dirt I could throw about Eric Nam.

It took me several hours to dig through all the old newspapers, I did stop at one point and had some lunch at a local pub, I couldn't help but think of them all, now long death. I even began to wonder if I could change history at all. Perhaps it's fixed and it's meant to happen. Fixed or not, I'm going to try.

Having spent most of the afternoon at the library searching old newspapers, I finally managed to find the articles that detailed the embezzlement accusations. It all came to light in 1882 and from the accounts it had been going on since he had first started at the firm.

"I got you!" I said with a smirk as I wrote down the various details.

Having finished, I left the library just after 4:30 in the afternoon. I had less than an hour to return to 1869 or I wouldn't be able to return. The factory would open and the room where the wormhole was would be filt with people. I ran to the tube station and made it back to Southwark's lab at 5:15.

"You just made it. Here, you go change and I'll have the wormhole ready to open back up. Did you find out what you needed?"

"Yes, it was finally brought to light by a clerk at the firm named Byun Baek-hyun. According to his testimony that he gave the police, Eric began to steal from the firm the very day he started. Eric found out that Baek-hyun knew and threatened him with financial ruin if he said anything. Baek-hyun who had a wife and 4 children to feed, of course kept quiet. At least until he discovered that Eric was setting him up to be the fall guy. There was going to be a trial but Mr. Byun was mysteriously knifed to death 3 days before the trial. Police said it was a robbery gone bad, but his wife said that Eric Nam killed him. She had no proof however. In any case, Eric's father had already disinherited him for that, misappropriating other family funds and his other indiscretions. Eric's activities pretty much bankrupted his entire family. He sat sail for Australia a short while that to escape his creditors. But the ship sank with all hands."

"Sounds like you have the info you need."

I shook my head as I grabbed my 1869 dress, "I'm only half way done. I need the actual proof that he stole from the firm. Without that, it's just a accusation. I looked up his adress in one of the old books and know where Byun Baek-hyun lives. I'm starting with him."

I changed in a hurry and found the wormhole waiting for me.

"Good luck Moonbyul. You'll safe the day, I'm sure." Southwark encouraged with a thumbs up.

I hopped in the basket and felt it start to move down, "If I don't, she's death."

I made it back into the factory in 1896, 10 minutes before 7 am. After the basket was pulled back up and the wormhole vanished, I slipped out of the factory and once again back into the street. A moment later, I heard the far off chime of Big Ben striking 7am, meaning I had now 5 hours to complete my task and get to the wedding.

Mounting my horse, I headed towards the home of young Byun Baek-hyun and soon slightly over 7:30, I was pounding on his door. After that it was a dizzying morning racing from place to place, person to person.

Getting all I needed to destroy Eric. I had to get as much solid evidence as I could.

Unfortunately it was just over 11 AM when I had the final piece of damning evidence in my hand. Much to my horror however, I realized that I now had less than an hour to get to St. Andrews church which was on the far side of Herford. Which was more than a hour ride.

"Shit, I'm going to be late!" I cursed, as I got on my horse and quickly moved to a full gallop.

As I raced down the road, towards the church I was struck how the situation I'm in was much like one of those Richard Curtis movies; Notting Hill, Four weddings and funeral, love actually; Racing to stop the wedding of the woman I love.

"Aishh... how revolting!" I groaned at the irony of the fact that I hated those movies with a passion.

I pushed the horse as hard as I could towards Herford. Each passing minute only made me more and more worried that I would not make it in time.

It was noon when I reached Herford and I couldn't help but curse at the fact that I was now late. Desperate, I got the horse to move just a bit quicker towards the church.

According to my phone, it was exactly 12:22 when I reached the church. It was a typical English-stone church and it was surrounded by buggies of the various wedding guests.

I grabbed my bag, dismounted and ran straight towards the church.

"STOP THE WEDDING!" I shouted as I burst into the church. I'll have to admit it was a pretty grand entrance straight out of a movie.

The whole congregation, including Solar, Eric, Solar's father and everyone else looked at me with shock.

"Moonbyul, what are you doing?" Said Mr. Ferrer, looking very unhappy.

Solar who was in her wedding dress said nothing, but instead glared at me coldly.

Eric on the other hand took a step towards me and shouted, "You have no right!"

I looked at the elderly Vicar who seemed surprised, "Tell me, have they said the vows?"

He shook his head, "I— uhh... no... but we were just about to..."

I smiled and nodded, "Excellent."

Mr. Ferrer stepped from the pew and walked up to me, "What in the earth is the meaning of this interruption? It's bad enough you were missing from your duties this morning."

"Mr. Ferrer, I apologize, but this is needed. You cannot allow your daughter to marry Eric Nam. He is a liar and a thief... AND I CAN PROVE IT!" I said, finishing with a shout.

"Get this insane woman out of here!" Eric bellowed.

Realizing I may just get kicked out, I pulled out from my bag the large green account book, and then ran to Eric's father who was sitting not far away. He was a large man with a beard and resembled Santa Claus in a small way. He looked none too happy either. I then handed him the book.

"Mr. Nam, Sir. This book, do you recognize this book?"

He looked down at it and paged trough it with a curious expression, "It's the account book from the trading house my son runs."

"It details all the transactions and how much money you are making, yes?"

He nodded but then looked a bit angry, "Yes, my son shows me this book once a week. But how did you get this?"

Eric stormed up to me and poked me in the chest, "She's a thief, someone trow her out!"

I tensed up and narrowed my eyes at him, "Touch me again and I'll cripple you!"

Turning back to Mr. Nam, I pulled out the blue account book and handed it to him as well.

"The green account book is the one he shows you every week. This blue one is the one he doesn't ever show you. Look at it, it is written in the same handwriting and style as the green book, only this one shows that Eric has been embezzling from the firm and has been since he started."

Eric seemed to fume, but in his eyes, I could see fear. "She's a liar as well as a thief!"

I looked at Solar briefly who was looking back at me with a mixture of shock, hatred, anger and disbelief. Her father, Mr. Ferrer stepped back and crossed his arms. As if he wanted to hear what I had to say next.

As I had hoped, Mr. Nam started to look trough the blue book. I then walked up and down the aisle and addressed the congregation.

"Now while Eric's father is looking at the books, I'll bet you are all wondering. Just where is this supposed money being spent on?"

"SHUT UP!" Raged Eric.

"Bite me dickweed!" I snapped back much to his confusion, "Oh and don't worry biff, you'll get your chance to defend yourself. Let's hope you have a good lawyer."

I then turned to the still very stunned and perplexed congregation, "Now to back track a bit, I was given permission to have the books by one Mr. Byun Baek-hyun he's an employee at the trading house that Eric works at. He told me where the real account book was hidden. He was aware of the theft, but was afraid to say anything. I convinced him to do so. I can be very persuasive when I want to be. I also lied and told him that I was a detective working for the Pinkerton agency. But what does Eric spent his money on? Well thankfully he's very detailed in his entries. Gambling is his big vice, like for example he currently owe's Lord Hanford more than 30 pounds. But that's only one of his creditors. The rest of his money is spent on his mistresses."

There was a brief gasp in the audience, as now several of them gave him a rather dubious looks.

"I said mistresses not mistress as in, he had two of them. I knew about one, but the entries told me about the other. The first is Jennie Kim, the other being was Shannon Williams. Now here's the funny part, each one thought they were his true secret love and neither knew about the other. At least until this morning."

I grinned and turned back to Eric who was still silently fuming, "Oh and by the way, they're not happy with you. In fact, neither wants to see you again."

"But good people who are assembled here today. I can stand here and make accusations all day. But I know what you want. You want proof, like those ledgers."

I then pulled out two sheets of paper from my bag and walked over to an older woman, "Tell me Madam, would you say that these two letters are written in not only the same hand, but are identical, save for the name of the person it is addressed to?"

Though confused, the old woman looked at the letters carefully.

"Yes, they are written in the same handwriting and are the same letters only addressed to separate people." She said, as she handed the letters back to me.

I took a deep breath, smiled and held up the letters. "Now after finding them, I sat down today with Jennie and Shannon, and we compared notes. Much to our surprise, they were the same notes. He wrote the same love letter to both mistresses. Would you like to hear a sample?"

There was a stunned silence in the church save for a small boy who raised his hand, " I— I would."

I then ran up to the altar, past a now very bewildered Solar and addressed the congregation.

After clearing my throat, I immediately started to read; "Dearest Jennie or Dearest Shannon — depending on which letter you're reading.

Our last encounter left my heart a flutter. Though I am bound to another, only when I am with you do I feel free.   
Your beauty is beyond anything I have seen in my travels of this earth. Queens, princesses, exotic beauties do not even compare to your unearthly beauty.   
Every day my love for you grows ever stronger."

Suddenly and much to my surprise, that rather horrible woman Vivian stood up. I had no idea she had been invited to the wedding.

"HE SAID THAT TO ME!" she suddenly shouted, sounding very hurt.

Vivian then looked at Eric, tears now coming down her face. "You said I was the only one. You said you loved me..." She then ran out.

As Vivian fled the church in tears, I looked to Eric, who had begun to turn white.

"My, my, don't you get around. Three mistresses, how do you even find the time to steal money? But with 3 woman to keep happy, you would certainly need to."

I handed the letters to Eric's father, who was still studying the blue book.

In a serious tone, I said. "You'll notice that the handwriting in the letters is exactly the same as the account books. I'm sure you'll see it as Eric's handwriting."

Eric must have dug up some courage and again shouted, "Lies, Lies, these letters and the account books are a forgery. I have never been with that Vivian woman and I have never stolen money. I am an honest man!"

I nodded and looked again to the congregation, "I thought he would say that." I then pulled out one final sheet of paper and held it up.

"Here is a statement signed by Byun Baek-hyun and witnessed by well-respected London solicitor Hugh McTavish this very morning it states that Byun is aware of Eric's embezzlement and will testify to that in a court of law. You see, Mr. Byun said, Eric threatened him with financial ruin if he said anything. I told him if he came clean, nothing would happen. Please Mr. Nam, do show some pity on Mr. Byun. Eric at one point said his children would be taken from him."

When this first started, everyone looked at me as if I were mad. Now looking around, they were all now looking squarely at Eric. Even a very stunned looking Solar was looking at him.

Eric by this point turned white as a sheet and backed up, "Surely you can't believe the words of a servant. I... I — I'm innocent."

Eric's father closed the book and stood up, "You told me you only owed Colonel Starkey 10 pounds. According to this, you owe him more than 50!"

A now very nervous Eric began to stammer, "Well... I uhh... I may have exaggerated a bit about... I — it."

Eric's father suddenly turned red and cut him off, "So these allegations are true. Gambling, embezzlement, womanizing, threatening that poor Mr. Byun to cover your evil deeds. You are a disgrace to the Nam family name!"

"P—please father...it wasn't even a thousand pounds." Eric pleaded, his voice squeaking.

Seeming to explode, Eric's father let him have it. "Eric Nam, as of this moment, I am cutting you off from all family funds, disinheriting you and firing you from your job at the trading house. All my estate, including my heredity title, will now pass to your brother Richard. YOU. WILL. GET. NOTHING!"

Mr. Nam then turned to a brown haired man in the audience, "Constable Hill, I see you are in attendance today. I would like you to place my— him under arrest. The charges are embezzlement and theft. He's a common criminal and deserves to be locked up like one."

I couldn't help but look at Solar, who now looked utterly devastated. It pained me to have to do that. I know that she believed he was a good guy and would indeed bring her happiness. But in order to save her, I had to shatter that illusion that she lived under.

Eric then looked at Solar with an odd look of contempt, then to the congregation. "At least I won't be stuck marrying that fat boring cow and have the ugly as my wife!"

Hearing him insult Solar in such a fashion, made my blood boil. "Oh no, you did not just go there... you fucking bastard!"

He didn't even have time to reply as I punched him right in the face. Not expecting the blow, he quickly staggered back. I moved forward and struck him several more times and I think one blow knocked out a tooth. I then kicked him right in the nuts.

He immediately screamed and then doubled over in pain.

"SHE IS NOT A FAT BORING COW! AND ESPECIALLY SHE. IS. NOT. UGLY!" I screamed right before I kicked him in the ribs.

Eric at this point groaned, then collapsed to the floor.

All the recent excitement, compounded by the very unusual sight of a woman kicking a man's ass in a church was too much for several of the women in the audience. No less than 8 of them fainted; My precious Solar being one of them.

I quickly looked to the stunned Vicar, "Sorry about that but it had to be done."

At this point the church broke into pandemonium, as people attended to the stricken women.

As her father rushed to her side, I looked to a now unconscious Solar with a breaking heart.

"Farewell to you, Solar. Have a good life." I said quietly with a tear, as I slipped out of the church in the confusion.

**...**

**Moonbyul said she told Baek-hyun that she was a detective from the Pinkerton agency.**

**The Pinkerton agency was an American private security guard and detective firm formed in 1850.**


	25. The circle

The circle  
Chapter 25

_No one's POV_

With a broken heart, Moonbyul quietly slipped out of the church in the confusion caused by 8 separate woman fainting all at once.

"It's the best way." thought the Korean rebel sadly. "We're from different worlds and in any case, she doesn't know the real me anyway. I completed my mission, stopped the wedding and destroyed Eric. He won't hurt Yeba or anyone else for that matter. It's best to simply return home and mend my broken heart."

Then suddenly Moonbyul heard a female voice behind her, calling her name. "Moonbyul!"

For an instant her heart leapt as she thought that it might be Solar coming after her, but her spirits fell again when she saw it was only her fellow servant, Emily, running up to her.

"Emily?"

"Oh Moonbyul, I can't believe it. I thought that Eric was such a good man but instead he was stealing money and all that. It's a miracle you were able to stop the wedding before Miss Solar married that blackguard."

The Korean-American smiled weakly, "He fooled lots of people. The only person he ever cared about was himself. I merely exposed him for what he was."

"More then that, I've never seen a woman do that to a man before. Certain it may be a sin, but I enjoyed watching you make short work of him I think you could teach my brothers a thing or two about fighting. Where did you learn that?"

"Back home, which reminds me. Could you do me a favor Emily— actually two favors?"

Emily nodded, "Of course."

Moonbyul pulled out a letter from her bag, "Could you give this to Mr. Ferrer the next time you see him? It's my resignation letter. I'm sorry to give such short notice, but I've learned that my mother has fallen ill and I need to return home immediately. I'm going to pack and leave today."

With a shocked look on her face, Emily took the letter. "It was a pleasure to know you Moonbyul. I'm sorry your mother's ill."

Moonbyul nodded, "Thank you, and it was a pleasure to know you as well. But before I go, there's something I wanted to tell you. I don't think you've noticed but, Michael Turner? The farmer's son who delivers the milk every morning. I'm pretty sure he likes you. I've chatted with him once or twice. He seems like a decent sort, you should talk to him sometime. Maybe you'll like him back as not all guys are like Eric."

Emily's eyes went wide, "He's so handsome, I didn't know. Thank you ever so much Moonbyul. What else did you need?"

Moonbyul than pointed to her horse, "I borrowed the horse from the stables and I rode him pretty hard and he's tired. I'm going to walk home trough the fields and take the long way. If you could have Robert take him back to the stables, that would be great."

"Of course. Thank you, Moonbyul. I'll miss you."

She smiled, "Take care, Emily."

With that, Moonbyul turned and began the walk home. She could have taken the horse, but she wanted some time to walk and think. That and she went to cry her eyes out.

The no longer to be held wedding, soon broke up and the various guests exited to return home. Today's incident would be spoken about for some time; how a mysterious Korean-American exposed Eric Nam as a thief and charlatan on his wedding day. Then when he insulted the bride, she proceeded to beat him senseless.

Solar who had been revived, was still somewhat in shock and had to be helped to the wagon by her father and Mrs. Bailey.

Eric on the other hand was dragged out of the church semi-conscious and dumped into the back of Constables Hill's wagon. He had a pair of shackles to keep his prisoner secure and locked him up until they reached the county jail.

A few minutes later, all the wagons departed and headed their different ways. It was about 2 miles down the road, when Constable Hill heard Eric starting to groan.

Ignoring it at first, Constable Hills soon heard the moans getting louder.

"Aieeshh... It hurts."

"Nah, be quiet." The constable snapped back.

But Eric kept groaning louder and louder as if he was in great pain, "I think she broke half my ribs. Please look at it. Urghh... I— I think I need a doctor."

"Alright," said Constable Hill as he brought the wagon to a halt. The constable quickly got off the front and got in the back where Eric was curled up in a ball on the floor of the wagon looking like he was in pure agony.

"Alright now, let me look at it." Said the constable as he walked up to him.

That's when Eric, though shackled, hopped up and kicked the constable in the groin. Before he could even react, Eric jumped on top of him.

Unaware of what happened to the constable, Solar and her father arrived home a short while later. Still very upset and in shock, Mrs. Bailey helped her out of her wedding dress and into bed for a rest. Solar barely knew what to think, she had honestly thought Eric was a decent upstanding man. She had been so angry at Moonbyul for accusing him for being a thief and the Korean rebel just might have done it out of jealousy.

But today it became painfully clear that he was a thief, liar, gambler and a womanizer. Not to mention it was obvious that he didn't care for her in the slightest. Another thought came to her as she layed in bed. Where was Moonbyul?

Emily who had arrived a short while later in a second carriage, with Mr. Bailey and Robert, sought out Mr. Ferrer right away.

She found him in the upstairs hallway.

"Mr. Ferrer, Sir."

"Yes, Emily?"

Emily handed him the letter, "I saw Moonbyul outside of the church. She told me to give you this."

"I wanted to speak with her, and what is this?"

"She said it's her resignation letter. She said her mother has fallen ill and needs to return home right away. She apologizes but said she needs to leave as soon as she may. She will be leaving this night."

He opened the letter and read the contents without expression.

"Thank you, Emily." He said quietly as he put the letter down on a table in the hallway.

Mr. Ferrer was quite perplexed by the recent turn of events and frankly didn't know what to make of them. Leaving the letter where he put it down, he walked to his study to think.

Solar had fallen asleep, but slept fitfully. After about two hours she awoke and went to find her father. However as she walked into the hallway she spotted a piece of paper. Curious she picked it up and read;

_Dear Mr. Ferrer,_

_This letter is to formally announce my immediate resignation. I'm truly sorry for not being able to give more notice but I have gotten word that my mother has fallen ill and must return home immediately. I will be packing my things and leaving as soon as I can. Thank you very much for giving me a chance to work in your household, I found it an enlightening experience._

_Moonbyul._

Solar read the letter with disbelief, then read it again. First, Moonbyul swoops in and saves her from marrying Eric then she simply quits and leaves. She couldn't have that, she had to see Moonbyul. Her heart heart would not allow this to go unresolved.

Putting the paper down, Solar quickly put on a dress, closed the door to her room and left. No one saw her leave.

Not more than 2 minutes after she left the back of the house, there was a knock at the front door. Being nearby, Mr. Ferrer answered to find it was Mr. Buckland, one of the townspeople.

"Mr. Ferrer, Sir. I have urgent news. That Mr. Eric Nam, who was to marry your daughter until he was exposed as a thief, has escaped."

"What?" Exclaimed Mr. Ferrer, suddenly looking very worried.

"He beat poor Constable Hill, nearly half to death. Must have tricked him or something. Even worse, Mr. Howard the farmer who lives near there, reported that someone broke into his house while he was out. Some money and a pistol was stolen. We're organizing a search party to find Eric Nam and apprehend him. In any case, we're warning everyone to stay indoors until he's caught."

Mr. Ferrer took a deep breath and in a urgent tone said, "I'll get my pistol, Mr. Bailey, Robert and I will join you. Wait here."

Rushing into the house he encountered Mrs. Bailey, "Mrs. Bailey, that rouge Eric has escaped from Constable Hill's custody and nearly beat him half to death in the process. He also stole a pistol and is now armed. Now, Solar is sleeping up in her room, so leave her there. I'm getting Mr. Bailey and Robert and we're joining the search for him. You lock the house and stay indoors until we return, that's an order. I would advise you and Emily to stay in your rooms. Understood?"

Mrs. Bailey nodded quickly, "Yes Mr. Ferrer, Sir."

Mr. Ferrer quickly rounded up Mr. Bailey and Robert then set out with Mr. Buckland for the search. As requested, Mrs. Bailey locked up all the doors and windows. She was tempted to check on Solar, but decided to leave her alone and retire to her room.

Moonbyul had taken her long tear filled walk and upon arriving immediately, was changed into her traveling clothes and began to pack. She had seen no one in her long walk trough the country and was not aware of Eric's escape.

Finally, Moonbyul had all her things packed and just wanted to get going. She wanted to get back to London and then back to 2018 so she could at least try and get on with her life. To only see Solar again would make things harder, Moonbyul just wanted to go.

She had packed all her things except for her modern devices which she left sitting on her bed. Having to go to the bathroom, Moonbyul went to the outhouse, and was glad that this will be the last time she would ever have to use that smelly horrid place.

Just after she entered the outhouse, a now frantic Solar ran towards the cabin. She was so afraid she would miss Moonbyul.

Solar then burst into the cabin, "Moonbyul?!"

But there was no answer. Afraid she had missed the woman who so stirred her feelings, she quickly ran into the bedroom to see if her bags were there.

Much to her relief, Moonbyul's belongings were sitting on the bed. A second later, she spotted some other strange looking objects which were laying on the bed.

Curious, Solar walked to the bed and picked one up. It was small thin and rectangular with a dark glass like surface on one side and a strange covering on the other.

There was a small hole on top and a notch at the bottom. On the side were, what appeared to be buttons.

There were two words printed on the front. At the bottom next to a mark it said, 'Verizon,' while near the top of it said, 'Motorola.'

"What is this?" Solar said as she examined the object.

In all her years she had never seen anything even remotely like such an object and had no idea what it did. She had no idea what those words even meant.

Even more curious, she pressed one of the small buttons on the side. Much to Solar's shock, the glass surface lit up and she could see something on it. There were some numbers; 3:17 and below that what looked like a picture of a small padlock.

Startled, Solar quickly dropped the item on the bed. After a few seconds, the glass surface went dark.

Solar was afraid but still curious, she then picked up the second object, which was thin and a bit larger than the first item.

On the back was a symbol of what appeared to be a piece of fruit. On the front was another glass surface with a circular depression near the bottom. Just like the other object, it had a small hole at the top and a strange notch at the bottom. In the circular depression, there were some strange symbols and one word; 'menu.'

"What are these things, what do they do?" She asked to herself, putting the second object down.

The third was the largest and was a very thin rectangle. It had a hole at the top and a notch at the bottom. Like the others it had a glass surface. A word was stamped at the bottom; 'Kindle'

It was Solar pressed something and the glass surface lit up brightly. As before, she promptly dropped it and this time let out a small scream.

Looking at the object, she noticed something familiar. On the glass surface was her handwriting. Quickly, Solar picked it up and looked at the surface.

_October 2nd 1867._

_It rained today, all day. I so wanted to go riding but today just like yesterday it rained. Father's uncle Samuel will be visiting us tomorrow. I look forward to his visit. He is such a friendly type and tells such wonderful stories..._

Solar didn't have to read further as she knew what it said. She had written it about two years ago. She didn't know what it meant, but somehow Moonbyul had gotten a page of her private journal inside this contraption. The only conclusion Solar could come up with was that the Korean rebel had stolen it. Had Moonbyul betrayed her as well? To Solar it most certainly looked that way.

It was then Solar sensed someone in the doorway. She turned to see it was a surprised looking Moonbyul.

She held up the Kindle as her face turned red, "I came here to speak with you, only to find out you have stolen a page of my journal from my room and placed it in this infernal contraption. For once I thought you were a good person, but you're no better than Eric."

"I can explain, Yeba, please." Moonbyul uttered out, her voice filled with panic.

"Yes, Moonbyul, please explain how you stole my journal, ripped out a page and placed it in your evil device. I. TRUSTED. YOU!" Solar said, now very angry as she slapped Moonbyul square in the face.

Moonbyul's worst nightmare had come true, she had been busted. Not just with modern technology, but she had hit just the right button to bring her Kindle out of sleep mode. She had been reading Solar's journal earlier and that was why the page came up.

Moonbyul pleaded still, not wanting it to end like this. "Please Yeba, I— it's not what you think!"

Solar would hear none of this and ran out of the room and out of the cabin. Moonbyul realizing she was about to be exposed, knew she needed to get the hell out of town and fast. She quickly tossed her modern items in her bag and grabbed her gear.

But there was that part of her that wanted to explain, wanted to be with Solar one more time. So carrying all her gear she ran after her. She caught up with the fleeing Korean-Latina a hundred or so down the trail towards Solar's house.

She than grabbed Solar's hand and pleaded some more, "Please Ye— Solar. For God's sake, let me explain. Just please give me 5 minutes to explain who I am and where I'm from and I promise you I will walk out of here and you will never see me again."

Unexpectedly, Solar stopped and turned to her with a cold look. A moment later she walked over to a large rock, sat down and crossed her arms with a very skeptical look. "Okay then, explain. But if you touch me, I will thrash and scream."

The Korean-American put up her hands and backed off sitting on the ground a few feet away.

"Solar, I am not what I appear to be. But to put certain fears to rest, I am no devil, demon or agent of hell, nor am I some angel from heaven or a witch or sorcerer. I am an ordinary woman, but one who has traveled a great distance to be here."

Solar held up her chin, "I already know you are not what you appear. What are you then?"

"Okay, this is an age of invention; new things are being invented all the time. Wonderful things, the steam engine, the telegraph, the ability to take pictures. Things that were undreamed of a century ago, are now commonplace. Do you follow?"

The Korean-Latina nodded.

"In the years to come, men of science and knowledge will continue to invent new things. Inventions beyond anyones imagination, that will enable man to travel faster and farther, do amazing things. One of those amazing inventions will be one that will enable a person to travel across the years as easily as one would cross a room. Give the user the ability to see another age. Perhaps see the building of the pyramids in ancient Egypt, or the birth of Christ."

She paused for a reaction but Solar just looked to the side for a moment as if she was thinking of something, then wordlessly turned to her.

"That machine that will allow a person to travel trough time itself, will one day be a reality. I used that device to travel here, to this year."

"So you come from a different year?" Asked a skeptical looking Solar.

Moonbyul nodded, "I think you are getting it. Yes, you were born in the year 1850. I was born in the year 1992. I traveled to 1869 from the year 2018."

"2018," spat Solar with an expression of disbelief. "That cannot be so."

Moonbyul then reached in her bag and pulled something out, "If you will allow me, I'll demonstrate a device from another year. Something yet undreamed of. Let me assure you, it's an ordinary device that was made in a factory. It's nothing evil. It is a device, like a steam engine. It has a purpose."

Solar looked to see it was a large object. Plus she was holding what appeared to be a long string of some kind. The Korean-Latina watched as she put one end in the hole at the top.

"What does that do?"

Moonbyul stood up and took a cautious step forward, "Nowadays, you can take a picture of a person or a landscape. Record it and look at it later. In the future they will be able to record not only sight, but sound. A person can record a person speaking or singing and then play it back at another time so it can be heard again."

Solar nodded understandingly, "I will allow you to demonstrate this supposed device."

A part of Solar still wanted to believe Moonbyul. So that's what she did, believe her even though doubt was still creeping up on her, waiting for her string of faith to falter.

Moonbyul approached her and held up one of her ear buds from her IPhone, "Okay, I will put this in your ear. It won't hurt you, I promise."

Solar looked at the small thing and warily nodded.

Carefully, Moonbyul placed it in her ear and held up her iPhone. "Okay, this is a device that can hold music that has been recorded. It's a bit like a book of sorts but for sound. Now close your eyes."

Solar obliged, closed her eyes and a moment later she could hear the first bars of a grand symphony. Stunned by the full music filling her ears, she sat there transfixed.

"Beethoven," she said amused a few seconds later.

Her father had taken her and Suzy to see the symphony some years ago. Now she was hearing it again. Though a bit scary, Solar was amazed by the sound. It was as if she was in a concert hall.

"Yes, this is a recording of the London symphony orchestra performing Beethoven's 5th symphony. It's like a picture, but of a sound."

Solar then removed the ear bud and handed it to her, "Okay, I believe you are from another year, beyond tomorrow as it were. But that still doesn't explain how you got my journal and why you are here. Explain!"

Moonbyul sat down at Solar's feet, "Okay, my name is really Moonbyul. I am from the city of Los Angeles in California. A few years from now a small college will be built in Herford. In the year 2018 I was attending that college studying to be an actress. I was in an old antique shop one day looking for things to decorate my very small apartment when... On a table I saw your picture for sale. It was the one you took last week for your wedding. I was told, it was found in the basement of the old Nam mansion that was being torn down. It had been there for many years and was forgotten...

As you guessed I was nursing a broken heart and I was instantly enchanted by your beauty. I bought your picture and took it home. Wanting to know more about you, I went back and they had a box that was filled with the same stuff they found in the basement...

In that box were some of your personal things and journals. Remember they were forgotten in a basement and had been there for many years. Do you follow?"

It was a disturbing thought for Solar, for her things to be forgotten in a musty basement. "Yes, I follow."

"I read your journals and already enchanted with your beauty, fell in love with you. I do love you. I read the story of your life. How you grew up, how you preferred woman and eventually married Eric, thinking he would make you happy."

"But I did not marry Eric."

"No but imagine your life, like a story in a book. I read the story. I read how you married Eric but instead of happiness he brought you loneliness and misery. He cheated on you and treated you terribly. I was heartbroken to see such a wonderful, beautiful person treated in such a fashion.

So I had access to the machine that would allow me to travel back to this time. I then inserted myself into the story and rewrote the ending. I altered what was going to happen. That marriage would have brought you only misery.

Your journals are in your room. What you saw was a picture essentially of the copy that I had. It is kept on a device that stores pictures of pages of books."

Solar frowned, "So you know what I've been writing these last few months."

Moonbyul shook her head, "For some reasons I don't understand. The journals that I have are of the version of the story before I inserted myself in it. Your journals make no mention of me at all. Here let me show you."

At this moment, the two woman were not alone. Eric, whose life was now in ruins, wanted to get revenge on Moonbyul more than anything, was creeping up on them. He came to her cabin first, but found it empty. Walking through the forest he heard voices and quietly began to creep up on them.

Moonbyul pulled out her Kindle and brought up a page from Solar's honeymoon, describing what the weather was like. "Here look."

Solar looked and read a few sentences of what looked to be her own journal and her own handwriting but it was not her words. It gave her a chill and she handed it back to Moonbyul. Then stood up and crossed her arms.

"I am not sure if I understand fully, but you came here to safe me out of love and devotion, from an unhappy marriage. But you took me to bed under false pretenses. Said you were someone else. I fell for you, but that you is not real." Solar sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You are indeed a good actress as you had me fooled all along. Did you enjoy seducing me?" Solar asked, sounding hurt.

Moonbyul abruptly stood up and faced her, "Yeba I messed up, yes. But I just wanted to be with you. I lost track of what I was supposed to be doing and I'm sorry. Iove you Yeba. I adamantly do."

Solar despite the complex nature of the situation actually managed to grasp what was going on. That didn't change the fact that Moonbyul had lied to her and had presented herself as something she wasn't. Already burned by Eric, she now felt just as burnt by her.

Solar shook her head, "You say you love me, but you were going to sneak out of town without so much as a word."

The Korean-American bit her lip and looked to the ground, "I came to the conclusion that we're from different worlds and maybe it was the wiser course if our paths departed. You have a chance at happiness. I assure you it wasn't an easy decision to make."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Solar said bitterly, "Perhaps that is the wise course. You just leave and let me live my life. Perhaps I will meet someone that will be honest with me for once. You say you love me, take me to bed and lie and I'll tell you, that you lie so much more convincingly than Eric ever did."

Moonbyul now felt like a total shit. Solar was right, she said she loved her and did nothing but lie. Granted, she had a noble purpose, but they were still lies. "Look Solar, I never meant it t—"

It was that instant, Solar happened to look past her to the bushes just behind her. Much to her horror, she spotted a furious looking Eric. More importantly, he was aiming a pistol straight at Moonbyul's back and at that distance she knew he wouldn't miss.

The thought of not doing anything, never occurred to Solar. Though very hurt and upset with Moonbyul, she didn't hesitate for a microsecond to save her.

Moonbyul was still in the middle of her sentence, when Solar suddenly lurched forward with a shout;

"MOONBYUL WATCH OUT!"

Before she even knew what was going on, Moonbyul felt Solar shove her to the side, as an extremely loud bang suddenly filled the air.

She hit the ground a second later and looked up to see a rather stunned looking Eric standing in the bushes only a few feet away. She could also see a smoking pistol in his hand.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" Moonbyul screamed, as she pulled herself off the ground.

She moved forward, only to have Eric drop the pistol and run off. Furious beyond belief, Moonbyul pick up the pistol and fired at him. There were only 5 shots left in the pistol. The first 4 she fired missed, and the fifth she could see hit him in the arm. He yelped in pain, but kept running further into the woods.

"Holy shit Yeba, that bastard nearly killed me. I swear to God if— hey are you alright... So- Solar?"

Not getting an answer, Moonbyul turned her around.

Solar was now lying on the ground. But to her horror, Moonbyul couldn't help but notice the ever growing circle of red spreading out across the front of Solar's blue dress.

**...**

**Blackguard is an old fashioned name for a scoundrel or a bad guy.**


	26. Out of the frying pan, into the fire

Out of the frying pan, into the fire  
Chapter 26

_Moonbyul's POV_

"Solar!" I screamed in horror. Then I shoved the pistol in my belt, ran to her and cradled her in my arms.

She opened her eyes and then slowly began to speak, "He was going to shoot you in the back. Couldn't let that happen..."

It was at this point I suddenly became aware of the shouts of several people and what sounded like several dogs coming in my direction.

"The shot came from over there!" I heard someone shout.

"OVER HERE!" I shouted back in response.

Looking down at Solar and seeing she had been hit in the chest, I burst into tears.

"N-no Yeba, you can't die, you shouldn't have done that!"

Solar then slowly reached up and touched my cheek with a loving gaze, she weakly smiled. "Had to save the woman I love... right?"

"No... no... no... you can't die." I croaked, my voice cracking.

At this point, four men with several dogs burst into the small clearing we were in.

"Where is he?" One of the men shouted.

I pointed off towards the direction I saw him run, "He went that way, I think he's running towards the river... I- I hit him in the arm."

"Alright men, after him!" Shouted a tall man holding a rifle.

Then the group followed a few others ran off leaving me alone.

However just a few seconds later, Solar's father burst into the clearing. Once he saw she had been shot, he turned ghostly white and ran to her.

"What happened?"

"Solar and I were talking and that bastard snuck up on us. She spotted him as he was about to shoot me in the back. She pushed me out of the way, but got hit herself. He dropped the gun and ran. I picked it up and fired. I'm sure I hit his left arm." I tell him in rage through my tears.

His brow quickly creased with worry as I handed his stricken daughter to him.

"Father, h— he was going to shoot Moonbyul..."

"Don't talk, Solar, please save your strength. You did a very brave thing. I am so sorry I ever arranged for you to marry that scoundrel. Had I even an inkling of his true character, I would have never, ever agreed to it. Please forgive me."

"It's okay, father. Y-you didn't... know."

I hastily reached in one of my bags, ripped off a piece of one of my dresses and tried to apply direct pressure. "Mr. Ferrer, Sir. She needs a doctor!"

He then looked at the wound and seemed to cringe as his face turned more ashen. He knew something that I could not tell.

"What is it! Tell me!"

He then looked at me gravely, "I've seen combat many times and I've seen wounds like this all too often. If she doesn't reach a surgeon in a short space of time, then she will expire."

"How much time do we have?"

"The nearest surgeon is Dr. Hayes and I know for a fact that he's in London this afternoon. He said he'd be traveling there yesterday, when I briefly chatted with him at the inn. The next doctor I can think of is halfway to London." He said with resignation.

He then began to cry himself hysterically as he took her hand, "Oh my precious daughter, I cannot lose you."

Standing there, I began to panic. "Think, think, fucking think damn it!" I ranted.

Then it hit me, as far as I could see there was one and only one way to save Solar. I had to take her home. But I knew she would expire long before I got her to the wormhole. I then remembered the emergency racall. But that could fail and would certainly ruin the machine.

I had to save Solar, I couldn't let her die.

I rushed to Mr. Ferrer and Solar's side, "Mr. Ferrer. I know it looks hopeless and grave, but there is a way to save her. I have a way."

He looked up at me with a mixture of surprise and hope, "H—how?"

I had no other choice but to tell him and I had to tell him fast. "What I will say to you will sound like the ravings of a madman, but I swear to god that I am speaking the truth. I am not what I appear to be. I am a human being of flesh and bone. I am no agent of hell or angel from heaven. I am a person. But I am a person from another time...

I am from beyond tomorrow. In the years to come, a brilliant man will develop a machine that will allow the user to cross centuries as one could cross a room. I came here from many years in the future, to right a great wrong...

I assure you, my world or time is much like this one. England still exists, it has a queen, a parliament, with a house of commons and a house of lords...

England is still a respected world power. People still play cricket, there are still churches and people who worship God. Do you understand?"

Him being religious, I had to stress that this future still had religion in it.

He looked at me blankly, but nodded after a moment.

"Okay, I was heading back to London, so I could return to my era. Go back trough the doorway between our worlds. But I can as a last resort, cause a doorway to be here. I could take Solar with me. There, I can arrange for a very fast transport and get her to a fully equipped hospital in minutes. We have doctors, nurses and surgeons that use the most advanced techniques."

I'm not sure if he really understood me, but at the mention of a hospital and doctors he seemed to become a bit more animated. I could tell that he would do nearly anything to save his daughter.

"You can save my daughter and this is no fantasy. I need to know if tale of the future are not the ravings of a madwoman." He was biting, but I needed to sell him and quickly.

Having an idea, I reached in and grabbed my phone. Looking trough my photo album on my phone, I found the picture I was looking for.

Then, I held up my phone. "This is a device from my time. One day, nearly everyone in England will have such a thing. It can do many things, it can send messages like a telegraph, it can take pictures like a camera and many other things. This was invented by man and made in a factory. It is no object of evil, it is a device, like a steam engine or a coffee grinder. I can use to keep a copy of a picture and see it whenever I want."

I held it up and showed him, "You recognize this, don't you?"

He gave it a dubious look at first but soon became very interested, "That is a picture of St. Michael's church, the one we attend in town. I have never seen such a picture before, it is in color. Amazing!"

We need to get over it fast, just believe me already! Alright, calm down. So with a hopeless sigh, I continue explaining things to him. He wants answers so I might as well give them to him to fully understand.

"When I first came to Herford, I took a picture of the church. In my time it still stands and every Sunday they still have services. Do you believe me?"

He looked at me and then to Solar, but I got the impression that he just wasn't totally buying it. Damn it.

Solar then weakly took her father's hand, "Father please, trust her. S— she is a good person. Trust her, please..." then she passed out.

He seemed to think for a moment, then looked at Solar's blood soaked dress. "If you can save my daughter by taking her to your world, then do so."

I breathed a sigh of relief, finally. "Okay, I do need to tell you one thing. In order to open the door here, I will ruin the device that creates the door. It is a last resort emergency I will be using. Once I am trough, I will not be able to bring her back. At least for some time. But I assure you that she will be safe. I will also make sure that she is taken care of. I will swear to you and I also swear I will bring her back someday. I promise you."

He suddenly became very serious, "Swear to me in the name of God that you will take care of my daughter and see that someday she will return."

I held up my hand, "I, Moonbyul, swear to you in the name of God who is in heaven, will take care of Solar and will bring her back to you someday."

He still had every reason to think if I was either a con artist or simply mad, but he loves his daughter and wants to save her. I can't blame him for grasping at straws.

Suddenly he seemed to think of something, "But how do I explain her disappearance?"

I thought quickly and after a moment came up with something, "Okay, I got it. Say that she was so embarrassed by this affair, that she has decided to join a convent or go into some secluded religious retreat. She'll devote her life to God. I know it's a lie, but it is something people will believe. I do also ask that you say nothing about me. Simply say that I was a person from America who quit one day and went home. Tell no one that I was from another time, I beg of you."

He nodded understandingly, "Okay, I promise. How do you open this doorway? If I could help, please let me know."

I stood up and moved back, exposing the watch that I had under the sleeve of my shirt. "I'll hit a button until we'll see some lights and hear some sounds. Just— don't be alarmed."

Then I hit the red, emergency recall button, 3 times.

**Meanwhile...**

In the year 2018, Southwark was lounging in an easy chair reading a comic book when suddenly the alarm went off. He burst out of the chair and looked at the monitor.

In it were the following words: 'EMERGENCY RECALL ACTIVATED'

3:49:15 PM

7/10/1869

START EMERGENCY PROTOCOL

RECALCULATE WORMHOLE COORDINATES

BEGIN PROGAM.

Soon at its own accord, all the machines in the room came to life. But the sounds the machines were making were not the normal sounds they make. It sounded like they were operating under a tremendous strain. It was then he noticed a wormhole opening, but ever so slowly.

_Moonbyul's POV_

Back in 1869 nothing happened at first and soon I became worried that it would fail. However, after a few tense seconds I noticed a strange wind started to pick up. A few seconds after that, there was a burst of red and purple light from 7 feet of the ground.

Soon a wormhole opened up, but this one looked different. It was a different color and I could tell it was having problems staying open as it seemed to convulse and pulse.

"MY GOD!" Mr. Ferrer shrieked.

"Don't worry, that's the doorway. A basket will be lowered in a minute." I said quickly to reassure him.

A few seconds after that, I could see the basket being lowered down. Not wanting to leave anything behind, I quickly grabbed all my bags and tossed them in the basket.

Mr. Ferrer carefully picked Solar up and kissed her on the forehead, "God speed, my daughter. May the angels protect you."

I then jumped in the basket and put my arms out, where he ever so gently placed her in my arms.

"Good luck Moonbyul, and may God bless you!"

Once I had her, I hit the button in the basket to tell Southwark that I needed to be pulled back up.

I soon felt a jerk as the basket was being pulled up, "God bless you as well and I will be back some day."

The wormhole was acting strangely, which made me very nervous. It kept expanding and contracting, plus it made strange noises and sounds.

As we were halfway up I frantically shouted, "SOUTHWARK, CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

As we neared the top, I noticed that the wormhole had started to collapse and had started to close in on me as it slowly turned a purplish black color. Those last few seconds were tense as I wasn't sure if I would make it up all the way. But I made it out of the wormhole about half a second before it closed completely.

The lab was partially filled with smoke and all around me I could see huge sparks and terrible sounds coming from all the various pieces of equipment. This was not good.

"Help me!" I screamed.

Southwark, who was using a fire extinguisher to put out a piece of equipment that had caught fire, put it down and ran up. I handed Solar to him and jumped out of the basket.

"What happened?!"

"That asshole of a man named Eric Nam, tried to shoot me in the back but Solar pushed me out of the way. She got hit instead. He ran off but had a whole posse after him."

"An ambulance is on its way. I'll take her to the other room where she'll be safe, you put out the fires."

As he took Solar to safety, I grabbed my bags and tossed them in a corner then picked up the fire extinguisher.

First I ran and turned off the main power. He had shown me where the master power switch was when I first started to use the machine.

Though the power was off and it was no longer sparking, several parts of the machine had fire shooting out of them. Fortunately, I was able to quickly put out all the fires.

But taking a quick look at the burnt and smoking machines, the time machine had been utterly ruined. It was all to obvious. Running back into the front room where Solar and Southwark are, I could tell he was applying direct pressure to the wound.

"They should be here in a minute. I'll stay with her so why don't you change quickly? You're a bit overdressed."

I nodded and in record time, stripped out of my 1869 dress and into some blue jeans and a black t-shirt. However, much to my dismay, I realized I still had the pistol in my belt. I pulled that out and shoved the now antique firearm in my bag. By the time I came out I could hear the ambulance coming up the street. I can say, that I've never been gladder to hear that sound in my life.

The paramedics quickly pulled in and we carried Solar out.

"What happened?" A female paramedic quickly asked as she came out of the ambulance.

"She was attacked and shot."

The other paramedic came out and both looked at Solar's odd clothes for a moment, but quickly got to work getting her into a gurney.

"We've got a gunshot wound, looks pretty serious. She needs to get into surgery right away." The man reports to the woman beside him.

Though an ambulance had arrived, I was still half out of my mind with worry. "Can I ride with her? I'm her I— uhh... sister."

I don't know why I said sister, but it seemed like the easiest explanation.

The man nodded, "Alright, we're taking her to the Royal London Hospital. Get on in."

I looked to Southwark who nodded, "I'll make sure everything is shut down here and safe then I'll meet you there."

As soon as I was in the ambulance, we tore off. I watched helplessly as the paramedic began the first aid and of course attempted to stop the bleeding.

"What's her name?" the other female paramedic asked.

"Her name is Solar."

After a few minutes, we were at the hospital where the ambulance having radioed ahead. An operating room was already waiting. She was holding on but only barely. I had made just in time.

Once she was in the operating room, I walked to an empty waiting room and began to cry.

Southwark showed up about 35 minutes later. I had stopped crying by that point, and was just blankly staring into space. Trying to digest all that had happened.

"Is she okay?" He asked with concern as he sat down next to me.

"No word, she's still in surgery. Sorry about your machine, I had no other choice. It's ruined isn't it?"

He nodded and put his hand on my shoulder, "It's only a machine, that girl is far more important."

About 20 minutes later, the nurse came out. "Are you the girls sister?"

Desperate for news I stood up, "Yes."

"It looks like she's going to make it. You got her here right in the nick of time. She'll be in surgery for a while longer, but the doctor said unless there is any unexpected complications she'll pull trough."

I breathed a deep sigh of relief and hugged Southwark, "Thank you nurse."

The nurse than handed me a clipboard with some papers, "You'll need to fill these out so we can admit her. We'll keep you posted."

Once she left, I looked at the clipboard which had about 7 forms that needed to be filled out.

"OH FUCKI—" I suddenly cursed as the weight that had been lifted off my shoulders was placed right back on it.

"What?"

I held up the clipboard, "Let's see, uhh... we have a woman in surgery with a gunshot wound. They'll call the police for sure, then I can't possibly begin to fill this out. Solar has no identification, no records of her existence and no insurance. If I say that she was born in 1850 they'll think I'm nuts. Hell, with the fact that she as no ID and a gunshot wound, the cops will probably think she's Al Qaeda or the Irish Republican Army or some stupid shit like that. So I'm totally fucked!"

"Is the IRA even around anymore?"

I growled dangerously at him, "How in the hell am I supposed to know? That's not the point. All I know is, that we live in a somewhat paranoid age. Crazy mother fuckers, blow shit up all the time these days. Believe me, the cops will get suspicious and start asking all kinds of questions. It's not like I can take her back. It won't take them long to jump to some paranoid and completely fucked up conclusions. Then they'll lock us all up and we'll spend weeks answering questions."

That seemed to sober him up, "I see your point."

I dropped the clipboard on the chair and walked out in frustration.

"Where are you going?"

"Cafeteria to get some coffee and try to think of a way out of this mess. Out of the frying pan, into the fucking fire. I'll be back in a bit. Providing I don't jump off the friggen roof."

It was beyond frustrating. I get her to a hospital so she can be saved and I walk straight into another problem. I had no clue how to get out of this jam.

As I walked towards the cafeteria I spotted a small crowd of people outside. They were watching an old woman cut a big red ribbon in the doorway of a new building next door.

"What's that?" I asked to a passing elderly.

"Oh... that's the dedication of the new Wright family cancer center. They donated the funds to build it. Looks like a nice building doesn't it? I'm told it will have the latest in cancer treatments and—"

"Whatever." I said dismissively, turning on my heel and walked off.

A few moments later, I was sitting in the cafetaria drinking a cup of coffee. I had been sitting there for a bit and the best plan I had so far was to sneak Solar out of the hospital as soon as she was stable. That was hardly a good plan at all.

I was holding it together but only barely, all I wanted to do was cry. Once again I had totally fucked things up and Solar was still going to suffer.

I happened to look up and saw the old woman who had been cutting the ribbon at the building dedication earlier, talking to some important looking doctor in the doorway. She was well dressed and looked to be around 80, with short white hair. With her and the doctor, was a young woman of about 30 with long blond hair. She was also well dressed.

For a moment she looked at me and for an instant, I got the oddest feeling of déjà vu. As I looked at her she stopped talking to the doctor and gave me a strange look back. I quickly averted my eyes and just put my mind back to trying to get out of this mess. I was totally fucked and kind of wishing Eric had shot me in the back instead of Solar.

About 3 minutes later I heard someone approaching. Looking up, I could see it was the old woman with the young woman behind her.

"I'm sorry, you look so much like someone I once knew." She said, her voice trailing off.

"That's nice." I said sarcastically, before turning my attention to my coffee.

"I see you look preoccupied, my apologies for disturbing you." She said in a kind and oddly familiar voice.

Then the girl spoke, "Come on grandmother, the limo is waiting."

The old woman began to walk away and as she did, I thought about her face. I couldn't help but think about it. After a few seconds I realized I had seen it before.

Like a bolt of lightning it suddenly hit me who she was. So I stood up and shouted across the cafeteria;

"MARY, THE KEYCHAIN. DID IT KEEP YOU SAFE FROM THE BOMBS?!"

The woman stopped dead in her tracks and turned to me as if she had seen a ghost. A moment later she reached into her expensive handbag and pulled out a small but gleaming Keychain;  
The Keychain which, obviously once belonged to me before.


	27. Remember me

Remember me  
Chapter 27

_No one's POV_

Margaret couldn't believe her eyes, what she saw, simply couldn't be. 

"Grandmother, is everything alright?" The woman asked with concern. 

Not answering, Margaret walked over to Moonbyul's table half in a daze. The face was exactly as she remembered it from all those years ago. 

"M-moonbyul? It can't be..." 

The Korean rebel smiled, "Hello Margaret, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

"It can't be..." Margaret repeated. 

"Do you remember what I told you that night?" 

Margaret thought and tilted her head, "You were from the future." 

Moonbyul nodded, "Well, you caught up to me. From your perspective it's been something like 70 years. From mine, it's only been a few months." 

Margaret suddenly flashed back to that night and all of it came back. The music, everything. "It is you!" 

The young woman who accompanied her grandmother came up, she then looked to Moonbyul and then back to Margaret. 

"Grandmother, what's going on?" 

Margaret looked at her granddaughter and smiled, "Josephine, do you remember the story I told you about the night I got lost during the Blitz?" 

Josephine thought for a moment then answered, "Yes, you were with great grandmother and when the air raid siren sounded, you got lost. But this odd woman found you in the tube station. She took care of you and played strange music for you. Then she took you home the next day. You told me once she played Fifth Harmony for you which was amazing and was from the future."

"Josephine, this is Moonbyul, the woman that took care of me that night."

Josephine looked at her grandmother as if she had turned purple, "You must be mistaken grandmother, that woman would have to be more than a hundred years old. That part about the future, is just a story." 

Moonbyul smiles mischievously and pulled out her phone, "It's not a story and I can prove it."

After fiddling with her iPhone for a moment, she held out a picture for Margaret and Josephine to see. It was a selfie with 6 year old Margaret and Moonbyul, "I took that picture on October 9th, 1940 when I was with your grandmother."

Josephine looked at it in disbelief, "No, it can't be. It looks like pictures of my grandma at that age, but that just can't be." 

Margaret just looked at the picture with a happy reminiscing smile. 

"Watch this," Moonbyul then hit another button and a small video began to play. 

Josephine looked to see the Korean-American and what appeared to be her grandmother at the age of 6 in a dark corner. 

Moonbyul pointed at the phone, "Okay then, you just talk and look right there. Tell them who you are."

"And this is a movie camera?" Margaret asked, puzzled. 

"That's right." 

The small girl smiled and looked directly into the small lense, "My name is Margaret Bell and I'm 6 years old. I live at 194 Stepney way in London. I have 2 sisters Eva and Helen. My mummy's name is Charlotte and my daddy's name is Charles and he's in the Royal Navy."

At that point a dull thud could be heard which made Margaret visibly cringe, "I don't like the bombs, Moonbyul. They scare me."

"Don't worry we're safe and I'm protecting you. Just go on." 

"My favorite doll is Sara, my best friend is Beatrice and I want to be a fireman." 

In the video, Margaret happily chatted on for a few more seconds but a sad look came to Margaret's face. "Beatrice..." 

"You've never mentioned Beatrice grandmother. Who was she? Why do you look so sad?" 

Margaret lowered her head and a tear fell down her cheek, "She was killed in a V2 rocket attack in 1944, along with her mother and brother." 

Josephine was now very convinced and eased her rather sad looking grandmother into a chair at the Korean rebel's table. 

"I do believe you, Moonbyul. This is all so great!"

Moonbyul sat down and mentioned for Josephine to sit, "It's great to me as well. But I have or at least had access to a time machine and I went back and met your grandmother and even briefly met your great grandmother. All she told you was the truth, she was in the world's first selfie and I can proudly say she is the world's first Fifth Harmony fan. Not to mention she was listening to Camila Cabello ages ago."

Margaret who had recovered by this point, took Moonbyul's hand. "It is so good to see you again, Moonbyul. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"It's a long story."

Margaret smiled, "Please tell me." she then turned to her granddaughter. "Could you please be a dear and tell the limo driver to park and wait? It's nearly lunch time anyway so just tell him to get some lunch and we'll reimburse him. Have him return in an hour."

Josephine got up, "Yes grandmother."

So Moonbyul then began to tell the whole tale, from the finding of the photograph to the events of today. Josephine returned after a few minutes and after catching her up, she continued the tale.

After finishing her story, Moonbyul sighed. "So that's it, my dilemma. I saved her but now we're all in a world of hurt."

Margaret sat there for a moment and put her hand under her chin, Josephine looked to her grandmother at this point. "Grandmother can we..."

Margaret nodded and sat up, "Moonbyul, you were there for me at probably the worst night of my life. I was lost and scared. You found me and took care of me, and showed me wonders of the future. You told me the Germans were going to lose and you gave me my lucky source of protection keychain. I know now it was just a ordinary keychain, but it kept me and my sisters from being afraid...

We would sit in the shelter and all three of us would hold on, night after night. Most importantly you told me that I could be anything I want. I never forgot those words you told me as we were heading home. You said; You Margaret, can be whatever you want. Even if someone tells you that you can't, don't listen. You just keep trying and do it. Prove them wrong."

Moonbyul stifled a laugh, "I remember that."

"Moonbyul, I lived by those words. I didn't become a fireman, but I eventually became interested in the world of finance. They told me it was a man's world. I proved them wrong, just like you told me to. I became one of the first female stockbrokers and worked my way up. Later, I started my own company. I have waited for 78 years to thank you and I finally can."

Moonbyul was honestly touched that Margaret took her advice and apparently became very successful, "H— how?"

Margaret put her hand on my shoulder and got up, "Well first of all, I'm on the board of directors for this hospital. Second, I just donated a building to them, third I'm worth... well let's say a lot of money. You don't worry, I'll be back in 5 minutes." 

The Korean-American wasn't sure what that all meant, but she prayed it would get her out of this jam. For a few minutes she spoke with Josephine who is an accountant and learned that Margaret got married and had 3 children, 9 grandchildren and 2 great grandchildren and dispite having a family, she built her own very successful financial services company. 

Margaret returned some 5 minutes later with a broad grin on her face, "Your troubles are over." 

Moonbyul did a double take, "What?" 

"Well, I spoke to the head of the hospital and the police will not be called. I personally will take care of the hospital bill and have arranged for Solar to recover in one of the best rooms of the hospital."

"Oh my God, thank you! How can I ever repay you?" Moonbyul bursted out wiping tears of joy.

"You already did, a long time ago. Even better, I can do you one better. My son Ronald, works for the ministry of health. Let's say I've managed to arrange for a fake birth certificate for your Solar giving her a birthdate of 1991. Plus a few other identity documents that will give her a rather convincing cover identity."

Overjoyed, Moonbyul engulfed Margaret into a bone crushing hug, which was a big deal as she hated hugs. "Thank you ever so much, Margaret!"

"You're welcome child," Margaret leveled her cheerfulness after a moment in the hug. "If you do feel obligated, all you have to do is let me meet this Solar some time. I love reading about the Victorian age and remember a few of my elderly relatives when I was a child speak about it. I think it would be so fascinating to talk to someone who lived trough at least part of the Victorian age."

"Consider it done, and I'm sure she would be glad to meet you."

For a while they talked and caught up on what had happened in their lives. She also emailed the picture and video to Margaret's granddaughter so Margaret could enjoy the piece of her past. Eventually, Moonbyul had to get back to see how Solar was doing. She gave Margaret her phone number, and they said a tearful goodbye then separated.

Moonbyul didn't even want to think about how it came to be that each met the other at a point in their lives when they were in need the most. She was just glad she did.

Solar suddenly became aware that she was laying down in a very comfortable bed, she felt a bit groggy and strange. Her chest felt a bit tight.

After a few moments, she groaned and managed to open her eyes. All she saw was bright light, which caused her to shut them tight again.

After another moment, she opened them again slowly. After a few seconds, her eyes adjusted to the light and began to focus. The first thing she saw was a white ceiling with some strange glowing tubes set in it.

"Where am I?" She wondered to herself slowly.

Looking around, the Korean-Latina realized that she was in a bed in an even stranger looking room, full of strange objects and odd looking furniture. She also noticed some strange tubes were attached to her arms.

Not having any idea where she was, Solar immediately panicked. "Moonbyul, help! Where am I?!" She cried, fear evident in her voice.

Suddenly there was a strange whooshing sound coming from behind a door to her left. About a second later, Moonbyul burst out of the door. She was wearing a strange pair of pants which she was only now pulling up and buttoning and some sort of strange shirt.

"Moonbyul? Where am I? Am I dead? I don't know this place! Am I in heaven or the other place? Where's Eric? Please tell me, I'm afraid!"

She rushed to Solar's side and took her hand, "Yeba, relax. You're safe, you're safe okay? Eric is gone and you won't ever have to see him again."

Somewhat calmed, but still a bit freaked out. Solar took another wary look around, "What are these tubes attached to my arms? And what are those strange machines next to my bed? I can't believe this is what heaven is like."

Moonbyul chuckled, "You're not in heaven my dear."

Solar's eyes suddenly bulged out, "Oh my— I've gone to damnation! Oh God please forgi—"

"Yeba, stop. You're not there either, nor in limbo."

"Then where am I?"

"You're in a hospital in the Whitechapel section of London. This stuff attached to your arms and the machines are to help you get better. Just relax. Those tubes you see above you. Let's start with that. Those are called lights, or electric lights. They are an artificial source of light, no candles are needed. They use something called electricity, it's a bit like lightning. They're invented in the 1870's and are common as rain.

Solar then looked up at the lights and studied them for a second, "And they are not dangerous?"

"No, they're not."

Suddenly the Korean-Latina remembered, "You took me to your time. Am I in your world?"

Moonbyul nodded but looked a bit sad, "Yes, and there's no easy way to say this, but today is August 16th, 2018. The wedding, the day Eric shot you, that was 149 years ago. Long in the past."

Solar sat back in bed as that seemed to sink in, with a look of dismay.

"I'm sorry Solar, there was just no other way to save you. I took you here and the doctors operated on you. They took out the bullet and you're expected to fully recover."

After a moment, Solar nodded and whispered quietly. "I did trust you, thank you."

"You asked about Eric, and I looked it up just to ease your fears. After he shot you, I shot him back and hit his arm. The rest of the man after him chased him down by the river where they cornered him. Desperate, he tried to escape by swimming across. But with a bullet in his arm, he wasn't able to. He drowned and his body was found the next day by a fisherman. His father identified his body and he was buried in a paupers grave. He's long gone. Thank you for saving me."

The Korean-Latina sat for a few moments than squeezed Moonbyul's hand, "Your welcome. Anything for you Moonbyul, I love you."

She couldn't help but smile then, "I love you too!"

Solar is scared and nervous about this new world. But with Moonbyul, she hopes she can find a place in it.


	28. A new world

A new world  
Chapter 28

_No one's POV_

After the tender moment, Moonbyul got serious. "Okay, I need to go over some things with you."

"Okay."

"Now first of all, tell no one you are from 1869. The time machine that we used was one of a kind. Most people do not believe it's possible to travel trough time and would think you had lost your mind. Another reason we don't want people to know, as some may want to use it for evil purpose.

Solar nodded, "What do I say then?"

"I have a friend named Margaret, who is going to get you some identity documents so you can pass as someone from this time. We have come up with a story that explains things; Your parents were both English-Korean, Benjamin and Leah Kim. They moved to the remote Scottish island of Eilean Nan Ron before you were born. They were the islands only inhabitants. Your parents rejected all forms of technology and preferred to live a simple life, away from other people...

They only came to the mainland 2 or 3 times a year and only for supplies. You grew up on the island and were kept very isolated from the modern world. You've recently decided to rejoin the modern world and sadly were attacked in London shortly after you arrived. I know it's a lie, but it will explain you not knowing what a lot of things are. Do you follow?"

"I understand."

"Okay, as I said you're in a hospital. You'll see lots of strange things, but the doctors and nurses here want to help you. In fact, they've been ordered to give you extra special treatment. This room you're in with the nice carpeting and tan walls is the best one here. Don't be afraid of them."

"It looks strange, but it is nice."

"Okay, now that we have that straight. The doctor told me you should be out of the hospital in 5-7 days."

"Then what?"

"I told your father I would take care of you and in any case we can be together, you can stay with me in my appartement in Herford."

While the prospect of being with Moonbyul all the time had a giant thrill element for Solar, the prospect of actually living in sin made her uncomfortable. She felt very torn about it. But as to not offend Moonbyul and knowing she didn't have any choice, Solar smiled. "That sounds nice."

Moonbyul then leaned over and kissed Solar on the cheek, "Just you and me."

Then a loud knock at the door broke the momentarily quiet of the room.

The Korean rebel made a fist and growled at the interruption, "Come in."

The door quickly opened and walked in Southwark, shopping back in hand. "She's awake, good to see that."

"Who is this?" Asked Solar.

"I— uhh... this is—"

Before Moonbyul could even answer, Southwark immediately walked up and shook Solar's hand. "I'm professor Southwark, inventor of the time machine. Not to mention super genius." He playfully boasted.

Moonbyul just shook her head and muttered something about a runaway ego.

The Victorian patient smiled politely and gracefully grabbed his hand, "Very much pleased to meet you, I'm solar."

"I am so sorry Solar, that things turned out as they did. I'm just so glad that we were at least able to get you in to the hospital on time."

"Thank you, professor."

The Korean rebel suddenly thought for a moment, "Hey, how come it's professor Southwark instead of doctor Southwark like you were calling yourself earlier or did I screw up your time line too?"

"No, professor just sounds more impressive. And Moonbyul, did you explain where she is?"

"Yes, she is in London in the 2018. She's taking it in rather well."

Southwark looked at Solar and studied her polite expression. Sadly, he very much doubted she had even begun to accept anything. Not wanting to ruin the moment, he said nothing.

"Hey, what's left of the machine? How does it look?"

The said professor pulled up a chair, sat down and shook his head. "Junk, total, junk. Every circuit, relay and every other part of it is totally roasted."

He then looked apologetically at the Victorian patient, "I am terribly sorry, but to put it simply, the door between your world and mine is closed and will be so for some time. I wish I could give you a different answer but I can't."

"I understand, professor." Solar said with a note of sadness in her voice.

Moonbyul then remembered her promise to the Korean-Latina's father, "You can rebuild it, can't you?"

He nodded, "Yes, but I'm afraid it may take some time. It took me 10 years to build it as some of the components were very hard to find."

Again, Solar just helplessly nodded.

"Southwark, I still don't get how you remember the old time line. I understand I did as I was the one that went back, but you remember the old one too. I don't get it."

"Well, I remember the old one, you were upset because she married him and all that and you went back to stop it. I think it's because my close proximity to the machine. I was shielded to speak. So were all the journals and other items of Solar's that you had. They are as they were in the box that you stored in the lab."

Moonbyul next pointed to the shopping bag which Southwark was holding, "What's in the bag?"

He pulled out two small green books and placed them on the table next to the Victorian patients bed, "Moonbyul once mentioned to me you like to read so I ran down to one of the largest book stores in town and found this. I was looking for something you may be familiar with and was in luck. I found bound volumes of the 19th century literary journal; 'All the year round.' I believe Charles Dickens founded it and ran several of his stories in it. I have volumes for the years 1869-1874. I'm not sure if you've read it, but I thought it may help you to have something to read that you were familiar with."

Solar carefully picked up one of the books and paged trough it, "My father was a regular reader, I'm very familiar with this publication. Thank you." 

He next pulled out a tan book, "I saw this and it looked interesting, the author is from your era." 

Solar examined the book and smiled the title read; 'The complete poetical works of Adelaide Anne Prector.' 

"I love her poetry, thank you." 

And the professor pulled out another book and a few pens, "Though I have not read them myself, I do understand your journals are very important to you. I thought it may also help to be able to write your thoughts down. It's a journal you can write things down, very similar to the ones you had."

She examined one of the pens with a curious expression then looked at the blank book, "That is so thoughtful of you, Sir. Thank you very much, you're so very kind."

Moonbyul shifted her feet and silently cursed herself for not thinking of getting anything for Solar, at least to ease the transition like Southwark did. 

As the Victorian patient continued to look trough her new items, Southwark turned to the Korean-American. "Have you even been home yet?" 

"No, I've been here ever since Solar got here. I slept in that chair in the corner last night."

"You do look a bit worse for wear yourself. You should go home, get cleaned up, eat tons of food, and rest a bit." 

At this point, a brown haired woman around 30, wearing a doctor's coat came in. "Hello, I'm doctor Williams. I see you're awake."

"You're a doctor?" Solar incredulously asked in disbelief, having never seen or heard of a female doctor before.

"She's been rather sheltered and somewhat isolated, so you'll have to excuse her. She means no insult." Moonbyul explained quickly, hoping to prevent an embarrassing incident.

"Yeba, woman are doctors all over the world. It's quite common now."

Solar felt embarrassed, but tried to not let it show. "I see, my apologies Dr. Williams. I was not aware."

"No worries," assured Dr. Williams. "If you'll let me check out her vitals and bandage, I'll be on my way."

"That's fine, doctor."

Dr. Williams quickly and professionally checked up on Solar, then quickly exited.

"As I was saying, Moonbyul." Southwark spoke up. "You should go home and get cleaned up."

But the Korean rebel just shook her head, "I'm not sure if I should."

"It's okay, Moonbyul. I have some books to read and journals to write in. I am actually kind of tired and would like to sleep a while anyway."

"I don't know..."

"Go ahead, Moonbyul. I'll be okay."

"Fine, but I'll be right back. I promise."

Moonbyul didn't want to leave and was rather nervous at the prospect. But she was wearing dirty clothes and having not bathed in several days or actually more than 149 years, smelled pretty ripe."

Before leaving, she gave Solar a crash course of how to adjust the and call for the nurse. She also reminded her of the cover story they had come up with. Moonbyul also told Solar to ignore the odd looking screen on the wall and hid the remote of the TV in a drawer.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, Yeba? Perhaps I should stay."

I will be fine, I will sleep and after that I will do some reading."

"I don't know..."

Solar weakly pointed to the door, "Moonbyul, go..."

Southwark got up and nudged the Korean-American towards the door, "Come on, let's go. I'll chat with the doctor for a minute and tell her that she may be confused about certain modern things. Just go with your cover story." 

Moonbyul paused in the doorway and couldn't help but feel a deep stab of regret for ripping her away from everything she'd ever known, "I'll be back, if you need anything, all you have to do is just press the button for the nurse. They are here to help you. Goodbye, Yeba." 

"Goodbye, Moonbyul." 

Soon, Solar was alone, which is what she wanted. The more she thought of it, the more she saw, the more her home seemed distant. She needed time to think and process what she had already experienced. It was all so overwhelming and intimidating. She could here faint noises coming from the outside, strange noises. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what they were.

On top of that, she was scared and upset. A lot more scared and upset than she let on with Moonbyul. While she trusts the Korean-American and knew the girl would return, she felt the need to be alone, to deal with it. She had been brought up to hide her emotions as a proper lady should. Even with her closeness to Moonbyul, she still needed to be alone. 

Alone in her room, Solar began to cry. 

On the other side of the room, Moonbyul left the hospital with great unease, but did so regardless. In the subway heading home, she reflected on how badly she had screwed things up. The more she thought of it, the worst she felt about. 

"I should have just knifed him the first day I got there. Just find him, acting all sexy, lure him to an isolated spot and simply kill him. Solar would have been sad, but she would have moved on. She'd be at home with her father, not ripped away from everything she knows."

As Moonbyul got off the subway and got on the bus for the short ride to Herford, something occurred to her. She had stopped the wedding and prevented Solar's death. That picture and those items would have never ended up in that shop. Thus she would have never found them, launching her on this quest. By changing the past, she eliminated the reason for her to come to the past in the first place. 

Moonbyul soon began to wonder if she somehow created a paradox. Would she find another version of her at home? One who has no idea who Solar even is. It all seemed absurd, but was a real possibility. 

She got off the bus and headed home. As she got closer to her flat, she got more and more nervous. Soon the church across the street from her flat came into view. Before going home, she needed to check one thing. 

The Korean rebel walked straight towards the church yard and right to the spot where Solar's grave once stood. 

In it's place, stood a worn and chipped tombstone. 

'George Hitchens 1795-1871'

Thinking for a moment, she actually remembered him. He was an old man who walked with a limp and had this constant, deep wheezing cough. He would come to the inn usually on Friday's and chat with whoever was around.

"I did it." Moonbyul said, not feeling as good about it as she had hoped.

She picked up her bags and headed back to her flat across the street. A quick look showed nothing different about the building. In fact, other than the tombstone, Herford looked much like it did before she left. Though she still felt a bit disoriented as it looked much different than it did in 1869.

Needing to face the reality of the consequences of her actions, she entered her building and unlocked her apartment door.

Her first impression was that the air in the apartment was hot and stale, not to mention quiet. She stepped in, closed the door behind her and looked around. Much to her surprise, it looked exactly like it did when she left. The windows were all closed and nothing appeared to have been disturbed. In fact, she could see a thin layer of dust on the small table just inside her doorway. It very much looked like no one had been here in several weeks.

"Hello?" She called, hoping not to get an answer.

Much to her relief, there was none.

Moonbyul then took a quick look around her apartment to see if anything was different.

What startled her the most was the fact that absolutely nothing was different. She looked in every drawer, every cabinet and cupboard and all was like it was before she had left 10 weeks ago. Even the empty coffee cup she had left sitting in the sink was exactly where she left it.

"What about the paradox?" Moonbyul questioned.

It was a paradox, just the fact that nothing had changed. Moonbyul even found a notepad she had scribbled some notes on about her lover a few months ago. The notepad, both listed the date of her marriage and her death.

The Korean rebel simply was not able to explain it, how despite the changes in the timeline, nothing in her apartment was effected in any way. Moonbyul found it rather baffling. She made a mental note to tell Southwark about the phenomenon, but guessed he would have no explanation either.

Moonbyul thought how someone once said, the only thing guaranteed in life are death and taxes. She had one other thing to add on that list; the fact that in life, there are some questions that simply could never get an answer.

Moonbyul then stripped out of her clothes and for the first time in 10 weeks, stepped into a hot shower and was finally able to relax. Knowing the hard part was behind her.

**...**

**Eilean Nan Ron is in fact a real island off the north coast of Scotland. For a great many years was it in fact inhabited by a small population. But the last of them left the island in 1938. The only inhabitants of the island now are grey seals, various sea birds and some sheep.**

**Adelaide Anne Procter (1825-1864) was a real poet and author as well as an early feminist. She was well known for her charity work and was greatly concerned with the plight of the poor. Adelaide was queen Victoria's favorite poet.**

**For what it's worth, she was speculated to have been a lesbian from some of her writings and was said to have been in a relationship with the British actress and writer Matilda Hays.**


	29. A stranger in a strange land

Stranger in a strange land   
Chapter 29

_No one's POV_

Moonbyul stayed in the shower a lot longer than she needed. 

It was more than just the wonderful feeling of the warm water as she felt like she was washing away her 1869 life and persona. 

Stepping out of the shower, steam rising from her body and she felt like herself again. 

Wanting to be back to her old self, she put in a streak of orange in her hair and got dressed. 

Back in her place, she realized she had many things to do. First of which was call her mother and tell her she was home. Typically her mother would not answer the phone and Moonbyul had to deal with the rather modern annoyance of leaving a voicemail message. 

Next, she opened up the windows and aired out her apartment. After that she had to run some errands, first of which was going to the post office and picking up her mail. 

Walking to the post office, she wondered if there were any major changes to the timeline at all. The town looked as it had before. 

A minute later, she turned a corner and stopped dead in her tracks. 

The Korean rebel stood there and with much disbelieve found herself staring at the still standing '3 bells inn.' The inn that Solar's father owned, the same one she had her ass pinched so many times when she worked there. 

"What the?" 

Thinking back, Moonbyul remembered that the inn in the original timeline had been torn down in 1917 and their house which was behind it was torn down in the 1950's. 

Forgetting the post office, she walked towards the inn. It was painted red and looked like it had been expanded at least one or two times, but none the less it was still standing. As she approached, a happy looking couple came out.

"Hey," Moonbyul called. "How long has this place been here?" 

The man who heard her turned, "Since the 1860's or something. Best fish and chips in town, always has been."

"Thanks."

Moonbyul then realized that she had changed something that kept the inn open. It was a much welcome sight and better looking than the drab looking houses that were there in the other timeline.

Curious, she stepped inside. It looked much like it had in some aspects. The old bar was still to her right, but now extended further as the back seemed to have been expanded. The little dining room was gone and replaced by a few more tables and some electronic dart boards. The stairs up to the upper level were still there, but instead of rooms were more tables for patrons.

Of course a major difference was a sound system as Moonbyul could hear 'Train in vain' by the Clash spilling out from some speakers around the room. It was late afternoon and a few patrons were drinking and talking, much like they had some 149 years ago.

The Korean-American was tempted to stay, but had things to do. So she turned around and left, making a mental note to find out who currently owned it.

Exiting the inn, Moonbyul did note sadly that though the inn was still standing, Solar's old house was not. In its place was a parking lot.

After stopping at the post office, she went to the small grocery store and grabbed some food as she had none in her kitchen.

After running her errands she almost felt like a normal person again, almost. The memories and guilt stemming from her experience in 1869 remained fresh in her mind and she knew that they weren't likely to go away anytime soon.

Worn out after her ordeal, she watched some TV with a bowl of soup and went to bed. As much as she thought she might, she didn't sleep well. She kept dreaming about the ever expanding circle of red on the front of the Victorian patient's dress, when Solar got shot.

In her dream, the circle keeps getting bigger until it covers everything in sight. All the while, Solar keeps saying;

"It's your fault..."

Visiting hours at the hospital began promptly at 8 AM, so Moonbyul got up early, got dressed and headed out. For her, it felt good to be out of a dress. Today she wore boots, black shorts and a black top with black lace sleeves. 

The previous day, she was wearing simple blue jeans and a somewhat baggy shirt, which got a strange look from the Victorian patient. This outfit will sure get a bit more of a reaction from Solar. 

"Morning," Moonbyul greeted as she casually walked into Solar's room, just a minute after 8.

Solar then took one look at her outfit and nearly went into shock, "Oh my— you're a prostitute?!"

The Korean rebel, somewhat offended looked at her own outfit then growled at her. "NO, I'M NOT!" 

Solar next pointed to her outfit, still looking very shocked. "Then explain those clothes, only a woman of the night would dress so provocatively. You're showing your legs, no decent woman would do such a thing. I had no idea."

Moonbyul quickly fumed and walked up to the Korean-Latina, "I am not nor have I ever been a prostitute. Styles of clothes have changed in the last 149 years. I like dressing this way." She then smirked and poked Solar in the chest, but still very careful to avoid her wound. "They can look all they like, but only you can touch."

Solar's mouth closed to a thin line, while her eyes indicated that she was trying to process what she had seen and heard.

While the latter then playfully slapped Solar on the leg, "While you're thinking that over, the nurse told me you will be able to move around today. Even use the bathroom and not that horrid bedpan."

"Bathroom?" Solar questioned, looking a bit puzzled.

"Uhm... what you would call a water closet, but much more fancy. No more outhouses. Not ever... at least I hope.

Solar nodded, "I see."

Breakfast arrived a moment later, which consisted of eggs, sausage, orange juice and white toast. The Victorian patient took one bite of the eggs and frowned.

"These eggs taste foul, much to runny.   
Moonbyul, would you tell the chef to make some better ones?"

The Korean rebel just shrugged, "That's what you get. Besides, it's hospital food so it's supposed to taste terrible. Well, just eat it. In any case, I've helped Tom— your old cook make the eggs enough times that I think I can make them for you when you get home with me. I normally despise making breakfast for people, but I'll make an exception."

Again, she was reminded that she will be living with Moonbyul soon. She still had very mixed feelings about it.

"That's... nice." Solar answered politely but unsure.

"So how are you feeling today?"

"I feel beter. After you left, I spent my time reading and writing in my journal."

"Did you sleep well?"

Solar shook her head, "The strange orange light that came in trough the curtains and the odd sounds made me uneasy."

"Okay, the orange light is simply the lights out front of the hospital."

The Korean-Latina reluctantly ate her breakfast and as she did, Moonbyul slowly started to update her on history. But she decided to take a slightly different approach.

"Okay, I could tell you what changed and a lot has, but I thought it would be better to update you by telling you what has not changed." Moonbyul slowly started.

"That's good."

"England is still a country. You still have a prime minister, a parliament, which consists of a house of Lords and a house of Commons. Your structure of government is very much as it was."

"Is there a queen or a king?"

Moonbyul nodded, "The current monarch is Queen Elizabeth the 2nd. She is the great great granddaughter of Queen Victoria, she's been the queen for the last 66 years. She's 92 years old, and remains quite popular. The monarchy survives, but it had its share of challenges."

The Victorian Patient noted this with interest, "What challenges?"

"I only know a bit, but Queen Elizabeth's uncle Edward, was 1st in line for the throne. His father died in the 1930's and he was due to be crowned. However, he had fallen in love with a divorced American woman named Wallace Simpson and she with him. That did not go over well. But he was determined to be with the woman he loved and abdicated his brother George. Edward married Wallace Simpson and they lived happily ever after— mostly at least."

Solar's jaw simply dropped at the revelation of a king abdicating for love, "Oh my, I can only imagine what the other crowned heads of Europe thought. No doubt a huge scandal."

"A scandal, yes. But while England's monarchy survives, many of the others were gone by then."

"Gone?"

"Wars, political upheavals that sort of thing. Not all are gone, but the Czars and Kaisers are no more."

Solar, who greatly admired the monarchy and various crowned heads of Europe, sighed sadly. "No more Czars, what happened?"

"Again, I'm no expert and it's a long story. I don't think that's a story for today. But needless to say there was a revolution and as far as the Czars go, it had a rather sad and bloody ending. There were two major wars in Europe in the 20th century, both of them greatly changed the political landscape. But England came out fine and Europe has recovered from the wars. The last one was 74 years ago."

Seeing the Korean-Latina's look of dismay growing ever more intense, so Moonbyul switched gears and tried to show some of the positive aspects of current times. The fact that woman could vote and the options open to woman were much wider then it was. She even mentioned there had been a female Prime Minister of England. And Moonbyul even mentioned the struggle for civil rights for minorities and how the American president was African American.

Solar quietly noted all the new developments and tried to comprehend them, but wasn't having a very easy time digesting all of it. She could only imagine the as of yet to be described wars that swept across Europe.

The Korean rebel suddenly stopped in the middle of a sentence about the civil rights struggles for African-American's and stood up.

"Hey, enough talk and let's take you outside. You can see modern London for yourself."

"Okay."

"Hold on," she ran off and within a few minutes, got a wheelchair and rolled it into Solar's room.

"Yeba, I spoke with the nurse and she said it's okay. I just have to keep your IV attached." Moonbyul pointed to the IV attached to her arm that ran to a machine. Fortunately, the machine was small and had wheels.

Very carefully, Moonbyul eased the Victorian patient out of bed and into the wheelchair. "You hold the machine and I'll wheel you down to the patio." 

She was exited for Solar to see London as it was now. Once they were ready, Moonbyul pushed Solar out into the hallway. 

She had gotten used to her strange looking room, but Solar found herself in a strange hallway with doctors, nurses and other patients from the hospital. Looking in some open doors, she could see some strange looking machines that she had no idea of what they did. It was all very disconcerting. 

Eventually, they turned a corner and at the end of a hallway she could see some glass doors. As the Korean-American pushed towards the doors they mysteriously opened, as if opened by some magic. 

"A ghost?!" Solar wide eyed shrieked, her words full of fear. 

Moonbyul stopped, "No, it's just an automatic door. Just a machine that makes it open. No ghost." 

Solar just nodded in understanding, dispite still being a bit rattled. 

The Korean rebel pushed the wheelchair out onto the patio, that Solar realized was some kind of balcony. It was rather plain with a potted plant and some metal tables and chairs, with a railing. 

"There it is, Yeba, isn't it grand? London of 2018." Moonbyul announced proudly. 

But Solar looked on the modern skyscrapers with a bit of awe and a whole lot of fear. From where she was she could recognize not one single building. In fact, the glass buildings that reached far into the sky she did see, looked wholly alien to her. Moonbyul hoped she would be impressed by the sight of the modern city. But in fact, Solar found the sight terrifying. 

It was then, that moment it really hit her, the whole world she had known was gone. The London of 2018 was a place completely unknown to her. Moonbyul droned on a few minutes talking about this building or that building, but the Victorian patient wasn't really listening. 

The more she looked at the strange alien city, the less she wanted to see of it. Though she pretended to be impressed and put on a fake smile, she actually began to feel physically ill, not to mention upset. 

When she first woke up in this time, Solar hoped she could find a place in this world. With each passing second, she began to think less and less she would. 

She was the proverbial stranger in a strange land and she found herself wanting to simply go home.

**...**

**What Moonbyul said about Edward VIII was true. King Edward wanted to marry Wallace Simpson- an American lady who's already in her second marriage. Edward VIII wanted to marry her once she got her divorce, but parliament believed that most people would never accept her as queen. **

**When Edward VIII insisted on the marriage, he was forced to abdicate (resign from the throne) and then leave Britain itself. **

**We're nearing the end of this story guys so I would like to thank you all in advance for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did and that it helps you to at least like historical stories, music and culture.**


	30. Trouble in paradise

Trouble in paradise   
Chapter 30

_No one's POV_

As if Solar weren't freaking out enough on the patio, that appearance of a helicopter above nearly sent her over the edge.

"It's a monster!" The Victorian patient shrieked, as she pointed to the helicopter as it zipped by.

Moonbyul immediately took Solar's hand and assured her it was not a monster but a flying machine. Seeing that she had enough, rolled Solar back to her room, all the while trying to explain the various forms of modern transportations. The Korean-Latina only half listened, as she was still quite rattled.

After Solar was eased into bed, she quickly fell asleep, having been worn out by her little trip to the patio.

The Korean rebel at that point lowered her head and slumped into a chair. Moonbyul was most certainly getting the feeling that things were not going as well as she had hoped.

"Fuck."

Solar slept for a while, than waking just before lunch. Lunch was fine, save for the fact that the Korean-American was forced to explain what Jello was. Moonbyul hated Jello more than any other food in existence, her mom made it all the time for dinner when she was growing up. That wobbling food substance constantly reminded her of tense, quiet and uneasy dinners in her household. It's never easy growing up in a house where your parents hate each other.

"So as I explained, it's called Jello. It comes in many flavors and can be used in different ways like in salads, as a dish by itself, and many say it's fun."

Moonbyul explained, in a rather matter of fact tone of voice.

"Oh...." Solar mumbled as she put some on her plastic fork and watch the red colored substance wobble. She then shoveled it in her mouth.

"I like this Jello. Do you like Jello?"

The Korean rebel shuddered and glared at the rather innocuous looking half eaten square of Jello on Solar's tray, "No, I hate it. It's evil."

"So, I shouldn't eat it then?" Solar asked puzzled.

"No eat it if you like it, just keep it out of my sight. I can't stand to eat or even look at Jello."

The Victorian patient quickly finished off the Jello and continued with her lunch. Solar had calmed down slightly since this morning, but still felt very uneasy and scared about what she had seen. Strange looking buildings and flying machines, she understood none of it.

Just after lunch, Margaret arrived to see how Solar was doing. Moonbyul had previously explained to her who Margaret was and how she had helped the Korean rebel. Solar greeted the elderly woman with utmost courtesy and thanked Margaret for her generosity.

Once Margaret expressed her desire to hear more about the Victorian age and what it was like, the Korean-Latina seemed to perk up a bit.

Moonbyul at this point excused herself to take a break and get something to eat. Though things weren't going so well, she hoped once they got home things would go better.

Solar and Margaret spoke for more than an hour and Margaret very much enjoyed the 1st hand descriptions of life in the Victorian era. Solar enjoyed speaking of her time and what it was like. Margaret just before she left, thanked the latter for the wonderful talk and invited her to come over and have dinner sometime after she got settled.

For the next three days, Moonbyul did her best to acclimate Solar to the modern world.

The next day, Moonbyul went to the library and got some children picture books. She figured children's books would be the best way for Solar to learn. One book was of various types of houses and buildings. Another book was all types of transportation and the third was just a pictorial book of various places in the world.

The Victorian patient would look trough the books and Moonbyul would explain what everything was. Solar politely noted each thing and did her best to keep it all straight. But with so many new facts, pictures and stories of the modern world, Solar felt even more disconnected and isolated. She however kept those feelings to herself as she could she Moonbyul was trying hard. Though at times, the Korean-Latina felt as if she was trying too hard.

The only place Solar put down her ever increasing feeling of isolation and loneliness was in her journal. Even her "relationship" with Moonbyul was being affected, as Solar just wasn't sure if she really knew who her lover really was.

The next day, Moonbyul planned to demonstrate the TV and radio. She had brought in a small portable radio and placed it on the table next to her bed.

"Now Yeba, this is a radio. I told you music and sound could be recorded, but it can also be transmitted over great distances trough the use of radio waves."

"Radio waves?" Solar asked, adding yet another thing on the ever growing pile of things she didn't understand.

"They're in the air and always have been. I don't understand how it works, but it does. There are a lot of stations and each station puts out different kinds of programs. Some play music, some talk about sports and have people describe sports games, some have political shows where people discuss politics and other relevant topics of the day. Do you follow?"

She nodded and said yes, despite the fact that she really didn't.

"Here, let me show you," Moonbyul said as she turned on the radio. "I put it on a station that tells you the news. It isn't a recording, it's a broadcast live over the air."

Suddenly, a Clear male voice came from the radio;

"Today in financial news; Stock of the Stromberg shipping line fell dramatically upon the breaking news of thier newest supertanker— the Liparus, being lost at sea. The ship was launched 8 months ago and was the largest in the world, was apparently lost with all hands in a yet to be explained mishap. All attempts to reach Karl Stromberg, the founder and head of the Stromberg shipping line for comments, were unsuccessful. The New York stock exchange today, fell slightly in heavy trading... "

The Korean-American then turned off the radio, as Solar began to look somewhat uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

"I do not understand how his voice could be coming from that. You said it's not recorded, but someone was saying that just now. It does not seem right."

Solar just wasn't used to such things and it seemed somehow unnatural. A similar demonstration of the television went just as well. Instead of being fascinated and in awe of the new technologies, the Victorian patient seemed extremely intimated by them. In fact, Solar was rather scared of them.

It was more than the technology, Solar felt so much stress and isolation from being thrust in her new world that she just seemed to slowly withdrawal. Moonbyul would notice her getting quieter and less responsive, but hoped it would get better when she got used to things.

The next day came a bit of good news. The doctor said that Solar was well enough to leave the hospital. Margaret had previously arranged for a limo to return her and Moonbyul back to Herford. Solar of course among her many worries was what she could wear as she had no clothes.

Fortunately, the Korean rebel was able to help Solar there and had bought her a simple but conservative dress.

Solar was put in a wheelchair and brought down to the entrance. She took her first elevator ride, but that didn't bother her all that much as she had seen a prototype elevator on display at the Crystal Palace in London in 1867. The Korean-Latina was dismayed to learn the wonderful Crystal Palace, was destroyed in a fire in 1936. She explained of how her mother would take her there on Sundays after church sometimes.

They got in the long black limo and whisked off. The Victorian patient didn't like riding in this rather fancy horseless carriage. It went much to fast for her taste and she was afraid she was going to crash.

Then Solar did spot a view buildings that she managed to recognize, but even those looked different. She hoped getting back to Herford would make her feel more at home.

But as the limo rolled into Herford, she found a town that had greatly changed. Where she once remembered fields and forest were drab looking apartment blocks and factories.

Buildings she did remember were gone and replaced with other buildings. It was all very different.

But soon they rolled up in front of the bakery that Moonbyul lived above. Solar was somewhat relieved to see the church. As soon as she got out of the car she walked across the street towards the church.

"Where are you going, Yeba?" Moonbyul asked.

"I need to see my mother or have they moved her and put up one of those car parks you told me about." Solar said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Solar knew the cemetery and where her mother was buried, only there were a lot more graves. She avoided looking at them as she knew far too many of the names. With Moonbyul following along, the Victorian patient quickly found what she was looking for and got yet another shock.

Not only her mother's grave but her father's as well.

Carlos Ferrer

1812-1897

In the back of her mind she knew her father was dead, but seeing the grave really drove it home. Not only was her father dead but her whole world was dead. So Solar quickly broke into tears.

Moonbyul cursed herself for not anticipating the latter wanting to see her parent's graves and quickly helped Solar back to the apartment.

She had cleaned up the place really nice and tried to make it as welcoming as possible for Solar. The crying Korean-Latina hardly seemed to notice as Moonbyul walked her into the apartment and eased her into bed.

A bit later, Solar had recovered and Moonbyul showed her around the apartment. The Victorian patient thought it looked comfortable and cozy, but she missed her room and her home more and more. All the changes were simply too much for her to process.

After the tour, Solar with an embarrassed look, said. "Moonbyul, this is hard for me to say, but I don't feel right us living in sin. I will sleep on the couch. Please don't take offense— I..."

"I understand," Moonbyul immediately answered, looking as if it was perfectly okay. However, she felt deeply disappointed inside. "You can sleep on the bed, I will sleep on the couch. I know this is a lot to get used to. I bought you some other clothes to wear in the next few days, plus some sleeping clothes. We can get you more when you feel like going out."

Solar nodded, "Thank you for being so understanding."

Moonbyul actually did understand, despite her deep disappointment. She had noticed that Solar had retreated inward and seemed to be more and more falling back on her Victorian upbringing and morals. It was all she had left and Moonbyul guessed that it was sort of a security blanket. She also noticed that Solar hadn't been very affectionate lately.

"Yeba, I laid out some of your old things that I had bought at the sale, your comb and a few items. I even have your journals all out for you." She announced, bothered by the slight tension that seemed to pervade the air since they arrived.

The Victorian patient went over and looked at the journals, reading several entries with a slightly happy look.

However, Moonbyul noticed that Solar avoided reading any of the entries that were from the other timeline. She read no further than the day before the Korean rebel arrived. Solar seemed to shudder even looking at the last few volumes. Moonbyul had told her that there were entries from the time before she changed the past. The Korean-Latina was afraid to read them, it just didn't seem right for them to be there.

Then Moonbyul had offered to take her to the inn a bit later, but the latter didn't seem interested. In fact, she showed little interest in leaving the bedroom. Solar spent most of the 1st day either resting or silently reading a copy of 'Emma,' by Jane Austin. That night after Solar had gone to bed, Moonbyul layed on the couch feeling more and more like her lover was slipping away from her.

It was obvious that Solar wasn't adjusting very well and more and more there seemed to be a gulf growing between them. It was very depressing as all of her efforts to make the Victorian patient comfortable seemed to fail.

Just before she fell asleep, Moonbyul thought how cruelly ironic it was. How she felt so close to Solar when separated by the span of 149 years and now she's in the next room and still hardly felt close at all.

**...**

**I moved the plot forward a bit. The Victorian girl isn't adjusting well and things don't look so good.**


	31. Who's the villain

Who's the villain   
Chapter 31

_No one's POV_

In the week since Solar arrived, things had swiftly gone from bad to worse. Moonbyul did her best to make her feel welcome. She even made meals just like Thomas the cook did back in the past. But the Victorian girl remained quiet and withdrawn. Things between them quickly frazzled out. 

Each night, Moonbyul went to sleep on the couch, trying to think of how to help Solar— how to help them. But nothing seemed to work.

A devastating setback happened on the 2nd day back. The Korean rebel had to go to her school to register for classes for the upcoming term, so she told Solar she was going to her school and would return in about 2-3 hours.

Solar said she was fine them Moonbyul immediately left.

Feeling a bit brave and little curious to see what the town looked like, Solar decided to take a short walk. She put on one of the conservative dresses Moonbyul had gotten for her and went out. She quickly found the inn her father used to own, but other than that building, everything was different. Even the inn looked larger and different. In the old days, the inn was home. Especially when her mother would greet people at the door.

Now it was just another strange looking pub.

Even more heartbreaking was when she walked around the pub, hoping to see her house but it was gone. Just a car park as Moonbyul called it. In fact there was no sign it was ever there, nor the woods that once sat behind it. It was all just odd looking houses and other buildings. The world she had once known had simply been erased.

Heartbroken to see her house gone, she simply moved on. A short while later, she realized she was lost. In her own home town and she had no idea where she was. It was a very unnerving experience and after some wandering around she managed to find her way back. But she was very upset and burst into tears as soon as she got home.

Moonbyul who arrived shortly after the Victorian girl got home, found her upset and tried to console her. But Solar said she simply wanted to be alone and shut herself into the bedroom.

Things only seemed to get worse and soon they were more like strangers living together than lovers. They didn't even speak much to each other and the tension seemed to fill the air.

The Korean-American kept trying to help ease Solar into the modern age, but soon found herself very depressed as her efforts all seemed to fail.

Days past and Solar to spend most of her time either reading books from the 1800's or reviewing her old journal entries in the bedroom. She refused to read any of the entries she didn't remember writing.

She did eventually use a bit of technology as Moonbyul bought some classical music cd's and showed Solar how to play them. She missed music and sometimes would listen to them. But she was to scared and homesick to do much else.

With each passing day, Moonbyul only grew more depressed. She would spend hours watching TV or would sit on the roof looking at the few stars she could see and get drunk.

The thing about being nostalgic for the old days is that people tend to forget the bad times. And Solar herself soon fell victim to that. She would read the early entries where Eric was still charming and handsome, how he would shower her with attention. Slowly she began to wonder if he really was that bad.

Two weeks past and Moonbyul was about to reenter school for the 2nd year at college. Things with her lover were distance and increasingly tense as she noticed the Victorian girl spent more and more time reading her journals. Moonbyul of course never stopped taking care of Solar. She's up doing all the wash and fixing all the meals.

The Korean rebel dared not to ask Solar for help, but at the same time, started to resent that Solar never offered to help. They did eat together, but more and more those meals were eaten in silence.

It was Friday and Moonbyul felt like making one last attempt. So she knocked on the bedroom door where the Victorian girl was current in.

"Come in," is what Moonbyul could hear her say.

Moonbyul opened the door and took a single step inside, "Hey, not sure if you're interested. A newer pub at the edge of town is having a group that's playing some traditional folk music. I thought it maybe be something you might be interested in." The Korean-American said cautiously.

Solar who was sitting in a rocking chair in the corner looked up from one of her journals— "No, thank you." She said in a dismissive tone.

Moonbyul wasn't quite sure exactly why, but that dismissive tone set her off. She'd been patient for weeks and even backed off to give Solar some time to adjust. But her patience suddenly ran out.

"Why not?!" Moonbyul suddenly snapped.

The Korean-Latina put her book down and huffed, looking a bit offended. "Well, with you yelling at me, why should I be interested in going anywhere with you?"

That little comment only seemed to dig at Moonbyul's anger more, "Even when I don't yell, you don't ever want to go out. Why not?"

Solar who had become very frustrated, got out of her chair and walked up to her. "Because this isn't my home town, this isn't my time. I don't know anyone or anything. I don't belong here."

Moonbyul furrowed her eyebrows and briefly made a fist, before unclenching it. "Well, you're here, why don't you make the best out of it?" As the conversation went on, the Korean rebel noticed her voice rising, and she realized she couldn't control her anger anymore.

"I KNOW I'M HERE AND I HATE IT. I HATE IT AND IT'S YOUR FAULT. MY FAMILY IS DEAD, MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD, MY HORSE IS DEAD. MY HOME IS GONE, MY TOWN IS DIFFERENT AND I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS WORLD OF COMPUTERS AND FLYING PLANES AND GLOBAL WARMING!" Solar was livid suddenly screamed, exploding herself.

"I SAVED YOU FROM THAT CREEP!" Moonbyul screamed back, not the one who wanted to be let down.

"Yes, you saved me. From being married. I'd rather be married and miserable with that man than here with you. If you were telling me the truth about that." Solar sneered, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"W—what?" Moonbyul stuttered, her jaw dropping.

The Victorian girl then pointed an accusing finger at her, "Yes, with your internet and computer machines you made my husband to be look guilty with your modern technology. I was to be married and you drove the poor thing mad with your vicious slander. I WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPILY MARRIED AND YOU RUINED IT. YOU RUINED MY LIFE. I HATE YOU!"

Moonbyul found herself rather stunned and extremely wounded by Solar's outburst. Instead of bellowing back some insult, she lowered her head and left the room without saying another word. She then grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass from the kitchen and went up to the roof.

Moonbyul sat in a lawn chair up on the roof, got drunk and raged at the church across the street. "Why God why? All this time, I solve one problem and boom, another one just pops up in it's place over and fucking over again. Now he's the fucking victim and I'm the bad guy. Okay, you won, you omnipotent bastard. I give up. I'm done playing the hero, I'll be the fucking bad guy!" With that, Moonbyul hurled the bottle across the street where she heard it shatter somewhere in the darkness of the church yard. "Was breaking your heart once not enough, huh, Moonbyul? Why do you keep doing this to yourself!"

Before she passed out in a lawn chair on the roof, Moonbyul decided that in the morning she would call Margaret and ask a favor. She would ask if she was willing to take Solar in and give her a decent home as she had decided to simply give up and move on.

Down in her room, a still angry Solar, suddenly heard Moonbyul raging upstairs on the roof. Everything had gone so wrong. She wasn't even sure if Moonbyul really did frame Eric, but it seemed a possibility. She said it more to hurt the Korean rebel than anything and hurt her as she had said it. She just wanted her old life back.

"I wish Moonbyul would have never come in to my life."

A moment later, she looked at the journal entries that she would not read. She had been afraid of them up till now, but something deep inside moved her to pick the first one up. This was after all her life had Moonbyul not interfered.

"HA! I will read this and it will prove me right, Moonbyul is the villain." Solar wanted to be right. 

Now that she hurt the Korean-American, she wanted to be right. Because if she was wrong, that meant she was the villain. The thought of being wrong was too painful to even think about.

So Solar started to read the entries, of a life where Moonbyul had not interfered. On some level she wondered at first if these were some kind of forgeries. But as soon as she started reading she realized they weren't. 

The handwriting was hers, the ways she phrased words was hers, the way she thought was hers. The Victorian girl quickly realized that these were in fact real.

At first, Solar read about the wedding preparations and all seemed to go well. She noted the doubts her other self wrote about the marriage to Eric, but concluded they were unfounded.

Entry after entry Solar read, how she married Eric and lived in that huge mansion. While things were not all rosy, life seemed decent. She could still see her father and sister, ride her horse, lived in a huge house. The more she read, the more convinced she got that Moonbyul was the villain and Eric had been slandered.

Soon she found out much to her rage, that she had become pregnant. Moonbyul had not only cheated her out of a husband, but a child as well. Solar wished she had some place to go as she just wanted to get away from Moonbyul.

Furious, she threw the entry against the wall and paced back and forth. Soon she realized it was past midnight and should turn in.

She went to bed and began to dream. In that dream she found herself walking through the Nam mansion as she remembered it. Ahead of her in another room she could see herself, now several months pregnant.

Solar rushed into the room to see her pregnant self sitting at a table and writing in one of the journals. Then the woman sighed, put down her pen and looked up at her. "You shouldn't be here. This isn't your path."

But Solar ran forward, "Yes I should, you have the life I should be leading."

The pregnant Solar stood up and looked around. "You want this, all this? Before you do, why don't you finish reading and see things as they are and not what you want them to be. You're being a fool."

"No, I'm not, Moonbyul lied to me. You have so much, a home, a husband and a child and no... Moonbyul."

The pregnant Solar just laughed mockingly, "I know nothing about this Moonbyul, whoever the person was but I know this. This house is no home and my husband... read for yourself and stop being a scared fool. NOW GO!"

Abruptly, Solar woke with the most uneasy feeling. Not able to resist, she turned on the light and began to read. She read how Eric spent more and more time away. How he seemed to lose interest in her completely as she got more pregnant. Then she would read about the rumors that her own self would here. Gambling, money problems and mistresses.

Much to her dismay, she saw this gilded world of privilege slowly turn sour for her other self. Every day the entries became more depressing and lonely. Of course Solar did know that her other self had a baby to look forward to, so she felt all was not lost.

Then on August 17th, 1870, the journals abruptly stopped. Not one single word was written in any of the other unread books.

Solar wrote nearly every single night and to see the entries simply stop, gave her a feeling of dread that ran deep into her soul. She had to know what happened next. Then she remembered how one day Moonbyul had said she had done some research on her.

"I wonder if Moonbyul has this research still. Perhaps that will give me an answer."

The Korean-American had a desk in the living room where she kept her personal papers. Solar rushed in the living room and frantically searched through the desk.

In a large green folder she found the answer. It was her obituary, copied some way from an old newspaper. Now feeling utterly ill, Solar read how on August 18th, 1870, she gave birth to a stillborn child and then bled to death. Scribbled in the margin below the obit was written;

_Eric was seen in the company of Shannon Williams, his mistress, attending the theater the night Solar died. He would not return until the next day._

BASTARD!

Horrified, Solar kept reading the notes. What hurt most was how, less than 2 months later, Eric married Shannon.

"My body is barely cold and he marries his mistress," Solar fumed.

Solar kept reading about Eric's various affairs. How he gambled lots of money away, ran up huge debts and would eventually be publicly accused of embezzling. It also said he financially ruined his family.

Solar was stunned and sickened beyond belief, "Eric never cared for me, not once." She said as tears came down her face.

It was then she realized she'd done the Korean rebel a horrible disservice. She had allowed her fear and anger to blind her to how she really felt about Moonbyul. All the Korean-American did was try to help and she acted horribly. Shut herself off and longer let Moonbyul in. The emotions of regret and sorrow hit her hard and fast, she then turned to the couch where Moonbyul usually slept every night. But Moonbyul was not there.

Looking at the clock she realized it was 3:34 in the morning. The Korean-Latina suddenly began to worry.

"The roof," Solar guessed, she then bolted out of the door into the hallway and up the stairs.

Emerging on the roof she noticed it had started to rain slightly. Looking across the roof she spotted Moonbyul in a chair, apparently asleep and seemed drunk out of her mind.

"I have been a fool," Solar confessed as she walked up to her lover.

"Moonbyul, Moonbyul~." Solar called as she tried to gently shake the sleeping girl awake.

After a moment, Moonbyul grunted and sleepily opened her eyes. "Oh... now what?"

"M— Moonbyul why didn't you tell me I... died?" Solar asked with a trembling voice, not minding the rain that continued to fall.

That seemed to sober up the Korean rebel slightly and she sat upright, "You... found out?" The drunk girl half slurred her words saying it. 

Solar nodded, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Moonbyul wiped some of the rain of her face, then spoke. "You'd been trough so much. I should have gotten rid of those journals, I'm stupid."

"No, I'm glad you didn't. They showed me I was wrong. I treated you dreadfully earlier, I am so sorry. I got so homesick I... I don't know what I was thinking."

Moonbyul tried to stand up, but quickly fell to her knees as she was still very drunk. She also began to cry, "I— I deserved it, I screwed up. I messed everything up. You had died, were buried and was forgotten. I wanted to make you feel loved and have you love me and— I fucked that up too. Now you're just as miserable, I'm sorry..."

The Victorian girl who was feeling worse by the moment, as to how she had treated Moonbyul, put out her arms and helped the drunk girl up.

"No, Moonbyul. I owe you an apology. You saved me and I wouldn't let you even try to help me get used to these new things. I just tried to stay in the past and resented you for making me stay in the present. Please forgive me, Moonbyul." Solar who had begun to cry again, said softly.

"I just... wanted to love you." Whimpered a very drunk and broken Korean rebel.

"Maybe you still can, if you'll give me a chance to try and love you back." Solar said, pleading.

"Always," whispered Moonbyul.


	32. Out in the open

Out in the open  
Chapter 32

_No one's POV_

Putting her arm around Moonbyul, Solar slowly helped the very drunk girl back across the roof to the stairs. Despite their little breakthrough, the Victorian girl could see that Moonbyul was still very upset. She didn't speak, but only cried.

After one or two times where she fell to the ground, Solar managed to get her back in the apartment. She was glad she got her inside when she did, as not more than a minute later it started pouring outside.

"You need to get into bed, Moonbyul." Solar said as she eased her in the doorway.

The Korean rebel moaned forlornly, then mumbled. "Back... to the couch."

That made Solar, who already felt pretty rotten, feel worse. They had been intimate more than once and she made the Korean rebel sleep on the couch. It occurred to her just then, that not once had Moonbyul ever complained about it.

For a solid moment, the Victorian girl gave some deep thought of what exactly was right and wrong. Ultimately she concluded it was wrong to leave the Korean-American on the couch like that. Moonbyul needed love and affection that could make whatever they had between them grow and she just put a stop to that. All because she was too afraid and wanted to live in the past.

Solar shook her head, "I won't be afraid any longer. Moonbyul, you're coming to bed with me. You need me and... I need you."

Moonbyul who was still crying, just put her head on Solar's shoulder and sobbed. It made sense that the Korean rebel kept crying, it was obvious now that Moonbyul had held a lot in and only now was releasing it. Solar also knew that her words earlier had wounded her pretty badly and that made the Victorian girl feel terrible.

She then helped Moonbyul into the bedroom and stripped her out of her wet clothes, then with a towel from the bathroom dried her off. All the while, the drunk girl just cried and cried.

Solar then slid Moonbyul into bed, stripped out of her wet clothes, dried herself off and crawled into bed with her. The Korean rebel immediately rolled over and put her arms around her with a soft whimper.

"Please... let me love you..." The drunk, upset and still somewhat wounded Moonbyul pleaded before she passed out in Solar's arms.

The Victorian girl didn't know much about how people who prefer the same sex are treated her. Moonbyul had made one or two comments about how it was generally accepted, but they had barely spoken in the last 2 weeks. So she never really got a chance to clarify what that all meant.

But regardless if it was accepted or not, her heart told her that being with the Korean-American was the place for her.

"I love you, Moonbyul." Solar confessed, before closing her eyes.

-

Solar awoke the next morning with a snoring Moonbyul, still clinging to her. It felt wonderful to wake up with the raven haired beauty. Needing to go to the bathroom, she slowly extracted herself from the Korean rebel's arms and left her sleeping peacefully on the bed.

After using the bathroom, the Korean-Latina remembered something. In the folder of notes there appeared to be a journal much like the one she wrote in. She never got a chance to look at it last night.

"It's only fair," Solar said to herself whilst opening the book.

The book was a journal that Moonbyul had kept during her time in 1869. Not able to resist, the Victorian girl took the journal, poured herself a glass of milk and sat down at the small table in the kitchen.

Of all the modern wonders, Solar did like the refrigerator. She loved being able to have a glass of cold milk or water whenever she liked.

Then Solar read an entry;

_June 25th, 1869._

_I hate this, I hate this, I hate this! Why do I have to fucking lie to her every day? why? I hate it. She's beautiful and special and a wonderful lover and I just can't tell her who I am or that I'm madly in love with her. If she marries him, she'll die. I want to tell her, I need to tell her, but I'm so afraid of losing what little I have of her. I feel so damn guilty all the time..._

_She makes me crazy, so crazy. It drives me nuts to see her with Eric. He's such an asshole. It sickens me to think she would marry him. Her loving husband what a load of crap... _

_What she needs is a WIFE. Me. Me as her wife. I know, I'm no picknick to be around. But I love her with all my heart. I want to love her and protect her, tell her that she's my one and only._

_All that romantic stuff that— normally I hate. But she deserves that mushy stuff. Because she's special, that's why. We made love the other day. I just wanted to hold her..._

_What I really want. I want to tell her who I am. Tell her that I love her and always will. Then put a ring on her finger and make her my wife. I want to have her babies in me. Lots of babies and grow old together. Only she could make me think like that— and I want that. Only her. No one else, not ever._

_That's why I love her so much... so fucking much, it hurts..._

Besides the rather crude language, Solar had never read a more heartfelt message of devotion and love in her life. It was absolutely beautiful and moved her emotionally. After reading it, she put down the book, placed her hand over her mouth and quietly began to cry.

She read the other entries and they were much the same. Moonbyul was wrestling with her guilt and at the same time, being madly in love.

The Korean-American at this point had woken up, with a hideous hangover.

Her memory of the previous night was somewhat jumbled. She remembered the fight and drinking on the roof. But she half remembered the Victorian girl holding her and saying something that sounded nice.

Moonbyul knew she was on the bed, but alone. Frankly, she didn't know what it meant and feared nothing had changed. Depressed and hungover, she got out of bed and quietly walked to the bathroom.

In the kitchen, Solar who was so moved by Moonbyul and her writings, suddenly heard the shower come on.

"She's up."

Solar needed to be with her, more now than ever.

Moonbyul meanwhile stood in the shower, wondering how to face the Korean-Latina.

All of a sudden, she felt a pair of soft hands wrap around her midsection from behind and felt a naked body ever so gently press up against her.

Shocked, she turned around to see a naked Solar, with her in the shower. "What? Did s— something happen? I don't remember much."

Solar quickly took Moonbyul's hands in hers. "Yes, yes. I know everything now. I died, and you were so heartbroken you risked your life to come back and save me. You love me and think I'm beautiful, you want to make me your wife and have babies with me. Though I really don't know how we can. I was so horrid to you, Moonbyul. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I love you..."

Moonbyul's eyes opened wide as her mouth hung open for a full 5 seconds. Only then did a few bits of memory from last night come into focus. How Solar had found out she had died— by reading the journals.

"You still love me?" Moonbyul asked in a way that sounded a lot like a plea.

Solar pressed her lips against Moonbyul's and initiated a rather sloppy but loving kiss. After the kiss broke, the Victorian girl nodded. "Yes, very much. I do love you."

The Korean rebel instead of speaking, pulled the startled Solar into her arms and burst into tears of happiness. "I love you so much, I wanted to tell you so badly. I'm sorry—"

The Victorian girl then put her finger over Moonbyul's lips, "Stop apologizing, Moonbyul. I should apologize. I let my fear and desire to live in the past ruin things. I am so sorry. I just wanted to be with you."

Once again, Moonbyul held her in the shower, other than her splitting headache, the Korean rebel was in heaven.

After a full minute of holding Solar, Moonbyul then broke the embrace, kissed the latter and smiled. "To answer your questions, We can have babies— sort of, and I want babies. I want your babies inside me. I want to... wait. Attitudes to people like us have changed, a lot. We can be together, not just in secret but in the open. We can be girlfriends, as we say. We can be girlfriends and get married. It's legal now, I'm serious. I'm sorry I'm getting ahead of myself, but I'm just so happy. I'm sorry, I'm hungover and babbling..."

The thought of being Moonbyul's wife was one that made her grin ear to ear, she than playfully kissed her. "I'll let you court me. They do court people these days, don't they?"

Moonbyul laughed but nodded, "It's called dating, but yes."

"Good, we will date and be girlfriends. I've been taught that this is a sin, but the way it makes me feel here... looking in your eyes, it can't be. And when you decide to ask me—" she then gently moved a wet strand of hair from Moonbyul's forehead. "— I will say yes. I love you, Moonbyul and always will."

"I love you too."

The pair looker deeply into each other's eyes, knowing they would never be apart, something that made them equally happy.

"Now girlfriend..." Solar teased with a giggle, "Let me wash you." She then picked up the soap.

Moonbyul just smiled and closer her eyes. Solar then washed her. But she did it very slowly and in a rather sensual way, planting kisses at many points on her body. The whole experience struck the Korean rebel as intensely intimate. Then the Victorian girl washed Moonbyul's hair and held the happy, but hungover Korean rebel for a while longer.

Moonbyul then returned the favor and the pair got out of the shower, got dressed and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"I will admit, I'm afraid of lots of things in this world. I will give it a chance, but I need your help." Solar said while taking Moonbyul's hand.

"I know it's scary, but I think you'll like it."

"How are you feeling? I mean, your head?"

The Korean-American then automatically rubbed her head, "I just took some aspirine, which is medicine, my headache will go away. But that doesn't matter."

"I would like to go out. Would you take me somewhere?"

"Sure, it's early, the farmers market is open. We can go there, get some stuff for a salad for dinner. It's in the same spot as it used to be in your day."

"It is?"

"Yes, let's go."

A few minutes later the pair stepped onto the brightly lit street on a beautiful Saturday morning. Moonbyul could see a few people already walking towards the farmers market and took Solar's hand. A look of fear suddenly went through the Victorian girl's face, but Moonbyul quickly calmed her.

"No need to worry. It's okay, it's okay to be a lesbian. It's okay for a woman to be in love with another woman. Please be my official girlfriend."

Solar than gripped her hand tighter, pushed her fear aside and smiled. "I'd love to, let's go!"

**...**

**We're nearing the end, but still have a few chapters to go. **


	33. Catching up

Catching up   
Chapter 33

_No one's POV_

As the pair walked down the street, hand in hand, they looked quite odd. On one hand was Moonbyul who was wearing ripped blue jeans and a black misfit's t-shirt. Her hair was raven black with a streak of orange in it. 

Holding her hand was Solar, who was wearing a very old fashioned blue dress that went down to her ankles and she had her hair up in a rather outdated style. 

A close observer would notice that the girl in the old fashioned dress looked just a bit nervous, but on this Saturday morning, most people simply paid attention to how they were dressed. 

It was only a few blocks to the farmers market so Moonbyul and Solar were holding hands and leisurely strolling down the sidewalk. The Korean rebel had on her face what she called her happy smirk. Those that truly knew her, would know that meant she was very happy and contant. Moonbyul also had her annoyed smirk, bored smirk and angry smirk. But today, she was more than happy.

Solar was also happy but nervous, being out in the open about her preference for women was very frightening. She kept expecting people to point or do something, but her lover assured her everything was fine. So she pushed her fears down and decided to have some faith in the woman she loved.

Much to her pleasant surprise, nobody said anything. But she did notice some rather odd looks, which made her a bit more nervous.

"They're looking at us, Moonbyul."

The mentioned girl paused and turned to her, "I'm wearing modern clothes and you're wearing rather old fashioned clothes. The fact that we're holding hands doesn't matter."

The Victorian girl frowned, "I like this dress. A proper lady should always wear a nice dress when out in public. My mother always told me that."

Moonbyul did think the dress was horribly outdated, but decided not to say anything about it. Instead, she said what she felt.

"You look beautiful," she said with a quick kiss.

Solar looked a bit shocked, "Kissing in public? That's scandalous."

The Korean rebel's smirk widened and she pulled Solar into a close embrace, "Lesson one; people can kiss in public, show affection and love for each other."

Before Solar knew it, Moonbyul pressed her lips against hers and initiated a deep passionate kiss. The Korean-Latina felt her whole body heat up as Moonbyul ever so slowly pressed her tongue into her mouth where she happily greeted it with hers. Solar found herself quickly lost in the blissful kiss.

Solar looked a bit dazed when Moonbyul broke the kiss and took her hand, "Look around, is anyone really paying attention to us?"

She quickly looked around and noticed that other than a quick glance, none of the few people on the street paid any attention to it. That amazed Solar and made her quite happy.

"I don't have to hide, I don't have to hide my feelings. I can be— what did you call it?" Solar asked, suddenly very excited.

"A lesbian," answered Moonbyul as they continued to walk.

"I am a lesbian and I prefer the company of women!" Solar squealed with a look of pride and happiness.

But the Korean rebel narrowed her eyes, looking just a bit annoyed and cleared her throat. "Ah-uh... correction, you're a lesbian and you prefer the company of Moonbyul. When you say the company of woman, that implies other women."

She then moved her face to within an inch of Solar's, "There will be no other woman, I don't share."

The Victorian girl quickly giggled, finding Moonbyul's jealous streak rather endearing. "I am a lesbian and prefer the company of Moonbyul who is also a lesbian."

She then frowned mockingly and poked Moonbyul in the chest, "And no other woman for you. You're my lesbian and don't you forget it."

Moonbyul's happy smirk appeared once again, "Not on your life."

The pair continued onto the farmers market where they walked and picked up a few things for a salad that the Korean-American planned to make that evening.

Solar just looked at the different people and just beamed at the fact that she could openly be a lesbian. She did get a few strange looks as she did realize her dress was very old fashioned and rather formal, but she paid that no mind.

However, as they were about to leave the farmers market. A small boy, no more than five, who was standing near a fruit stand looked up at Solar and pointed.

"She dressed funny."

Seeing the offended look on the Victorian girl's face, Moonbyul's briefly fumed, but held her anger in check. She then kneeled down and looked the boy in the face, "Its not nice to say things like that."

"But she looks funny, she dresses like my great granny."

"You asked for it," Moonbyul thought, as an evil smile came to her lips.

"Wanna know a secret?" She then said in a low tone of voice.

The boy's eyes widened with curiosity, "Yeah, what?"

With her most devilish look, the Korean rebel said. "I eat... children."

Then Moonbyul proceeded to do a perfect imitation of the strange slurping sound that Hannibal Lector made in the movie Silence of the Lambs.

"MOMMY!" The boy wailed as he burst into tears and ran around the other side of the fruit stand.

Moonbyul could see him talking to a woman who looked rather concerned by his sudden outburst.

"MOONBYUL!" Solar said, quickly grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from the fruit stand.

She didn't let go of the Korean rebel's wrist until they were on the other side of the farmers market. Then she poked Moonbyul in the chest for real.

"You made that little boy cry, that was so very rude and unlady like. You didn't have to do that." Scolded Solar.

Moonbyul closed one eye, leaned up against a signpost and appeared to think. "Ahh... yes I did, and I'm hardly a lady."

"Why did you have to do that?"

"He said you looked funny. Lesson two; expect me to be very cruel to people who are mean to you. You're beautiful and I won't have anyone else be mean to you. Ever! That and I'm hungover which makes me a lot less pleasant to be around."

"That still wasn't nice."

She shrugged and took Solar's hand, "It wasn't meant to be. Come on, let's go home and put this stuff in the fridge."

Moonbyul than took a few steps and looked down, "I'm sorry, I get that way sometimes. You mean so much to me."

Solar nodded in understanding, "No more making children cry. Please. I have to adjust to your world, you can at least try to..."

"I got you... okay."

Once the pair got home and put away their groceries, Moonbyul said her headache was still bothering her so she decided to lie down for a bit.

"Okay, you can lie down. May I Iie down with you?"

"Of course," Moonbyul quickly said but quietly.

A few minutes later, the Korean rebel crawled into bed where she slid into Solar's arms and promptly fell asleep. The Victorian girl though she didn't sleep, just contented herself by holding the woman she loved. She knew that Moonbyul could be crude and somewhat rude at times, but she knew the Korean-American could also be loving and tender. She also knew in her heart, that Moonbyul would always be faithful, honest and true.

For two blissful hours, Solar held the sleeping Moonbyul in her arms. She loves it. Running her fingers through the Korean rebel's hair probably was her favorite thing to do. She loved Moonbyul's hair. It was so black, but so beautiful, soft and smelled wonderful. She simply loved touching her lover's hair.

When Moonbyul woke up, Solar was quietly humming an old folk tune and still running her fingers through her hair. "Moonbyul?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you do me a favor," Solar asked tenderly.

Moonbyul than turned over to face her, "What?"

"Your hair only goes down to your shoulders. Would you grow it long for me? I love your hair it's so beautiful, soft and silky, and it smells nice. Maybe I'm just being silly, but I love your hair. I love the rest of you too but, I just love your hair." Solar said with a dreamy smile.

Deeply touched by Solar's simple request, she smiled. "For you, anything."

For the woman she loved, Moonbyul would grow her hair long down to her lower back and would keep it that way until the day she died. She eventually grew to like it short, but just loved too see the Victorian girl happy.

"Thank you," Solar reached out, touching Moonbyul's hair once again.

"It's nearly lunch time, Moonbyul. I am hungry, can we eat out?"

The Korean rebel raised an eyebrow, "Venture out twice in one day, I must be doing something right."

Solar blushed, "I need to get out and I like holding your hand in public, it makes me feel special and beautiful.

"It does the same for me. If you're feeling brave enough, how about we see your father's old inn. I hear they have good food now."

After appearing to think for a second, Solar nodded. "Okay."

The pair got dressed, with the Korean-Latina picking out a conservative dress, but one less out dated than the one she wore earlier.

Then they walked to the inn.

Before entering, Solar stood in front and carefully studied the building. Noting the changes, but taking some pride that the business that her father build, still remained.

"Ready?" Moonbyul questioned while holding the door open.

"Yes."

The pair entered the inn quickly noting a number of people already present. Some were talking, some were eating lunch and a group was in the back corner watching a soccer match. Solar noted that she could hear modern music and also noted the televisions and the fancy pool tables and dart boards.

But she did recognize the old part of the bar and though the place had changed, it felt somewhat like home.

"Come on, we can sit at the bar." Moonbyul said.

They sat down and ordered two pints of ale from the middle aged bartender. But the Korean-American quickly noticed the bartender giving Solar a funny look.

"What gives? Why do you keep staring at my girl?" Moonbyul barked, somewhat annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that your girl looks so much like her."

"Who?" Asked Solar.

The bartender pointed to a very old tintype photo in a frame on the wall behind the bar. There were some other pictures of a few celebrities, both old and new, who had visited the pub over the years but the tintype caught Solar's attention.

The Victorian girl recognized the picture instantly, it was taken on her 16th birthday. Her father had the photographer come out and snap a portrait for her birthday.

"Yongsun Solarea Kim Ferrer. Daughter of Carlos Ferrer and Hwayeon Kim Ferrer, the original owners." Moonbyul said quickly, before Solar could say something that couldn't be easily explained.

"Yes," the bartender confirmed. "Her father put that picture there, after she left. It's been there ever since. The resemblance is uncanny."

"Ah... that's because my girlfriend Yeba is a descendant of the original Solarea. Her great great great granddaughter."

After receiving an odd look by Solar, Moonbyul whispered. "Just play along."

"Wow, what a nice surprise. Nice to have you here."

"Thank you, this place is very nice now. I'm glad to see it still running."

"You said she left?" Moonbyul remarked.

The bartender nodded, "It's an old story and I can't remember much of it, but she was going to get married to that Nam fellow. But he was revealed to be a thief and tried to kill her. She was not hurt but they say she was so ashamed she joined a convent or something. That's all I know. I know that Mr. Ferrer ran the inn until about 1893 when he sold it. It changed hands a few times, but been here ever since. They keep the picture up for good luck now a days. That and she's rather easy to look at.

Moonbyul muttered under her breath, "Fine, don't mention me." While Solar just nodded in agreement but said nothing.

The bartender leaned over to the side and yelled to a man quietly having a beer at a nearby table, "Hey, Ron. What was the name of that Nam who turned out to be a thief?"

Rolling his eyes, he yelled back. "Eric."

Turning back to Moonbyul, he said. "I couldn't remember his name. Eric Nam. He drowned in the river you know."

Moonbyul took a long drink from her glass and sighed, "Good, he probably couldn't swim very well because someone put a bullet in his arm."

The bartender seemed to think for a second and suddenly a curious look came to his face. "You know, I remember my dad telling me someone had shot him. In the arm it was. I think it was one of the town people who were after him."

The Korean rebel grunted in displeasure upon realizing that her part in this had somehow been forgotten, "Something like that. He's gone, they're all gone."

"I don't follow?" Said the bartender.

"The nam family, didn't they all die out, mansion torn down?"

The bartender laughed, "I don't know where you heard that, but Ron over there may beg to differ."

"Who's that?" Solar asked.

"Ron Nam."

Moonbyul's jaw dropped as she realized that history had apparently been changed. In the original timeline the Nam family had died out and the mansion torn down. She had even gone by the sight of the old Nam mansion and in its place stood a half build supermarket.

It was yet another paradox, but again the Korean rebel had no answers. She still had the pictures and the diaries and all the junk from the antique shop. But now the mansion was never torn down. Moonbyul just shook her head and realized it wasn't worth worrying about.

"Hey Ron, come here. I have someone you should meet." Shouted the bartender.

Solar and Moonbyul turned to see a rather attractive man with dark hair who faintly resembled Eric, get up and walk over.

"Hey Ron. I was asking about Eric, because this lass over here is a descendant of the original Solarea Kim Ferrer."

He seemed to light up and extended his hand, "Oh my— I'm Ron Nam. Very much pleased to meet you. You are.. ?"

"I'm Solarea, but you can call me Solar. The original Solarea is my great great great grandmother. She was to marry Eric and this is my girlfriend Moonbyul."

He then shook Moonbyul's hand and pointed to the table, "Please join me, I was just having a drink after doing some work at my office this morning."

"What do you do?" Asked the Korean rebel.

"I'm a solicitor, I mostly deal with real estate transactions that sort of thing. Dreadfully boring, but it's a living." He then motioned to the bartender, "Put their bill on my tab please."

Moonbyul and Solar joined the rather friendly Ron at his table.

"How are you related to Eric?"

He laughed, "Ahh that rouge Eric. He nearly ruined our family, you know? Do you know that story?"

Solar and Moonbyul just looked at each other for a moment.

"Yeah... We've heard it." Moonbyul said. "At least up to the day of the wedding."

"That wedding is something of a legend around here. The story about that strange American girl punching Eric in the face, always makes me laugh. Well, I'm descended from Richard, Eric's brother. It was a terrible scandal of course. Eric had been embezzling and all that. Then of course, he drowned later that day after trying to murder poor Solarea. Well, my ancestor Richard, was in the army and resigned his commission to help run the family business...

While Richard was not nearly as dashing or charming as Eric, he was a very honest person and rather shrewd business. He was quickly able to undo the damage his brother caused and we were able to put it behind us. We've been blessed and have done well over the years. In fact, my cousin Simon, will be running for parliament next year. We're all quite excited."

Moonbyul figured that with Richard coming into the picture much earlier to run the family business dramatically changed the fortunes of the Nam family. She was also quite pleased that someone remembered her part in this.

"Does anyone know what happened to Solarea?" Solar asked out of the blue.

Ron seemed to think, "I'm not sure. I don't think she ever came back, but he said she was happy in her life at the convent. Serving God and all that. It's such a long time ago. Eric's father of course apologized to Solarea's father for all that happened. But they weren't very close after that. My ancestor felt quite ashamed about his son's behavior and kept his distance from the Ferrer family, so I don't really know."

Solar nodded sadly, "I see."

"Well, for what it's worth, I do apologize that my ancestor hurt yours. Eric was a bad apple to put it simply. We've strived ever since to serve our community. In fact, if you're interested, we're having an open house at the Nam mansion next week. All proceeds will go to World Wildlife Federation. If you come, I'll be happy to give you a personal tour and perhaps some lunch. Here's my card. Give me a ring."

They chatted a bit more and found Ron to be a rather pleasant and talkative sort of fellow. He was married and had one child and he talked of his family in glowing terms.

He then excused himself as he had to take his daughter to ballet lessons. Before he left he told the bartender that lunch and drinks were to put on his tab.

After they were alone, Solar was quiet for a moment with a sad faraway look in her eyes.

"Solar I promised him, I would get you back. We'll do it. Ron said he doesn't know what happened to you." Moonbyul said trying to reassure the sad Victorian girl.

Solar nodded, then smiled and took Moonbyul's hand. "I miss the past and maybe I'll see it again, but my future is with you."


	34. Fate or chance

Fate or chance   
Chapter 34

_No one's POV_

The pair had a very nice lunch, though Solar wasn't too fond of the rock music that was playing in the pub.

"I do not like this music, must all modern music be about people's behinds? It's so vulgar." The Victorian girl said as she finished the last bite of her salad.

Moonbyul raised an eyebrow and listened to a few bars of Baby Got Back by Sir Mix— that happened to be playing, before shrugging. "Sorry honey, it's al about asses these days. Either looking at them or getting them."

Solar wasn't sure if the Korean rebel was kidding her, but it certainly seemed like the modern music was all about things one in her day, would never speak about in public.

All this talk of sex openly, made her a bit uncomfortable. She liked sex, but it was something people didn't talk about.

Moonbyul got up from the table, "Come on, let's go."

Solar got up and looked around, while some of the changes were a bit unsettling, she felt a sense of pride that the Inn her father built was still running.

Outside the pair took each other's hands while Moonbyul suggested they take a walk and see the town. The Victorian girl knew she needed to reacquaint herself with the town so she agreed. She also loved being able to openly walk hand in hand with her female lover.

The pair walked around a little bit, mostly in a happy silence with Solar pointing out buildings she recognized. However at one point, the Korean-American stopped on the sidewalk in front of a Belty Burger restaurant. A cheap McDonald's rip off in the UK, Moonbyul threw caution to the wind and ate there when she first arrived in Britain. She found the food to be horribly greasy and it made her sick to the stomach. She hadn't been there since.

But at this point, she stood in front of the Belty Burger and started to laugh.

Solar looked at her rather puzzled, "What is so funny, Moonbyul? It is just, what you called a fast food restaurant. I do not get your humor."

She stopped laughing after a few seconds and turned to Solar, "When I first came here I ate that horrible food and got sick. I think I know why that place may be so horrible."

"Why?"

The Korean rebel then pointed to a large rock that happened to be sitting in the grass between Belty Burger and the shoe store next door, "That rock was there in 1869. I remember it. I remember it as it was 20 yards away from the outhouse behind the cabin. The Belty Burger is now about 20 yards away from the rock."

Solar's eyes opened wide, "You mean?"

"Yes, the Belty Burger is built right were the old outhouse was and—" Moonbyul then looked down at the sidewalk for a moment, "—If my guess is correct, we are standing in what used to be my kitchen."

With a frown, the Victorian girl shook her head. "I do not wish to have a Belty Burger."

Moonbyul urged her on, "Me neither."

As they were near the park which still existed, they took a long walk which the Korean-Latina loved. The park was very much as she remembered it and it brought back very fond memories. At one point, they found a nice grassy spot near the river and layed together, holding hands, looking at the clouds.

For both of them, it was a wonderful day spent with the woman they loved.

By the time they came back, it was nearing supper and Moonbyul suggested for Solar to try something new. Up to this point, she had only made things that used to be served in the Victorian's girl's home.

"How about Chinese food from the Emperor's kitchen?"

Solar suddenly gasped, "Food from China, from the kitchen to the emperor in the forbidden city no less. Such wonders. How does it get from China so quickly, by jet plane?"

Moonbyul shook her head and suppressed the urge to laugh or mock Solar, "No, it's a semi crappy Chinese restaurant about 3 blocks from here. But they make excellent Kung Pao chicken, you'll love it. Why don't you relax and read a bit. I know you don't like the TV and I'll order the chicken and make some other arrangements. Until I call you, stay put in the bedroom. Please."

"Arrangements?"

The Korean rebel smirked and walked into the kitchen, "That would be telling. Sorry, can't help you. Please check your number and try again."

Solar just shook her head. She had seen a few minutes of the TV here and there, but didn't quite like it. Sadly what she saw was, a few minutes of the Kardashian reality show, which is enough to turn anyone of the television, permanently.

So the Korean-Latina, read for a while in the bedroom while Moonbyul ran around the apartment and occasionally out the door. Other than an occasional "Where in the fuck is that or God damn it." Moonbyul said noting. She made a mental note to speak to Moonbyul about her language.

"Can I come out now?" Solar asked after half an hour.

"NO!" Was the only reply.

Sensing it was a special occasion, the Victorian girl did pick out a nice dress and snuck into the bathroom to wash up and make herself presentable. Her mother would always stress that it is proper to dress and clean up for dinner, especially when it was a special occasion.

Just after she snuck back into the bedroom, the Korean-American appeared in the doorway. Upon seeing Solar's dress, she smiled. "You look pretty, but you didn't have to dress up."

Solar blushed, "I wanted to."

Then Moonbyul took her hand, "Come with me."

Solar followed her out the door and up the stairs to the roof. In the far corner there was a card table with a nice table cloth and a nice place setting for two.

In addition to that some multi colored Christmas lights had been strung on a few poles giving it a festive look. On a small box was a boom box playing some soft music.

Solar was most impressed by the effort and the smell of the food was wonderful, "Thank you, Moonbyul." She said as she threw her arms around the Korean rebel and kissed her.

"Our first real dinner as a couple and I wanted to at least make it something special. Come on, let's eat."

The couple sat down and for the very first time Solar ate Chinese food, which she loved. Just the exotic nature of eating such strange food was a thrill, but she loved her king Pao chicken and shrimp fried rice. Of course the dinner was very romantic and Solar couldn't be more happier. The pair had a wonderful romantic dinner, where then Moonbyul talked about California and what it was like back home.

"I remember you talking about sunsets, how beautiful they are." The Victorian girl said between bites.

"I hate the beach, I hate the sun, but I love the sunset at the beach. It's quiet, most of the annoying people have gone and it's quiet. I sit and watch the colors in the sky as the sun sets in the sea. It feels magical."

"I'd very much like to see that."

Moonbyul smiles and took her hand, "I'd very much like to show you."

As soon as dinner ended, Moonbyul stood up and went to the boom box. "I was thinking about music and how we could perhaps find a compromise and I found a song that is from a year that is almost exactly halfway between 2018 and 1945. It's a popular song and you may just like it. As I said, a compromise."

"Oohh...play it, please." Solar requested happily.

The Korean rebel hit the button and the and the slow sound of Glenn Millers 1939 song, 'Moonlight Serenade', began to play.

Solar listened for a few moments. Though the song was unfamiliar, she actually liked the slow romantic melody. To her it sounded like it had a slow dreamy quality.

"Dance with me," Moonbyul asked extending her hand.

The Victorian girl stood up and with an embarrassed look said, "I don't really know how to dance, but I want to."

"Don't worry, I'll show you." Moonbyul reassured, taking her hand very slowly and carefully.

She then quickly showed Solar how to dance and after a few missteps, was managing well. It seemed like the perfect moment.

"You're quite a woman you know?" Moonbyul said as she held Solar close and looked deep into her eyes.

"How?"

"You turned me from an angry pissed off, heartbroken Goth into a romantic. That's not an easy task you know? Something only you could do and no one else. I love you, Yongsun Solarea."

Solar loved hearing that and responded with her heart's answer, "I love you too, Moonbyul."

For both, the evening was magical. And for a while, the pair danced to some romantic big band music, until the Victorian girl looked into Moonbyul's eyes and said. "Make a woman of me." 

Moonbyul knew what that meant and couldn't help but feel a bit concerned, "Yeba, I know you wanted to be a virgin until your wedding day. I've never pressured you, so please don't feel like I expect that. We've done very well without that." 

But Solar was sure and smiled, "I know, Moonbyul. I've never felt any pressure from you, but I know we will be together always. I think it was meant to be. Please make love to me." 

The Korean rebel's heart jumped knowing they would never be apart, "Of course." 

As tempted as she was to get down to business, Moonbyul urged them to clean up their mess first as it was looking like it was about to rain.

Once done, she kissed Solar and carried her into the bedroom where the Korean-Latina happily gave her virginity to the woman she loved. Moonbyul was just happy to have the beautiful Solar in her arms. They made love, tenderly held each other then fell into a blissful sleep.

**One month later**

It had been a month since that day where Solar and Moonbyul reaffirmed their love and officially became a couple. The Korean-American had gone back to school and had started her 2nd year at college.

While Solar gradually started to get used to the 21st century, with some little bumps. The Victorian girl learned the microwave is not a good way to dry clothes quickly. Especially if they have metal buttons.

Solar got her first taste of the mall where they went to buy a microwave the next day. She was shocked at the amount of clothes and pretty dresses.

She also found something to do, she volunteered to read stories to children at the local library. It was something Solar could do and at the same time read all about the modern world. It felt good to be able to do something and she grew to enjoy it.

They did visit the Nam manor and had a lunch with the Nam family. Solar found them quite friendly and were able to entertain them with several stories of the Nam family that, at least according to her, were passed down in the family. They had such a good time, Solar and Moonbyul were invited back.

On this night, to celebrate their first happy month together. Moonbyul and Solar invited Margaret and Southwark to join them for dinner at the Inn Solar's father used to own. It was nothing fancy and just a casual fun meal.

They talked about time and the meaning of Moonbyul meeting Margaret twice and talked about the Victorian days. Solar and Margaret both came to the conclusion that this was all pre-ordained. Moonbyul just silently nodded in agreement.

"So what about the time machine. Can you rebuild it?" Asked the Victorian girl.

Southwark nodded but looked a bit sad, "Yes, but there's been some complications."

"What?" Asked Moonbyul.

"Well, it will take me long enough to replace the parts, but some things happened. I need a rare mineral that's essential to the whole works. It's called Upsidaisium. It's only found in one part of Africa, in a country called Zamunda. They got sick of the king, living in luxury while his people starved to death. Before I got what I needed very easily. I only needed a small amount. But recently a violent rebel group has seized the part of Zamunda where the mineral is. I'm afraid for the time being I cannot get that mineral. The mines are all closed. I can't even start to rebuild the machine without that mineral I'm sorry."

Moonbyul huffed in frustration, "So you can't rebuild it."

"For now and hopefully the political situation will change. But for now, I'm in a holding pattern."

"What are you going to do in the mean time?" Asked Margaret.

"I'm going to teach at Cal Tech for a few semesters and think about the machine and it's implications in light of what happened," He then looked to Solar. "It may be a number of years, but I'll keep in touch and you'll be the first to know when it's running. I'm sorry I can't get you home sooner."

The Korean-Latina smiled and took Moonbyul's hand, "With Moonbyul, I am home."

It was a fun evening and everyone had a good time. Near the end of the meal, Margaret pulled out an envelope and handed it to Solar. 

"Solarea, I've had such a wonderful time talking to you and learning what it was like to live in the Victorian days. I have something for you and Moonbyul as well. As a thanks for that and what Moonbyul had done for me so long ago."

The Korean rebel shook her head, "No, please don't. You've paid me back enough."

"Just open it," Margaret prompted.

Solar looked at the envelope and with a growing sense of curiosity, opened it. From it, she extracted a piece of paper and started to read. "Deed? I'm not sure what this means." She said to Moonbyul.

Moonbyul then looked at the paper and her jaw fell open, "Yeba, this is the deed to the inn and it's been signed over to the both of us."

"What?"

Margaret nodded, "I wanted to give you two a present. I bought the inn from its current owner and I'm giving it to you. You're father built it and it's only fitting that you own it now. I have the contract number of the manager and you can give him a call."

The Victorian girls hands started to shake as a tear came to her eye, "I don't know how to thank you. This means so much to me."

"Congratulations Solar and Moonbyul." Southwark chided.

"I spoke with the current manager and he's willing to stay and help you run the place. I can have some other people show you how to run a business."

Feeling a bit emotional herself, Moonbyul shed a tear. "Thank you, Margaret."

"You're welcome. I wouldn't be where I am now without you. It's the least I could do."

Then the Korean-American appeared to think for a moment. "Hey Yeba, why don't you take Margaret out back and show where your house was. I'm sure she'd be interested in seeing it."

"If you say so, Moonbyul." Solar complied, looking just a bit puzzled. "Come on, Margaret."

A second later, Moonbyul watches Margaret and Solar exit out the back of the bar.

Southwark gave her a strange look, "You're acting suspicious, what gives?"

"I just wanted to get rid of them for a minute. I need to talk to you about something."

Southwark raised an eyebrow. "I noticed something strange... okay downright bizarre last night."

"What's that?" Asked the time machine inventor, taking a drink of his rum punch.

"Well, when I first got to England last year, I saw a web page for a Jack the Ripper walking tour. You get a headphone and a little Walkman with a tape that guides you around to the places the bodies were found, where the victims were last seen and tells you about it. Sounded really fun... at least to me. I wanted to see where the bodies were found."

Southwark nodded, but still looked a bit puzzled. "Okay, it's a bit morbid but not all that bizarre."

"It's not that, it's the fact that I couldn't find the website anymore or any walking tour. I searched and searched online."

"Perhaps they went out of business. That happens."

Moonbyul shook her head as a strange look of worry appeared on her face, "Puzzled I looked up Jack the Ripper myself, so I could maybe do one of my own. But here's the weird part. I couldn't find any reference to Jack the Ripper anywhere, nor any of the murders. Not on any website and I looked for more than 2 hours. The only Jack the Ripper I ever found was a Jack the Ripper Harris, who was a professional surfer from Hawaii...

But as far as the murderer goes... nothing, nada, zip, zilch. I went to the library this morning and looked up books about famous crimes, again same thing— nothing. I couldn't find a single reference to him or the Ripper murders anywhere. I even asked a few people at the library. No one had ever heard of him."

Southwark's jaw dropped, "What? Who hasn't heard of him. He killed all those prostitutes in the 1880's."

Throwing her hands up in the air, she said. "Apparently no one, because he never existed."

Still half in shock, Southwark mumbled. "We did something to the time line. Wiped him out. But because we are the only two that remember the old time line we still remember him. I wonder how?"

The Korean rebel leaned back in her chair and took a very long drink, "So I was thinking. I'm the original time line, Eric Nam by 1882 had been utterly disgraced, disowned by his family and was on the run from his creditors. He set sail on a ship for Australia and it sank with all hands."

"Okay, I remember you telling me that."

She then leaned in close to Southwark, "Well... let's say for arguments sake, that he actually survived the shipwreck or maybe wasn't even on it at all. Perhaps he had said he was going to Australia in an attempt to fool the people who he owned money too. But in any case, everyone thinks he's dead. So then he hides in the shadows and some darker part of his nature takes control. By 1888 he's carving up working girls in Whitechapel. After that, lord knows what happened to him."

Southwark thought for a moment, "So you think Eric Nam was Jack the Ripper, but since you changed history and he drowned in 1869, he never got the chance to commit all those crimes?"

"All this made me remember something. At the time it seemed inconsequential but, that day I was at breakfast I told you about, where I corrected his Shakespeare and quoted some of my own, for just an instant there was a strange coldness in his eyes. It was quite chilling, but at the same time, I was too proud of myself to really pay much attention to it and I forgot it up to now. "

"Off all things and space and time, Eric Nam was Jack the Ripper." She laughed and leaned back in her chair, "It is an interesting theory isn't it?" Moonbyul then took a deep breath and exhaled. "Eric Nam was an arrogant, self-centered, narcissist and thief who drowned on July 10th, 1869 and that's all he's ever going to be. I won't give him the satisfaction, of giving him anymore credit than credit is due." 

"I see your point." 

"I'm sure I did something to wipe Jack the Ripper out. Perhaps it was me kicking that guy in the nuts on my first day. Perhaps some other ripple of something I did. He's gone and it's not worth losing any sleep over. The Ripper crimes never happened. Perhaps I went back for more than one reason. But that reason was someone else's. " Moonbyul explained, as she looked up to the ceiling. 

"Are you going to tell Solar?" 

Moonbyul shaked her head vigorously, "God no. Never. What would I tell her anyway? Tell her about a man that never existed, a man that no one remembers. I remember the names of the Ripper victims. I was fascinated about him and read up about him a lot, before all this mess at least. One of the victims was Catherine Eddowes. I looked her up this morning and found out that she died of tuberculosis on March 14th, 1903. Again, what would I tell Yeba? She has suffered enough and the man now only exists in our memories."

"It is very strange."

Moonbyul finished her beer and could see the Victorian girl and Margaret coming back in the bar, "Yes indeed. I must bid you farwell, as I see my lovely girlfriend coming and it's time for us to get going."

Solar walked up to her and gave her a kiss, "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing of any importance, love. So, ready to go?"

The Korean-Latina nodded, "Yes."

"Moonbyul, I'll keep in touch." Southwark said, as he moved to the door. 

"Thank you. Thank you for one hell of a ride."

The professor smiled, "You're welcome."

After seeing Margaret off, Moonbyul and Solar walked home holding hands.

"So Moonbyul, do you think this was all pre-ordained." Solar mused.

The Korean rebel squeezed her hand, "Maybe, just as long as I have you."

Solar giggled, "You do and always will." 


	35. Wraparound

Wraparound - Last chapter  
Chapter 35

_No one's POV_

Christmas in Los Angeles in 2018 and Christmas in the 1860's were two very different things and Solar was becoming very aware of it. So many new traditions, songs and of course things to get used to but so far, the Victorian girl was enjoying it. 

Things had gone swimmingly well the first few months of Solar and Moonbyul's relationship. Moonbyul attended school and Solar took time to volunteer at the library reading to children and slowly learning how to run the business. The manager who's name was Jon, was very patient to her and a very valuable help in helping her learn. 

The Korean-Latina changed very little, but one thing she did was to add to the menu the beef stew they used to serve in the old days. It was her mother's recipe and she happened to remember it. It soon became very popular. 

Once the semester was done and winter break started, the Korean-American decided to take Solar home to meet her parents. They wanted to meet the mysterious English girl that had so quickly and completely captured their daughters heart.

Moonbyul had told them the cover story that Solar had grown up on an isolated island off of Scotland and was not raised around modern things. She also said that Solar's parents were dead.

So they hopped on the plane and the Victorian girl took her very first plane ride. Solar was very nervous of course, but much to the Korean-American's amusement, she worried that Indians may attack the plane. Solar was still learning and did get things mixed up from time to time.

Moonbyul merely said, "Not likely."

They arrived in Los Angeles 1 week before Christmas.

Solar was amazed by the modern looking Los Angeles and marveled at its huge size as the cab took them back to the Korean rebel's parents home.

As they got into Moonbyul's neighborhood, Moonbyul would point out things of interest to her.

"See that pink house? I egged that house no less than five times."

Looking horrified, Solar immediately asks. "Why would you do that? Did its owner offend you?"

The Korean-American smirked, "No, I just hated the house. It's pink. I hate pink."

"I have pink dresses. You say they are pretty. Do you hate them?"

"No, you can wear pink. I make an exception in your case. I love pink on you and only you. Otherwise I hate it."

Moonbyul then perked up, "That brown house there; When I was 13, the boy who lived there that I went to school with, said I was a freak. I punched him in the stomach, right by that bush for saying that. Good times."

She then pointed to a red house, "That house there, the girl there hated me and kept sticking her tongue out at me. So one day when she left her Barbie's outside, I beheaded them all." Moonbyul then smirked, "I still have all the heads, want to see them?"

"NO, Moonbyul! That was a horrid thing to do. Did you terrorize the entire neighborhood?"

With a straight face, she answered. "As a matter of fact, I did."

The Victorian girl found Moonbyul an odd contradiction at times. While she was loving and very tender with her, the woman was frequently, rude and mean to others. She seemed to have very little patience for anyone that annoyed her. But Solar did feel she was having a positive effect on her. Now a days she just glares at people who annoyed her, instead of actually being cruel to them.

A few seconds later the car glided up in front of a large 2 story colonial house with tan siding.

"It's a very nice house, love." Solar said as they got out of car and made sure her yellow dress was presentable.

The Korean-Latina still loved wearing dresses and rarely wore anything else. Moonbyul had slowly gotten her to at least put on a semi modern style.

The Korean rebel grunted, "It's nice, as long as you don't have to live there."

At this point, two girls of about 13 years of age came walking down the sidewalk.

Moonbyul grinned evilly at them and in a chilling voice said, "Hello Hyejin, hello Wheein. So nice to see you again."

"MOONBYUL'S BACK!" The two said in unison with a shriek and promptly ran in terror the other way.

Looking quite pleased with herself, the Korean-American watched them disappear around the corner. "It's nice to know that I still haven't lost my touch."

Solar looked aghast, but Moonbyul then quickly slid her arms around her and gave her a very tender kiss. "I save all my love and goodness for you."

Before the Victorian girl could respond, the two people she guessed were Moonbyul's parents came out. Both of them were in their late 40's with an average tall man with grey hair and the woman had honey brown hair who somewhat looked like Moonbyul's replica.

Both came down and greeted Solar warmly.

"Hello Solarea. I'm Seohyun and this is my husband Junmyeon. We're so glad to meet you."

As she habitually did when she greeted people, Solar curtsied. "Hello it's so nice to make your acquaintance. Moonbyul told me much about you."

For a moment, Junmyeon and Seohyun gave each other surprised looks. Solar was a complete 180 degree opposite from Krystal whom they both hated.

"Hey mom, dad. I see that Hyejin and Wheein are still afraid of me. It's nice to know that some things haven't changed."

Moonbyul's mother rolled her eyes and ushered them in. "You both must be tired from your flight. It's nearly lunch time. I can make you a sandwich if you'd like. We're having pasta for dinner, Moonbyul's favorite. I can show you the house and all my wonderful antiques. Our house was the winner of best home in the LA tour of homes for 3 years running. I must show you my 18th century..."

The Korean rebel cut her mother off, before she started to gloat about her valuable antiques which Moonbyul knew her mother would do. "Mom, we're both pretty tired from our flight. We'd just like to rest."

"That's fine, I made up your bed. I assumed Solar would be staying with you?"

"She ain't staying anywhere else." She remarked quickly.

"May I see your room, Moonbyul?"

Moonbyul led the Victorian girl upstairs to her room which had thick black velvet curtains and dark paneling, on the walls were posters for all kinds of horror movies and other strange and evil looking objects.

Moonbyul stood in the room, "I feel at home." Seeing Solar looking somewhat frightful, she took the Korean-Latina's hand. "Nothing can harm you here. Come on, I'm tired. Let's sleep."

As frightened as she was, Solar loved being in bed with her lover. So she quickly undressed, slipped under the covers and seconds later, she got in and Moonbyul held her.

"Now I feel safe. I always feel safe with you. I love you, Moonbyul."

"I love you too, baby."

Soon both woman were asleep.

-

After a long nap, Solar and Moonbyul woke just as dinner was ready to be served. The Victorian girl quickly put on her dress and made herself look presentable. Moonbyul just threw on a ripped pair of jeans and a Queens of the stone age t-shirt.

They came down for dinner and sat with Moonbyul's father. The Korean-American talked about school and life in England. They talked about the inn which they both owned.

Junmyeon was actually impressed that his daughter was now a co-owner of a business. While Seohyun was in the kitchen but made comments from the other room.

A few minutes later, Moonbyul's mother brought out the salad and the side dishes. Then she came out with a old fashioned looking pot that was made of glazed earthenware, that had one handle. In it was the pasta sauce. 

Moonbyul had seen that serving pot lots of times as it was some sort of family heirloom that her mother used for very special occasions. All of a sudden, she noticed Solar looking at it strangely.

Then she also looked at it, realized why Solar was looking at it strangely, then burst out laughing. "You used that?"

"Moonbyul, I fail to see what's so funny? It's a special occasion so I used the antique serving pot." Scolded her mother.

The Korean rebel who sometimes found sadistic delight in embarrassing her mother smirked and said, "Family heirloom indeed. But it's not a serving pot."

"What is it then? It's a large pot with a handle. It's from your mother's family. An antique."

Moonbyul laughed again, "That is a chamber pot!"

Both her parents faces registered confusion. Meanwhile Solar just looked embarrassed.

"What's a chamber pot? And are you sure?"

Moonbyul looked down and rubbed her forehead, as the memories of emptying and cleaning the ones in the Ferrer household every day for 2 months passed through her mind. It was a nasty and smelly job and she hated it.

Looking up, the Korean rebel looked to her parents. "In old days, at night, when people had to use the bathroom, instead of going to the outhouse, they used a pot like that that was kept under the bed. In the morning some unfortunate servant girl would have to empty and clean them. And yes, I'm sure what a chamber pot looks like, I wish I didn't, but that's a chamber pot."

With glee, the ever mischievous Moonbyul watched the embarrassed look on her mother's face. Upon realizing people used to crap in that bowl she had used for all of her fancy occasion. Seohyun was a bit snobby and pretentious, and prided herself as owning, what she thought was a super old and valuable colonial era serving pot. Moonbyul used to get yelled at for even touching that thing. She got yelled at for touching lots of the old things in the house.

"Oh..." Mumbled Seohyun, with a look like a child who just had their balloon popped.

At this point, the Korean-American grabbed the former chamber pot and dished up a huge serving of pasta with a smirk. "I'm hungry, let's eat."

Junmyeon however, after an initial moment of embarrassment, seemed to recover and started to eat. Very little if anything phased him, so Moonbyul didn't expect much reaction. It took her mother a few minutes to recover from having her pride deflated.

After that dinner went well and the conversation lively. Both her parents loved the Victorian girl and later told Moonbyul they were stunned by her perfect manners. Solar was her perfect polite self and enjoyed dinner and hearing about Moonbyul's upbringing. They both very much approved of her, which the Korean rebel actually wanted to hear.

Seohyun then got a small measure of revenge for the chamber pot incident, by mentioning the 3rd grade play where she played a mushroom and offered to play the video of it as evidence of her first acting experience. Seohyun, knew that Moonbyul was horribly embarrassed by that tape, plus the 2nd grade ballet recital which she also brought out.

Upon seeing the second tape, Solar gushed. "Oh my, Moonbyul. You were so cute. I love it."

The Korean-American looked to her mother, who now was the one smirking.

"Now I remember why I was so happy to leave the country." She muttered under her breath, with a most distinctive scowl.

After dinner, she and Solar turned in early as they had plans for the next day.

The next day they went to a small gay pride festival that was being held nearby. Moonbyul though gay and out, wasn't too big on gay pride festivals as she thought they were mostly self-congratulatory crap. She largely hated festivals anyway. But just to show her lover how things have changed, she took her anyway.

The Korean-Latina spent most of her time walking around with her eyes opened wide like saucers. Men and woman both wearing outrageous costumes and doing outrageous things. It was a bit shocking, but all Solar cared about is that she could walk in public holding her girlfriend's hand. She could and was very happy. She did get some odd looks as she was wearing a very conservative dress and stuck out a bit.

Walking into a tent where they had a bar and an impromptu dance floor they could see a good number of people having a good time. Solar wanted to see what it was like, so they went in and ordered two beers.

Moonbyul had taken one sip of her beer when she heard a voice that sent a chill down her spine from behind her.

"Well, well, well, look who dragged her Goth ass back home."

Moonbyul tightly closed her eyes and cringed, "Fuck..."

Turning around, she saw her ex, Krystal standing right there. She looked the same and was holding the hand of a rather diminutive girl in all black leather, who had pink hair, save for half her head which was shaved.

"Who is this, Moonbyul?" Solar asked.

"Yeba, this is Krystal." Moonbyul introduced with a scowl.

The Victorian girl who knew about her lovers ex girlfriend, looked her over. Solar was not impressed, "I see."

Moonbyul then stepped forward, "You know Krystal, I had really hoped I had wiped you out of existence. But sadly, I didn't get that lucky."

Krystal just glared at her, "I ought to pay you back for nearly breaking my nose!" The ice goddess hissed.

"You fucking deserved it, you were cheating on me. If you wanted out, then you should have said you wanted out. But don't fuck around on me." The stubborn Korean rebel hissed back. 

Krystal seethed for a moment looking ready to strike, but her companion put a hand on her shoulder seeming to calm her down.

"Have fun in England?" She asked sarcastically. "I see you met someone. Where did you dig her up?"

This time, Moonbyul was ready to strike and a soft touch from Solar was the only thing that stopped her. She then thought for a moment and smiled.

"You know what, Krystal..." She said loudly to her, with her companion and a few others nearby who were watching with interest. "I did have fun. In fact I had what you would call an adventure. I know you won't believe a word of it, but I'll tell you anyway..."

"This should be good," Krystal spat acidly.

"I went to work for a scientist and he developed a time machine. It's all true. And do you know what I did? I survived a German bombing raid, I attended Live Aid in 1985 in Wembley Arena, I saw David Bowie on the Ziggy Stardust Tour, I attended the London premiere of the Phantom of the Opera in 1925 where I met Lon Chaney Sr."

"What was he like? Iove that movie!" Exclaimed the pink haired girl with acknowledgement.

However before the Korean-American could answer, Krystal glared at her companion. "Shut up, you're encouraging her!"

Moonbyul chuckled, "A very nice man, loved to talk but to continue. I heard the Beatles rooftop concert in 1969 and Krys, you're an Siouxsie and the Banshee's fan. I saw them in concert in 1981 at the Hammersmith Odeon, greatest fucking show I've ever seen. I went back to 1869, stopped a girl from marrying an world class creep and nearly lost my life in the process."

She then slid her arm around the Korean-Latina's waist, "But I won her heart and brought her back."

Krystal just laughed mockingly, "Oh my god, what a pathetic story. You've gone nuts, Moonbyul."

Moonbyul shrugged, "Maybe I am nuts, but I'm with the most wonderful woman in the world. Someone who actually loves me, not someone that tells someone they love them and then chucks them to the side the second it becomes inconvenient. The only person you love is yourself. Because in the end, it's all about Krystal Jung. Isn't it? I was heartbroken when I found out you didn't love me, was cheating on me. I loved you, I was faithful to you and you nearly destroyed me. I'm happy now and I'm not going to waste one more second of my life thinking about your miserable carcass. Goodbye, Krystal."

The group of men and women watching actually seemed rather impressed by the Korean rebel's speech and cheered upon its completion.

Moonbyul then turned her back to her ex girlfriend and started to walk away, which caused the already humiliated Krystal to blow her top.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, you worthless fucking cunt!" The ice goddess bellowed as her face twisted in anger.

Suddenly, Moonbyul felt movement where the Victorian girl had been standing. She then turned just in time to see a furious looking Solar, punching Krystal square in the nose. Krystal fell to the floor landing on her ass, as blood began to gush from her nose.

"Oww... I think it's broken," she pathetically wailed.

Solar stood over the ice goddess looking madder than a wet hen and in a proper upper class British accent said, "A proper lady would never use such language in public, nor treat such a wonderful, brave woman like Moonbyul in such a detestable fashion. You disgust me. You will not, talk that way to the woman I love. The woman I plan to spend my life with in such a horrible manner."

Moonbyul at that moment looked at her furious lover with pure awe. Knowing that the woman who so fiercely stood up for her girlfriend, made her heart swell at least 10 sizes.

"I love you." Was all the stunned Korean-American could utter.

With that, the crowd suddenly broke out into an even louder cheer. Moonbyul also noticed that the girl with the pink hair who had been holding Krystal's hand a few moments ago, looked at her with disgust and walked away.

The Korean-Latina then made a polite bow and took Moonbyul's hand.

"Let us find a place where we can be alone. That thing on the floor is not something I care to be around."

Moonbyul gushed, happy to be in love. "Anything for you my love."

The pair head out and realized it was near sunset, so they walked down to a deserted section of beach below a cliff.

The sky was turning a beautiful shade of orange and red, and the pair sat in the sand as the Korean rebel held Solar tightly yet gently at the same time in her arms.

"Hmm... Yeba."

"Yes?"

"I have never been more in love with you than I was today. I can't tell you how I felt to see you stand up for me." Moonbyul said, letting a good deal of emotion slip into her voice.

The Victorian girl turned and looked Moonbyul in the eye as a tear came to hers, "You saved me, you crossed a hundred and forty nine years to save me. Some may say you're mean or rude, but what you did was the most romantic thing I have ever seen and you did it for me. I couldn't possibly not stand up for my woman and I am proud to be your woman."

She looked deeply into Solar's eyes and was the happiest she'd had ever been. Moonbyul then pulled out a small box from her pocket, held it up for her girl to see and opened it.

Inside was a beautiful ring made of white gold with one huge diamond in the center with a number of smaller diamonds running down the band.

Moonbyul wiped a tear, then got on her knee and said. "Then be my woman forever and let me proudly be yours. Yongsun Solarea Kim Ferrer, would you... please marry me?"

Solar's mouth dropped open into the shape of an O as she looked at the sparkling diamond that was right in front of her.

Uncontrollably shaking, after a few shocked seconds she smiled and happily screamed a; "Yes!"

The Korean rebel than started to cry hysterically and happily slipped the ring onto Solar's finger, "14 caret white gold, 1,79 caret princess cut diamond."

"Love, this is huge, how did you ever afford this? It must have cost a fortune." Solar said with a gasp as she admired the huge rock on her finger.

Moonbyul wiped a tear and smirked, "The gun that Eric used to shoot you. After I shot him, I stuck it in my belt and took it back. Turns out that gun is now considered a rare collectors item and I happened to have one in mint condition. I sold it for 12,000 dollars to a collector and used half of that for your engagement ring. The other half is going to pay for our wedding."

The Korean-Latina suddenly pounced on her, pinning her into the sand, then showered the Korean rebel with kisses. "You've made me the happiest girl in the whole world!"

"Moonbyul shook her head, "No, I'm the happiest girl in the world."

They both laughed and as the sun slowly set, they kissed passionately on the beach.

However as the young Solar and Moonbyul made out in the sand, up above on the rocky cliff was a figure, who was hidden in the rocks, watched them carefully trough the eyepiece of a strange looking video camera.

For several minutes, the figure carefully filmed both Moonbyul and Solar as they alternately kissed and started to plan their wedding.

After a few more minutes, a second figure quietly walked up to the one filming Moonbyul and Solar then stood there with their arms crossed and an impatient looking expression on their face.

"Yongsun Solarea Kim-Moon, what on earth are you doing here, in 2018?" Said the annoyed looking figure.

Solar, turned around to see a woman in her mid 40's wearing an all black dress and had raven black hair with a single streak of grey that ran down to her back. "I was filming us getting engaged. You spoiled my 25th wedding anniversary present!"

Moonbyul huffed silently and looked over the bluff to see her younger self making out with Solar in the sand, "You do realize that if either of those two sees us up here, bad things might happen. Southwark said that if we ever came into contact with our other selves it may blow a hole in the universe or you may just cease to exist."

Solar looked a bit hurt hearing that, "I wasn't going to touch them, I was filming them. It was the happiest moment of my life. The day you put this ring on my finger." The Victorian woman then held up her engagement ring which was now welded to her wedding ring.

The Korean rebel lowered her head for a moment and looked at her still beautiful 45 year old wife. "It's mine too, but I was just worried about the consequences of this. I do appreciate that, too bad you don't have sound."

Solar slyly smiled, "Oh, I do. I went down there before our younger selves arrived and hid a mini microphone in the rocks a few feet from them. You'll be happy to know that I even taped me punching Krystal for you."

Surprised by what she heard, Moonbyul did a double take. "You were there?" 

"Only for a few minutes. I was wearing a disguise neither you or I ever saw me. It was all part of my present." 

Moonbyul brushed her forehead on Solar's and looked into her eyes. "What did I do to deserve you?"

With a kiss, Solar replied. "You were wonderful."

The latter looked around, "speaking of wonderful, where are the girls?"

"Here we are, Moonbyul eomma." Said a voice from behind them.

Moonbyul then turned to see six girls walking down the sidewalk. All of them looked like a combination of the features of Moonbyul and Solar. They were dressed in 2018 clothes and ranged in ages from 12 to 23. The Korean rebel noticed that each one was carrying at least 2 shopping bags.

Moonbyul walked up to the oldest who had raven black hair and Solar's facial features with Moonbyul's eyes, also noticeable was the fact that she was visibly pregnant. "Irene, where were you guys? You know you can't just run around 2018 all willy nilly."

"While mami Solar was filming you guys get engaged, me, Jisoo, Mina, Yerin, Momo and Joy all went to the mall to buy dresses."

Moonbyul chuckled, "Of course, dresses. You six are all your mami Yeba's daughters."

Momo leaned in and whispered to her mother, "I also went to this Victoria's secret and bought some lingerie as a surprise for my wonderful wife. And some baby clothes for the baby. I love the 2018 style."

Joy, who was 21, chimed in. "I bought a watch for my boyfriend. I didn't just buy dresses either."

The others also moved forward to show Moonbyul and Solar what they bought. 

The now Korean rebel mother held out her hands, "Okay, hold it. You can all show me what you bought in 2018 later. I need all of you to go home and get dressed to have dinner at grandpa's house. We don't get to visit him very often and he's getting old, so dress nice. That and Mrs. Bailey gets annoyed when we show up late."

"Of course, Moonbyul eomma." Their daughters said in unison.

Moonbyul looked around, saw no one and then hit a button on her phone and out of nowhere a wormhole opened up. The other side of the wormhole could be seen, the living room of a spacious and expensive mansion. "Okay guys, move it!"

The six girls picked up their bags, headed through the wormhole which after she hit another button vanished.

Alone, Moonbyul wrapped her arms around her wife of almost 25 years and looked down at their younger selves cuddling on the beach. The pair down on the beach were blissfully unaware of anything else other than the sunset and themselves. "Look at them. Just engaged, they'll be married in six months, have their first child in 2 years and..."

Solar finished her sentence, "...Are just starting on a wonderful and happy life together. I love how modern technology let us have our babies. Now we have a grandchild on the way."

For a few more moments, old Solar and Moonbyul happily watched their younger selves. "Oh Solar, I have some news. My latest book is going to be made into a movie. They just called and offered me a deal, I even get script approval and 7 percent of the gross. I may even play a part in the movie. Not sure yet. The studio really wanted this. I may even snatch up another Academy Award because of this."

Solar peered up at her and gave her a loving smile, "That's so great. That book has been on the bestseller list for over a year. Not to mention the critics have continually said how imaginative and realistic the story is."

Moonbyul smirked, "Who would have thought a fiction book about a serial killer named Jack the Ripper terrorizing 1888 Victorian London, would do so well?"

"I'm just glad it's a book and there was no such person called Jack the Ripper. He sounds like a horrible person. I'd hate to meet him."

The old Korean rebel kissed Solar on the cheek, "Don't worry about it, it's just a story. Ready to head home, baby?"

The Victorian woman took one last look at her happy younger self down on the beach, "Yes."

Moonbyul looked at her and pulled the Korean-Latina into her arms, "I love you more every day." She whispered in her ear.

"I love you much more every day. What a happy coincidence."

Moonbyul chuckled, "Yes it is!"

With that, the Korean-American hit the button on her phone and once again the wormhole opened. Moonbyul then smiled, took her wife's hand and stepped through the wormhole.

A second later, it vanished.

Down on the beach, unaware of what happened above them. The young Solar and Moonbyul held each other on the beach, watching the sun set and neither couldn't be happier.

**...**

**And that's the end**

**A big thank you to those that read and left comments on the story. **

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Until next time. **


End file.
